


Parte de mi alma

by TwiliNeko



Series: Saga Alma [4]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Married Life, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Some LONG Chapters, hyakkidoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliNeko/pseuds/TwiliNeko
Summary: Su alma estaba dividida, le pertenecía a tres personas. La dueña de la primera parte era su pequeña, su amada esposa Dororo. Las dos partes restantes eran enteramente de sus otras dos razones de felicidad: le pertenecían a sus adorados hijos Kaede y Yusuke.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Series: Saga Alma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009386
Kudos: 4





	1. Sobreprotección

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte que conforma la trilogía: Saga Alma.  
> Historia que relata los sucesos tras el capítulo 18 de Atada a mi alma.  
> Es necesario haber terminado de leer Atada a mi alma antes de leer esta última parte.

Al contrario de lo que muchas personas podrían pensar, Hyakkimaru se moría de ganas por ser padre.

Cualquiera que conociera el tormentoso pasado con el que tenía que cargar el ahora médico de veintitrés años, el cual era un triste pasado en el que nunca fue capaz de experimentar el verdadero amor paterno, lo normal era suponer que él no querría recordar todo ese dolor al traer una nueva vida a este mundo, o en el peor de los casos, que este tuviera tanto miedo que ni siquiera lo hubiera deseado.

Sin embargo, esa no era la realidad. Aunque era un pensamiento que siempre se había guardado para sí mismo, Hyakkimaru deseaba tener un hijo para poder brindarle todo el amor paterno que a él le había faltado durante gran parte de su niñez.

Gracias a sus estudios médicos, se hizo a la idea del embarazo de Dororo unos cuantos días después de que los síntomas de la "extraña enfermedad" (en palabras de su pequeña), habían comenzado. Después de la fiesta de compromiso de Tahomaru y Natsumi, estuvo casi seguro de eso cuando su glotona esposa no fue capaz de probar ni un solo bocado a causa de las tan terribles náuseas que la aquejaban.

Cansancio, náuseas, mareos, vómitos, hinchazón en el cuerpo. Todas las pruebas estaban ahí, y para estar completamente seguro quiso preguntarle si esta tenía retrasos en su período, pero era un tema tan íntimo y privado que fue incapaz de preguntarlo. Además, de haberlo hecho estaba seguro que Dororo le hubiera soltado un buen golpe en su estómago por ser tan indiscreto.

Decidió darle algo de tiempo y seguir muy al pendiente de todos sus síntomas. Creyó prudente no adelantarse a los hechos para no asustarla en caso de que en realidad no fuera un embarazo. Él de igual manera se sentía algo ansioso y nervioso, tenía que esforzarse para que su esposa no lo notara de esta manera pues sabía que eso solo iba a preocuparla más.

"Hyakkimaru, creo que estoy embarazada". Cuando escuchó esas hermosas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco y un sentimiento realmente cálido y agradable comenzó a expandirse alrededor de su pecho. Solo ella era capaz de hacerlo experimentar tales hermosas sensaciones, desde que era esa pequeña y valerosa niña lo hizo, y eso fue algo que con los años no cambió en lo absoluto.

La dicha que lo embargó fue tanta que se lanzó a ella dándole un fuerte y amoroso abrazo, perdiéndose en ese menudo y agradable cuerpo de esa mujer a quien él tanto amaba. La vida fue lo suficientemente generosa con él como para haber puesto a Dororo en su camino. A pesar de los cinco años separados ella siguió creyendo en él, perdonó sus fallas, se casaron y ahora estaban por iniciar su propia familia.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, podía asegurar que en ese momento en que estaba casi confirmado que su amada pequeña esperaba un hijo suyo se convirtió en el hombre más feliz sobre la faz del planeta.

"Dororo, te prometo que seré un excelente padre". Pronunció esas palabras con sinceridad y con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Eso no fue más que la verdad. Se había esforzado al máximo por ser el mejor esposo que pudiera por su amada Dororo. Y ahora, iba a hacer lo mismo por ella y esa pequeña nueva vida procreada por ambos que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su vientre. Se esforzaría al máximo por ser el mejor padre.

* * *

Después del día en que su esposa le dio esa maravillosa noticia, Hyakkimaru decidió revisar algunos de los antiguos estudios médicos que tenía de la aldea de Tahomaru, así como buscar otros nuevos para documentarse lo mejor posible acerca de los embarazos. Leyó de los cuidados que se tenían que tener con las mujeres que estaban encinta, y se propuso cuidar lo mejor posible a Dororo y al bebé que venía en camino.

El resultado, sin embargo, resultó ser un tanto incómodo para la libre y activa futura mamá. Dororo no tenía idea de que Hyakkimaru pudiera convertirse en un esposo tan sobreprotector a causa del embarazo.

* * *

** Primer mes **

— Buenos días, Hyakkimaru.

— Buenos días, mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo.

Como era su costumbre desde que se habían casado empezaban el día dándose un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios a modo de saludo de buenos días. Dororo hizo sus acostumbrados estiramientos matutinos. Ni bien había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando unos pequeños mareos a causa del embarazo la atacaron. Se detuvo unos segundos sujetando su cabeza, tras moverla levemente de lado a lado y dar unas cuentas suaves y acompasadas respiraciones estas comenzaron a irse.

No podía mentir diciendo que el seguir con sus mareos y nauseas era agradable, a pesar de esto, eran malestares que ella decidió tomar de la mejor manera posible al pensar que en su vientre se estaba formando su bebé y el de su amado Hyakkimaru.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón para ir a la planta baja cuando escuchó la inusual y fuerte voz de su esposo hablarle con preocupación:

— ¡Espera, Dororo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Iba a la planta baja—le explicó volteándose a verlo cuando llegó a sus espaldas. La jovencita frunció una ceja extrañada al notarlo inusualmente preocupado—. Iba a lavarme un poco con el agua del pozo y a comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

— No puedes hacer eso, no puedes bajar tu sola. —Continuó su esposo moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro nerviosamente, la sujetó fuertemente de los hombros.

— ¿Por qué no?

— En tu condición no debes hacerlo—le mostró una pequeña y tierna sonrisa—, las mujeres embarazadas no deben hacer ningún esfuerzo físico innecesario.

— No te preocupes por eso—respondió Dororo agitando su mano despreocupadamente—, son solo unos cuantos escalones, lo haré con cuidado y...

Le fue imposible terminar la frase pues con una gran agilidad Hyakkimaru se agachó, la tomó de sus piernas y la cargó al estilo princesa. La extrañada muchacha solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y arreglárselas para sujetarse fuertemente de los hombros de su esposo para no caer.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó Dororo frunciendo el ceño y observándolo con desaprobación—¡No hagas eso tan de pronto, me asustaste!

Hyakkimaru le dio un corto beso en su frente, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado y le respondió suavemente:

— Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que no bajes las escaleras tu sola.

— Pero Hyakkimaru, puedo hacerlo sin problemas...—Repuso entre avergonzada y un poco molesta.

— Debemos evitar correr cualquier riesgo si podemos.

El mayor no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tampoco. Una vez llegaron a la planta de abajo, Hyakkimaru la dejó con cuidado en el suelo solo para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos chocolate de Dororo entrecerrados observándolo con enfado. Torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos para darle a entender que no estaba nada conforme con lo que acababa de pasar.

Sabía a la perfección que a su esposa le gustaba ser independiente en la medida de lo posible, de hecho, era uno de los aspectos que más amaba de ella, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar nada al azar en el asunto de su seguridad y su futuro hijo.

Tomó esas grandes e infladas mejillas que él tanto adoraba y le habló dulcemente mientras comenzaba a frotar cariñosamente su frente con la de ella.

— Sé que esto es incómodo para ti, y no te agrada ser tratada como una mujer débil e incapaz, pero debes entender que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Dororo, ahora estás embarazada y por eso no podemos tomarnos las cosas a la ligera ¿Qué iba a pasar si por tus mareos perdías el equilibrio y caías de las escaleras?

Dororo palideció y abrió sus ojos estupefacta al imaginar ese terrible acontecimiento. Por un momento esa espantosa imagen también llegó a su mente, pero decidió borrarlas para continuar hablándole con calma:

— Soy tu esposo, te amo y siempre te protegeré. Déjame apoyarte lo más posible con esto del embarazo. Ya que somos un matrimonio y somos un equipo debo ayudarte en la medida de lo posible.

Dororo lo observó con cierta inseguridad por algunos segundos, fue capaz de soltar la tensión que inconscientemente juntó en sus hombros cuando esta dio un bajo suspiro y le respondió con cierta timidez:

— Tienes razón Hyakkimaru, debo entender que ahora la vida de nuestro hijo crece en mi vientre, y como futura madre me toca ser más responsable y consciente. Gracias por ayudarme.

Se dieron un cálido y amoroso beso que de inmediato hizo que ese incomodo momento quedara atrás. Le alegró darse cuenta que Dororo parecía haber entendido las cosas, por desgracia no estaba del todo en lo correcto. Desde niña era una mujer testadura y necia, Hyakkimaru iba a entender que esas eran cosas que ni siquiera la maternidad podían desaparecer.

* * *

— Hyakkimaru ¿qué es todo esto?

Exclamó Dororo cierta tarde que Hyakkimaru llegó a casa cargando varios sacos en sus brazos y hombros. Supuso que en verdad eran pesados al ver el rostro de cansancio de su esposo y varias gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente. Se apresuró en sacar una tela de entre sus ropas y se acercó a él para limpiarle el sudor.

Al percibir los siempre cariñosos cuidados de su esposa tomó suavemente su mano para después depositarle un cálido beso en su dorso. Dororo se sonrojó y se observaron con cariño por algunos segundos, este hermoso momento por desgracia se vio interrumpido cuando uno de los sacos comenzó a moverse violentamente de un lado a otro.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que tienen esos sacos!?

Dororo tensó su cuerpo y retrocedió unos pasos con temor. Con toda la calma del mundo Hyakkimaru se agachó para desatar el mencionado saco que se agitaba y mostrar el contenido. Dororo ladeó su cabeza con confusión cuando el apuesto joven sacó unos enormes y vigorosos peces de ellos.

— ¿Y esos peces? —Preguntó observándolos extrañada.

— Son comida para ti.

Hyakkimaru siguió desatando los sacos mostrando que había mucha comida en ellos. Desde diversas frutas, verduras hasta dulces, más peces, arroz, huevos, cangrejos... era un montón de comida, lo suficiente como para poder comer por más de un mes.

— Vaya, eso en verdad es mucha comida. —Opinó Dororo observando todo lo que su esposo dejaba en la cocina—¿Pero por qué fuiste por tanta? Teníamos ya suficientes raciones en la cocina para comer cuando menos por esta semana.

— Dororo ahora debe comer por dos personas. —Respondió Hyakkimaru quedamente, mientras con gran agilidad tomaba un cuchillo y cortaba de un solo tajo la cabeza de uno de los enormes pescados que había atrapado—. Quiero que comas mucho para que nuestro hijo crezca muy sano y fuerte.

El corazón de la futura mamá se agitó conmovido tras escuchar esto. Hyakkimaru había leído que era muy importante que una mujer embarazada comiera sanamente, él a su manera interpretaba que comer sanamente se refería a comer mucho. Fue por esta razón que desde temprano en la mañana había salido para comprar y conseguir tanta comida como pudiera para llevársela a su amada esposa.

— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru.

Le susurró Dororo con ternura mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba tímidamente por la cintura. El mencionado se volvió a mirarla con un infinito cariño para darle un rápido beso en su mejilla, y continuar con su labor mientras le decía con determinación:

— Voy a prepárate algo muy delicioso para que comas y seas una futura mamá muy sana.

— ¡No!

Ante este extraño grito de negación Hyakkimaru la observó intrigado. Dororo se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y no pudo más que forzarle una enorme sonrisa para intestar justificarse:

— E-es decir, no quiero causarte tantas molestias. Debes tener mucho trabajo en la clínica ahora mismo ¿o no?

— No te preocupes, no tardaré en cocinar algo para ti.

— ¡Pero mientras estuviste fuera vinieron varios pacientes a buscarte! —Mintió Dororo esforzándose por sonar lo más segura posible—Aprecio el gesto Hyakkimaru, pero no puedes descuidar a tus pacientes por mí, sé que no te gusta hacerlo.

Hyakkimaru cambió su semblante para apreciarla con culpa, Dororo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo mientras continuó:

— No te preocupes. Mientras comeré unas cuantas frutas, me haré algunos platillos y...

— No Dororo, eso no está bien. Debes guardar reposo y no sobre esforzarte. Antes de abrir la clínica iré con la Sra. Shibame de la posada y le pediré de favor que te prepare algo con toda esta comida. Estoy seguro que se sentirá feliz de poder apoyarte.

— Aunque aún puedo cocinar algo por mí misma...

Susurró un poco herida, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru estaba tan apurado con todo lo que tenía que hacer y el querer dejar lo menos posible sola a Dororo que salió a toda velocidad para dirigirse a la posada. No pudo escuchar ese bajo y tímido reclamo de su esposa.

Se sentó a esperarlo mientras masajeaba sus sienes con fastidio. Apreciaba y comprendía el motivo de la preocupación de Hyakkimaru, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse frustrada y molesta que no la dejara hacer prácticamente nada, comenzaba a sentirse inútil y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— "Al menos pude evitar que me preparara algo de comer".

Pensó Dororo riendo resignada al recordar lo mal cocinero que era Hyakkimaru. Sus intenciones eran las mejores del mundo, aun así, ella sabía mejor que nadie que por más que Hyakkimaru lo intentaba simplemente la cocina y él no se llevaban bien, se esforzaba mucho por mejorar sus habilidades, pero era algo que sencillamente no era su fuerte. Si Hyakkimaru le hubiera preparado algo, en lugar de estar sana tal vez hubiera terminado intoxicada por esos malos alimentos.

* * *

** Segundo mes **

Hyakkimaru observó con pesar como Dororo corría a toda velocidad a la parte trasera de la casa. La siguió en silencio y una desagradable opresión se apoderó de su pecho cuando encontró a su pequeña inclinada vomitando nuevamente.

Aunque sus mareos y nauseas habían disminuido desde el primer mes estas se negaban a irse definitivamente. Dororo se volvió mientras se limpiaba su boca lentamente con una tela, sintió a su corazón encoger de dolor al apreciar el rostro cansado y hasta algo fastidiado de su esposa.

Nunca se arrepentiría de tener un hijo con ella, pero si debía ser totalmente honesto experimentaba una profunda tristeza al verla con todos sus malestares. Sabía que eran inevitables pues eran los síntomas del embarazo, sin embargo, estaba seguro que daría lo que fuera si pudiera traspasar una parte de esos malestares a él para que no sufriera tanto con ellos.

La tomó cariñosamente de sus hombros para ayudarla a entrar de nuevo en su casa. Ahí le preparó algo más de té medicinal para ayudarla a sobrellevar sus náuseas, y la dejó recostada sobre un pequeño futón que habían colocado en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora, Hyakkimaru estaba concentrado terminando de hacer una prótesis para uno de sus pacientes cuando escuchó algunos sonidos cerca de la puerta principal.

— ¡Dororo! ¿A dónde vas? —La llamó con cierto apuro acercándose a ella al ver que estaba saliendo de la casa.

— Iré a buscar a Jiheita y Yahiko, debo discutir con ellos algunos asuntos de los nuevos comerciantes que llegaron a la aldea ayer.

— No te preocupes, iré a buscarlos para que mejor vengan ellos a verte aquí en la casa.

Dororo torció su boca con enfado. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con la aprensión de su esposo, ya se estaba hartando de que la sobreprotegiera de esa manera. Dando un bufido de descontento y ladeando su rostro con enfado la muchacha lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar para buscar a sus amigos.

Hyakkimaru negó con su cabeza con desaprobación, no pensaba dejarla andar a sus anchas si eso conllevaba que pudiera sufrir algún daño y eso perjudicara el embarazo, motivo por el cual se decidió a seguirla.

Al percibir su presencia Dororo volvió su cabeza extrañada, cuando se dio cuenta que su esposo la seguía infló sus mejillas y lo reprendió sin dejar de caminar:

— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

— Soy tu esposo, debido a tu condición debo cuidarte y protegerte, no dejaré que te expongas a ningún peligro.

Dororo estuvo a punto de volverse para soltarle un golpe en la cara, pero se contuvo. Por muy desesperante que fuera esa actitud suya sabía que lo hacía buscando su propio bien, debido a esto se decidió a ignorarlo. Ya le había pedido que dejara de trabajar en el campo de cosechas y que no montara más a Chibi, si pensaba que iba a acceder a quedarse enclaustrada en su casa como una monja estaba muy equivocado.

Jiheita y Yahiko se mostraron asombrados cuando Dororo llegó con ellos y vieron a Hyakkimaru detrás suyo persiguiéndola como si fuera su sombra, pero lo más extraño sin duda era que Dororo hablara con ellos tranquilamente empeñándose lo más posible en ignorar a su esposo quien la observaba con enfado detrás de ella.

— Bueno, si es necesario yo puedo viajar a la aldea de Tahomaru para traer más materiales para abrir esa nueva tienda de kimonos. —Dijo Dororo mientras miraba a sus compañeros con entusiasmo.

— De ninguna manera Dororo va a salir de viaje en tales circunstancias. Yahiko o Jiheita pueden encargarse de eso.

Desaprobó Hyakkimaru con una extraña voz que sonaba más preocupada que enojada. Las mejillas de Dororo enrojecieron de enfado al responderle:

— Hyakkimaru, estoy tomando decisiones como líder de la aldea y tú no puedes simplemente...

— Dororo, estás embarazada. No puedes hacer viajes ahora, esto ni siquiera está a discusión.

— ¿¡Embarazada!?

Exclamaron atónitos los dos muchachos. Hyakkimaru ladeó su cabeza con confusión ante sus gritos de asombro, la apenada mujer solo pudo cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

— ¿E-e-eso es verdad, Dororo? —Preguntó Jiheita entre balbuceos torpes y nerviosos—¿En verdad estás embarazada?

— Si, es lo más probable.

Respondió la aludida aun sin destapar el rostro. Sus compañeros de tantos años que habían ayudado a levantar la aldea junto con ella se quedaron boquiabiertos sin saber que responder. Hyakkimaru le preguntó suavemente a su esposa intrigado:

— ¿No les habías dicho de tu embarazo? ¿Por qué?

Dororo no supo qué responder. Era un cumulo de emociones, se sintió incapaz de hablar nuevamente, por lo cual simplemente continuó en silencio y con el rostro oculto.

Jiheita, tras regresar a la realidad y esforzándose enormemente por dejar la envida a un lado al pensar en lo afortunado que era Hyakkimaru de poder hacerle el amor a Dororo, le volvió a hablar con una enorme sonrisa intentando sonar sincero:

— ¡Muchas felicidades Dororo, esa es una excelente noticia! Tú y Hyakkimaru acaban de recibir una enorme bendición de Buda.

Escuchó extrañado unos bajos sollozos de pronto, cuando volteó su rostro a la derecha se asombró de ver que Yahiko estaba llorando en voz baja. Finalmente, este habló entre sinceros sollozos de felicidad:

— En verdad nuestra pequeña Dororo creció tan rápido. Ahora una nueva vida está creciendo en su vientre. La vi convertirse de esa inquieta niña en esta valiente mujer... ¡Felicidades Dororo, estoy seguro que serás una excelente madre!

Jiheita le dio unas palmadas a Yahiko a modo de tranquilizarlo, sabía que él apreciaba mucho a Dororo al punto de verla incluso como a su hermana menor, además de todo, Yahiko era más sentimental de lo que aparentaba en un principio. El robusto chico miró a Dororo con orgullo con algunas lágrimas escapando de su rostro.

— ¡Nuestra Dororo comenzará a formar su propia familia, la líder de esta aldea va a ser madre!

Exclamó aun entre sollozos mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla, la mencionada aún en un extraño silencio ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo a causa de la vergüenza. Por su parte Jiheita, con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación se volvió para darle unas palmaditas en esta ocasión a Hyakkimaru al tiempo que le decía algunas palabras a modo de felicitación. El apacible joven de cabello azabache lo escuchó en silencio agradeciendo sus palabras con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza.

— Sin embargo, Dororo, tu esposo tiene razón. —Dijo Yahiko preocupado dejando de asfixiarla por fin con ese fuerte abrazo digno de un oso—. En tales condiciones lo mejor es que reposes en casa el mayor tiempo posible.

— Concuerdo con Yahiko—opinó Jiheita amablemente—. No te preocupes por lo de los viajes o el trabajado pesado, con todo gusto nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso y de todo lo necesario para la aldea.

— Gracias por su apoyo. —Habló esta vez Hyakkimaru mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Aprovechando que ahora estamos todos reunidos, lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor será que mientras continua el embarazo de Dororo, yo sea el que me encargue de todos los asuntos referente a la aldea para que ella repose lo mejor posible. Es nuestro primer bebé y por eso...

— ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!

Un agudo y potente grito interrumpió las palabras del médico. Abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como platos los tres hombres se voltearon a ver a la pequeña líder de la aldea. Era de baja estatura, de cuerpo delgado, se veía tan débil a la vista, pero su simple mirada de rabia les bastó a los tres para sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El fuerte carácter de Dororo languidecía el valor de cualquier hombre, eso era algo en el que todos los habitantes de la aldea concordaban.

— ¡Por eso no quería decirles, porque ustedes son unos idiotas que nunca entienden nada y jamás han podido dejar de verme como esa niña indefensa de años atrás! —Continuó gritando furiosa cerrando fuertemente sus ojos a la par que sus manos en puño—¡Y tu Hyakkimaru...! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera una enferma convaleciente en cama! ¡Me tratas como si fuera una inútil cuando tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que soy capaz! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Sin agregar nada más, completamente hastiada en una de sus actitudes de varón que nunca fue capaz de dejar atrás, escupió despreocupadamente a un lado para posteriormente darse la media vuelta, salió corriendo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas rabiosas surcaban su rostro.

Los tres muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos y mudos de la impresión. Jiheita fue el que finalmente fue capaz de romper el silencio hablándole a Hyakkimaru con una voz débil y rasposa a causa de los nervios:

— Lo siento Hyakkimaru, ahora si estás en serios problemas.


	2. Debemos dar la noticia

Tras despedirse quedamente de los dos muchachos Hyakkimaru tragó saliva pesadamente y con pasos lentos comenzó a avanzar. Conocía a Dororo como la palma de su mano, sabía que había un solo lugar al cual la malhumorada futura madre podía dirigirse para desahogarse, ese era sin duda su amado campo de arrozal.

A pesar de conocer a donde había huido tomó la decisión de dirigirse hacia allá a pasos lentos, e incluso quedarse un buen rato sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol observando el hermoso cielo azul para darle a Dororo el tiempo suficiente para dejar salir todos sus sentimientos y que su pequeña se tranquilizara.

Tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo, él también necesitaba un pequeño momento a solas para hacer a un lado todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban y oprimían su pecho de una forma desagradable.

Si hubiera tenido más tiempo optaría por practicar un rato con la katana o incluso aventurarse a salir un momento en búsqueda de algún monstruo o ser maligno para desquitar su estrés con él, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando, y él debía poner todo de su parte para adaptarse a esos grandes cambios. Eso incluía por supuesto, asumir su rol como futuro padre de familia, el ser egoísta y solo pensar en su bienestar había quedado atrás desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dándose unos golpecitos en sus hombros a forma de relajación el apacible joven de ojos caramelo se mentalizó para llenarse de paciencia y dirigirse al encuentro de su esposa, supuso ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a solas. Lo único seguro de todo eso era que le esperaban unos buenos gritos y regaños.

— "Espero que no esté tan enojada al punto de que tenga que recurrir a intentar callarla con un beso".

Para desgracia de Hyakkimaru, eso podía funcionar con otras mujeres, pero no con Dororo. La única vez que lo había intentado (a lo cual después llegó a la conclusión que fue un pésimo consejo de Yahiko), se había llevado un buen rodillazo en su entrepierna.

"¡A la gran Dororo nunca podrán callarla ni siquiera con un beso!". Recordó como su pequeña le gritó en esa ocasión, sin embargo, él tampoco era como los demás hombres, pues en lugar de pensar en lo atemorizante que era tener una esposa tan libre y agresiva él pensó lo hermosa que se veía enojada y lo mucho que le gustaba que no se dejara intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por su esposo.

La amaba con locura, y como estaba convencido de eso estaba más que dispuesto a intentar hablar tranquilamente con ella para arreglar sus diferencias acerca de su comportamiento con lo de su embarazo.

Como lo pensó, llegó al arrozal y Dororo se encontraba sentada a la orilla del puente enfrente de los tallos, cabizbaja. Se acercó a su pequeña lentamente con pasos inseguros, cuando escuchó sus pasos detrás de ella la jovencita volteó con curiosidad, al percatarse de su presencia frunció sus cejas, molesta, infló sus enormes mejillas y volviendo la vista al frente le dijo con dureza:

— No te acerques, no quiero verte.

La observó con tristeza por varios segundos, pero al ver que seguía empeñada en darle la espalda soltó un bajo suspiro y se sentó en el piso unos metros detrás de ella. Dororo debió percibir este movimiento pues volvió a hablarle aun sin verlo, afortunadamente para el frustrado esposo su voz se escuchaba un poco más tranquila:

— ¿Qué haces sentándote atrás de mí?

— Dororo dijo que no quiere verme—respondió con voz baja y apagada—, por eso me siento detrás de ella... Para que no pueda verme.

Aunque intentó luchar en contra del sentimiento, el corazón de Dororo se agitó de ternura cuando escuchó esas inocentes palabras. Volvió la vista para apreciarlo apenas con el rabillo del ojo. Su esposo en efecto estaba sentado detrás de ella con una afligida mirada clavada en el piso, una mirada que bien podría tener un cachorro que acaba de ser regañado.

Era imposible, no podía durar enojada con él por mucho tiempo, Hyakkimaru siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya al final. A pesar de que ahora fuera ya un joven adulto mucho más experimentado y maduro en todos los aspectos, muy en el fondo seguía siendo ese inocente ronin de dieciséis años que había atrapado su corazón cuando niña. No podía resistirse a él cuando actuaba de esa manera tan dulce e ingenua.

Rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida Dororo se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Se sentó frente suyo para posteriormente darle un pequeño golpe con la punta de sus dedos en su nariz, al sentir el tacto él simplemente levantó la vista y la siguió observando con culpa.

— Eres imposible, eres un tontito.

Le dijo entre risas para posteriormente acercar su rostro al suyo y frotar sus frentes. Hyakkimaru disfrutó de este tacto por algunos segundos hasta que le respondió mientras sujetaba dulcemente sus manos con las de su esposa:

— Lo siento, no sabía que deseabas mantener lo de tu embarazo como un secreto.

— En realidad no era tanto como querer que fuera un secreto—se explicó la muchacha con tono reflexivo—, eventualmente se iban a dar cuenta cuando mi barriga comenzara a crecer.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó por si sola en los labios de Hyakkimaru al imaginar eso. Estaba seguro que su pequeña se vería realmente hermosa con su barriga un poco más grande a causa del embarazo, no podía esperar por verla ya de esa manera. Por desgracia se vio obligado a hacer esas encantadores imágenes a un lado y volver a la realidad cuando Dororo continuó:

— No quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero no quería decírselos aún. Hyakkimaru, es muy complicado ser mujer ¿sabes? —Subió las manos de su esposo para dejarlas apoyadas en sus mejillas—A veces me gustaría seguir pretendiendo que soy un varón...

«Cuando comencé a crecer y me fue imposible seguir fingiendo que era hombre muchos de los aldeanos se sorprendieron y aunque me apoyaron, yo sé que algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo fuera la líder de la aldea, no querían que una mujer lo fuera.

Afortunadamente Jiheita y Yahiko me apoyaron y me creyeron capaz siempre, lo hicieron a pesar de que era una niña en ese entonces. Ellos dijeron que debido a que les había dado el tesoro de papá y yo los había motivado a seguir luchando el puesto como líder solo podía ser mío, pero... estoy segura que si no hubiera sido por su intervención nunca lo hubieran aceptado. 

Con el tiempo la mentalidad de esos aldeanos cambió, sin embargo, es un hecho que solo por ser mujer te creen débil e incapaz de hacer muchas cosas, y lo del embarazo lo demuestra. Hyakkimaru, por favor no creas que quería mantener lo del embarazo como un secreto porque me avergüenza esperar un hijo tuyo, eso por supuesto no es verdad. Me siento más que orgullosa de saber que nuestro hijo se forma en mi vientre, aun así, quería que fuera secreto hasta que fuera notorio, pues no soporto que me crean débil e incapaz.

Como no quería eso deseaba ocultarlo tanto como se pudiera. Mi condición como embarazada no me hace especial ni menos capacitada para hacer mis cosas normalmente como cualquier otra persona.»

Finalizó con unos ojos que centelleaban orgullo y seguridad por donde se viera. Hyakkimaru enmudeció de admiración ante las sorprendentes palabras que acababa de escuchar. Mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa, perdido en lo mucho que amaba a esa valiente mujer a quien por fortuna podía llamar esposa todo le comenzó a quedar más claro, se dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con ella.

Le dedicó una profunda mirada que era una mezcla de amor y orgullo, y tras unos segundos de reflexión le respondió hasta que sintió las palabras que iba a decirle eran las adecuadas, las escogió con sumo cuidado:

— Y yo también te subestimé por tu condición. Te traté como una persona débil cuando tú eres todo menos eso. Dejé que la preocupación se apoderara de mí y eso nubló mis pensamientos, lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención lastimarte de esta manera, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

La sonrisa de su hermosa esposa aumentó frente a sus ojos, ocasionando que una dulce sensación cálida de alivio se paseara por su pecho. Dororo negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de responderle conmovida, mientras el aprovechó para depositarle un pequeño beso en sus manos:

— A pesar de todo, puedo entender también tu comportamiento, Hyakkimaru. —Opinó apacible—. Estoy segura que si no fuera por tu serenidad y previsión en algún u otro momento tal vez haría una imprudencia, así que debo agradecer también que me cuides tanto. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para separar sus manos delicadamente y bajarlas para dejarlas apoyadas tiernamente en su vientre—. Ya que somos padres primerizos es normal sentirnos nerviosos o confundidos.

—Dororo...—La mencionada volteó a verlo con interés, Hyakkimaru le regresó una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo: prometo ya no ser tan sobreprotector contigo si tú prometes ser más cuidadosa y no sobre esforzarte a partir de ahora.

Dororo meditó su propuesta por un breve momento. Su corazón por fin pudo sentirse completamente tranquilo cuando la vio mostrarle nuevamente esa enorme sonrisa y ojos brillosos de alegría que él tanto adoraba cuando le respondió:

— De acuerdo, es algo justo. Acepto tu propuesta, Hyakkimaru.

Dororo río con alegría al darse cuenta que ese malentendido había quedado atrás. Hyakkimaru se agachó un poco para besar dulcemente el vientre de su esposa, ante este acto ella lo observó con un infinito cariño y una dicha inmensa.

— Somos padres primerizos, pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, por eso no debes preocuparte, Dororo.

Su esposa afirmó para en un acto que lo tomó por sorpresa lanzarse a él, atrapar sus labios y darle un amoroso y pasional beso. Por supuesto, Hyakkimaru no opuso resistencia alguna.

* * *

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Escuchó ese alegre grito segundos antes de que Dororo llegara detrás de él y rodeara su cuello con sus brazos. Hyakkimaru dio un bajo suspiro de tranquilidad al percibir el agradable cuerpo de su pequeña detrás suyo. Sin dejar de escribir sus manuscritos de investigación que le hacía a una aparente nueva planta con propiedades medicinales que habían encontrado hace poco le preguntó suavemente:

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Yahiko? ¿Todo va bien con los nuevos comerciantes?

— ¡Si! —Afirmó con entusiasmo, adoraba verla ya tan alegre—Las negociaciones con ellos van bien, gracias a eso podremos abrir tres nuevas tiendas en la aldea.

Dejó su trabajo por unos segundos para felicitarla y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Después ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento más. Cuando la observó de reojo ya al lado suyo Hyakkimaru captó cierto comportamiento raro en ella. La hermosa jovencita tenía la vista clavada en el escritorio y dibujaba círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice en el mueble, le parecía algo apenada.

— Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer después de solucionar esa tonta discusión?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó enarcando sus cejas con curiosidad, dejando con cuidado su pincel en el pequeño tintero.

— ¡Debemos dar la noticia! —Exclamó entre nerviosa y emocionada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín—Acordamos empezar a decirles a nuestros amigos del embarazo. Ahora tenemos la perfecta excusa para decirle a Tahomaru que va a ser tío. —Dororo esculcó su ropa con movimientos nerviosos y torpes. Sacó una pequeña nota y se la entregó a su esposo mientras continuaba su explicación—: Yahiko me dijo que cuando fue a la aldea de Tahomaru él le entregó esta nota para que nos la diera apenas volviera.

Hyakkimaru la leyó con interés, era una breve nota que solo decía: "A Natsumi y a mí nos gustaría consultar algunas cosas con ustedes acerca de nuestra futura boda. Por favor vengan a vernos en cuanto puedan".

— Es el momento perfecto para decirles que esperamos un bebé. —Opinó Dororo con timidez, comenzó a jugar con las telas de las mangas de su kimono un tanto nerviosa—¿Verdad que podemos ir a verlos y aprovechar el viaje?

Hyakkimaru enterneció ante su tímido comportamiento. Solo le bastó verlo para adivinar que estaba avergonzada de admitir abiertamente que se sentía más que feliz de poder decirle a sus seres queridos que esperaban a su primer hijo.

Conteniendo una baja risa para no avergonzarla más se acercó a ella para acariciar dulcemente su cabeza y posteriormente hablarle con ternura:

— Por supuesto. Podemos hacer ese viaje con mucho cuidado para que no te canses, y así podremos decirle a Tahomaru que pronto será tío.

* * *

Dororo accedió a viajar a la aldea de Tahomaru montada en Chibi siempre y cuando su fiel caballo blanco cabalgara lentamente. Para tener mejor control de él, Hyakkimaru viajó a pie a su lado y de esa manera poder estar al pendiente tanto de Chibi como de ella. El viaje a la aldea tomó más tiempo que normalmente, y aunque era desesperante Dororo sabía que esto era necesario por bienestar suyo y del bebé.

Después de la fiesta de compromiso, Natsumi se asentó para vivir en la aldea de Tahomaru mientras este hacía construcciones en su casa para al igual que su hermano, construir un segundo piso pensando en su futura esposa y familia. La Sra. Hanami fue lo suficientemente bondadosa con ellos como para permitir que se quedara en su casa hasta que el día de la boda llegara, en verdad esa mujer era como una madre para ambos chicos.

Llegaron primero a casa de Hanami para saludarla a ella y a su agradable hija Yumi. Cuando encontraron a Natsumi hicieron un poco de tiempo con ella en lo que daba la hora de la cena para cenar en casa de Tahomaru.

Dororo aprovechó cierto momento para hablar a solas con la mujer y decirle todo lo que había pasado desde su última visita. Hanami río con dulzura ante sus relatos para después decirle:

— Siendo sincera, esperaba ese comportamiento aprensivo por parte de Hyakkimaru, pero no creía que lo iba a llevar a tales extremos.

— Los extremos nunca son suficientes cuando se trata de Hyakkimaru. —Afirmó Dororo girando los ojos con ironía escuchando de nuevo la agradable risa de Hanami.

— Nunca puede controlarse cuando se trata de ti, te ama demasiado. —Lo justificó la dulce mujer mirándola con ternura.

— Lo sé...—Respondió Dororo apacible sin poder evitar reír un poco con ternura—Como sea, hemos logrado hacer las paces y nos sentimos impacientes por ser padres. —Confesó dándose unos pequeños golpecitos en su barriga—. Ahora queremos darles la buena noticia a todos, aprovecharemos la cena para decirle a Tahomaru y a Natsumi.

— Estoy segura que ambos recibirán la noticia más que gustosos. —Hanami se acercó a la jovencita y la abrazó con un inmenso cariño—. Mi dulce niña, oraré mucho por ustedes para que el embarazo marche bien y tengan un hijo sumamente sano.

Dororo dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, esa dulce mujer siempre sacaba su lado más sensible, la desarmaba por completo.

* * *

Mientras la cena transcurría Dororo tenía una lucha interna en su mente por definir cuál sería la mejor manera para darles la noticia a su cuñado y su amada amiga. Hasta el momento no se había presentado la oportunidad pues toda la plática durante la cena estaba girando en torno a su boda la cual iba a ser en un mes más.

De cierta manera no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pensaba que la noticia de su embarazo tal vez y hasta podría opacar el asunto de su boda, pero se moría de ganas por decirles. Mientras reía a lo bajo al ver lo melosa que era la pareja pues incluso no se llamaban por sus nombres sino por amorosos apodos, Dororo seguía debatiendo la mejor forma de anunciar su embarazo.

— "Debo ser muy sutil".

Pensó Dororo, sin embargo, no recordó que Hyakkimaru y la sutileza eran enemigos naturales. Sin previo aviso su esposo soltó un comentario que hizo que los rostros de los tres muchachos enrojecieran:

— ¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener?

Tahomaru incluso aunque trató de evitarlo escupió un poco del sake con el que estaba acompañando la cena. Le respondió entre tartamudeos nerviosos:

— ¡A-aniue! ¡No puedes ser tan imprudente!

— ¿Imprudente? —Preguntó el mayor con su rostro inexpresivo tan común—Si van a casarse lo normal es que tengan hijos... ¿verdad, Dororo? Por ejemplo, nosotros esperamos a nuestro primer hijo justo ahora.

Decir que el rostro de Dororo estaba tan rojo como una manzana era poco. La apenada futura madre quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa, sin ser capaz de responder. Su cuñado y amiga por su parte observaron a ambos con un semblante más allá de la sorpresa. La única que fue capaz de recobrar la compostura pasados unos segundos fue Natsumi. Reflexionó con una mirada pensativa:

— Entonces por eso tenías nauseas en la fiesta de compromiso. Dororo... ¡estás embarazada!

— Ah... Si...—Confirmó ésta bajando la mirada con vergüenza—Es casi un hecho que esperamos un bebé.

Natsumi dio un fuerte grito de sorpresa y emoción, sin importarle nada más se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para dirigirse a su querida amiga y atraparla en un amoroso abrazo.

— ¡Es una excelente noticia! ¡Dororo, me da mucho gusto por ustedes! ¡Muchas felicidades!

— Natsumi...

Ninguna de las dos amigas de ya por tantos años pudieron evitarlo, embargadas por la emoción del momento las dos comenzaron a llorar de alegría. Hyakkimaru simplemente las observó con ternura.

— Voy a ser tío...

Escuchó un leve susurro frente a él. Cuando dirigió la vista al frente se extrañó de ver como su hermano menor ladeaba la cabeza y al parecer secaba rápidamente una pequeña lágrima de felicidad que resbalaba por su mejilla.

— Tahomaru—le habló Hyakkimaru un tanto intrigado—¿estás llorando?

— ¡C-claro que no! —Mintió con las mejillas sonrojadas—Lo que pasa es que me entró una pequeña mota de polvo al ojo.

— Sabía que llorarías cuando te lo dijera.

— ¡Que no estoy llorando! Aniue ¿por qué siempre me molestas?

Tahomaru entrecerró sus ojos con enfado, por parte de su hermano mayor este lo siguió observando con su serenidad tan característica. Tahomaru se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento para discutir, soltó una baja risa para dejar pasar ese incomodo momento y le continuó hablando a su hermano al tiempo que le hacía una leve reverencia en señal de respeto:

— Aniue, Dororo, muchas felicidades por esperar su primer hijo. Pueden estar seguros que estaré muy al pendiente del embarazo y por supuesto del bebé en cuanto nazca, los ayudaré en todo lo que necesiten. Me esforzaré por ser un excelente tío.

Hyakkimaru río en voz baja con dulzura, una risa que solo él fue capaz de escuchar. Tahomaru a veces aún se comportaba como ese hijo de familia noble. Aun así, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en sus palabras, nunca lo admitiría, pero lo conmovió enormemente verlo soltar esa pequeña lágrima de felicidad apenas supo iba a ser tío.

Dororo tras secar sus lágrimas y agitando su mano en un gesto despreocupado le respondió con voz divertida:

— Vamos, no debes ser tan formal con nosotros. De todas formas, agradecemos mucho tus buenos deseos. Estoy segura que serás un tío muy cariñoso, tú y Natsumi lo serán.

Al escuchar esto, mientras percibía a su corazón latiendo velozmente a causa de toda la dicha que lo llenaba, Tahomaru se acercó a su prometida y entrelazó sus dedos. Su hermosa Natsumi lo observó con un profundo amor, este le dijo con cariño en un tono suave:

— Es cierto. Nosotros seremos esposos dentro de poco, entonces tú también serás tía, amada mía.

Natsumi río dulcemente en voz baja para aferrarse más a la mano de Tahomaru y decirles a los futuros padres mientras los apreciaba con emoción:

— Dororo, Joven Hyakkimaru, muchas felicidades por el embarazo. Al igual que mi futuro y gallardo esposo, yo también me esforzaré para ser una excelente tía.

Los cuatro rieron ante esto y el matrimonio aceptó sus felicitaciones. Dororo se dio cuenta en ese momento que Tahomaru y Natsumi eran igual de tranquilos y educados, sin duda alguna estaban hechos tal para cual. Ese divertido momento se vio interrumpido de pronto cuando Hyakkimaru preguntó nuevamente con sumo interés:

— Entonces... ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?

— ¡¡Aniue por favor, deja de ser tan imprudente!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a esa linda personita que dejó su kudo en la historia. Espero de corazón que lo que han leído hasta ahora sea de su agrado n.n


	3. Otra boda

Los cuatro muchachos estuvieron charlando y comiendo por un buen rato más. Después del emotivo momento originado a causa de la imprudencia de Hyakkimaru, Dororo pudo relajarse y conversar alegremente con su cuñado y preciada amiga.

El tiempo continuó pasando mientras hablaban tanto del bebé que venía en camino, así como de la tan ansiada boda. Cuando comenzó a anochecer Tahomaru volteó con interés hacia la puerta para después dirigirse respetuosamente a su hermano mayor:

— Aniue, ya es tarde... Te invito a que tú y Dororo se queden a dormir esta noche en la aldea para que no tengan que regresar de noche a su casa.

— Es verdad, está anocheciendo. —Confirmó el mencionado observando al exterior—. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

— ¿No hay problemas por eso, Tahomaru? —Preguntó Dororo un tanto apenada— No queremos causarte molestias.

— Por supuesto que no, al contrario. —Respondió su cuñado con una sonrisa amable—. Para mí es un gusto que se queden esta noche. Es más, si Dororo quiere incluso puede quedarse a dormir en casa de la Sra. Hanami junto con Natsumi.

— ¡Esa es una excelente idea! —Exclamó Dororo ahora cambiando a un tono más entusiasmado— Me encantará quedarme con ellas y hacerles compañía.

— ¡Si! Así podremos conversar un poco más, Dororo.

La apoyó Natsumi y las dos comenzaron a reír aprobando la idea. Tahomaru las contempló con cariño por algunos segundos hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Movió la vista hacia su hermano mayor para encontrar que este lo fulminaba con unos ojos molestos y disconformes.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa, Aniue? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

— Por culpa de tu idea no podré dormir esta noche con Dororo.

La mencionada mostró una pequeña sonrisa resignada, Tahomaru por su parte río un poco antes de responder:

— Creo que será un poco incómodo si ustedes se quedan a dormir en mi casa ya como un matrimonio. Además ¿no crees que es bueno para Dororo que tenga un poco de tiempo a solas con otras mujeres? Nosotros podemos aprovechar para tener una agradable plática entre hermanos.

— No hay nada de emocionante en dormir contigo. —Se apresuró Hyakkimaru en responder con una voz atona e indiferente. Acto seguido abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y pegó su mejilla contra la de ella—. Es mucho mejor dormir junto a Dororo.

Mientras Dororo bajaba la vista un tanto avergonzada, Tahomaru negó lentamente con la cabeza desaprobando lo caprichoso que podía ser su hermano mayor a veces, Natsumi simplemente se tapó la boca con disimulo para reír en voz baja.

Una vez logró hacer la vergüenza a un lado, Dororo le habló a su esposo mientras jalaba cariñosamente la mejilla de este:

— Tahomaru tiene razón, no podemos faltarle al respeto siendo que él ha sido tan hospitalario con nosotros. Hyakkimaru, en verdad me vendría bien una noche a solas con Natsumi y la Sra. Hanami, ya sabes... Una noche solo de mujeres. Y estoy segura que Tahomaru debe tener muchas cosas de las cuales quiere hablar contigo. Vamos, sé un buen esposo y hermano mayor y duerme esta noche aquí.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Hyakkimaru mostró un semblante lleno de decepción, afortunadamente tras unos segundos asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras Dororo le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

— No cabe duda de que usted es un excelente esposo, Sr. Hyakkimaru. —Lo felicitó Natsumi con una gran y amable sonrisa.

— No quiero dormir separado de Dororo, pero tampoco quiero hacerla infeliz. Si ella lo desea, entonces debe quedarse con ustedes.

Dororo río alegremente observando con dulzura a su esposo. De igual manera Tahomaru observó con aprecio al feliz matrimonio uniéndose a la conversación:

— No tienes remedio Aniue, Dororo es la única que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, tengo algo con que entretenerte. A decir verdad, fue otra de las razones por la cual quería que vinieras a vernos.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru levantando una de sus oscuras cejas con curiosidad.

— Hace unos días me pasaron el reporte de que avistaron a un gran monstruo a los alrededores. Pensaba tomar cartas en el asunto y terminar con él antes de que se acercara más a nuestros territorios... ¿qué me dices, quieres ayudarme?

— Por supuesto, vamos ahora mismo. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru levantándose rápidamente, tronándose los dedos de las manos con unos ojos que centelleaban un profundo interés.

— ¡Sabía que podría contar contigo! —Tahomaru lo imitó hablándole con admiración—¿Trajiste tu katana?

— Si, la dejé guardada junto el equipaje que dejamos encima de Chibi.

— Perfecto, vamos antes de que anochezca más.

* * *

— Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. —Suplicó Natsumi a los dos hermanos, lo intentó, desafortunadamente no logró ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

— No te preocupes por eso, mi hermoso gorrión. —Contestó Tahomaru mientras tomaba con cariño las manos de su prometida—. Sabes el gran espadachín que es mi hermano mayor, a su lado nada malo puede pasarme. Debemos detener a ese monstruo cuanto antes para evitar que siga haciendo más daño.

— Si, lo sé. —Se rindió Natsumi al tiempo que dejaba escapar un bajo suspiro. Tomó unos segundos para serenarse por completo y mostrar una tierna sonrisa al continuar—: Estoy segura que regresarán triunfantes. Te esperaré pacientemente, mi amado guerrero.

— "Mi hermoso gorrión, mi amado guerrero".

Repitió Dororo en un tono travieso entre risas, mirando a la melosa pareja con gesto burlón. Natsumi se sonrojó mientras que Tahomaru le reclamó igual de avergonzado:

— ¡Basta Dororo, deja de burlarte de nosotros! No es mi culpa que ustedes nunca hayan sido tan cariñosos como lo somos yo y mi amada Natsumi.

— Es porque no lo necesitamos. —Siguió su burla Dororo al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua—. Hyakkimaru tiene razón, es divertido molestarte.

— Sin duda son tal para cual.

Se rindió Tahomaru para mejor ignorarlos y centrar su atención de nuevo en Natsumi. A pesar de las burlas, Dororo en verdad se sentía feliz por ellos. Ambos se observaban con un cariño y una devoción inmensos, estaba más que segura que serían un matrimonio muy dichoso y hermoso.

Dejó de mirarlos al sentir como Hyakkimaru dejaba apoyada su frente contra la de ella y comenzaba a frotarla suavemente.

— Dororo...—La llamó Hyakkimaru en voz baja con ese tono que hacía su pulso se acelerara.

— "Ellos serán igual de felices que Hyakkimaru y yo, estoy convencida de eso". —Pensó Dororo conmovida, una dulce sonrisa se formó por si sola en sus rosados labios—. Mucha suerte Hyakkimaru, pateen el trasero de ese espantoso y malvado monstruo.

— Si, no dejaré que dañe a nadie más. —Declaró el hábil espadachín con seguridad.

— Sé que Tahomaru también es muy hábil con la katana, pero por favor cuídalo mucho, no lo descuides ni un instante.

Hyakkimaru guardó silencio unos segundos en los cuales observó con atención a Tahomaru y Natsumi. En ese momento su hermano menor besaba galantemente las manos de su prometida. Para Dororo no pasó desapercibido que los indiferentes orbes caramelo de su esposo cambiaron para denotar ternura mientras apreciaba a su hermano y su futura esposa. Finalmente le respondió apaciblemente:

— No te preocupes. Nunca permitiré que nada le haga daño a mi hermano menor.

* * *

— Tienes mucha suerte, Dororo. —Le dijo la Sra. Hanami mientras volvía a servirle un poco de té—. Hace unos días una partera se estableció en nuestra aldea.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? —Preguntó la futura madre abriendo los ojos con interés.

— Si, cuando conversamos me contó que tiene ya bastantes años de experiencia. Creo que sería buena idea que mañana antes de que regresen a su aldea fueran a hablar con ella.

— Por supuesto—respondió Dororo con serenidad mientras se llevaba una mano instintivamente a su vientre—, mañana la buscaré para contarle que esperamos a nuestro primer hijo, espero acepte asistir mi parto.

— Verás que así será.

Hanami le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa, Dororo solo se la pudo regresar a medias. En verdad consideraba una bendición de sus padres encontrar a una partera en el momento justo, pero al mencionar la palabra "parto" un enorme miedo se apoderó de ella.

Muchas veces se sentía terriblemente nerviosa y preocupada de todo lo que faltaba, apenas estaba en el segundo mes de embarazo, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta que su hijo naciera.

— "Ojalá mi bebé pudiera aparecer de pronto en mis brazos sin tener que pasar por todo el proceso del parto".

Pensó Dororo esforzándose por hacer esas preocupaciones a un lado. Siguió enfrascada en sus pensamientos al seguir conversando con Hanami cuando se dio cuenta que su querida amiga estaba igual de preocupada que ella. Natsumi tenía ya un buen rato en silencio observando ansiosamente al exterior hacia la entrada de la aldea.

— No te preocupes, Natsumi. —Le habló Dororo mientras le servía un poco de té y le pasaba la pequeña taza—. Nada malo le puede pasar a Tahomaru mientras esté al lado de Hyakkimaru.

— Ah... si...—Contestó Natsumi sin poder desaparecer la preocupación de sus ojos—. Supongo que últimamente todo me tiene muy ansiosa, lo siento por estar tan distraída.

— Es normal que las futuras novias se encuentren tan nerviosas, y más a un mes de su boda.

Opinó Hanami con tono maternal, ante esto la taza de té casi cae de las manos de la sonrojada muchacha. Natsumi se acomodó algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello castaño detrás de su oreja en un ademán nervioso antes de responder con debilidad:

— Lo siento mucho, siempre he sido una persona tan insegura, es solo que... En verdad lo amo, quiero ser una excelente esposa para Tahomaru, y temo fallar cuando ya comencemos a vivir juntos.

— ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! —Aseguró Dororo con voz fuerte antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar. Dio dos golpes con sus palmas abiertas en el tatami como para darle más fuerza a su aseveración—Natsumi, tú eres una mujer en verdad maravillosa. Eres tan gentil, dulce, refinada y educada... Todos los hombres en nuestra aldea siempre afirmaron que el hombre que se llegara a casar contigo iba a ser más que afortunado.

«Además, no te dejes llevar por mis bromas tontas...—Dororo guardó silencio unos segundos para darse un pequeño coscorrón a sí misma en un auto regaño—Yo puedo notarlo siempre que están juntos, tanto por la forma en que se miran, así como se tratan el uno al otro. Siempre lucen tan felices, cualquiera que los vea puede asegurar que están perdidamente enamorados. Tahomaru también es un joven sumamente educado y noble, es perfecto para ti, ambos se complementan a la perfección.

Ya que los dos se aman tanto no debes preocuparte por nada Natsumi. Tahomaru te adora, él nunca se sentirá decepcionado de ti. Puedes estar más que segura que los dos podrán formar un hermoso y feliz matrimonio.»

— Dororo tiene razón, Natsumi. —Intervino esta vez Hanami con su actitud tan apacible y cariñosa de siempre—. Es normal sentirnos nerviosos cuando nuestra vida está por cambiar de una manera tan significativa, sin embargo, no debes preocuparte. Los dos se aman profundamente, y mientras se sigan respetando y cuidando tanto como hasta ahora todo estará bien, no tienes nada que temer. El que ahora estés tan preocupada es la clara muestra del inmenso amor que hay entre ustedes, por eso no debes angustiarte. Además, siempre nos tendrás a mí y a nuestra querida Dororo para aconsejarte ¿no es así?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Confirmó Dororo con una radiante sonrisa—Sabes que podrás contar con mi apoyo siempre.

— Dororo, Sra. Hanami, muchas gracias. —La hermosa muchacha por fin pudo mostrar una sonrisa mucho más tranquila y sincera. Dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas dado lo mucho que las palabras que acababa de escuchar la habían conmovido, las cuales se apresuró a secar rápidamente con la manga de su kimono—. Puedo sentirme mucho más tranquila tras escucharlas, ahora sé que no tengo nada que temer, pondré mucho empeño para hacer a Tahomaru un hombre muy feliz.

* * *

— Costó algo de trabajo, pero finalmente lo logramos. —Dijo Tahomaru con voz cansada mientras apreciaba el cadáver de la enorme monstruo araña que acababan de exterminar.

— Era muy grande, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar. —Respondió Hyakkimaru sin interés mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre de su katana.

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Aniue, sigues siendo tan buen espadachín como siempre. —Continuó el menor con admiración—¿Has seguido practicando?

— Si, de vez en cuando lo hago. Además, también les doy lecciones a algunos hombres y jóvenes de la aldea. Ni Dororo ni yo aprobamos la violencia, sin embargo, sabemos que es necesario saber defendernos.

— Tienes razón, creo que debo plantearme hacer lo mismo en mi aldea.

— Tú técnica también sigue siendo muy buena.

— ¿¡En serio lo crees!? —Exclamó Tahomaru abriendo sus ojos con asombro.

— Si... No la descuides tampoco, ya que muy pronto tendrás tu propia familia a la cual deberás proteger a toda costa.

— Por supuesto que lo haré. Gracias por el cumplido, es un gran honor viniendo de ti, Aniue.

Tahomaru siguió hablando visiblemente emocionado al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia en señal de respeto a su hermano mayor. Hyakkimaru río para sus adentros ante esto, no importaba que tanto tiempo pasara, al parecer él siempre sería el ejemplo a seguir para su hermano menor.

Hyakkimaru comenzó a juntar piedras y algunos leños de los alrededores mientras le seguía hablando a Tahomaru:

— Hoy hace una linda noche... ¿te parece bien si dormimos a la intemperie hoy?

— ¿Dormir aquí? —Preguntó su hermano intrigado acercándose a él.

— Si... Haré una fogata, y ya que hay un río cerca podemos ir a pescar y asarlos.

— Nunca lo hice antes. —Confesó Tahomaru un tanto avergonzado. Comenzó a ayudar con la fogata también—. Es decir, llegué a dormir fuera cuando ayudé a padre en algunas batallas, pero nunca lo había hecho por diversión.

— Soy muy bueno pescando. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia mientras comenzaba a golpear unas piedras para encender la fogata—. Te aseguro que atraparé unos deliciosos pescados para ti.

— La verdad es que me gustaría hacerlo. Durmamos esta noche aquí, Aniue.

Tras comer esos deliciosos pescados asados los hermanos se acostaron satisfechos en la fresca hierba al lado del río y contemplaron el hermoso cielo estrellado en silencio. La quietud de la noche los envolvió por un buen rato hasta que Hyakkimaru volvió a hablar:

— ¿Estás listo ya para tu boda?

— Aniue, siempre sacas esos temas personales tan de repente... —Se quejó Tahomaru soltando un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿No querías que habláramos de eso? —Preguntó el mayor estirándose y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Que no me muestre interesado no quiere decir que no me interese. Tal vez no sea tan hablador como Dororo, sin embargo, siempre pongo atención a mi alrededor.

— Ya veo, lo siento... Supongo que te he juzgado mal. —Confesó Tahomaru con una pequeña sonrisa, acomodándose de una manera más cómoda en la hierba—. Estoy ansioso por casarme. Natsumi es una mujer maravillosa, no puedo esperar por poder llamarla esposa, sin embargo, he de confesar que también estoy nervioso. Cuando me observa con sus hermosos y profundos oscuros ojos, no puedo evitar preguntarme si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

— Lo eres. —Interrumpió Hyakkimaru sus pesimistas pensamientos con seguridad—. Si no lo fueras, Natsumi nunca se hubiera fijado en ti, y mucho menos hubiera aceptado casarse contigo.

— Supongo tienes razón. —Confirmó Tahomaru observando el cielo embelesado, mientras la imagen de su hermosa prometida se colaba a su cabeza—. Quiero ser un excelente esposo para ella, quiero ser el hombre que se merece, pondré todo de mí para que así sea.

— Sin importar lo que pasó antes, ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad. —Intervino Hyakkimaru con serenidad—. Natsumi y tú están destinados a estar juntos y formar un matrimonio feliz, me doy cuenta de eso cada vez que los veo. A pesar de todo, cuando haya problemas sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo o mi consejo.

— Aniue...

— A veces eres fastidioso, pero es mi obligación como tu hermano mayor. Podrás contar con mi ayuda siempre.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Aniue!

Hyakkimaru mostró una apenas perceptible sonrisa cuando Tahomaru se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Hyakkimaru no hizo nada para corresponderlo sin embargo tampoco lo evitó, dejó que su hermano menor le mostrara su afecto tanto como quisiera.

Una vez Tahomaru se separó de él, Hyakkimaru observó extrañado que este no volvió a acostarse, por el contrario, se quedó sentado en la hierba con sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y la vista baja al volver a hablar:

— Bueno, ya que lo has dicho Aniue, a decir verdad... Me gustaría pedir tu consejo para algo más.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Preguntó el mayor ocultando la curiosidad en su voz. Se incorporó para sentarse frente a él. Tahomaru aún tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, le tomó unos segundos juntar el valor necesario para continuar hablando lleno de timidez, sus orejas se veían coloradas bajo la pálida luz de la luna:

— B-bueno, no quiero ser imprudente al preguntarte esto, a decir verdad, ni siquiera debes decirme nada si no lo deseas. —Un leve sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares entrelazándolos entre ellos—. Esto te lo pregunto porque tú ya estás casado...

— Tahomaru, comienzas a fastidiarme. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con una voz plana—. Lo que sea que necesites dilo ya.

— ¡S-si! —Continuó entre balbuceos torpes, cerrando sus ojos a causa de la vergüenza—Aniue... ¿podrías darme algún consejo para ya sabes...? ¿Mi noche de bodas?

— Entiendo. —Respondió Hyakkimaru sin perder la compostura—. Quieres dejar a Natsumi más que satisfecha esa noche.

— ¡No lo digas de esa manera tan vulgar! —Reclamó Tahomaru cerrando sus manos en puño—Sabía que no debía preguntarte nada.

— Complacer a tu esposa es muy importante, Tahomaru. —Continuó Hyakkimaru con voz autoritaria dejando apoyadas sus manos en los hombros de su hermano menor—. Pregunta todas las dudas que tengas, te diré todo lo que necesites saber.

A pesar de que a Tahomaru le costó mucho trabajo dejar su pudor a un lado al principio, estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre eso. Tal como su hermano mayor le dijo, contestó a todas sus dudas sin inhibiciones y de la manera más explícita posible para incomodidad del menor.

Conforme los consejos seguían, Tahomaru simplemente podía escuchar todo con suma atención con su boca semi abierta a causa de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo experimentado que ya era su hermano mayor en ese aspecto.

— ...Y con eso estoy seguro que la dejarás más que satisfecha.

— Ahora entiendo porque embarazaste a Dororo apenas a un año de casados. —Dijo Tahomaru tímidamente en una voz apenas audible.

— También hay una posición en la que los dos pueden...

— ¡No, ya basta por favor! —Lo interrumpió el menor con todo su rostro rojo—No necesito saber más de lo que me dijiste, con esto es más que suficiente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Si, en serio, no necesito saber más. "Si escucho más siento que les perderé el respeto por completo a ambos". —Completó el futuro esposo en su mente.

— Todo saldrá bien, Tahomaru. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con una voz serena y amable—. No pienses mucho las cosas, eso es lo mejor. Ya que los dos se aman tanto, tendrán una excelente noche de bodas, te lo aseguro.

— Gracias por tus consejos Aniue, ahora por favor, dejemos de hablar de esto y vamos a dormir.

Fue un momento algo incómodo, aun así, Tahomaru apreció esa noche con todo su corazón. Conversar con su hermano mayor al lado de la fogata, observar la hermosa noche estrellada sobre ellos, dormir a la intemperie siendo arrullado por los agradables sonidos nocturnos de la naturaleza, fue una experiencia inolvidable. Estaba seguro que no le molestaría si se repetía en un futuro.

* * *

Cuando Dororo entró en el tercer mes de embarazo, Tahomaru y Natsumi contrajeron matrimonio. No sabía en qué escena debía concentrarse más pues ambas la hacían infinitamente feliz.

Por un lado, su corazón bailaba de alegría en su pecho al ver a la ahora pareja de casados salir del templo tomados de la mano con unas enormes sonrisas que irradiaban el inmenso amor que se tenían mientras eran felicitados por todos los presentes.

Y por otro, su pulso se aceleraba cuando fijaba la vista en su amado esposo al lado de ella. Hyakkimaru vestía un elegante y formal kimono negro para la boda, mientras que su largo y hermoso cabello lo estaba sujetando en una coleta baja. Se veía en verdad muy apuesto, Dororo apenas se las podía arreglar para quitarle la vista de encima.

— Dororo...—Escuchó que la llamó de pronto regresándola a la realidad.

— Ah, si ¿qué pasa?

— Vamos a pasar ahora a la celebración en casa de Tahomaru ¿quieres que vaya por los regalos que trajimos?

— Si, por favor, solo...—Dudó un momento a causa de la vergüenza que le daba pedirle ese favor, pero finalmente se animó a hacerlo—Me siento algo cansada, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a casa de Tahomaru para sentarme un rato dentro?

— Por supuesto que no. —Dororo río tímidamente cuando sintió como Hyakkimaru la cargaba en brazos para llevarla hasta la casa de Tahomaru—. Los deseos de Dororo son órdenes para mí.

Hyakkimaru la dejó con cuidado en uno de los asientos de madera que habían dispuesto para la ocasión, este aprovechó la cercanía para depositarle un beso en su frente, mientras que Dororo por su parte no resistió la tentación, atrapó sus labios obsequiándole un amoroso beso. Cuando se separaron se observaron por unos segundos con ternura, hasta que Dororo volvió a hablar:

— Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas que el viejo monje lo mencionó algunas veces? "La rueda del destino"...

— Si, lo recuerdo.

— Es curioso ¿no lo crees? —Continuó Dororo con dulzura—La rueda del destino comenzó a girar desde hace años atrás para nosotros, y al hacerlo, también hizo que la rueda del destino de Tahomaru y Natsumi comenzará a girar a la par que la nuestra.

— Nuestras ruedas comenzaron a girar juntas, pues estábamos destinados a mantenernos juntos. Sin importar los momentos tristes, dolorosos o complicados del pasado, creo que estos valieron la pena sí pudieron traernos hasta este momento.

— Si, yo creo lo mismo que tú, Hyakkimaru. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para fijar su mirada en el feliz matrimonio, estos se sujetaban amorosamente de sus manos, no pareciendo querer separarse ni un segundo. Ante esta hermosa escena Dororo sonrió ampliamente y continuó—: Estoy segura que, así como nosotros, el destino de Tahomaru y Natsumi era estar juntos. 


	4. Entre caprichos y desacuerdos

**Tercer mes**

Hyakkimaru despertó a media noche al sentir como su pequeña se revolvía de un lado a otro en el futón. Se hizo para un lado algunos de sus largos mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro, entornó los ojos para poder apreciarla mejor a pesar de la oscuridad que invadía su habitación.

La hermosa muchacha tenía un semblante de sufrimiento, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados al tiempo que sus rosados labios se percibían trémulos, tal parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Hyakkimaru sintió a su corazón partirse en dos cuando unas pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

— Dororo...

Le susurró al tiempo que colocaba con sumo cuidado su mano en su cabeza y comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente en un intento por despertarla. Al sentir el tacto Dororo abrió los ojos de golpe con temor, su respiración se percibía agitada.

— Ah... ¿Hyakkimaru?

Dijo débilmente mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro observando cada rincón de la habitación con miedo. Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella con delicadeza para atraparla en un suave y reconfortante abrazo protector.

— Tranquila, todo está bien. —Le habló con voz apacible en su oído—. Tal parece que tenías una pesadilla.

— Fue horrible...—Confesó Dororo hundiendo su cara en su firme pecho—Soñé que comenzaba a sangrar y yo...—Su voz se quebró, se tomó unos cuantos segundos para tranquilizarse y continuar—Perdía a nuestro bebé, todo parecía tan real, fue algo espantoso.

Aunque deseó no verse contagiado por el temor de su esposa, no pudo evitar que un desagradable nudo se formara en su garganta al imaginar esa terrible escena. Movió su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro en un intento por desaparecer esas espantosas imaginaciones de su cabeza, debía mantenerse sereno para tranquilizar a su pequeña.

— Solo fue un mal sueño, nada de lo que viste fue real. —Continuó esforzándose por hablarle con la voz más serena que le fue posible. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa cuando la preocupada muchacha alzó sus ojos inseguros hacia él—. Aun así... ¿te ayudaría a tranquilizarte si te reviso?

Dororo le mostró una apagada sonrisa mientras afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza. Como si estuviera tomando un plato de porcelana sumamente delicado Hyakkimaru desató la parte baja de la yukata para examinarla.

— No hay sangre ni nada que se vea fuera de lo normal. —Afirmó el médico colocando toda su ropa con cuidado de nuevo—. Tampoco te duele el vientre ni se siente nada extraño al palparlo, todo está bien.

Escuchó a Dororo soltar un bajo suspiro de alivio tras oír sus palabras, por desgracia cuando observó su rostro se percató que aún había algo de temor en su mirada. Podía entenderla, aunque él se sentía inquieto por ese mal sueño podía imaginar que para ella fue peor pues sabía lo vividas que podían ser las pesadillas a veces.

— No hay nada de que preocuparse. —Siguió hablándole a su adorada esposa atrapándola en un dulce abrazo otra vez—. Dororo es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, por eso estoy seguro que todo irá bien con el embarazo.

— Hyakkimaru...—Lo llamó conmovida, observándolo aún un tanto nerviosa.

— Además, recuerda que me tienes a mí. —Continuó repartiendo delicados besos por todo su bello rostro. Siguió hablando con sus labios sobre su suave piel—. Yo siempre protegeré a Dororo. Me encargaré de siempre darte todos los cuidados necesarios para que seas una mamá muy sana. Estoy seguro que darás a luz sin ningún contratiempo, y que el hijo que esperamos será un bebé muy sano. No tengo ninguna duda de eso, Dororo.

Sintió el delicado y menudo cuerpo de su pequeña estremecer antes de volver a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. Ella afirmó lentamente con su cabeza mientras le agradecía en voz baja. Sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas resbalar por su pecho, su esposa ocultó su rostro para que no la viera llorar.

Sabía que no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, él siempre respetó eso de ella. Por esta razón se decidió a no mencionar nada al respecto, la abrazó con aun más fuerza y dejó que siguiera llorando a escondidas. Finalmente, los dos se quedaron dormidos aun abrazándose con fuerza, dejando el recuerdo de esa espantosa pesadilla atrás.

* * *

Mientras Hyakkimaru estaba trabajando en un pedazo de madera para comenzar a hacer una prótesis escuchó a Dororo dar un fuerte y animoso grito desde el comedor. Enarcando una ceja con curiosidad se acercó hasta ella para descubrir porqué murmuraba para ella misma con una voz llena de felicidad.

— ¡Hyakkimaru, por fin puedo comer normalmente! —Le dijo con alegría cuando lo vio llegar a su lado. Hizo para un lado su cuenco vacío al continuar—Pude comerme todo este plato de fideos sin ningún problema, por fin las náuseas han disminuido.

— Eso es muy bueno. —Respondió Hyakkimaru observándola con ternura al ver como Dororo agarraba con muchos ánimos una bola de arroz—. Ahora podrás intentar comer un poco más, eso será bueno para el embarazo.

— ¡Si! Estoy segura que al pequeño Hyakkimaru le gustarán las bolas de arroz.

— ¿Al pequeño Hyakkimaru? —Preguntó el joven de cabello azabache ladeando su cabeza con confusión.

— Me refiero a nuestro bebé. —Aclaró Dororo con orgullo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

— ¿Y por qué llamarlo así? —Hyakkimaru bajó la vista apreciando el estómago de su esposa, para su desgracia el embarazo aun no era tan notorio.

— ¿No te gustaría que tu primogénito llevara tu nombre?

— ¿Qué tal si es una niña? ¿Si es niña la llamaremos Dororo?

La mencionada reflexionó sobre esta propuesta por varios segundos, cuando respondió hizo un puchero a modo de desaprobación:

— Mi nombre es único e irrepetible, me gustaría que si es niña le pusiéramos otro nombre.

Hyakkimaru pensaba igual que Dororo. Tu propio nombre era algo sumamente especial ya que te lo daban tus progenitores, o como era en su caso, se lo había dado su padre adoptivo. Ese amable y bondadoso hombre que lo cuidó y crío durante dieciséis años.

No quería que si su primer hijo era niño este compartiera su nombre, él quería esforzarse junto con su esposa por darle un hermoso nombre pensado por los dos. A pesar de esto, no se atrevió ir en contra del pensamiento de Dororo pues pensaba que de hacerlo tal vez podría lastimarla.

Por fortuna, esa mujer a quien él tanto amaba lo conocía a la perfección, era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía, se dio cuenta tras apreciar que ella lo examinaba con sumo interés. Le volvió a hablar con una voz dulce y cariñosa:

— Tú también crees que los nombres son algo único ¿verdad? Puedo recordar que me lo platicaste en cierta ocasión. Tu padre adoptivo, a quien tú llamas "mamá" te dio el nombre de Hyakkimaru y te enseñó a escribirlo. Ya que es algo tan especial para ti, preferirías que tu hijo llevara otro nombre ¿no es así?

En un principio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la acertada deducción para después relajar el rostro y afirmar con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Dororo le regresó una enorme sonrisa mientras continuaba:

— Tienes razón, los nombres son algo único y sumamente especial. Es por eso que cuando nuestro hijo nazca, nos esforzaremos por escogerle un nombre muy bonito... ¡Será el mejor nombre del mundo, Hyakkimaru!

El futuro padre sintió una agradable ola de calidez pasearse por todo su pecho al imaginar al pequeño bebé en brazos de su amada esposa. Para él era tan difícil expresarse con palabras, lo cierto era que, aunque no lo demostrara tras escuchar esa afirmación se sintió sumamente dichoso y afortunado. Hizo lo único que podía para expresar su alegría: se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos.

— Me esforzaré para escoger el nombre apropiado para nuestro hijo.

Dijo con ternura, a lo cual Dororo lo apreció con un profundo amor.

* * *

Cuando las náuseas de Dororo desaparecieron, Hyakkimaru pensó que por fin el embarazo iba a ser algo más disfrutable para el amoroso matrimonio, sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Otros nuevos síntomas estaban por aparecer, los cuales esta vez iban a afectarlo directamente a él: los antojos y los cambios de humor.

Tras pasar gran parte de su niñez en carencia, no era de extrañar suponer que ahora que llevaba una vida mucho más tranquila y sin nada de escases Dororo se desquitara y disfrutara tanto de la comida, ella era glotona.

"Hyakkimaru, nuestro hijo tiene hambre". Era una frase que comenzó a repetirse mucho conforme los días pasaban y la futura mamá estaba acercándose cada vez más al cuarto mes de embarazo. Dororo no comía en grandes cantidades, pero si disfrutaba de hacerlo varias veces en el día, y el que se las debía arreglar para esto era su abnegado esposo.

Desde sushi, arroz, anguila, pez, deliciosos dulces, hasta incluso carne y pollo, los extraños antojos de Dororo de vez en cuando lo metía en aprietos para poder conseguirlos, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru ponía todo su esfuerzo para dárselos. Lo cierto era que conforme pasaban los días estos comenzaban a ser más demandantes, era inevitable que de vez en cuando él se sintiera cansado o fastidiado.

Estos antojos llegaron al límite cierta noche. Hyakkimaru fue sacado de su profundo sueño cuando sintió como alguien picaba su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y con pereza, lo primero que pudo ver al hacerlo fue a unos brillantes orbes color chocolate observándolo con sumo interés en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Dororo... ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con voz débil y rasposa, incorporándose y rascando su cabeza.

— Hyakkimaru, nuestro hijo tiene hambre. —Respondió la futura madre, cerrando sus manos en puño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Se volteó para observar la ventana aun sin despertar bien del todo. Entendió menos lo que pasaba al darse cuenta lo oscuro que estaba afuera, eso indicaba que aún era de noche— Pero Dororo, aun no amanece.

— El hambre no nos deja dormir. —Insistió su esposa inflando sus mejillas y colocando sus manos en su vientre— ¿Recuerdas esos deliciosos mochis que nos trajo Tahomaru la semana pasada?

— Si. —Respondió Hyakkimaru tras dar un largo bostezo—. Él dijo que Natsumi los había hecho especialmente para ti.

— ¡Exacto! Hyakkimaru, tu esposa y tu hijo quieren volver a comer esos deliciosos mochis.

— Bien... Iré a la aldea de Tahomaru apenas salga el sol.

— ¿No puedes ir ahora?

— ¿Ahora? Pero si es media noche. —Desaprobó Hyakkimaru haciendo una lucha titánica para que sus ojos no se cerraran, en verdad se moría de sueño.

— Hazlo ahora, por favor. —Insistió su esposa con algo de timidez—. Estoy segura que no podremos conciliar el sueño hasta comer esos mochis.

— Lo siento, estoy muy cansado ahora. Te prometo iré por ellos temprano en la mañana.

Y sin agregar nada más Hyakkimaru se dejó caer en el futón para intentar dormir de nuevo. Segundos después de que cerró los ojos un ligero sollozo llegó a sus oídos. Abrió sus parpados nuevamente confirmando lo que se temía: Dororo lloraba en voz baja con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— Dororo...

Sintió como si alguien tomara su corazón y lo estrujara, no soportaba verla llorar. Se arrastró un poco por el futón hasta llegar a su lado y dejar sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Dororo secó rápidamente sus ojos y volteó el rostro con vergüenza.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Insistió Hyakkimaru tratando de no sonar preocupado.

— N-no es nada, no me prestes atención.

— Es imposible que haga eso si ahora Dororo está llorando... No me gusta verte llorar.

— Ni yo misma sé porqué lloro. —Confesó la hermosa muchacha tensando su cuerpo y observándolo insegura—. Últimamente lloro por las cosas más insignificantes y tontas. Es solo que... En verdad quiero comer esos mochis. —Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—. Al saber que tendría que esperar hasta mañana me hizo sentir decepcionada. Es tonto llorar por eso, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Hyakkimaru bajó la mirada intentado juntar toda la paciencia que le era posible. Él también lo había notado, que últimamente Dororo estaba muy sensible y más llorona. Sabía perfectamente que su pequeña no era así, que probablemente esto también era a causa del embarazo. Dio un bajo suspiro para ignorar su cansancio y se levantó ágilmente. Dororo se volteó a observarlo con curiosidad al percibir el movimiento.

— Voy a la aldea de Tahomaru por los mochis. —Dijo el mayor mientras se quitaba la yukata para dormir y la sustituía por su kimono azul oscuro de uso diario.

— Hyakkimaru...—Murmuró Dororo conmovida para inevitablemente caer en llanto de nuevo.

— Dororo, por favor, no llores de esa forma. —Suplicó su esposo con tristeza.

— L-lo siento, no sé qué pasa, no puedo dejar de llorar. Me conmueve que siempre seas tan atento y servicial conmigo. Hyakkimaru tonto, estoy llorando por tu culpa por ser tan dulce.

Así que ahora además de llorar también le reclamaba por hacerla llorar. Debía ser paciente, lo sabía a la perfección, en circunstancias normales Dororo nunca actuaría de esa manera. Antes de partir se acercó a ella y le dio un profundo beso. La amaba con todo su corazón, estaba más que seguro que incluso iría hasta China por más comida si ella se lo pidiera.

* * *

Tahomaru nunca se imaginó lo hermoso que era dormir al lado de la persona que más amabas hasta que se casó con su adorada Natsumi. Nunca se lo había dicho pues le daba algo de vergüenza hacerlo, pero a veces cuando despertaba en medio de la noche le gustaba apreciarla en silencio mientras ella dormía.

Se podía perder minutos observando su hermoso y largo cabello café oscuro cayendo despreocupadamente por su espalda y futón, en sus largas y tupidas pestañas manteniendo sus hermosos ojos negros cerrados. Su esposa era hermosa y la amaba con locura, no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

Tahomaru río para sus adentros pues sucedió algo que pasaba a menudo, cuando Natsumi lo percibía lejos de ella se deslizaba aun dormida hacia adelante por mera inercia hasta percibir de nuevo que estaba cerca. Dejaba apoyada su cabeza contra su pecho u hombro, Tahomaru adoraba que hiciera eso.

— "Aun en sueños me buscas, mi hermoso gorrión".

Pensó Tahomaru mientras le depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Ese hermoso momento se vio interrumpido cuando los sentidos de antiguo guerrero de Tahomaru lo alertaron: al parecer alguien estaba entrando en su casa. Agudizó el oído, y en efecto pudo escuchar unos suaves pasos por el recibidor.

Con la agilidad digna de un felino se separó rápida y disimuladamente de su esposa, tomó su katana la cual reposaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación y se dirigió a donde percibía al intruso. Cuando llegó en efecto pudo apreciar en la oscuridad de la noche una alta figura que se movía con cuidado.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Susurró Tahomaru con una voz baja pero valiente al tiempo que desenfundaba su espada, la cual apuntó directamente hacia el desconocido.

— Tahomaru, soy yo...

— Esa voz...—El mencionado no perdió tiempo y tomó una vela que siempre dejaba en la mesa cerca de la puerta. La encendió y tal como lo suponía, pudo observar los orbes caramelo de su hermano mayor observándolo con cansancio. Tahomaru lo llamó lleno de asombro y confusión—: Aniue...

* * *

— Natsumi, lamento molestarlos en medio de la noche. —Se disculpó Hyakkimaru haciendo una ligera reverencia para acto seguido sentarse en el piso de la cocina.

— No se preocupe, Sr. Hyakkimaru. —Respondió Natsumi con amabilidad mientras sacaba unos cuantos cuencos y telas de la cocina—. Sabe que por usted y mi querida Dororo haría cualquier cosa. Afortunadamente esta mañana preparé muchos mochis para los niños de la aldea y nos sobraron algunos. Con todo gusto puede llevárselos a Dororo.

Tahomaru se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo observó con atención. Estaba cabeceando luchando por no quedarse dormido, unas ojeras prominentes asomaban por debajo de sus hermosos ojos caramelo, estaba pálido y su cabello suelto y desordenado, ni siquiera se había molestado en sujetarlo en su tan característica coleta alta.

— Aniue... ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el menor con mucha preocupación.

— Si... ¿Por qué preguntas? —Respondió este con una voz baja y débil para después volver a dar otro bostezo.

— Te ves muy cansado ¿no has estado durmiendo bien? —Continuó Tahomaru frunciendo el ceño con actitud recriminatoria.

— No muy bien. —Hyakkimaru talló con desgano sus ojos—. Para ser sincero, esta no es la primera vez que Dororo tiene antojos en medio de la noche. Además, la semana pasada recibí varios pacientes y tuve que elaborar diversos medicamentos y prótesis. Como no quería que se me juntara el trabajo y descuidar a Dororo me vi forzado a trabajar en las noches también.

— Es cierto, había escuchado que a las mujeres embarazadas se les presentaban ciertos antojos conforme iban entrando a mitad del embarazo. —Se unió Natsumi a la conversación mientras colocaba los mochis en un gran cuenco y comenzaba a atarlos con una tela.

— Aun así, eso no está bien Aniue, tú también necesitas descansar. —Opinó Tahomaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Creo que deberías hablar con Dororo y decirle que debe controlar sus antojos nocturnos. Estás muy cansado, no puedes seguir así sin dormir apropiadamente.

— Pero... ella lloraba. No soporto verla llorar. —Confesó Hyakkimaru casi en un susurro, bajando la vista.

— Señor Hyakkimaru, yo sé que usted la ama mucho y haría lo que fuera por ella—le dijo Natsumi acercándole el paquete envuelto en tela que contenía los famosos mochis—, pero aun así como futuro padre usted debe ver por el bienestar de toda su familia, y eso lo incluye también a usted. Estoy segura que si habla sinceramente con Dororo ella lo entenderá.

Hyakkimaru observó en silencio la mirada amable que su cuñada le dedicaba, su hermano menor por su parte lo seguía contemplando con preocupación. Sonrió levemente mientras tomaba el paquete y se ponía de pie, le respondió a Natsumi tratando de disimular el cansancio en su voz:

— Voy a pensarlo. De nuevo muchas gracias por el favor, nos vemos luego.

— Aniue, no se trata de que lo pienses, se trata de que lo hagas.

Lo regañó Tahomaru mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta de su casa para despedirlo. Hyakkimaru se volteó para observarlo indescifrablemente tanto a él como su esposa que se encontraba detrás suyo. De nueva cuenta mostró una apenas perceptible cansada sonrisa para decirle antes de voltearse:

— Tahomaru, si algún día tú y Natsumi llegan a esperar su primer hijo, estoy seguro que podrás entenderme. Estoy bien, en serio, nos vemos luego.

— Es imposible, mi hermano mayor es y siempre será un necio.

Se quejó Tahomaru cuando Hyakkimaru se subió a su caballo y este comenzó a cabalgar para regresar a su aldea. Escuchando como su esposo soltaba un bufido de descontento Natsumi se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo con seguridad:

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes. En cuanto pueda iré a visitar a Dororo para hablar con ella sobre esto. Si dejamos que las cosas continúen así, Hyakkimaru recibirá a su primer hijo dormido, no podemos permitir eso.

* * *

**Cuarto mes**

Aunque los antojos no disminuyeron en gran medida, Dororo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por controlarlos tras hablar con Natsumi de lo cansado que estaba su esposo. El sentimiento de culpa la atacó por varios días, a pesar de esto ella intentó no volver a darle tantas molestias. Sin embargo, la paciencia de Hyakkimaru aunque ni él mismo lo imaginaba si tenía un límite, y este iba a llegar al cuarto mes de embarazo de su esposa.

Por fin su vientre comenzaba a verse más abultado, tal como Hyakkimaru se imaginó se veía realmente hermosa con su barriga de embarazada, apenas se las podía arreglar para quitarle los ojos de encima para vergüenza de la futura madre.

Debido a esto, las responsabilidades de Hyakkimaru aumentaron. Con su barriga aumentando en tamaño a Dororo se le dificultaba hacer cosas que normalmente podía, y esto la obligaba a pedirle su ayuda.

Entre la clínica, ayudar con la cosecha y el liderazgo de la aldea, así como el cuidar del embarazo de su pequeña apenas le quedaba tiempo libre, sin embargo, él hacía todo sin rechistar pues sabía que eran sus obligaciones como esposo y futuro padre. Se había propuesto esforzarse al máximo por ella, quería ayudarla en todo lo posible, pero incluso así él no podía ser un súper hombre, era difícil encargarse de todo eso a la vez.

Un día llegó sumamente agotado de la cosecha. Los arrozales ya estaban listos y pasó toda la tarde ayudando a Jiheita a desgranar los tallos y llenar los sacos. Tenía el cansancio acumulado de días anteriores, por lo cual olvidó en la mañana al salir guardar sus herramientas para hacer prótesis.

Sumado a esto, Dororo con sus cambios de humor y el acostumbrarse a su nueva y abultada barriga no ayudaba en nada. Justo cuando Hyakkimaru por fin se había sentado para descansar un momento se escucharon unos objetos cayendo al piso seguido de los gritos de reproche de Dororo.

— ¡¡Hyakkimaru!! —Gritó enojada mientras se acercaba a él—¡Te dije desde esta mañana que guardaras tus herramientas! ¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste!?

Últimamente cualquier pequeña cosa la molestaba. Hyakkimaru dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de fastidio antes de responder sin ganas:

— Lo siento, se me hizo tarde y lo olvidé.

— ¡Pues deberías organizar mejor tu tiempo! —Se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro con enfado—Ves que no es nada fácil el moverme así como estoy ahora y tú todavía dejas en el camino cosas que me estorban ¡deja de ser tan desordenado!

¿Organizarse mejor? ¿Ser desordenado? ¿Dororo era consciente de las cosas que estaba diciendo? ¿Sabía si quiera que debido a tantas cosas que tenía que hacer apenas y tenía tiempo para comer y dormir? Ya no pudo soportar más sus reclamos, era como si todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para ayudarla no valiera nada ante sus ojos.

Por primera vez se sintió en verdad sumamente molesto y fastidiado de ella. Se puso de pie frunciendo sus cejas lleno de enfado mientras le respondía alzando su voz resentido:

— ¿¡Y tú crees que eres la única que la está pasando mal con lo del embarazo!? ¿¡Eres consciente de todo lo que tengo que hacer en el día para ayudarte!? ¡Debo atender la clínica, ayudar en la cosecha y la aldea, ir a surtir el alimento de la casa, además de ayudar con las labores diarias aquí! ¡Estoy cansado, estoy agotado y eso ni si quiera parece importarte! ¡Es más sencillo para ti reclamarme y molestarte conmigo por todo!

— ¡¡Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de embarazarme!!

— Tienes razón, no debí embarazarte. Es más... ¡tal vez ni siquiera debimos casarnos!

Dororo se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió sus ojos con incredulidad de par en par. Hyakkimaru sintió a su corazón ser atacado con miles de dagas una tras otra experimentando un profundo dolor. Por supuesto él no pensaba eso para nada, pero en ese momento su mente estaba tan agotada, furiosa y estresada que dijo palabras que él en realidad no deseaba pronunciar.

Por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, no pudo evitarlo y escaparon, esa terrible mentira huyó de su boca atacando a Dororo, ocasionando que sus bellos ojos chocolate comenzaran a humedecer, las lágrimas se acumularon en ellos.

Ahora además de furioso también se sentía culpable y decepcionado de sí mismo. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan desesperado y abrumado con todo lo que pasaba que sintió la necesidad de huir. Se dio la media vuelta y le habló con indiferencia:

— No quiero dormir aquí esta noche, nos vemos mañana.

Avanzó con pasos firmes y pesados hasta salir de la casa, ni siquiera, aunque escuchó a Dororo comenzar a llorar detrás de él se detuvo.


	5. Consejos

Hyakkimaru mintió. Habían pasado ya dos días y él todavía no regresaba a casa. Dororo tenía ya un buen rato observando fijamente a la ventana hacia el exterior sin ser capaz de despegar la vista, esperaba de un momento a otro distinguir la figura de su esposo a lo lejos regresando a su lado.

Tensó todo su cuerpo y apretó fuertemente los labios en un intento desesperado para no volver a llorar. Sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho, así como dolores punzantes en su corazón. Intentó por todos los medios hacer esos malos recuerdos a un lado, sus recuerdos de los años que estuvo alejada de Hyakkimaru cuando se fue al ser una niña de once años.

Esos malos recuerdos rompían su alma, por eso no le gustaba que aparecieran en su mente, era imposible no compararlo a como se encontraba en ese momento. Agitando su cabeza sin dejar de ver al exterior decidió esforzarse por hacer esos pesimistas pensamientos a un lado y pensar mejor en cosas positivas.

Estaba segura de que su esposo estaba bien, no tenía ninguna duda de las increíbles capacidades de supervivencia de Hyakkimaru, que no hubiera regresado porque le había pasado algo malo era imposible.

También lo conocía a la perfección. Sabía que de cuando en cuando él necesitaba momentos de quietud a solas. Fue por esto que cuando dejó su casa tras su discusión no fue tras él. Estaba convencida que un tiempo a solas era lo que ambos necesitaban para aclarar sus ideas y dejar pasar el coraje. Aun así... ¿dos días? Era demasiado tiempo ¿por qué aún no regresaba?

— "Tranquilo bebé, todo estará bien. —Pensó reprimiendo nuevamente esas malas ideas, bajó sus manos dejándolas apoyadas en su vientre—. Tu padre volverá de un momento a otro, él no puede abandonarnos, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo".

— Apuesto a que Hyakkimaru se encuentra ahora huyendo con una mujer mucho más joven y hermosa que tú.

Escuchó de pronto una voz burlona a sus espaldas. Dororo apretó la mandíbula y volvió la vista sintiendo su sangre hervir. Observó a Reiko la cual estaba sentada en la mesa de la habitación central tomando tranquilamente la humeante taza de té negro que Dororo le había ofrecido cuando llegó de visita en la mañana.

— Si solo viniste a burlarte lo será mejor que te vayas, Reiko.

Reprochó la futura madre acercándose a ella, fulminándola con una mirada mezcla de enojo y dolor. Reiko levantó una ceja examinando su preocupado rostro, chistó en voz baja para después dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Dororo en verdad estaba más afectada de lo que parecía en un principio.

— Lo siento, debí darme cuenta que ahora no es el mejor momento para bromear. —Se disculpó la hermosa bailarina para volverse y dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa apenada—. Cuando la Sra. Shibame me contó acerca de tu embarazo decidí venir a visitarte para felicitarlos, pero no esperaba que te lanzaras llorando a mí mientras me gritabas desesperadamente: ¡¡Hyakkimaru se fue!! Yo también estoy tan nerviosa que quise aligerar un poco el ambiente...

Dororo se sentó a su lado, se sirvió otra taza de té y bebió un pequeño sorbo lentamente. Bajó la vista hasta su abultada barriga para después responder con voz débil:

— Supongo tienes razón... ¿Por qué querría Hyakkimaru estar con su caprichosa esposa embarazada pudiendo estar con una mujer delgada y más hermosa que yo?

— No digas esas locuras—la reprimió Reiko frunciendo sus delgadas cejas disconforme—. No creas mis tontas bromas, él nunca haría algo como eso.

Dororo no fue capaz de responder nada ante esto, mantenía su vista baja y sus manos fuertemente apretadas en puño sujetando las telas de su kimono con frustración. Reiko observó en silencio por unos segundos el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar.

— Dororo... sabes que yo no me ando con rodeos ¿verdad? —Al escuchar esto la mencionada le dirigió una mirada insegura. Reiko continuó con una voz fuerte y autoritaria—: Imagino que todo el proceso del embarazo es difícil, pero si he de ser sincera... Creo que no fuiste muy justa con tu esposo. Tus reclamos estuvieron fuera de lugar.

— ¿Eso crees? —Respondió Dororo entrecerrando sus ojos. Los cambios de humor atacaron de nuevo haciéndola pasar de la tristeza a la furia en cuestión de segundos— Te recuerdo que Hyakkimaru no es el que está cargando con una nueva vida en su vientre.

— Pero si tiene que cargar con una esposa caprichosa y sus repentinos cambios de humor.

La atacó Reiko de regreso con una voz fría sin importarle si esto iba a herirla. Aunque fuera difícil de asimilar, sabía que Reiko era la única que se atrevía a decirle sus verdades y errores sin titubear.

Después de que Natsumi se casó con Tahomaru y se mudó con él, Dororo empezó a frecuentar y hablar más con Reiko. Por supuesto nunca iba a poder ocupar el mismo lugar en su corazón que Natsumi, pero para ese entonces podía asegurar que la apreciaba también como una gran amiga.

A veces aún discutían pues ambas tenían un carácter muy fuerte, a pesar de esto Dororo apreciaba que Reiko siempre fuera tan sincera y dura con ella, en ocasiones en verdad lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba sumida en la desesperación por la desaparición de su esposo como una intervención divina Reiko apareció en su puerta, y cuando menos cuenta se dio le había contado todo lo que había pasado con Hyakkimaru.

Dororo sabía que lo que Reiko había dicho no era más que la verdad, a pesar de esto su orgullo no le permitió admitirlo. Dio otro gran sorbo a su té y dejó la taza con un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Volteó el rostro con gesto ofendido, a lo cual Reiko torció su boca en una mueca de desacuerdo. Se dedicó a juntar toda la paciencia que le fue posible antes de continuar aconsejándola:

— Dororo... ¿sabías que muchas mujeres de la aldea consideran a Hyakkimaru como el esposo ideal?

— ¿Esposo ideal? —Repitió ésta abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

— Si... Todas nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que te ama, se preocupa por ti y te consiente. —Su voz bajó a un tono confidencial—¿Cuántas mujeres en la aldea pueden asegurar que sus esposos las ayudan tanto en las labores domésticas como lo hace Hyakkimaru? Casi ninguna puede hacerlo, es por eso que muchas desearían tener un esposo como él.

— Nunca había pensado en esto. —Admitió Dororo sintiendo la culpa extenderse en su estómago como un desagradable ácido.

— Todos en la aldea nos dimos cuenta los días pasados de lo cansado que se veía. Y cuando le sugeríamos que se tomara un descanso siempre decía lo mismo: "no puedo, debo ayudar a Dororo". En serio eres tan caprichosa y necia a veces—la regañó Reiko mientras dejaba escapar una profunda y desesperada exhalación —, tienes un excelente esposo, pero aun así haces a un lado sus malestares por solo preocuparte de tu dolor.

Reiko contuvo la respiración cuando Dororo se dejó quebrar frente a ella. Se tapó el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. No se escuchaba como un llanto de dolor, más bien le pareció un lloriqueo desesperado y molesto ¿estaba llorando de coraje? Las palabras que soltó la futura madre se lo confirmaron:

— Reiko, soy una persona horrible ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta y cruel con Hyakkimaru? No puedo culparlo por irse y no volver ¿Quién querría regresar al lado de una tan mala esposa como yo?

— Tranquila, estoy segura que todo estará bien. —Trató de calmarla dejando apoyada una mano en su espalda para acariciarla un poco—. Como te lo dije antes, es más que obvio lo mucho que Hyakkimaru te ama, por eso estoy segura que él volverá. Entiendo lo complicado que debe ser todo este proceso del embarazo para ti, sin embargo, también debes ser consciente que esto de igual manera afecta al padre de tu futuro hijo.

— Ahora lo sé, ahora puedo entenderlo. —Le dio la razón Dororo tallando fuertemente sus lágrimas con su manga— ¡¡Iré a buscarlo para pedirle disculpas!!

— ¡Oye, tampoco se trata de que seas imprudente y hagas locuras! —Exclamó Reiko preocupada tomándola fuertemente de sus hombros para evitar que se levantara.

— Pero no puedo perder más tiempo, yo...

— ¿Crees que con esa barriga llegaras muy lejos?

La regañó su amiga con desaprobación, a lo cual Dororo se quedó inmóvil sin poder dejar su angustia atrás. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro en un intento por calmarse.

— Tienes razón... Si lo hago solo empeoraré todo. Hyakkimaru se decepcionará más de mí si ve como me arriesgué al salir a buscarlo. Pero entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?

— No te olvides de nosotros. —Continuó Reiko mostrándole una amable sonrisa—. Todos en la aldea siempre estaremos más que dispuestos a ayudarlos ¿Qué te parece esto? Si Hyakkimaru no regresa el día de hoy, organizaremos un grupo de búsqueda para ir mañana a buscarlo en cuanto amanezca. Hasta entonces sigue esperándolo pacientemente aquí ¿de acuerdo?

— S-sí, eso me parece muy bien. —Confirmó Dororo haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por ocultar la preocupación en su voz—. Reiko... en verdad, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

— A veces seré cruel, y sé muy bien que nos desesperamos mutuamente muchas veces. Aun así, somos amigas, sabes que siempre te ayudaré.

En un gesto que la tomó por sorpresa Reiko le dio un pequeño y cariñoso abrazo, acción que Dororo correspondió sinceramente. Le agradeció de nuevo para después decirle con una voz pícara:

— Apuesto a que aprovecharás para pedirle ayuda a Jiheita en caso de ser necesario ¿verdad?

— No sé a qué te refieres.

Reiko fingió indiferencia y se apresuró a hacerse la desentendida para volver a tomar té. A pesar de esto no pasó desapercibido para Dororo como la hermosa chica tensó su cuerpo y un leve sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas.

Tras muchas horas de desespero la futura madre por fin pudo sonreír con algo de alegría al confirmar los sentimientos de Reiko por Jiheita. Desde hacía un tiempo que había visto muy unidos a sus dos amigos, incluso se había extendido un agradable rumor por la aldea que Jiheita iba a pedir la mano de Reiko en matrimonio de un momento a otro.

* * *

Hyakkimaru deambuló sin rumbo fijo por dos días enteros. El enojo que su testaruda esposa le había hecho pasar desapareció después de esa fatídica noche que decidió pasar dormido a la intemperie para tranquilizarse y aclarar sus ideas, aun así, se sintió incapaz de volver con ella.

Sabía que dejarla sola por tanto tiempo, siendo lo más seguro ocasionarle una preocupación inmensa era un terrible error, por desgracia se sentía tan decepcionado y avergonzado de sí mismo que era incapaz de verla a la cara.

Apenas se decidía a volver sobre sus pasos cuando los hermosos ojos chocolate inundados de lágrimas de su esposa embrujaban su mente, ocasionando a la culpa arremolinarse como miles de cuchillos atravesando dolorosamente su corazón.

— "Se lo prometí, que sería un excelente padre, y apenas las cosas se complican hui de ella. —Reflexionó con pesar mientras iba llegando a una bulliciosa aldea—Le dije todas esas cosas tan crueles ¿Cómo seré capaz siquiera de verla a la cara? No merezco estar su lado, no me merezco llamarme su esposo y mucho menos ser el padre de ese bebé que se forma en su vientre".

Aun sintiendo como si estuviera muriendo en vida mientras recordaba esas dolorosas palabras levantó la vista observando con atención esa escandalosa aldea a donde había llegado ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué tan lejos lo habían llevado sus pies en su intento desesperado de huida por la culpa que sentía?

Por alguna extraña razón esa aldea que nunca antes había visto en su vida de cierta forma le parecía conocida, era como si ya hubiera estado antes ahí. Permaneció inmóvil mirando fijamente la entrada de la aldea cuando una aguda y fuerte voz se escuchó a sus espaldas:

— Hyaku-sama... ¿en verdad eres tú? Eres tú ¿verdad? ¡¡Estoy segura!!

Se volvió al escuchar que al parecer lo llamaban. Esa aguda voz... Estaba convencido de que ya la había escuchado antes, por desgracia por más que hacía memoria no podía recordar a quien le pertenecía.

Acercándose a él con pasos presurosos estaba una joven mujer con un hombre y tres niños. Llegó frente a él mostrándole una enorme sonrisa, le siguió hablando con una voz muy alegre, al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y las agitaba de arriba hacia abajo:

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un gusto volver a verte!

— Ah... ¿quién eres?

Preguntó Hyakkimaru entrecerrando sus ojos desconfiadamente, la joven mujer de cabello azul oscuro retrocedió unos pasos y lo observó boquiabierta con decepción. El hombre llegó a su lado junto con los niños, este por su parte lo examinó con ojos fríos para después reclamar:

— Sigue siendo un sinvergüenza como en ese entonces... ¿en serio olvidaste a la mujer con la que estabas a punto de casarte?

— Tranquilo Taiki, no es necesario que seamos groseros con él. —Dijo la joven mujer mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en su hombro al que al parecer era su esposo—. Ya pasaron muchos años desde entonces, no es de extrañar que no nos recuerde. —Tras decir eso la mujer recuperó su actitud animada y volvió a hablarle a Hyakkimaru—: Soy yo... ¡Okowa, la hija del herrero Munetsuna!

Hyakkimaru se llevó una mano a la barbilla para hacer memoria de nuevo, tras varios segundos los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a él tan claros como el agua que fluía por un río. Abrió un poco sus ojos para responder con voz plana:

— "Las katanas vendrán aquí..." Te recuerdo, eres la hija de ese herrero que arregló mis katanas.

— ¡Si, exacto! Me siento muy feliz de que no te hayas olvidado de mí. —Continuó con una inmensa alegría. Calló por unos segundos mirando a su alrededor pareciendo buscar algo—. Oh, qué raro... ¿ya no viajas junto a Dororo-chan? ¿A final de cuentas separaron sus caminos? Se veían tan unidos en ese entonces...

El tono de voz de Okowa fue bajando cada vez más conforme terminaba de decir eso, no pudo evitar hacerlo pues apreció como el semblante de Hyakkimaru ensombreció, lo percibía muy triste. Se mantuvo callada por un momento hasta que después pareció darse cuenta de algo y le dijo volviendo a un tono agudo y fuerte:

— ¡Ya lo sé! Hyaku-sama, vamos a esa casa de té que está en la entrada de nuestra aldea a charlar un rato, yo invito.

* * *

— ¿En serio no hay problema por estar aquí?

Preguntó Hyakkimaru un tanto consternado observando como Taiki, el esposo de Okowa jugaba con sus dos hijos mientras lo miraba a lo lejos con recelo. No entendía que pasaba, pero algo le decía que no le simpatizaba en absoluto. Okowa, quien mecía en brazos a su hijo más chico, un lindo niño con grandes mejillas de aproximadamente poco más de un año, le respondió con tranquilidad tras reír un momento:

— Taiki está celoso, pero no le prestes atención. Mientras yo te recuerdo a ti y a Dororo-chan con aprecio por lo mucho que nos ayudaron en la aldea con el Amanojaku, mi bobo esposo solo recuerda que estuve a punto de casarme contigo. Pero todo fue un malentendido, no tiene mucho caso darle más vueltas al asunto.

— En ese entonces no comprendía bien el mundo que me rodeaba, ni siquiera sabía lo que era una boda. —Confesó Hyakkimaru bajando la vista con timidez—. Lamento ese malentendido.

— Como dije, eso quedó en el pasado, así que no te preocupes más por eso. —Repitió Okowa esbozando una dulce sonrisa—. Ahora soy muy feliz al lado de Taiki. Tuvimos tres hijos, esos traviesos gemelos con los que juega y a este pequeño retoño que nació el invierno pasado.

Okowa bajó la vista para apreciar con un inmenso cariño al pequeño en sus brazos, le dio un dulce beso en su rosada frente. Hyakkimaru contempló esta tierna escena en silencio, mostrando una leve sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

— Entonces dime, Hyaku-sama... Es decir, Hyaku-san—continuó Okowa dirigiéndole una mirada interesada—¿qué pasó con Dororo-chan?

Hyakkimaru le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que separaron caminos. Era extraño que fuera tan sincero con ella en todos los aspectos, pero tras lo que había pasado con el Amanojaku y lo amable que Okowa había sido con ellos en ese entonces, algo le decía que podía contarle toda la verdad y esta no lo recriminaría ni lo trataría mal.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado cuando al terminar su relato, Okowa ignoró todos los hechos de los territorios de Daigo y el trato con los demonios para exclamar con una voz potente llevándose las manos a la cara debido al asombro:

— ¡¡Entonces a final de cuentas terminaste casándote con Dororo-chan!!

Increíble, pero para ella lo más impresionante fue que le haya entregado toda su vida a Dororo y no que hubiera recuperado su cuerpo condenando los territorios de su cruel y ambicioso padre en el proceso. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de la peculiar persona que era Okowa. Aun sorprendido por este hecho Hyakkimaru asintió lentamente con la cabeza en silencio.

— Ahora entiendo porque Dororo-chan parecía estar tan celosa de nuestra boda en ese entonces. —Opinó Okowa con tono divertido.

— ¿Celosa? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru ladeando su cabeza con confusión.

— Solo pensaba en voz alta, no me prestes atención. —Continuó tras reír un poco en voz baja. Sin disminuir un centímetro su animosa sonrisa agregó—: Ustedes se veían tan felices uno al lado del otro cuando nos conocimos, me da mucho gusto que al final hayan unido sus vidas. Entonces... ¿Dónde está tu querida esposa ahora?

Escuchar eso hizo que Hyakkimaru sintiera como si una mano invisible estrujara su corazón por dentro, el dolor y la culpa lo invadieron de nuevo. Bajó la vista y apretó sus labios sin ser capaz de responder. Por primera vez desde que estaban hablando la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció para darle paso a un semblante lleno de preocupación.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó nerviosa—No me digas que algo malo le pasó a Dororo-chan...

— Ella está bien, pero yo... la lastimé, le dije palabras muy crueles. No merezco seguir a su lado.

— ¿Te importaría contarme un poco más?

Lo invitó Okowa con amabilidad mientras le servía un poco más de té. Hyakkimaru no estaba muy convencido al principio, a pesar de esto tras unos segundos se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo contándole todo a Okowa con lujo de detalles.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le contaba todos sus problemas a esa alegre mujer que solo había visto una vez en el viaje que hizo junto con Dororo para recuperar su cuerpo? Sabía que él era un hombre de pocas palabras, alguien reservado al cual le costaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero algo en Okowa le generaba una enorme paz y tranquilidad.

Ella le daba confianza, la suficiente como para incluso ser sincero con sus más profundos sentimientos y preocupaciones ¿era acaso a eso lo que se le llamaba una amiga? Tal vez así era, a pesar del poco tiempo que convivieron con ella y de los años sin verse ese sentimiento no había cambiado, al parecer Okowa siempre fue su amiga y la de Dororo.

Cuando terminó su relato Okowa levantó sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto pensativo. Le dio un pequeño mordisco al dango que tenía en su plato para finalmente darle su opinión al abrumado esposo con una voz llena de serenidad:

— Fue una triste discusión, pero era algo inevitable ¿no lo crees, Hyaku-san? No es algo grave.

— ¿No es grave? —Repitió Hyakkimaru enarcando sus cejas incrédulo—Claro que lo es, le dije a Dororo que nunca debimos casarnos ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es algo grave?

— ¿Realmente es así como te sientes?

— Claro que no... Casarme con Dororo y esperar nuestro primer hijo es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

— Tú sabes que es así, es por eso que no debes angustiarte tanto por esto, Hyaku-san. Es imposible evitar las discusiones en un matrimonio, pero mientras seas consciente de tus errores no hay nada de malo con eso. Míranos a mí y a Taiki. —Okowa hizo una pequeña pausa para saludar con la mano a sus gemelos y a su esposo. Al ver esto Taiki le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa, él y sus gemelos le regresaron el saludo con alegría—¿Lo ves? Taiki dejó sus tontos celos, ese pequeño malentendido de hace rato quedó atrás pues él ya se dio cuenta que tú y yo solo somos amigos. Taiki ya reconoció su error y quedó en el pasado.

— ¿Taiki y tú también tienen malentendidos?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Afirmó Okowa agitando su mano de lado a lado—No podemos estar siempre de acuerdo con nuestra pareja, eso es algo imposible. Si te contara todos los desacuerdos y malentendidos que hemos tenido desde que nos casamos te reirías de mí... Um no, bueno... Hyaku-san, tú no te ríes, pero seguro te sorprenderías mucho.

Okowa soltó una sonora carcajada de su propia acertada deducción, Hyakkimaru simplemente la observó en silencio siendo capaz de relajar su semblante por primera vez desde que había huído de casa. Okowa continuó hablando con una voz suave:

— Y tú Hyaku-san, debes relajarte más y no ser tan duro contigo mismo ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura que Dororo-chan no espera que seas el esposo perfecto, está bien que te esfuerces por ello, pero no te exijas tanto tampoco.

«Si necesitas un tiempo a solas, si necesitas relajarte, si necesitas hablar entonces hazlo, no hay nada de malo con eso. Eres un ser humano y como tal tienes tus límites. En un matrimonio siempre debemos apoyarnos mutuamente, pero si tú tratas de hacer todo por tu cuenta las cosas terminarán mal.

Estoy segura de que Dororo-chan es consciente de que no se casó con ningún hombre perfecto. Después de todo ella te eligió, esperó y permaneció a tu lado sin importar lo difíciles que fueron las cosas ¿no es cierto? No temas Hyaku-san, ella te ama y sabrá perdonarte, te apuesto un delicioso dango a que cuando vuelva a verte ni siquiera va a recriminarte las cosas que le dijiste. Ahora vamos, no está bien que la sigas preocupando. Debes volver con ella cuanto antes y arreglar este malentendido».

— Tienes razón... Gracias Okowa, ahora todo me queda mucho más claro.

Tras oír los sabios consejos de Okowa pudo sentirse mucho más tranquilo. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a desenmarañarse poco a poco tras darse cuenta gracias a su plática que era normal enojarse, lo importante era saber reconocer los errores y disculparse por eso.

Hyakkimaru hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a forma de agradecimiento y le regaló una apenas perceptible sincera sonrisa, Okowa le regresó el gesto por su parte con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja.

El joven de cabello azabache se estaba despidiendo de ella cuando vio que su esposo se acercó mucho más tranquilo que antes junto con sus gemelos. Los risueños niños se divertían jugando con algunas figuras de madera.

— Esos juguetes...—Murmuró Hyakkimaru observándolos con atención.

— A ellos les gustan mucho. —Le dijo Taiki hablándole por primera vez amablemente desde que lo conocía—. En especial los que tienen forma de animales, son sus favoritos.

Hyakkimaru continuó con su vista concentrada en los juguetes por unos cuantos segundos más cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza. Okowa y Taiki miraron asombrados como el semblante serio del callado antiguo ronin cambiaba a uno decidido cuando este les dijo con seriedad:

— Debo hacer algo antes de volver con Dororo, y para eso necesito su apoyo. Por favor, véndanme unos cuantos pedazos de madera y ayúdenme con sus conocimientos de herrería.


	6. Afortunado

Hyakkimaru se aseguró de hacer un buen nudo a la tela que colgó en su espalda para poder cargar todo. Lo que llevaba a cuestas pesaba bastante pero no le importó, debía llevar todo hasta su hogar para dárselo a Dororo. Ya en la entrada de la aldea se volteó para encarar a Okowa y Taiki, ambos lo observaban amablemente.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda. —Les dijo Hyakkimaru seriamente haciéndoles una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

— Ni lo menciones, Hyaku-san. —Respondió Okowa aumentando su sonrisa—. Fue un gusto poder ayudarte, estoy segura que a Dororo-chan le encantará. Por favor no se olviden de nosotros ¿sí? Espero poder volver a verte junto con Dororo-chan un día de estos.

— Es cierto... ¿pueden darme algo de papel y tinta?

Taiki le dio los mencionados objetos. Apenas los recibió Hyakkimaru hizo su mejor esfuerzo para dibujar un detallado mapa de donde se encontraba su aldea. Cuando lo terminó se lo pasó a Okowa mientras le decía con serenidad:

— Es un mapa para que puedan llegar hasta nuestra aldea. Siéntanse con la libertad de venir cuando gusten, nosotros estaremos encantados de recibir su visita.

El rostro de Okowa se iluminó de alegría apenas escuchó eso. Tomó el mapa volviendo a agitar las manos de Hyakkimaru de arriba hacia abajo enérgicamente, asegurándole que en cuanto hubiera oportunidad irían a visitarlos.

Y así fue, desde ese día en que Hyakkimaru volvió a encontrarse con esa risueña mujer, de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos junto con su esposo y tres hijos. Dororo se mostró muy sorprendida y hasta algo recelosa al principio, tal parecía que el percance de la casi boda aún estaba muy vivo en sus recuerdos.

A pesar de esto, la amistad entre las dos resurgió de una manera sencilla y muy natural. No había duda que había personas que estaban destinadas a reencontrarse y formar lazos nuevamente a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

* * *

Los instintos de supervivencia de Dororo seguían estando muy desarrollados debido a todas las experiencias por las que pasó cuando niña. Fue por esta razón que un extraño presentimiento la despertó a mitad de la noche. Abrió los ojos de golpe y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando distinguió una figura entrando en su habitación.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, cuando se encontraba sola tenía la costumbre de dormir con una "Tantō" [1] a un lado de su futón en caso de que alguien tratara de atacarla en medio de la noche, nunca se imaginó que en realidad llegaría el momento de que eso pasara.

La tomó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra el desconocido para atacarlo en un brazo, para su sorpresa la figura desenvainó ágilmente una katana propia para detener a tiempo su ataque, el fuerte sonido del choque metálico entre las armas inundó la habitación.

— "Esa agilidad y esa fuerza..."

Pensó Dororo mientras su corazón daba un vuelco, entornando la vista. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir unos hermosos orbes caramelo apreciándola con tristeza. No perdió tiempo y retiró su pequeña espada para hacerla a un lado.

— Nunca creí que estarías tan molesta conmigo al punto de atacarme. —Habló de pronto esa varonil y suave voz que ella tanto adoraba.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! —Retrocedió unos pasos con asombro. El mencionado simplemente enfundó su katana y le dirigió una pequeña apagada sonrisa. Dororo continuó con voz débil—: Lo siento, no quise... Pensé que eras un ladrón, o alguien que quería atacarme.

— Dororo es muy ágil. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con algo de timidez—. Haz mejorado mucho tu técnica.

— Hyakkimaru...

Lo volvió a llamar sintiendo como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos. A pesar de esto lo que menos quería era volver a llorar frente a él para ya no incomodarlo más. Después de la plática con Reiko se dio cuenta que la Dororo caprichosa con cambios bruscos de humor debía desaparecer. Había practicado tanto su disculpa para cuando regresara, debía hacerlo, no había marcha atrás.

Hyakkimaru observó confuso como Dororo se arrodillaba ante él para posteriormente hacerle una profunda reverencia la cual llegaba hasta el suelo. Le volvió a hablar con una voz sumamente formal y educada:

— Danna-sama [2], es un honor para mí que haya regresado. Le ruego por favor me disculpe por mi incorrecto comportamiento de hace unos días. Me presento ante usted para que disponga de mí como a usted mejor le parezca.

— ¿Danna-sama? Dororo... ¿por qué hablas tan extraño?

Preguntó Hyakkimaru mucho más confundido que antes. Dororo se apresuró en contestarle con un tono un tanto inseguro sin dejar de hacerle esa profunda reverencia:

— Ah... ¿recuerdas esa obra de teatro ambulante que se presentó en la aldea hace unas semanas? Escuché que la emperatriz de la obra le hablaba de esta manera tan formal a su esposo, por eso, yo... Yo creo que debo pedirte una sincera disculpa de la manera más educada que sea posible. Tú te mereces esto y más...

Hyakkimaru parpadeó varias veces asombrado antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza. La hermosa muchacha cerró fuertemente sus ojos experimentando un profundo dolor que hasta acortó su respiración al presenciar esto, ella creyó que su esposo no quería perdonarla.

Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula mordiendo sus lágrimas cuando Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella, pero para su sorpresa la tomó suavemente de sus hombros y la hizo levantarse para encararlo.

— Dororo, por favor no hagas esto...—Suplicó observándola con tristeza—Nunca debes doblegarte ante mí ni hacerme estas reverencias. Estamos y siempre estaremos en igualdad de condiciones. La Dororo que yo conozco y a quien tanto amo nunca se deja intimidar por nadie, tú no eres así.

Cuando escuchó estas dulces palabras Dororo sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y bajó la vista reprimiendo nuevamente las ganas de llorar ¿Cómo su esposo podía seguir siendo tan dulce a pesar de las cosas tan crueles que le había dicho? Con esa sencilla pero emotiva reacción Dororo reafirmó lo mucho que lo amaba, y que para ella sería como una condena al inframundo si por cualquier cosa tuvieran que separarse.

— Tienes toda la razón. —Afirmó Dororo mientras se secaba rápidamente unas pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Debo pedirte disculpas sinceramente, no aparentando ser alguien quien no soy.

Tras decir esto se lanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando apoyada su cabeza en su pecho. Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos en cuanto percibió el cálido tacto de ese pequeño cuerpo que él tanto adoraba. Todas las dudas e inseguridades desaparecieron cuando por fin pudo rodearla con sus brazos y aspirar ese dulce aroma que lo tranquilizaba desde que tenía dieciséis años.

— Lo siento mucho, Hyakkimaru. Por favor discúlpame. —Continuó su esposa con voz quebrada—. Fui tan injusta al despreciar tu ayuda e ignorar tu cansancio. Debería estar agradecida contigo por lo mucho que me apoyas y en lugar de eso solo te gritaba. Desquitaba mis malestares contigo... No comprendo siquiera como quisiste regresar a mi lado.

— Es porque te amo, Dororo. —La interrumpió con un murmullo cargado de amor y anhelo. Tomó suavemente su barbilla y levantó su hermoso rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran—. No importa que pase, siempre lo haré, siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida. —Calló unos segundos para bajar sus manos hasta el vientre de su esposa—. Tú y nuestro bebé siempre serán lo más importante para mí...

«Yo también cometí un gran error al ser tan impulsivo. Tampoco dije lo que realmente sentía, Dororo, no me arrepiento de casarme contigo, ni mucho menos de esperar a nuestro primer hijo. No debí hacerlo, no debí decir eso y alejarme, fui un cobarde.

Estoy seguro que te causé una gran tristeza y preocupación, y de igual manera te ofrezco una gran disculpa por ser tan irracional. Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, a pesar de los enojos o las incomodidades no volveré a abandonarte de esa forma. Así que, por favor, discúlpame».

— Claro que te perdono... Sin embargo, tú también debes perdonarme a mí.

— Dororo, yo no tengo nada que...

La mencionada lo interrumpió sujetándolo de sus mejillas y jalándoselas. La mirada preocupada de Hyakkimaru se reflejó en la endurecida mirada de su decidida esposa. No le permitió continuar al hablarle con rudeza:

— Yo también me equivoqué, yo también te lastimé, Hyakkimaru. Fui injusta y cruel contigo, no está bien perderme en las molestias del embarazo y solo enfocarme en mí. Olvidé que tú también te cansas e ignoré tu enorme apoyo... Así que, por favor, como yo te estoy perdonando, perdóname también tú a mí.

Una vez terminó su explicación suavizó su mirada hasta mostrarle un semblante sumamente arrepentido. Hyakkimaru se dejó perder por unos cuantos segundos en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo hipnotizaban, hasta que besó dulcemente su frente para acto seguido atraparla de nuevo en un abrazo.

— Claro que te perdono.

Le dijo dulcemente mientras repartía pequeños besos por su rostro y cuello. Dororo río enternecidamente para responder con un tono mucho más tranquilo:

— Muy bien, entonces los dos hemos sido perdonados.

Hyakkimaru la continuó besando cariñosamente hasta que la sintió pegar más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se detuvo de inmediato al ver como su hermosa esposa con una mano bajaba el cuello de su yukata hasta dejar descubierto sus hombros, mientras que con su otra mano libre tomaba la cinta con la cual él amarraba su cabello azabache y comenzaba a quitársela lentamente. Cuando volvió a hablarle, lo hizo con una voz baja y traviesa:

— ¿Sabes algo, Hyakkimaru? Últimamente me han aparecido otro tipo de antojos, otros un tanto peculiares. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme a satisfacerlos.

— Los deseos de Dororo son órdenes para mí.

Respondió seductoramente mientras ambos se acostaban en el futón y comenzaban a acariciarse. Esa noche optaron por no dormir, se dedicaron a demostrarse cuanto se amaban y se habían necesitado.

* * *

— ¿Qué hay en este paquete?

Preguntó Dororo cuando el paquete que Hyakkimaru estuvo cargando desde la aldea de Okowa hasta su casa por fin estaba en manos de su esposa. La futura madre lo inspeccionó con sumo interés, posando su intrigada mirada por cada rincón de ese misterioso paquete envuelto en una tela verde.

— Es un regalo para nuestro bebé, un regalo de mi parte.

Explicó Hyakkimaru tranquilamente mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Sus labios se movieron por si solos para formar una tierna sonrisa cuando Dororo abrió sus ojos de par en par con asombro, le dedicó una gigantesca y sincera sonrisa de felicidad. No perdió ni un segundo más y comenzó a abrirlo ansiosamente.

Cuando finalmente descubrió el contenido su pequeña soltó un bajo grito de asombro y se llevó una mano al rostro debido a la sorpresa. Esparcidos en el suelo y en las rodillas de Dororo había diversos juguetes de madera de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Eran simplemente hermosos y vistosos. Estaban elaborados con sumo cuidado e incluso pintados a mano. Algunos incluso estaban articulados o tenían piezas de hierro. Desde pequeños niños y trabajadores del campo, hasta lindos caballos, perros, monos... Juguetes que sin duda cualquier niño se sentiría feliz de tener.

— Tú hiciste todo esto, ¿verdad?

Preguntó su esposa conmovida tras unos segundos de apreciar cada detalle de esos hermosos juguetes hechos a mano. Hyakkimaru simplemente afirmó en silencio deleitándose con los ojos de Dororo brillando con una inmensa alegría.

— Hyakkimaru... ¡son hermosos! ¡son maravillosos! —Gritó con su voz enérgica tan característica—Nuestro hijo amará jugar con ellos, estoy segura de eso. —Colocó todos los juguetes con sumo cuidado a un lado para acercarse a su esposo y tomarlo de los manos. Le volvió a hablar con orgullo—: Serás un excelente padre, no... Más bien, ya eres un excelente padre, no tengas nunca ninguna duda de eso.

Tras mostrarle una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se acercó a ella para juntar sus frentes y frotarlas suavemente, gesto que Dororo correspondió complacida. No había ningún día en el que Hyakkimaru no le agradeciera a la vida por haber puesto a Dororo en su camino, a veces incluso lo hacía más de una vez en el día.

Después de esos complicados momentos, las discusiones del feliz y amoroso matrimonio quedaron atrás. Decidieron establecer una llamada (en palabras de Dororo) "tregua de embarazo". Siempre que alguno de los dos comenzaba a sentirse abrumado o enojado por las labores diarias, así como por el asunto del embarazo decidían separarse unas horas para tranquilizarse y dejar pasar el enojo.

Además de esto, decidieron dejar su orgullo de lado y optaron por pedirles ayuda a las personas de la aldea de vez en cuando para evitar el cansancio en el trabajador futuro padre. Esto hizo que Dororo pudiera guardar un mejor reposo y que Hyakkimaru no se viera tan abrumado por sus obligaciones diarias. Por supuesto los voluntarios de la aldea aceptaron ayudarlos más que gustosos.

Conforme los días continuaron transcurriendo, por fin los futuros padres pudieron disfrutar mucho más tranquilamente el proceso del embarazo. Cierto día ocurrió algo, un suceso hermoso que se convirtió en un momento sumamente especial para ambos.

* * *

**Quinto mes**

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual Hyakkimaru terminó de atender al último paciente del día y decidió cerrar la clínica un poco más temprano ese día. A pesar de que Dororo descansaba en la planta de arriba estuvo tan ocupado todo el día que pudo ir muy pocas veces a verla, apenas y pudieron cruzar algunas palabras. Todo ese día la tuvo muy presente en sus pensamientos.

Se moría de ganas por estar a su lado, charlar un buen rato, abrazarla y besarla. Cuando estaba por correr la puerta corrediza de su habitación la escuchó hablar con una voz baja pero sumamente cariñosa:

— ¿No es hermoso? Es solo para ti.

Al cruzar la puerta y entrar en la habitación la encontró sentada encima del futón mientras alisaba con sumo cuidado unas telas en el suelo.

— Dororo...

La llamó Hyakkimaru con cariño mientras se acercaba a ella. Apenas se percató de su presencia su esposa volteó a verlo con emoción.

— ¡Hyakkimaru, mira esto! —Levantó con cuidado las telas del suelo y se las mostró. Se trataba de una pequeña y delicada yukata de color blanco—Reiko me trajo esta hermosa yukata como un regalo para nuestro bebé ¿verdad que es muy bonita?

No le respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sentarse a su lado. Pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda y la atrajo hasta él para que se apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió una enorme sensación de paz extenderse por su pecho cuando la escuchó soltar un bajo suspiro de felicidad.

— Han traído muchos regalos para el bebé. —Dijo Dororo mientras doblaba con cuidado la yukata—. En verdad me siento muy agradecida con todos en la aldea.

— Están correspondiendo a tu amabilidad y a todo tu apoyo. —Respondió Hyakkimaru suavemente—. Saben que es un bebé muy querido y esperado.

Dororo levantó la vista para apreciar a su esposo con una dicha inmensa y un hermoso ligero rubor asomando en sus enormes mejillas. Hyakkimaru estaba a punto de acercarse a ella para besarla cuando vio como se hizo un poco para atrás y cubrió su boca con sus manos.

— Dororo... ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó intentando no sonar preocupado, cuando en realidad estaba algo inquieto.

— Se... se movió...

— ¿Moverse?

— Si... El bebé acaba de moverse...—Exclamó asombrada llevándose las manos a su abultado vientre—¡Acaba de hacerlo de nuevo, está pateando!

Dororo comenzó a reír en voz baja dulcemente, mientras la vista llena de dicha de Hyakkimaru iba del hermoso rostro de su esposa a su vientre sin cesar. Tras unos segundos Dororo lo observó con cariño para después preguntarle tímidamente:

— ¿Quieres sentirlo tú también? Vamos, coloca tu mano en mi vientre para que puedas sentirlo.

Dororo tomó lentamente su mano, pero para su sorpresa Hyakkimaru la alejó rápidamente. Bajó la vista tratando de ocultar sus nervios mientras le respondía:

— ¿No los lastimaría? ¿Está bien si lo hago?

— ¡Claro que sí, tontito! —Respondió Dororo con tono burlón—Si alguien tiene derecho a hacerlo eres tú, eres su padre. Vamos...

Frunciendo sus labios con nerviosismo Hyakkimaru se dejó guiar por su esposa y lentamente colocó su mano encima de ese vientre que tanto amaba ver desde lejos y besar de vez en cuando. Contuvo la respiración con ansias, por desgracia los segundos seguían pasando y no captaba ningún movimiento.

Dororo lo observó con cierta tristeza cuando él dejó una mirada llena de decepción clavada en su vientre. Reflexionó por algunos segundos hasta que una idea muy especial le llegó a la cabeza. Rápidamente se la anunció con una enorme seguridad:

— Hace rato que se movió pareció reaccionar a nuestras voces... ¿qué tal si intentas decirle algo?

— ¿Decirle algo? —Preguntó parpadeando algunas veces—¿Qué puedo decirle?

— Dile lo que sea. —Lo animó Dororo tomando con sus dos manos la de él aún encima de su barriga—. Eres su papá, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que puedas decirle estará bien.

Hyakkimaru la observó con cierta inseguridad, Dororo trató de convencerlo mostrándole una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dio un bajo suspiro para liberar sus nervios mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras ideales para hablarle a su bebé. Cuando le habló lo hizo con una voz baja, pero aun así se captaba en ella un inmenso amor:

— Hola, bebé. Soy Hyakkimaru y seré tu padre. Te estamos esperando ansiosamente...

Sus bellos ojos caramelo siempre tan serenos se transformaron a unos llenos de asombro al sentir unas pataditas en el vientre de su amada esposa. Se quedó sin habla por un breve momento mientras escuchaba a Dororo reír divertida.

— Dororo... ¡en verdad se está moviendo!

Le dijo con una voz inusualmente alta y emocionada, colocando de inmediato sus dos manos para no perderse ni un segundo de esas lindas pataditas. Su vivaz esposa le respondió aun entre risas:

— Te lo dije, reconoció la voz de su papá. Apuesto a que como sabe que estamos juntos se siente ahora muy feliz, justo como nosotros.

— Somos felices... Nuestro bebé es feliz.

Repitió Hyakkimaru en un dulce y suave murmullo. Tras darle un largo y amoroso beso a su esposa le pidió permiso para recostar su cabeza en su vientre. Dororo accedió y este pasó a hacerlo con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla.

Una agradable ola de calidez se extendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras seguía percibiendo como su futuro hijo se movía de vez en cuando en el vientre de Dororo, mientras tanto esta le cantaba un suave arrullo que le habían enseñado días atrás.

Sabiéndose abrazado por Dororo, dejándose embargar por la dicha de esas pequeñas patadas y movimientos que se percibían de cuando en cuando, Hyakkimaru sintió que era capaz de morir de felicidad ahí mismo. En ese momento más que nunca se dio cuenta de que era sumamente afortunado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> [1] Tantō: El tantō es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas). A primera vista puede confundirse con una "pequeña " katana, pero su diseño en realidad es diferente. Pese a que la estética es idéntica, el diseño de la hoja y la tsuka son sustancialmente más sencillos.  
> [2] Danna-sama: Es una manera formal de decir esposo en japonés.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, espero que esté siendo de su agrado n.n


	7. Práctica

**Octavo mes**

— Dororo es hermosa... su vientre es hermoso.

Murmuró Hyakkimaru embelesado, bajó su cabeza para depositarle un pequeño beso a la barriga de su esposa y posteriormente dejar su cabeza apoyada encima de esta con cuidado. Una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en sus labios cuando sintió como Dororo comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su cabeza. Esta rio un poco antes de hablar:

— Eres mi esposo, por lo cual te ves obligado a decir cosas como esas.

— No digo más que la verdad. Tu barriga es hermosa pues en ella está nuestro bebé, serás una mamá hermosa, como lo fue tu madre.

— Hyakkimaru tontito.

Continuó Dororo con voz suave mientras seguía acariciando su sedosa cabellera azabache. Su esposo lo sabía a la perfección, que, aunque pareciera lo contrario esas palabras de Dororo no eran un insulto como tal, a su forma esa era una manera de mostrarle su aprecio, era su forma personal cariñosa de llamarlo, y la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Podría pasar horas recostado en su regazo sintiendo sus suaves pero agradables caricias en su cabeza. Ya era de noche, Hyakkimaru había comenzado a sentirse adormecido por esas muestras de afecto cuando escuchar un sonoro suspiro cansado de su esposa lo obligó a abrir sus ojos. Levantó la vista y en efecto pudo apreciar el semblante realmente agotado de su pequeña.

— Dororo, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó preocupado levantándose cuidadosamente para no lastimar su barriga. La mencionada dio un largo bostezo antes de responderle:

— Ah... sí, estoy algo cansada. —Guardó silencio algunos segundos para llevarse las manos a su vientre—. Es solo que... para serte sincera, cada vez me resulta más complicado encontrar una posición cómoda para poder dormir con esta enorme barriga. No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

Hyakkimaru observó su vientre con detenimiento. Sin duda había crecido bastante en los últimos meses, estaban ya a solo un mes de que su tan esperado bebé naciera. Se imaginó que lo que sentía Dororo era similar a estar cargando una enorme sandía durante horas, no pudo experimentar otra cosa más que una enorme admiración por su fortaleza y paciencia para quejarse lo menos posible. Por supuesto que lograr dormir adecuadamente con prácticamente una gigantesca sandía pegada a ti debía ser más que complicado.

— Solo un poco más...—Le dijo suavemente mientras la atraía hacia él para abrazarla—Nuestro hijo nacerá muy pronto, ya falta solo un mes. Tú puedes, Dororo.

Dororo rio conmovida ante sus singulares palabras para darle ánimo. Hyakkimaru tal vez no era el mejor para expresar lo que realmente pensaba, pero las palabras que le dijo le sirvieron para sentirse mejor.

— Si, tienes razón. —Respondió mientras se alejaba un poco de él—. Le demostraré a nuestro hijo que estoy dispuesta a ser una mamá muy fuerte.

— Dororo será una mamá muy fuerte.

Su amada esposa le dedicó una gigantesca sonrisa para posteriormente darle un profundo y largo beso. Tras unos cuantos mimos y arrumacos más decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir. 

Dororo se acostó en el futón boca arriba, no pudo evitar quedarse tan tiesa como un pedazo de madera en un intento para mentalizarse a resistir e intentar conciliar el sueño. No quería seguirse quejando enfrente de su esposo, pero le fue imposible, exclamó con cansancio al tiempo que hacía una mueca de disgusto:

— Por todos los Kamis, la espalda me está matando.

Su esposo la observó con tristeza y preocupación por algunos segundos cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Para extrañeza de la joven, Hyakkimaru tomó con delicadeza sus muñecas y la jaló hacia él para que volviera a levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hyakkimaru?

Preguntó enarcando una ceja con confusión mientras su esposo se colocaba detrás de ella.

— Voy a darte un masaje en la espalda, tal vez eso te ayude.

A Dororo le fue imposible no sonrojarse al apreciar el apuesto rostro de su esposo sonreírle con dulzura, dispuesto a ayudarle lo más posible para mitigar sus molestias.

— B-bueno, podemos intentarlo.

Balbuceó nerviosa volviendo la vista enfrente y tratando de liberar la tensión en sus hombros para tranquilizarse. No podía evitar sentirse apenada que ya después de tantos años, Hyakkimaru de vez en cuando se las arreglara con su galantería natural para aun hacerla experimentar nerviosismo a su lado.

Pasados unos minutos de que el agradable masaje comenzó en verdad le estaba sirviendo. Todo su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco. No podía decir que el dolor y cansancio se habían ido, pero sin duda le estaban ayudado a disminuirlo. Comenzó a sentirse tan relajada que le fue imposible no soltar unos bajos suspiros y gemidos de alivio de vez en cuando, lo cual ocasionaba la disimulada risa de su esposo al percatarse de ellos.

— Hyakkimaru, idiota... No te rías de mí.

Se suponía que ese debía ser un reclamo, sin embargo, Dororo en verdad estaba tan relajada que su voz salió con un tono bajo y apacible. Hyakkimaru se disculpó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para seguir conteniendo su baja y apenas perceptible risa, su pequeña siempre lo hacía tan feliz.

Se le ocurrió una traviesa idea de pronto. Comenzaría a bajar lentamente sus manos siguiendo el masaje por toda su espalda hasta lograr darle un pequeño pellizco en su trasero. No era como que quisiera incitarla a nada, simplemente deseaba molestarla un poco por diversión en un intento por hacerla reír, y distraerla de los pesados malestares de su abultada barriga de ocho meses de embarazo.

Una pequeña y pícara sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en sus labios al imaginarse a Dororo volteándose a verlo con sus enormes mejillas infladas en ese gesto de reproche tan característico de ella. El esperado pellizco llegó, a pesar de esto para su extrañeza no hubo ninguna reacción de parte de su esposa.

Hyakkimaru ladeó su cabeza confundido, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante con cuidado para descubrir que había pasado. Su pequeña se había quedado profundamente dormida a medio masaje. Se dio cuenta que en verdad debía de estar agotada para quedarse dormida tan rápido e incluso no sentir ese pellizco que le dio.

Fue incapaz de moverla de regreso al futón pues no deseaba que despertara, motivo por el cual con mucho cuidado se hizo lentamente hacia atrás para quedar apoyado en la pared de su habitación y bajarla lentamente hasta su regazo. Tendría que dormir de esa manera, no quedaba otro remedio si deseaba que Dororo no despertara.

— "Descansa, mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo".

Pensó Hyakkimaru mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Apenas percibió este tacto el rostro dormido de su esposa se transformó para mostrar una cálida y relajada sonrisa en sueños.

Al día siguiente, Hyakkimaru despertó con un terrible dolor de espalda. Dororo, por otro lado, lo hizo muy alegre diciéndole que no había dormido tan bien durante días y que sus masajes eran milagrosos.

Hyakkimaru calló su malestar, dándose cuenta que su dolor de espalda era algo insignificante si se comparaba con "la enorme sandía" que Dororo debía cargar diariamente. Sin duda valía la pena sacrificar su comodidad algunos días si eso hacía que su adorada pequeña lograra dormir plácidamente.

* * *

A unos cuantos días de que Dororo cumpliera su último mes de embarazo recibieron una agradable visita. Casi a medio día la puerta de su casa comenzó a ser golpeada de una manera ruidosa e insistente, sabía que había una sola persona que podía tocar así.

Ya que Hyakkimaru se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente en la clínica no le iba a quedar más remedio que ir ella a abrir. Soltó un bufido de cansancio al levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Era ya tan cansado moverse en su estado actual, sentía que su abultada barriga podía explotar de un momento a otro.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando abrió y fue recibida por un "Dororo-chan" gritado con una voz estruendosa y aguda.

— Okowa, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte tan pronto de nuevo.

Le dijo Dororo forzando una sonrisa. No era como que la compañía de Okowa no le fuera agradable, siempre que los había visitado era divertido, pero entre su cansancio y los nervios que cada día se le acumulaban al suponer que su parto ya estaba muy cerca, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de tener compañía.

— Quería darte una última visita antes del nacimiento de su bebé. —Explicó Okowa tendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela, este contenía algunas verduras que crecían en los campos de su aldea. Siempre que iba a visitarlos les llevaba algún obsequio—. Ya que no quiero ser imprudente, pensé que estaría bien venir antes de que entraras en el último mes de embarazo pues sin duda este es el más complicado.

— Oh, muchas gracias. Adelante, pasa. —La invitó Dororo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, mientras completaba en sus pensamientos—: "Aunque en realidad estás siendo algo imprudente ahora" ... ¡Hola, pequeño Satoru!

Cuando Dororo vio que Okowa traía amarrado a su hijo más pequeño cargándolo en su espalda lo saludó con alegría, en verdad era un bebé de un año muy cariñoso y risueño. En efecto cuando el bebé la vio, abrió sus brillantes ojos aún más y le balbuceó palabras inentendibles a forma de regresarle el saludo.

— ¿Hyaku-san está ocupado?

Preguntó Okowa con interés moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscándolo muy interesada. Dororo apretó un poco la mandíbula pues a pesar de todo, le era imposible no sentirse algo celosa de ella al no poder olvidar por completo el incidente de la boda de años atrás. Si, sabía que a esas alturas de la vida era hasta algo ridículo, pero por más que lo había intentado los celos se negaban a irse por completo.

A pesar de todo, Okowa aún le tenía un cariño muy especial a Hyakkimaru. Sabía bien que ya no seguía siendo ese afecto de ese tonto amor a primera vista de cuando la conocieron, más bien era una enorme admiración, pero lo cierto era que ambos se llevaban bien y Dororo no podía evitar la incomodidad.

Aun así, ella nunca lo demostraba pues sabía que eran sentimientos sin fundamentos, solo eran esos malos recuerdos de su niñez por la vez que casi pierde a su Aniki por un malentendido.

— Hyakkimaru está atendiendo a un paciente justo ahora... ¿Y qué hay de tu esposo Taiki? ¿Dónde está él y tus gemelos?

Le preguntó Dororo mientras se sentaba en el tatami de la sala, haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra "esposo". Tras obtener su permiso, Okowa la imitó colocando a Satoru entre sus brazos, le contestó con simpleza sin dejar de sonreírle con cariño:

— Taiki tuvo que ir a una aldea cercana de aquí a hacer algunos encargos de herramientas de herrería, decidió que lo mejor era que los gemelos lo acompañaran pues quiere irlos instruyendo poco a poco en ese oficio. Así que decidí que era una buena oportunidad para visitarlos, cuando Taiki termine pasara por mí para regresar a la aldea.

— Ya veo, tu esposo sí que se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo—opinó Dororo con admiración—. Oh es cierto, no te ofrecí nada... ¿quieres algo de té o...?

— No, por favor Dororo-chan, no te preocupes por eso. —Comenzó a ajustarse su tela a la espalda para volver a cargar a Satoru y después levantarse—. Si no te molesta ¿puedo servir algo de té para las dos? Se lo cansado que es tener que cargar con una panza de ocho meses, así que no te levantes, yo seré quien lo haga.

— Ah... G-gracias.

Y esa era justa una de las razones por las que a pesar de esos pequeños celos que aún se ocultaban en un rincón de su corazón, Dororo en verdad apreciaba a Okowa. Siempre era tan amable y dulce con ambos, les demostraba un cariño incondicional cada vez que los visitaba, podía asegurar que era una amiga sincera y leal.

Dororo se sonrojó un poco a causa de la timidez que le ocasionaba ser tratada con tanto cuidado y amabilidad, aun así, le mostró una sincera sonrisa a Okowa cuando colocó la taza humeante de té verde frente a ella, incluso le dio también algunos dangos que trajo de su aldea.

— Guau, Dororo-chan, tu barriga en verdad ya está enorme. —Dijo su risueña amiga cuando tomó su lugar sentándose frente a ella—. Creo que incluso hubiera podido competir con la mía cuando me embaracé de Fujita y Hideki.

Dororo entrecerró los ojos y forzó una sonrisa al escuchar eso ¿se suponía que eso era un cumplido? Okowa era tan parlanchina que a veces decía cosas un tanto extrañas que inocentemente no quería decir con una intención de insulto, aprendió a entenderlo con el tiempo. Se obligó a responderle con amabilidad tras haber entendido que le había dicho que ya estaba muy gorda:

— Bueno, quiero creer que si mi barriga ya está tan grande es porque tendremos un bebé muy sano.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No dudes que así será! —Respondió rápidamente la joven madre alzando su voz—Siempre te esmeras tanto en comer lo mejor posible que sin duda darás a luz a un bebé muy sano.

— "¿Y ahora me está diciendo que soy comelona?"

Se quejó Dororo en sus pensamientos tensando la mandíbula apreciando la inocente sonrisa de Okowa. Debía ser paciente con ella, eso lo sabía muy bien. Debía esforzarse en eso, sin embargo, casi deseó que Hyakkimaru apareciera para que la entretuviera y se olvidara de ella. La imprudente joven mujer continuó hablando sacándola de sus pensamientos:

— Lo cierto es, Dororo-chan, que no cabe duda que su tan esperado bebé estará muy pronto en sus brazos.

La molestia de Dororo se esfumó en cuestión de segundos para darle paso al tan indeseado sentimiento de los nervios. El miedo de Dororo por el parto no la dejaba tranquila desde hace unas semanas atrás. Dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se animó a preguntarle a su amiga con algo de inseguridad:

— Es cierto, Okowa yo... quería preguntarte pues tú ya pasaste por esto... ¿es doloroso dar a luz?

— ¿Qué si es doloroso? La palabra doloroso se queda corta cuando entras en labor de parto. —Confirmó Okowa con tanta simpleza que sus escalofriantes palabras no concordaban con la tierna sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios—. Es una experiencia terrorífica y en verdad el dolor es tanto que hasta deseas morir en ese momento.

Dororo se quedó boquiabierta y palideció tras escuchar la sincera opinión de Okowa al respecto, ni siquiera Hanami había sido tan honesta al relatarle la experiencia de su parto. Eso no hizo más que aumentar el miedo en la pobre futura madre.

Que deseaba que su bebé naciera era la verdad, pero le aterraba vivir esa experiencia. Si tuviera la capacidad de poder regresar al pasado, no le quedaba ninguna duda que lo haría y golpearía a Hyakkimaru en sus partes bajas para evitar que este la embarazara.

— Dororo-chan, lo lamento mucho. —Escuchó a Okowa hablarle con un tono arrepentido y cuidadoso—. Como siempre, creo que no supe escoger mis palabras adecuadamente ¿verdad? —Le sonrió tímidamente, Dororo la siguió observando en silencio aun con mucho miedo—Bueno, lo que te dije es cierto, pero toma en cuenta esto, Dororo-chan: Si yo pude soportar todo ese dolor, sin duda una mujer tan valiente y fuerte como tú podrá hacerlo, no tengas ninguna duda de eso.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? —Le preguntó con temor.

— Si todas las mujeres somos capaces de soportarlo, sin duda tú también podrás, así que nada de tener miedo ¿de acuerdo?

Reafirmó con voz animosa. Dororo no pudo asegurar que los nervios se fueron por completo, pero ciertamente pudo sentirse más tranquila tras recibir los ánimos de Okowa. La futura mamá, apreciando al bebé regordete que Okowa mecía en sus brazos, decidió preguntarle muchas cosas a su amiga acerca de la maternidad, así como pedirle numerosos consejos al respecto. La plática se extendió por varios minutos hasta que a Okowa se le ocurrió una excelente idea:

— ¡Lo tengo, Dororo-chan! Creo que en este caso sirve más la práctica que la teoría ¿no lo crees así?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la menor enarcando sus cejas intrigada.

— ¿No te gustaría practicar algunas cosas con Satoru?

— ¿En serio puedo hacerlo? —Los ojos de Dororo se iluminaron con expectativa.

— Por supuesto. Vamos, te enseñaré a cargarlo y darle de comer, así podrás aplicar lo que aprendas con tu futuro bebé.

* * *

Hyakkimaru terminó de preparar algunos medicamentos para un joven matrimonio de una aldea vecina que habían ido a su consultorio. Ese día había tenido mucho trabajo, motivo por el cual, aunque ya tenía un buen rato escuchando a lo lejos las fuertes y agudas voces de su esposa y amiga Okowa, no había podido ir a verlas.

No había problema, sabía que las dos entendían que estaba ocupado y por el momento no había logrado apartar algo de tiempo para estar con ellas. Le dio gusto que Okowa fuera a visitarlos, supuso que su compañía le haría bien a Dororo para distraerse un rato.

A pesar de esto, lo que sucedió minutos después de que por fin se había quedado solo en la clínica le hizo suponer de inmediato que estaba equivocado: un grito estridente se escuchó por toda la casa, sus sentidos se alertaron de inmediato al darse cuenta que había su pequeña quien había gritado.

No perdió tiempo, con gran agilidad tomó su katana la cual reposaba en su funda en la pared de la clínica y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la sala de estar, lugar en donde estaban las dos jóvenes mujeres.

— ¡¡Dororo!!

La llamó Hyakkimaru entrando en la habitación, colocando defensivamente su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Esperaba encontrarse con una escena escalofriante, en su mente ya se había imaginado desde un ataque de ladrones hasta que un grotesco demonio hubiera aparecido de la nada justo donde ellas se encontraban.

Sin embargo, la escena que lo recibió no era nada como eso, no comprendía lo que pasaba. Okowa mecía de un lado a otro a su bebé en sus brazos en un intento angustiado por tranquilizarlo, ya que su niño estaba llorando desesperadamente con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían.

Dororo por su parte tenía la vista clavada en el piso y sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños, en su semblante se podía captar una muy latente frustración. Además, su cabello estaba desordenado y su ropa llena de manchas de algo viscoso y de colores claros.

— ¡Hola, Hyaku-san! ¡Qué gusto verte!

La saludó Okowa alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharla a través del llanto de su niño. El aludido le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a Dororo consternado:

— Dororo ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

Su esposa volteó a verlo, dejando poco a poco su frustración atrás para darle paso a una enorme tristeza reflejándose en sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Al responderle lo hizo con aflicción:

— Hyakkimaru, lo siento mucho... Ahora lo sé, no podré cuidar adecuadamente a nuestro bebé. Voy a ser una pésima madre.

Tras decir esto guardó un silencio absoluto, regresando a sentarse en el tatami con pesadez y desviando su vista al exterior para no seguir mostrando lo triste que se sentía. Comprendiendo mucho menos que antes, Hyakkimaru dirigió su vista a Okowa como para suplicarle que le explicara qué había pasado. Una vez que el llanto de Satoru por fin cesó, Okowa le sonrió levemente antes de explicarle cuidadosamente:

— Dororo-chan y yo estuvimos hablando muchas cosas acerca de la maternidad. Me pidió que le diera unos cuantos consejos los cuales por supuesto se los di con todo gusto. Entonces, fue cuando se me ocurrió la excelente idea de que practicara algunas cosas con Satoru para cuando por fin su tan esperado bebé naciera, pero...

— ¡¡Pero no pude hacerlo!! ¡No pude hacer nada! —Interrumpió Dororo volviendo a su frustración. Hyakkimaru y Okowa observaron a la futura madre bajar su cabeza y apretar las telas de su kimono fuertemente con sus manos—No pude cargarlo ni arrullarlo adecuadamente, apenas lo cargué en mis brazos este comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Incluso intenté darle un poco de comida, pero no lo logré, terminó jalándome el cabello y derramando todo el puré encima de mí.

— Entonces, ese grito...—Insistió Hyakkimaru con confusión.

— Me temo que Dororo-chan no pudo soportarlo más y terminó gritando de la desesperación. —Explicó Okowa suavemente mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

— Dororo...—La llamó Hyakkimaru con dulzura sentándose a su lado.

Dororo se negó a verlo a causa de lo humillada que se sentía. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio con el rostro ladeado hasta que por fin se dio por vencida y dejó el orgullo a un lado. Se volvió a mirarlo lentamente, siendo recibida por la preocupada mirada de su esposo. La joven soltó un pesado suspiro antes de explicarse:

— Mamá siempre fue una mujer tan admirable y maravillosa para mí. Ella siempre hizo lo mejor por mí, era una excelente madre. Yo deseaba poder ser como ella, una madre cariñosa, dulce, fuerte y comprensiva, pero después de esto ya no sé si pueda hacerlo.

A Hyakkimaru le quedó mucho más claro el motivo de esa reacción tan desesperada de su esposa tras escuchar sus palabras, explicarle su forma de ver las cosas iba a ser mucho más sencillo después de eso. Se acercó más a su pequeña y entrelazo con cariño sus manos, Dororo lo observó con interés en cuanto percibió este tacto. Apreciando que ahora tenía su atención, Hyakkimaru le habló con serenidad y dulzura:

— Dororo... ¿lo recuerdas? Hace años atrás, cuando nos conocimos y viajamos juntos tú siempre cuidaste de mí. En ese entonces, sin tener mis sentidos, sin ser consciente de mis propios sentimientos ni pensamientos, yo desconocía por completo todo el mundo exterior, era en verdad como un niño descubriendo todo por primera vez.

«A pesar de esto, tú te armaste de paciencia y me fuiste guiando en el proceso de vivir poco a poco. Me enseñaste a hablar, me explicaste todo del mundo que nos rodeaba, me preparabas comida, zurcías mi ropa, e incluso hasta me tomabas de la mano para guiarme al caminar...

Hiciste todo eso no solo porque me apreciabas, sino que también lo hacías pues tienes un corazón sumamente bondadoso. Si te pones a pensarlo detalladamente... ¿no era eso parecido a cuidar a un bebé? Todo ese tiempo estuviste cuidando a un enorme niño de dieciséis años.»

Guardó silencio por unos segundos apreciando encantado como su pequeña dejaba escapar unas tímidas, pero dulces risas, tal parecía que en verdad estaba logrando animarla. Impulsado por esto, continuó:

— Cuidaste de mí de una manera tan cariñosa y desinteresada, que es por eso que no tengo ninguna duda en que serás una excelente madre. Ya tienes un corazón sumamente bondadoso el cual te permitirá hacerlo sin ningún problema.

El rostro de Dororo se fue suavizando tras escuchar sus hermosas palabras. Okowa los observó con ternura por algunos segundos antes de atreverse a unirse a la conversación:

— Dororo-chan, si te consuela saberlo, yo era mucho peor para cuidar a mis niños de lo que lo soy ahora. Todo lo que sé ahora lo logré a base de mucha práctica y paciencia. Por supuesto será desesperante y frustrante al principio, pero es imposible lograr hacer las cosas perfectamente a la primera. Así que no te sientas triste, estoy segura que con la práctica serás una mamá ejemplar.

— Hyakkimaru, Okowa...—Los llamó apreciando a ambos con una infinita gratitud—Si, muchas gracias. Creo que exageré al desesperarme tanto, lamento haberlos preocupado.

Finalizó dándose un pequeño coscorrón a la cabeza a modo de regaño. Okowa negó con la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado, mientras Hyakkimaru la atrapaba entre sus brazos y juntaba su mejilla contra la suya.

— No tienes nada que temer—continuó Okowa con seguridad—. Además, estoy más que segura que tu esposo te ayudará en todo lo posible cuando su bebé nazca ¿verdad, Hyaku-san?

Hyakkimaru afirmó lentamente con la cabeza antes de responder sin poder dejar de observar embelesado a su esposa:

— Si. Yo ayudaré a Dororo siempre, ambos cuidaremos a nuestro bebé con cariño y esmero. Me esforzaré para ser un excelente papá.

— ¡Hyaku-san, eres tan lindo! —Exclamó Okowa observándolo embelesada—Eres el esposo ideal, a veces me gustaría que el malentendido con el Amanojaku no se hubiera arreglado para que a final de cuentas si te hubieras casado conmigo.

— ¡E-eso sí que no! —La interrumpió Dororo sin poder ocultar los celos en su voz, al continuar hablando lo hizo mostrando una sonrisa presumida—Que no se te olvide que a final de cuentas Hyakkimaru decidió casarse con la gran Dororo.

— Lo sé Dororo-chan, pero discúlpame, no puedo evitar envidiarte de vez en cuando.

— Perdiste tu oportunidad—continuó Dororo traviesamente—, yo fui quien se quedó con el maravilloso Hyakkimaru y me esforcé mucho para que así fuera.

— ¡Wuaaaa, Dororo-chan, a veces eres tan mala!

— No entiendo...—Se unió Hyakkimaru a la conversación con inocencia—¿Qué acaso no era obvio que con la única mujer con la que yo deseaba casarme era Dororo?

Okowa se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esto, mientras que la afortunada esposa abrió enormemente sus ojos y todo su rostro se sonrojó.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Hyaku-san, eres tan lindo! —Continuó gritando Okowa con admiración.

— ¡Basta, Hyakkimaru! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Le reclamó Dororo sumamente avergonzada mientras le daba unos golpecitos en su pecho a forma de reclamo. Hyakkimaru siguió sin ser capaz de comprender muy bien lo que pasaba. Él se limitó a disfrutar de esos tiernos reproches de su esposa y de verla mucho más animada que antes. Siempre que Okowa los visitaba pasaba lo mismo, ese día pasaba a convertirse en un día realmente muy divertido y agradable.


	8. Bienvenida

**Noveno mes**

— ¡Mamá, mira! Es el Dr. Hyakkimaru.

— Sanosuke ¿qué te he dicho antes? —Reprendió la madre del niño con severidad— Es de mala educación señalar a los demás...—Tras decir esto la mujer se volvió al respetable médico y se disculpó inclinando un poco la cabeza—: Disculpe eso, por favor. Espero que usted y la Sra. Dororo se encuentren bien.

Hyakkimaru detuvo su apresurado caminar para hablar un poco con la mujer y su niño, los cuales eran habitantes de una aldea vecina. La plática en torno al estado de su esposa y su embarazo se extendió por algunos minutos hasta que se despidieron de él.

— ¡Hasta luego, Hyakkimaru sensei! ¡Cuide mucho a su esposa y a su bebé!

El risueño niño levantó su pequeño brazo de madera y lo agitó de un lado a otro para despedirse, gesto que el médico imitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Recordaba muy bien a esos pacientes. Una noche llegaron de urgencia a su clínica. Madre e hijo habían sido atacados por unos bandidos y uno de esos desalmados cortó el brazo del pequeño cuando este intentó defender a su madre. La valiente mujer se las arregló a duras penas para lograr escapar con su querido hijo y llegar a tiempo a la clínica.

El pequeño estuvo a punto de morir, afortunadamente Hyakkimaru se las arregló para salvarle la vida con una complicada operación que duró horas. Fue una de las operaciones más complicadas que tuvo que realizar, pero no dudaba que ese enorme sacrificio de horas sin dormir valió la pena si pudo salvar su vida.

Esa noche con esos pacientes pudo comprender mucho mejor el amor de padres a hijos, un amor incondicional y sumamente puro que se entregaba por completo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ahora sabía que era esa responsabilidad la que recaería en él una vez su bebé naciera, y no dudaba que amaría a su hijo de una manera incondicional, tal cual lo hacían esa madre y su valiente niño que fueron a su clínica esa tormentosa noche.

Cuando Dororo entró en el último mes de embarazo se sintió como si hubiera despertado de un maravilloso sueño y la realidad lo hubiera golpeado de lleno en su pecho. Aunque luchaba por no sentirse de esa manera, conforme los días avanzaban el miedo y la preocupación se apoderaban cada vez más de él.

Ver a esos pacientes le recordó que de un momento a otro una enorme responsabilidad iba a caer sobre él, tendría la enorme obligación de cuidar esa pequeña e indefensa vida cuando llegara al mundo. Por supuesto la emoción prevalecía en él; aun así, no podía evitar a la ansiedad apoderarse de su corazón cuando se preguntaba internamente si sería un buen padre, si realmente podría cumplir con esa importante tarea.

Esos fueron pensamientos que decidió callar para sí mismo, su pequeña ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa con todo el asunto del parto como para agregarle más preocupaciones si sabía que él también estaba intranquilo, y ese era justamente otro asunto que lo tenía mucho más que nervioso: el parto.

Mientras Hyakkimaru llegaba al templo de la aldea intentó hacer esos espantosos recuerdos a un lado, sin embargo, por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerlo. Cuando años atrás recibió sus estudios médicos por parte de los doctores que vivían en la aldea de Tahomaru estuvo presente en varios partos, y uno de ellos quedó grabado finamente en su memoria pues lamentablemente tanto madre como bebé perdieron la vida en él por ciertas complicaciones.

Cuando fue consiente que su hijo podía nacer en cualquier momento, ese tormentoso recuerdo lo comenzó a perseguir en sueños. Una fatídica noche incluso tuvo una vivida pesadilla en donde su amada esposa y esperado hijo perdían la vida durante el parto, tal cual como lo vio años atrás. Ese temor se instaló en su corazón y se negaba a irse de ahí por más que lo intentaba.

Si hubiera podido, le hubiera gustado poder contarle a Tahomaru acerca de sus temores, estaba seguro de que su hermano menor podría decirle palabras más que adecuadas para animarlo. Sin embargo, no le pareció prudente ir a su aldea para hablar con él pues no deseaba separarse de Dororo, habiendo entrado en el último mes de embarazo su bebé podía nacer en cualquier momento. Por supuesto no deseaba estar fuera en tan especial momento, era algo que no podía hacer ni correr tal riesgo, fue por esta razón que sin tener con quien más hablar sobre esto, decidió dirigirse al templo a orar.

Hyakkimaru no era una persona creyente. Después de las cosas tan terribles que había experimentado en su pasado se había formado la idea de que un ser humano debía vivir su vida a base de esfuerzo propio, y no dependiendo de divinidades ni mucho menos por supuesto de demonios. Si él había tomado esa decisión era más que nada para tener un momento de quietud a solas, y de esa manera poder charlar con sus seres queridos que ya no estaban.

Se arrodilló lentamente enfrente de una estatua de tamaño mediano de la Diosa de la Misericordia, la cual Dororo había decidido colocarla en el templo a modo tanto de agradecimiento como recordatorio de los sucesos del pasado que tantas enseñanzas les dejaron a ambos. Prendió con cuidado unos inciensos a sus pies, juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar.

— "Mamá, espero puedas escucharme. —Comenzó a hablarle a su padre adoptivo en su mente, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño se formaba en sus labios—. A pesar de los dieciséis años que me criaste y cuidaste de mí, me arrepiento tanto de que dejaras este mundo sin poder saber siquiera tu nombre.

«Esa vez que me reencontré contigo para pedirte que me dieras una nueva prótesis, y que tú me diste esos sabios consejos, era tan inexperto del mundo y estaba tan cegado por mi egoísmo que no pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba y agradecía todos tus cuidados.

No supe comunicarte estas palabras, debí insistirte en que me dijeras quien eras, que me contarás más sobre ti, por desgracia mis habilidades de habla eran muy escasas en ese entonces, aun ahora no es uno de mis fuertes.

A pesar de esto, mi percepción de ti no ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi mamá. Cuando pienso en como fuiste capaz de cuidar de mí tu solo, aun cuando ni siquiera compartíamos ningún lazo de sangre, reflexiono que no debo sentir tanto temor.

Tú fuiste capaz de enfrentar esa enorme responsabilidad por ti mismo, yo que afortunadamente no estoy solo, debería darme cuenta que yo me encuentro en una situación mucho más sencilla. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo mamá, tengo un enorme temor de perder a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

No creo en seres divinos, y por supuesto mucho menos en seres malignos, decido ante todo creer en mí mismo, en todas las personas que velaron por mí y se quedaron atrás. Por esa razón, creí que venir a hablar contigo estaría bien, pensé que eso podría ayudarme a tranquilizarme un poco.

Mamá, dentro de poco seré padre, y no puedo más que aspirar a convertirme en uno tan excelente como lo fuiste tú para mí. Tomaré tu ejemplo para entregarme con cariño y dedicación a ese pequeño ser que verá el mundo dentro de poco, a esa nueva vida que es la más grande muestra del profundo amor que siento por mi esposa.

Me gustaría tanto estar a tu lado, poder hablar de tantas cosas contigo y pedir tu consejo, pero ya sé que eso es algo imposible... Por esa razón ¿podrías interceder por mí y mi familia? Sé qué al igual que a mi madre de sangre, ustedes dos lograron llegar al paraíso, o incluso tal vez reencarnaron en una mejor vida debido a sus grandes sacrificios. Es por esto que quiero que cuides de nosotros, que tú y mi verdadera madre cuiden de mi amada Dororo y de nuestro bebé, que todo salga bien durante el parto, que nuestro hijo nazca sano y sin ninguna dificultad. Por favor, cuídenos con su inmenso amor durante el parto".»

Hyakkimaru juntó con aun más fuerza sus manos e incluso unas tímidas lágrimas de frustración se atrevieron a surcar por sus mejillas. Ahora que estaba solo se dejó romper por algunos segundos, recordando los consejos que tanto Dororo como Biwamaru le daban siempre: está bien dejar salir tus sentimientos y no reprimirlos.

Su tímido y bajo llanto duró por algunos minutos, un llanto de dolor no solo por el temor al parto, si no por todas esas personas tan valiosas para él que ya nunca podría volver a ver ni escuchar, personas que por desgracia pudo convivir con ellas por tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, eran sumamente importantes en su corazón. La única testigo de ese momento tan íntimo y especial fue la inerte y solemne estatua de la Diosa de la misericordia.

Esa noche, las plegarias de Hyakkimaru fueron atendidas. La pesadilla del espantoso parto donde perdía a su familia desapareció para ser sustituida por un sueño en donde la figura de Jukai, su padre adoptivo, apareció frente a él.

No pudo ver su figura de una manera clara, la apreciaba tan solo como esa mancha blanca que tantas veces vio cuando aún no recuperaba su vista, a pesar de esto, él estaba más que seguro que se trataba de su segunda mamá.

Corría, pero lo hacía de una manera tan lenta que por desgracia nunca pudo alcanzarlo. Tal como había pasado en la vida real siempre estuvo cerca, pero a la vez muy lejos de él.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, déjame abrazarte!

Le gritaba y su voz se oía tan distante y encerrada, como si estuviera hablando dentro de un pozo lleno de agua. Era imposible, a pesar de que corría con todas sus fuerzas no lograba alcanzarlo. Aun sí, extrañamente la figura de Jukai permanecía inmóvil, y aunque no podía llegar hacia él, no se alejaba de su lugar.

— Hyakkimaru, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. —Escuchó esa tan amable y bondadosa voz en su mente de nuevo, exactamente igual a como la recordaba de su niñez—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy contigo. Aunque no físicamente, no tengas ninguna duda de que siempre estaré a tu lado. Todo estará bien, así que no temas más, Hyakkimaru.

Apenas terminó de escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró a si mismo recostado en el futón de su habitación. Al sentir como un agradable calor inundaba su cuerpo, bajó la vista y se encontró con que Dororo, a pesar de que ya era más que complicado que encontrara una posición cómoda para dormir, se las había arreglado para acercarse a él y abrazarlo en sus sueños.

— "Dororo".

Susurró en su mente, agradeciendo infinitamente que siempre se las arreglara para estar a su lado cuando más la necesitaba. Se acercó más a ella y también la abrazó. Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener, no le quedó ninguna duda de que su padre adoptivo había atendido a su llamado, y había aparecido en sus sueños para darle la tranquilidad que su corazón tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Esa noche, todos sus temores e inseguridades desaparecieron por completo.

* * *

Su pequeña Kaede nació el primer día de otoño. Ese día, Hyakkimaru había salido desde muy temprano a pescar al río que se encontraba apenas a unos minutos de salir de su aldea. Por los alrededores de ese hermoso lugar los árboles de arce ya se habían pintado de un hermoso y brillante rojo tales como los de un hermoso atardecer, los cuales siempre disfrutaba de ver junto a Dororo.

Mientras guardaba el último pez en la canasta, al ver ese hermoso paisaje pintado de un profundo rojo a su alrededor, no pudo evitar que un preciado recuerdo llegara su mente. El recuerdo de cuando su pequeña le habló acerca de lo hermoso que era el mundo en el que vivían. Su recuerdo permanecía tan nítido en su memoria, tal cual como si eso hubiera pasado apenas el día anterior.

"¿Sabes, Aniki? —Comenzó a escuchar ese recuerdo en su cabeza, como si estuviera en ese preciso día—Hay cuatro estaciones: Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Justo ahora es otoño. En otoño las montañas se vuelven de color rojo brillante, pero no rojo como el color de los demonios. Te hace sentir bien solo observándolo. Es eso a lo que llamas 'hermoso'".

Por supuesto el color rojo y el otoño se volvieron en dos de sus cosas favoritas del hermoso mundo que los rodeaba desde ese entonces. A pesar de eso, sabía que nunca habría algo más hermoso para él que su amada Dororo, y dentro de muy poco su hijo.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la entrada de la aldea cuando fue sorprendido por un muy angustiado Jiheita, el cual se dirigía corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

— ¡Hyakkimaru, ven pronto! —Le gritó a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó expectante, sintiendo a su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad al percatarse del nerviosismo en su voz.

— Es Dororo... ¡ya entró en labor de parto!

Experimentó una sensación de pesadez extenderse por todo su cuerpo apenas escuchó esas palabras. Sabía que debía apurarse en moverse, sin embargo, en verdad era como si su cuerpo fuera de piedra y no podía hacerlo. El momento finalmente había llegado, y ahora que debía enfrentar esa difícil prueba se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

A pesar de esto, las palabras que escuchó de Jukai en sueños volvieron a resonar en su mente: "todo estará bien, así que no temas más". Así era, no podía temer, en ese momento más que nunca en que Dororo tanto lo necesitaba no podía acobardarse, debía mantener la esperanza que todo estaría bien, sería valiente por ella y su bebé.

Dio una profunda inhalación para tranquilizarse y comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa, dejando incluso olvidada la canasta con los peces en el suelo, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que estar al lado de su esposa lo más pronto posible.

— No te preocupes, la partera ya está con ella. —Le explicó Jiheita mientras corría a su lado—. Aun así, ella te necesita.

— Si, gracias por avisarme.

Desde que Dororo había entrado en el último mes de embarazo, la partera que conocieron en la aldea de Tahomaru se instaló en la posada para estar presente en el nacimiento de su niño. La dueña de la posada fue más que generosa, y por ella misma decidió dejar que se hospedara con ellos sin cobrar ni una sola moneda.

De igual manera la partera, cuyo nombre era Aki, decidió asistir el parto de la joven madre sin ningún costo. Esto fue en agradecimiento a Tahomaru por haberla recibido en su aldea tras quedar desprotegida cuando unos samuráis destruyeron su hogar en una de las tantas guerras injustas que seguían por los territorios.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Yahiko se encontraba en el patio caminando en círculos con una expresión más allá de los nervios. Apenas vio llegar a los dos hombres soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio y de inmediato le habló a Hyakkimaru:

— ¡Hyakkimaru, menos mal ya estás aquí! No te preocupes, la Sra. Aki ya preparó todo en tu clínica, ahora mismo Dororo y ella están ahí —Se volvió unos pasos hacia atrás y le habló a la partera a través de la puerta que era la entrada a la clínica—¡Sra. Aki! ¡El padre ya está aquí!

— ¡Es bueno saberlo! —Se escuchó la segura voz de Aki a modo de respuesta. Al volver a hablar lo hizo dirigiéndose a Dororo en un tono muy calmado y maternal—: ¿Lo ves? Tu esposo ya está aquí, no tienes ya nada de qué preocuparte.

Se escucharon unos bajos lamentos dolorosos e inmediatamente después, Dororo le habló a Hyakkimaru con unos fuertes e iracundos gritos:

— ¡¡Hyakkimaru idiota!! ¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!!

Jiheita y Yahiko le dirigieron una sonrisa resignada, al tiempo que le mostraban una mirada que parecía querer decir: "en verdad me compadezco de ti". Hyakkimaru sabía que ese grito de odio solo era una reacción involuntaria de Dororo a causa del miedo y dolor que debería estar experimentando. Se armó de paciencia y valor al responderle a través de la puerta:

— Dororo, estoy aquí. Se muy fuerte ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, todo estará bien, sé que Dororo puede con esto ya que es una mujer valiente y determinada.

Segundos después su garganta se cerró al escuchar como esta pareció querer gritarle "te amo" pero no pudo completar esta frase pues solo le salió un grito inundado en dolor. Los minutos continuaron pasando, minutos en los cuales Hyakkimaru no podía conciliar la tranquilidad.

Los gritos entremezclados en dolor, desesperación y temor de Dororo solo aumentaban y perforaban sus oídos. Era una sensación espantosa, era como si lo estuvieran torturando en vida, no soportaba escucharla gritar de esa horrible manera ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esa tortura? ¿Cómo las mujeres eran capaces de soportar ese terrible sufrimiento?

Pero lo sabía a la perfección, todo el dolor que sentía no era nada comparado a lo que su amada pequeña debía estar experimentando. Estaba seguro que daría todo lo que tenía por evitar que pasara por eso, para que milagrosamente el bebé apareciera en sus brazos sin tener que provocarle todo ese dolor.

Jiheita y Yahiko intentaban tranquilizarlo, pero era imposible. Los percibía igual de nerviosos que él. No podía siquiera sentarse un momento, siempre perdía la compostura cuando se trataba de esa hermosa mujer a quien él tanto amaba.

— ¡Puja, puja más fuerte! —Gritaba la partera con seguridad.

— ¡¡N-no puedo!! —Respondió Dororo angustiada— ¡¡Ya no puedo con esto, siento que voy a morir!!

Hyakkimaru contuvo la respiración apenas escuchó esa terrible sentencia. Sin importarle nada más se dio media vuelta y tomó la puerta para entrar a la clínica.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! —Lo llamó Jiheita con algo de vergüenza— ¡N-no puedes hacer eso! No es correcto que los hombres estemos presentes durante el parto...

— ¡No me importa! —Respondió con voz autoritaria—¡No dejaré a Dororo sola ahora que más me necesita!

Y así, sin importarle nada acerca de las costumbres, que fuera incorrecto o no, abrió la puerta de la clínica y entró con pasos apresurados para llegar a su lado.

— Hya... Hyakkimaru...—Lo llamó su esposa con voz agotada y todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Su respiración era errática y tenía sus ojos entrecerrados a causa del inmenso cansancio y dolor que sentía.

— Sr. Hyakkimaru, lo siento, pero usted no puede...

— Sra. Aki, no dejaré a mi esposa sola en esto. —La interrumpió el joven de cabello azabache con la voz más tranquila que le fue posible. Se arrodilló a su lado y de inmediato entrelazó sus manos con fuerza contra las suyas—. Dororo, estoy aquí ahora, no importa que pase, nunca te dejaré, estoy a tu lado.

— Hyakkimaru, no puedo... ¡Ya no puedo más! —Exclamó con su voz inundada en temor.

— Tú podrás hacerlo, no tengo ninguna duda de eso. —Contestó atropellando las palabras a causa del terrible dolor que experimentaba al seguir escuchando sus lamentos—. Solo piensa en tu valiente madre... Habla con ella y estoy seguro que te dará la fuerza para seguir.

Inevitablemente unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Dororo mezclándose con su sudor ante la sola mención de su amada mamá. Segundos después su corazón dio un vuelco al apreciar como el temor de su esposa poco a poco quedaba atrás y una mirada llena de determinación se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

La siguió sujetando con fuerza de sus manos, susurrándole palabras llenas de ánimo y amor, de cuando en cuando le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza en un intento desesperado para tranquilizarla. Aunque los lamentos de dolor no desaparecieron los percibía un poco menos desesperados.

— Solo un poco más, ya puedo ver la cabeza, solo falta un poco más.

La animó la partera mientras pasaba algunos trapos calientes por su vientre en un intento por mitigar el enorme dolor que la hermosa jovencita estaba experimentando. Segundos después, su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente de una manera agresiva, dio un doloroso grito mientras un desesperado y agudo llanto perforó sus oídos ¿era acaso el llanto de su bebé? No pudo pensar en nada más pues todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor: perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la realidad lo primero que escucharon sus oídos fue una baja y tranquila voz susurrando una dulce canción, así como unos leves balbuceos. No supo la razón, pero apenas percibió esos tenues sonidos un agradable calor se extendió por todo su pecho, su alma se tranquilizó al instante.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos pues se sentía tan cansada, sus parpados le pesaban de una espantosa manera. Afortunadamente lo logró, abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó cuidadosamente de un lado a otro.

— ¡Dororo!

Escuchó una voz rebosante de alegría a su lado. Apenas estaba por voltear su rostro en dirección al sonido cuando se vio sorprendida por un fuerte y desesperado abrazo, mientras que su frente era atacada por un sinfín de cálidos besos. Conocía el tacto de esos labios perfectamente, era su esposo.

— Hyakkimaru...

Lo llamó con voz rasposa y débil mientras apoyaba fuertemente sus brazos en el futón para incorporarse. Su esposo no perdió tiempo y la ayudó a hacerlo.

— Tranquila, hazlo despacio...—Le suplicó con voz cuidadosa.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? —Preguntó desorientada mientras se sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos.

— Imagino que tu cuerpo no pudo con todo el dolor del parto y por eso te desmayaste. No te preocupes, esto pasa en muchos casos, por eso...

— ¡Es cierto, nuestro bebé! —Contuvo la respiración a causa del temor, comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro con desesperación—¿¡Donde está!? ¡¡Hyakkimaru!! ¿¡Dónde está nuestro bebé!?

Incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse a pesar de su enorme cansancio, afortunadamente su esposo se las arregló para abrazarla a modo de tranquilizarla e impedírselo. Le susurró dulcemente en su oído cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos:

— Tranquila, está bien. La Sra. Aki la está cuidando ahora mismo, decidimos que era lo mejor en lo que recobrabas el conocimiento.

— ¿L-la está cuidando? Eso quiere decir que...

— Si... Dororo, diste a luz a una hermosa niña. Te lo dije, que lo lograrías. Fuiste muy valiente, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Mientras sentía como las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, Dororo le agradeció a su madre una y mil veces en su mente por interceder por ella y ayudarla a superar esa tan difícil prueba. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada más pues escucharon los pasos de Aki acercarse a ellos mientras le susurraba llena de cariño al pequeño bulto envuelto en telas en sus brazos:

— Tu mami acaba de despertar. Vamos, estoy segura que están ansiosos por conocerte.

Hyakkimaru ayudó a Dororo a levantar sus brazos para recibir por fin a su tan esperado bebé. Con un inmenso cuidado, tomándola como si fuera una pieza de un fino cristal, la acunó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Inevitablemente más lágrimas de dicha escaparon de sus bellos ojos chocolate mientras observaba embelesada a su hija.

— Estas aquí, hermosa. —Le susurró con cariño Dororo, apreciando como su corazón se inundaba de un inmenso cariño—. Tu papi y yo esperamos tanto por ti.

Hyakkimaru se acercó más a su esposa mientras colocaba sus manos por debajo de sus brazos de manera que él también ayudaba a cargar a su recién nacida, dejó apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa para observarla con atención.

Se veía tan pequeña, redonda, dulce e indefensa. Ni Hyakkimaru ni Dororo se imaginaron que podrían amar tan inmensamente a su hija apenas la vieran por primera vez, sin embargo, así fue.

Ambos se dirigieron una fugaz mirada de amor y comprensión para después posarla de nuevo en ese pequeño ser indefenso, el cual ya sabían que amarían por siempre con toda su alma. La pequeña se revolvió lentamente en los brazos de su madre, y sin dejar de balbucear abrió sus ojos, esos bellos orbes casi rojizos que eran una clara combinación de los ojos color caramelo y chocolate de sus progenitores.

Dado que era el primer día de otoño, y el hermoso espectáculo rojizo de los arces que Hyakkimaru vio al salir a pescar horas antes del nacimiento de su nena, supo de inmediato el nombre que debían darle a su hija.

Acercó con sumo cuidado su mano al regordete rostro de su recién nacida. Dejó apoyadas apenas las puntas de sus dedos sobre este, y sintiendo todo el amor que tenía tanto por ella como su esposa inundar su corazón, le dijo en un murmullo cálido y apacible:

— Bienvenida, pequeña Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nota: El nombre Kaede significa literalmente "árbol de maple o arce". Este árbol es un cedro nativo de Japón.  
> Nuestra hermosa pareja por fin son padres *-* Espero de corazón este emotivo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, de ahora en adelante veremos como les va a estos padres primerizos n.n Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia.


	9. Lo más valioso

— ¡Hyakkimaru, no lo hagas!

La advertencia de Dororo llegó demasiado tarde, su ingenuo esposo ya había acercado su mano al rostro de la bebé dormida apaciblemente en la amplia cuna hecha de mimbre y comenzó a jalar cariñosamente una de sus enormes mejillas. La reacción a esta acción fue inevitable: Kaede despertó y comenzó a llorar al parecer con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían.

Ante esto, el padre enarcó sus cejas confundido y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos contrariado. Dororo se acercó a ellos refunfuñando e inflando sus mejillas con descontento.

— Hyakkimaru tonto, es la tercera vez que te digo que no hagas esto. —Lo reprendió tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro—. No interrumpas de esta manera el sueño de Kaede.

— Lo lamento—respondió con decepción—, es solo que Kaede se ve tan linda cuando duerme. No puedo evitar querer mimarla.

— Por esto te lo he dicho, hazlo mientras está despierta. —Se agachó para acercarse a la cuna y se arremangó el kimono—. Es lógico que se asuste de esta manera si la tocas cuando está dormida. Tranquila Kaede-chan, todo está bien.

Dororo tomó la cuna y comenzó a mecerla suavemente de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizar a su nena, la bebé seguía llorando entre hipidos desesperados. Hyakkimaru se acercó a ellas un tanto inseguro, se agachó a un lado de la cuna y le habló a su bebé en un tono bajo y derrotado:

— Lo lamento Kaede, no quería asustarte.

— A veces olvido que debo cuidar a dos niños y no solo a uno.

Añadió Dororo en un tono burlón, a lo cual al Hyakkimaru no poder comprender que se refería a él y a sus acciones a veces un tanto infantiles solo atinó a ladear su cabeza con confusión.

— No deja de llorar, tal parece que esta vez se le fue el sueño. —Dororo intentó ocultar el cansancio en su voz y no sonar impaciente. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija con cuidado entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla—. Tranquila Kaede-chan, todo está bien. Tu padre a veces podrá ser un tonto, pero te quiere mucho. Mamá se encargará de darle su merecido después.

Hyakkimaru ahora se sentía avergonzado de su imprudencia, aun así, no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado observando esa dulce escena. Su corazón se agitó de amor cuando observó a su hermosa esposa arrullar con sumo cuidado a su amada hija, la niña continuaba llorando, pero al parecer con menos intensidad.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el nacimiento de su primogénita. Por supuesto no estaba resultando nada fácil acostumbrarse a este cambio tan significativo en su vida, a pesar de esto los amorosos padres se esforzaban cada día en aprender un poco más la manera adecuada de cuidar de ella debido al inmenso amor que le tenían.

Tuvieron la fortuna que Kaede dormía tendidamente durante toda la noche, aun así, por la mañana y gran parte de la tarde parecía tener un sueño muy ligero, apenas el más leve movimiento o el más bajo sonido lograban despertarla. A veces solo se revolvía de un lado a otro, en algunas otras ocasiones como esa tarde se ponía a dar unos lloriqueos fuertes y altos como si estuviera dispuesta a no callarse nunca.

Ahora Dororo cargaba con tanta facilidad y rapidez a su nena que no podía más que admirar sus habilidades innatas de madre. Recordaba cómo antes del nacimiento de Kaede había hablado con Okowa más que desesperada al tener miedo de no poder ser una buena madre, ella incluso estaba convencida de que no lo sería.

Los primeros días sus manos temblaban cuando tenía que cargarla, lo hacía lentamente y con un enorme temor. Parecía como si Kaede estuviera hecha de cristal y Dororo temiera no poder sujetarla bien, y que esta con el más mínimo error se rompiera, a pesar de esto, ahora lo hacía con tanta soltura y naturalidad que como si fuera posible, Hyakkimaru se sintió enamorarse más de ella admirando su valentía y esfuerzos por ser una excelente mamá.

Por supuesto había recibido diversos consejos de Hanami, esa amable y dulce mujer quien era como una madre para ambos. Recibieron su visita apenas dos días después del nacimiento de Kaede, y en gran parte Dororo pudo tener un mejor control de las cosas gracias a su ayuda, pero eso no le quitaba el mérito a su esposa la cual aprendía rápido y se esforzaba al máximo por hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible por su bebé.

Guiado por estas hermosas reflexiones se atrevió a hablarle suavemente a Dororo, la cual aún estaba arrullando con cuidado a Kaede en un intento porque durmiera de nuevo:

— Dororo, lo lamento, es mi culpa que Kaede despertara. —Dudó por algunos segundos, pero finalmente continuó hablando con determinación—: Por favor, déjame ayudarte a intentar que nuestra hija vuelva a dormir... ¿Puedo ser yo quien la cargue?

Dororo se volvió a verlo un tanto sorprendida al responderle:

— ¿En verdad quieres intentarlo?

— Si... Te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso.

Dororo observó detenidamente el rostro de su esposo. Se mostraba seguro, sin embargo, en sus bellos orbes caramelo también podía captarse un atisbo de miedo. Podía comprenderlo, ella también se sintió más que nerviosa cuando tuvo que cargar sola a Kaede por primera vez. A pesar de esto, no le parecía justo negarle algo como eso a Hyakkimaru, era su padre, y si él deseaba reparar su error y cargar a su hija estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

— "Es una buena oportunidad para enseñarle. —Pensó Dororo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Si yo lo ayudo tal cual la Sra. Hanami lo hizo conmigo no debe haber ningún problema". De acuerdo Hyakkimaru, te ayudaré para que aprendas a cargarla.

Dororo rio en voz baja con ternura cuando vio a los ojos de su esposo brillar con alegría, al tiempo que una pequeña y cálida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Le dio algunos consejos y se la pasó con sumo cuidado, cuando Dororo sintió las manos de Hyakkimaru temblar levemente decidió primero cargarla junto con él. Para desgracia del asustado padre apenas la pequeña captó este movimiento comenzó a aumentar su llanto de nuevo.

— Lo siento mucho, yo no quise...—Dijo Hyakkimaru nervioso al escuchar el fuerte llanto de su niña otra vez.

— Tranquilo, tú no hiciste nada mal. —Le explicó su esposa dedicándole una enternecida mirada—. Es normal que se asuste con estos movimientos. Así es como debes colocar tus manos ¿de acuerdo?

Continuó mientras movía las manos de Hyakkimaru sobre las suyas para que pudiera comprender. Aún se mostraba nervioso, a pesar de esto Dororo observó en silencio lo atento que él estaba para aprender la manera correcta de cargar a su hija.

— No olvides colocar tu mano debajo de su cabeza, si, así, hazlo con suavidad. Muy bien Hyakkimaru, aprendes muy rápido.

Lo felicitó Dororo con cariño, a lo cual el corazón de Hyakkimaru se agitó con alegría. Pasados unos minutos más de explicaciones, el entusiasmado padre ya se encontraba meciendo suavemente a su nena.

— Kaede no deja de llorar. —Se quejó Hyakkimaru con tristeza.

— ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos! —Respondió Dororo con determinación—El demonio del llanto no quiere dejar a Kaede en paz, debemos derrotarlo.

— ¿¡Un demonio!? ¿¡Donde!? —Exclamó el joven de cabello azabache volteando de un lado a otro, cambiando a esa feroz mirada que mostró tantas veces en el pasado cuando los cazaba.

— No me refiero a un demonio de verdad. —Se explicó su esposa entre divertidas risas, ocasionando la confusión en él de nuevo—. Lo dije de esta manera para motivarnos y no darnos por vencidos. Hyakkimaru, debemos ser valientes y seguir esforzándonos por Kaede.

— Por supuesto. Me seguiré esforzando por Dororo y Kaede. —Sentenció con seguridad.

Mientras Hyakkimaru continuó arrullando a Kaede con suavidad, Dororo se dedicó a cantarle canciones de cuna para tranquilizarla. Sus esfuerzos por fin brindaron sus frutos cuando aproximadamente quince minutos después la hermosa bebé por fin calmó su llanto. Fijó sus singulares ojos rojizos primero en Dororo y luego en Hyakkimaru para después empezar a balbucear alegremente y levantar sus regordetes brazos hacia sus padres, al parecer saberse acompañada por ambos la habían serenado por completo.

Mientras los felices padres observaban con ternura a su hija, la bebé se revolvió un poco aun en los brazos de su padre, volvió a mover lentamente sus dos pequeñas manos cerradas en puños y las colocó en su pecho, Hyakkimaru notó que sujetaba las telas de su kimono con ahínco, era como si quisiera moverlas.

— Oh, tal vez tiene hambre. —Reflexionó Dororo, se acercó a Hyakkimaru y tomó de nuevo a Kaede entre sus manos para volver a colocarla en su regazo—. Lo siento Kaede-chan, pero tu padre no puede darte de comer de esa manera.

Hyakkimaru se colocó enfrente de su esposa y la observó con atención. Dororo comenzó a bajarse la parte delantera de su kimono para amamantar a su hija, pero al saberse observada por Hyakkimaru no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida, era la primera vez que su esposo estaba presente cuando le iba a dar de comer.

Inevitablemente las enormes mejillas de la hermosa madre se sonrojaron y esta no pudo más que voltearse a un lado para evitar su mirada. Infló sus mejillas en una actitud de reproche cuando Hyakkimaru volvió a colocarse enfrente de ella.

— ¡Hyakkimaru tonto, no me veas! —Le reclamó con voz fuerte y avergonzada.

— Pero... yo quiero ver cómo le das de comer a Kaede. —Respondió con inocencia.

— ¡Pues yo no quiero que me veas!

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque es vergonzoso.

— Ya he visto muchas veces antes los pechos de Dororo... ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Que los hayas visto y todo lo que le has hecho a mis pechos es justo el problema!

* * *

Hanami estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Hyakkimaru y Dororo, iba a verlos al menos unas tres veces por semana desde el nacimiento de su hija para ayudarlos con todo lo que fuera necesario. Ese día en especial Hanami fue recibida por una escena un tanto particular.

— ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!

Se escuchó de pronto y segundos después la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió con gran violencia, Hyakkimaru salió por ahí con pasos pesados y la vista baja.

— Hyakkimaru-san ¿qué pasa? ¿todo está bien? —Preguntó Hanami acercándose a él con preocupación.

— Sra. Hanami...

Hyakkimaru volteó a verla con semblante decepcionado, tenía ojos de cachorro regañado. El corazón de Hanami encogió de dolor al verlo en ese estado ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que estuviera con ese ánimo tan decaído? Solo pudo tranquilizarse cuando el apuesto joven de cabello azabache le contó lo que acababa de pasar con Dororo.

— Entiendo, a ella le avergüenza que la veas amamantando a Kaede.

Hanami enterneció cuando vio el semblante lleno decepción de Hyakkimaru mientras afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza antes de continuar:

— No quiero perderme nada del cuidado y crianza de Kaede, pero Dororo se molestó pues no dejaba de insistirle. Así fue como terminó echándome de casa. Me advirtió que no volviera hasta que ella me lo dijera.

— No queda nada más que ser paciente, Hyakkimaru-san. —Trató de animarlo Hanami dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza—. Esto es algo muy común para las madres primerizas como ella. Cuando mi Yumi estaba recién nacida yo también moría de vergüenza de que mi Eiji me viera.

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó volteando a mirarla con interés.

— Si. —Hanami le mostró una enorme sonrisa—. Solo dele un poco de tiempo, estoy segura que después ella se acostumbrará a esta nueva rutina y accederá a que las vea.

— De acuerdo, eso haré. No quiero incomodarla, ni quiero que Kaede llore de nuevo.

— Usted es un gran padre y esposo, Hyakkimaru-san, no tenga nunca ninguna duda de eso.

La plática con Hanami lo ayudó a recobrar su ánimo. Tras unos minutos de charla, Hanami decidió entrar para ayudar a Dororo en lo que fuera necesario. Hyakkimaru aún tenía deseos por ver como su amada hija era amamantada, a pesar de esto desistió, por lo cual optó por quedarse cerca de la puerta y escuchar atentamente lo que pasaba en el interior.

— Que bueno que llegó, Sra. Hanami. —Escuchó la voz un tanto preocupada de su esposa—. De nuevo estoy teniendo un poco de problemas para amamantarla.

— ¿Otra vez estás teniendo problemas para que salga la leche? —Le preguntó la mujer con su tono amable de siempre.

— Si, Kaede succiona con mucha fuerza el pezón, pero aun así no sale del todo bien.

— No te preocupes, eso es algo muy común en las primeras semanas. Ya sé, intentemos darle un masaje a tus pechos para estimular la salida de la leche como la vez pasada.

— Es verdad, la semana pasada logramos así que saliera la leche.

Cada palabra se quedó instalada en el cerebro de Hyakkimaru: "succiona con mucha fuerza el pezón" "darles un masaje a tus pechos". Esas eran cosas que él muchas veces había hecho también con los pechos de Dororo y no era precisamente para darle de comer a un bebé.

Inevitablemente los recuerdos de esos momentos llegaron a su cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar y hasta sentirse un poco excitado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Dororo tenía razón: que la viera haciendo eso era vergonzoso, más bien, iba a ser vergonzoso para ambos.

Tras reflexionar unos minutos comprendió que lo mejor era volver a la clínica para mantener ocupada su mente en otras cosas. A partir de ese día decidió que lo mejor era respetar la privacidad de madre e hija y dejar ese lindo momento solo para ellas.

* * *

Cuando Kaede estaba por cumplir su primer mes de nacida, Dororo comenzó a notar un comportamiento un tanto irregular en su esposo. Este estaba muy cansado, bostezaba varias veces al día y unas ojeras prominentes asomaban por debajo de sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta que algo irregular ocurría con él cierto día en que comenzaron a tocar con fuerza la puerta de la clínica. Dororo se aseguró de envolver bien a la dormida Kaede entre suaves telas en su cuna y se dirigió a la clínica. Cuando llegó abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que vio: su esposo estaba profundamente dormido encima de su escritorio.

Sin duda era muy extraño que él durmiera en horas de trabajo, y supuso que a eso se debían esos incesantes toques en la puerta. Caminando de puntillas para no despertarlo abrió la puerta y se encontró con un anciano que vivía en su aldea, el Sr. Fuji.

Cuando Dororo habló con el hombre supo que Hyakkimaru le había dicho a ese paciente que pasara a su clínica a esa hora, sin embargo, el médico estaba profundamente dormido cuando en realidad se suponía que debía estarlo esperando para atenderlo.

Su pecho se llenó de preocupación cuando se vio obligada a despertarlo para que atendiera al Sr. Fuji y en sus ojos pudo captar un enorme cansancio ¿por qué su esposo estaba tan agotado?

— Pero, Hyakkimaru...

— No te preocupes, Dororo. En verdad estoy bien. —Le respondió cuando ella le pidió durante la cena una explicación a su extraño cansancio.

— Dormirte en horas de trabajo no es propio de ti, no me mientas.

— Dororo se preocupa demasiado. —Insistió acercándose a ella y juntando sus frentes dulcemente—. Solo descansaba mis ojos por un momento, eso es todo.

Dororo pensaba seguirlo presionando para sacarle la verdad, desafortunadamente Kaede comenzó a revolverse en su cuna y llorar, no podría seguir con la conversación, debía hacerse cargo de su hija.

¿Acaso Hyakkimaru estaba cansado y no lograba dormir bien a causa de los llantos de su bebé? No, no podía ser. Si bien era cierto que los dos estaban un tanto cansados de tener que estar muy al pendiente de las necesidades de su hija, por fortuna Kaede dormía durante toda la noche, lo cual les permitía reponer las fuerzas agotadas durante el día. No podía ser que no pudiera dormir por eso, y por otro lado sabía que Hyakkimaru nunca le diría si sentía mal, a él no le gustaba preocuparla. Debería llegar ella sola al fondo del asunto por el bien de su esposo.

* * *

Dos días después descubrió la verdad. Dororo terminaba tan muerta de cansancio diariamente por cuidar a Kaede que siempre caía rendida y dormía durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, hubo una noche en la que si despertó. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y por un momento se preguntó si estaba soñando al darse cuenta que Hyakkimaru no estaba acostado en el futón a su lado como siempre.

Movió lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para despertar por completo y se incorporó intentando mantener la calma ¿en dónde demonios se había metido su esposo? Apenas iba a levantarse cuando al mover su vista al fondo de la habitación distinguió a una figura sentada en el tatami justo al lado de la cuna de Kaede.

— Hyakkimaru...

Susurró Dororo con sorpresa acercándose lentamente a gatas hacia él. Su esposo en un inicio se mostró un tanto azorado cuando lo llamó, luego desvió la vista con un semblante mucho más agotado que antes. Parecía que podía quedarse dormido en cualquier segundo, Dororo se percató que a pesar de su cansancio sujetaba fuertemente la funda de su katana entre sus manos.

— Hyakkimaru ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Le preguntó en voz baja, con mucha confusión— Estás a punto de caer dormido, vamos, vuelve a la cama.

— No puedo hacerlo —respondió en un cansado murmuro—, debo cuidar a Kaede.

¿Cuidar a Kaede? Tras escuchar esas palabras y apreciar una vez más la inmensa lucha que hacía su abnegado esposo por no quedarse dormido comenzó a armar poco a poco el rompecabezas en su mente. Se llevó una mano al pecho debido a la preocupación al volver a hablarle:

— No me digas que... ¿te quedas despierto durante toda la noche para cuidar a Kaede? —Hyakkimaru no le respondió, simplemente afirmó levemente con la cabeza—Pero, Hyakkimaru... No es necesario que hagas eso ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Fue por esa razón que decidimos hacer una segunda cuna para Kaede e instalarla en nuestra habitación, para poder dormir muy cerca de ella en caso de que tuviera algún problema.

— Pero si duermo, no podré cuidarla adecuadamente —Respondió angustiado tras unos segundos— ¿Qué pasará si llora y no soy capaz de escucharla? ¿Qué tal si alguien entra en la habitación en la noche e intenta llevársela? ¿Qué tal si un espíritu maligno o un demonio quiere quedarse con ella? Dororo y Kaede son lo más valioso en mi vida, de ninguna manera puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a nuestra hija.

Dororo experimentó una mezcla de sensaciones en su pecho tras escuchar eso. Por una parte, una enorme tristeza se instaló en su corazón al conocer los verdaderos motivos de Hyakkimaru para no dormir. Él había sido ofrecido a los demonios por su cruel padre apenas había llegado a este mundo, era muy probable que esos terribles acontecimientos del pasado hubieran despertado esos miedos e inseguridades en él, el temor a que alguien pudiera lastimar o llevarse a su pequeña niña.

Por otro lado, también su pecho se vio invadido por una agradable ola de calidez pues no pudo evitar enternecerse de sus palabras y acciones. Su amado esposo había sacrificado horas de su valioso sueño todo con tal de que nada malo le pasara a su hija. Eso sin duda la conmovió de sobre manera. Pero sabía perfectamente que si continuaba haciéndolo sería muy perjudicial para su salud, esas custodias nocturnas tenían que parar.

Afortunadamente Dororo era una mujer ingeniosa y astuta, la cual sabía mejor que nadie como lidiar con la testarudez y fuerte voluntad de su esposo. Se acercó más a él y colocó su mano en su espalda comenzando a acariciarlo, ante este agradable tacto la volteó a ver con sumo interés.

— Kaede-chan sí que duerme muy plácidamente ¿verdad?

— Si...

— Ahora entiendo porque lo hace. Puede dormir muy bien en las noches pues su papá cuida de ella con esmero. —Hyakkimaru mostró una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción la cual sustituyó por su boca en forma de una pequeña "o" cuando Dororo continuó—: Sin embargo, ahora entiendo por qué a veces llora con tanto ahínco durante el día. Kaede-chan llora así pues no le gusta que su papá no duerma adecuadamente durante las noches.

Dororo fingió una enorme seriedad y se cruzó de brazos cuando terminó de hablar. Observó de reojo como Hyakkimaru bajaba su rostro para observar a su hija con mucha tristeza.

— Pero...—Murmuró él con inseguridad—Si duermo no podré cuidarla adecuadamente.

— ¿Entonces quieres que Kaede siga preocupada de que su papá no cuida de su salud adecuadamente?

Ya no supo que responder a eso, solo pudo mover su vista de su amada esposa a su hija una y otra vez, mucho más confundido e indeciso que antes. Percatándose de esto, Dororo rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y dejó apoyada suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Cuando volvió a hablarle lo hizo con suavidad y dulzura:

— Hyakkimaru, entiendo que te sientas tan preocupado por ella, yo también tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño debido a esto, pero... Kaede-chan estará bien. Ella duerme en nuestra habitación justamente para que no pase ningún problema, y yo confío tanto en nuestros instintos después de todo lo que hemos pasado que estoy más que segura que, aunque estemos dormidos nos daremos cuenta si hay algo malo con ella.

— Dororo...

— Por favor Hyakkimaru, hazlo por nosotras... Ni Kaede ni yo queremos seguir viéndote tan agotado y exigiéndote tanto a ti mismo. Si quieres, podemos colocar la cuna al lado de nuestra cama para estar más cerca de ella, solo por favor, deja tus temores atrás y duerme. Todo estará bien, estoy segura que todo marchará bien con nuestra bebé.

Su esposa tomó fuertemente sus manos contra la suya y se volvió a verlo con ojos suplicantes. Hyakkimaru la observó conmovido por algunos segundos, y como si Kaede supiera lo que pasaba se revolvió un poco en su cuna dejando escapar unos suaves y bajos balbuceos. Sería complicado dejar sus inseguridades atrás, pero si su esposa e hija, las dos personas más valiosas en el mundo para él se lo pedían, no le iba a quedar otro remedio que hacerlo.

— Está bien Dororo, voy a hacerlo. Lamento haberlas preocupado.

Dororo cambió su semblante para mostrar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción antes de acercarse más a él y darle un suave beso el cual terminó por tranquilizar su aquejado corazón por completo.

Le costó unas cuantas noches más, pero gracias a la intervención de Dororo pudo dejar esos feos temores atrás lo cual le permitió poder dormir sin ninguna preocupación de nuevo.

Para fortuna de los alegres padres Kaede continuó durmiendo sin interrupciones durante las noches. Su amada hija continuaría creciendo para convertirse en una niña muy sana y juguetona.


	10. Kade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos a todas las personas que se están leyendo esta historia, espero que esté siendo de su agrado. Tengo una aclaración importante que hacer antes de que continúen con la lectura, y es que a partir de este capítulo este fanfic tendrá una estructura un tanto diferente.   
> En algunos capítulos tendremos relatos cortos contenidos en un mismo capítulo sin tener que llevar un orden cronológico específico. Es decir, estaremos avanzando y regresando en años según la historia lo amerite.   
> Aún así, dentro de la misma historia en la narración siempre se dará a conocer cuantos años tienen los pequeños de Hyakkimaru y Dororo para que no se confundan, espero esto no les parezca molesto y me disculpo de antemano si así es.   
> Ahora si, pueden proseguir con la lectura n.n

**Kaede tiene una hermosa familia**

— Hyakkimaru ¿estás seguro que estarás bien?

Preguntó Dororo tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz. Lo que menos deseaba era que su esposo se diera cuenta de que en el fondo no estaba tan convencida de que dejar a su bebé enteramente a su cuidado era una buena idea.

Entre los dos se aseguraron que las telas que habían usado para que Hyakkimaru pudiera cargar a Kaede a sus espaldas estaban bien atadas. La pequeña rio tiernamente y comenzó a darle unos golpecitos con sus palmas abiertas a su padre en la espalda.

Dororo acarició suavemente la cabeza de su nena forzando una sonrisa a su esposo, esta solo salió como una extraña sonrisa de lado que denotaba perfectamente su nerviosismo. El antiguo ronin ignoró esto, tomó la mano libre de su esposa y le depositó un tierno beso en sus nudillos para después decirle suavemente:

—Dororo no debe preocuparse. Ya he aprendido a atar a Kaede a mi espalda, cargarla, arrullarla adecuadamente y cantarle canciones para que se tranquilice. Además, esta es la hora en la que Kaede duerme, por lo cual no habrá problemas si nos dejas solos.

«Debes ir a hablar con los líderes de la aldea cerca de las montañas con los cuales quieren formar una alianza ¿no es así? No puedes descuidar tus obligaciones para con la aldea, así que yo me llevaré a Kaede y la cuidaré mientras compro todo lo necesario para esta noche.»

—Sí, tienes razón, esto es muy importante. —Confirmó Dororo tras dejar escapar un leve suspiro—. Está bien Hyakkimaru, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Estoy segura que harás un excelente trabajo cuidando a nuestra hija.

Hyakkimaru continúo repartiendo besos por las suaves manos de su esposa mientras esta reía tímidamente en voz baja. Kaede comenzó a balbucear en voz alta moviendo sus manitas, al ver esto su padre le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tomó con sumo cuidado las manos de su hija y les depositó un pequeño beso en cada una, ocasionando que Kaede volviera a reír.

—Iré con Kaede a comprar el alimento para esta noche, luego volveré a casa y comenzaré a pelar las verduras. —Confirmó el joven de cabello azabache dándole un último beso en la frente a su esposa para despedirse de ella.

—Está bien. Con que solo hagas eso es suficiente, yo me encargaré de cocinar una vez llegue a casa.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo ir adelantando y cocinar...

—¡No! —Dororo soltó una risa nerviosa ante la mirada llena de confusión de su esposo. Tratando de aparentar que no había dado ese grito asustado continuó—: Es decir... Recuerda que dijiste que hoy debías hacer algunos medicamentos para tus pacientes, así que no debes retrasarte con eso. Además, deberás estar al pendiente de Kaede también mientras vuelvo, es por eso que no debes agregarte más responsabilidades. Descuida, estoy segura de poder terminar todo antes de la hora de la reunión.

—De acuerdo, si Dororo lo dice entonces está bien.

Cuando se despidió de su amada familia, la agobiada joven mujer dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Utilizando su ingenio se las había arreglado para que su esposo; el cual tenía unas pésimas habilidades culinarias, no insistiera en adelantar las cosas en la cocina.

Dororo se aseguró una vez más de traer con ella los pergaminos con los tratados y posteriormente se encaminó para encontrarse con Jiheita y Yahiko para ir a reunirse con sus futuros aliados. Sin duda, desde el nacimiento de su amada hija la rutina de ambos había cambiado significativamente teniendo que adaptar sus obligaciones para anteponer la seguridad de su nena.

Ya que ese día Kaede cumplía sus seis meses de nacida a Dororo se le había ocurrido la excelente idea de hacer una pequeña cena con sus amigos y familiares más cercanos para celebrar. Sin embargo, a los hacendosos padres se les habían atravesado algunas obligaciones en el camino, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que repartirse las tareas.

Esa era una escena muy común, Hyakkimaru encargándose de varias labores de su hogar mientras ella se encargaba de su papel de líder de la aldea, revisando y atendiendo minuciosamente las necesidades de esta.

A oídos de Dororo ya habían llegado algunos murmullos de ciertas personas que se atrevían a criticar los roles en su familia. Ella optaba por ignorar a esas personas, generalmente de avanzada edad, que no podían concebir que ella fuera una mujer tan liberal y despreocupada en torno al cuidado de su casa, esposo e hija.

Sabía muy bien que ella nunca podría ser como las otras mujeres de la aldea que se desvivían por su hogar e hijos, que solo vivían para encargarse de eso. Si Hyakkimaru y ella deseaban apoyarse mutuamente repartiéndose las tareas ¿qué problema había con eso?

Al principio se sintió molesta por estas críticas, sin embargo, con el tiempo las ignoró y ya le daban igual. No había duda que le alegraba de sobremanera que Hyakkimaru no fuera de esos esposos que solo quisieran tener a su mujer como una fábrica de bebés, solo para cumplir sus mandatos o tener impecable su hogar. Esos aspectos de Hyakkimaru solo lo hacían amarlo más y apreciar más la hermosa familia que tenían.

Tras unas horas, la reunión con sus ahora aliados había concluido. Cuando por fin logró desocuparse Dororo se dirigió presurosa a su hogar. Siempre; así fuera poco tiempo lejos de su esposo e hija, las ansias la invadían por estar a su lado de nuevo.

Su casa se encontraba justo al lado del extenso campo de arrozal que era su adoración. Decidió acortar el camino llegando por la parte trasera de este, y apenas estar a unos metros de su casa la recibió un espectáculo un tanto particular.

Su esposo había sacado una de las mesas de su hogar y se encontraba cortando y pelando algunas verduras a toda velocidad, mientras tanto su querida nena estaba profundamente dormida aún atada en su espalda.

A su alrededor, a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para que no notaran su presencia, se había congregado un grupo de unas cinco mujeres que observaban embelesadas al apuesto joven de cabello azabache. Dororo tenía que pasar a un lado de ellas para llegar a su casa, motivo por el cual le fue imposible no escuchar lo que decían mientras devoraban a su esposo con la mirada:

—Es la primera vez que observo a un joven hombre como él cuidando a su bebé.

—Yo también... ¿escuchaste hace un momento como le comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna en voz baja? ¡Fue tan lindo!

—Además está cortando todas esas verduras... quiere decir que también ayuda con las labores domésticas ¿no es así?

—Sí, es lo más seguro ¿Será un padre soltero?

—No lo sé ¡pero yo quiero un esposo así!

—¡Yo también, es tan apuesto!

Dororo miró detalladamente a todas esas mujeres mientras sentía su sangre hervir. No las reconoció como habitantes de la aldea, lo que quería decir que eran viajeras o turistas. Era muy común que estos pasaran por su aldea debido a todos los comercios que ya había ahí, o incluso solo para ver el hermoso y extenso campo de arrozal que tenían.

Apretando fuertemente su mandíbula a causa de los celos que la invadían, Dororo apresuró el paso y pasó al lado de ese grupo de mujeres con fuertes pisadas, incluso empujando con el hombro a algunas. Una vez estuvo cerca de Hyakkimaru, le gritó con una voz exageradamente fuerte y melosa:

—¡Hyakkimaru, mi muy querido esposo —hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra esposo—, por fin estoy en casa!

—Dororo...

Los orbes caramelo de Hyakkimaru brillaron de alegría apenas reconoció la voz de su pequeña llegando a su lado. Kaede reconoció de igual manera la voz de su madre, despertó y comenzó a llamarla entre graciosos balbuceos.

—Veo que ya dejaste preparadas muchas cosas para la cena... ¡no cabe duda de que tengo el mejor esposo en el mundo!

Hyakkimaru ladeó su cabeza un tanto confundido ante el inusual tono alto en la voz de su esposa, a pesar de la intriga decidió no darle mayor importancia y respondió mientras terminaba de cortar un nabo con una velocidad increíble:

—Si... Decidí cortar todo afuera pues tal parece que a Kaede le relaja el viento del exterior. He descubierto que eso le agrada y le ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

—Perfecto, no hay duda que eres el mejor padre y esposo del mundo.

Para sorpresa de Hyakkimaru, Dororo se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un profundo y pasional beso. Por supuesto el ahora consentido esposo lo recibió gustoso, observándola con una mirada de tonto enamorado cuando este terminó.

Dororo volvió la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa presumida al grupo de mujeres entrometidas a lo lejos. Estas optaron por retirarse, algunas cabizbajas y otras observándola con una inmensa envidia.

Kaede dio unas suaves palmaditas con sus manos mientras sus padres juntaban sus frentes y comenzaban a frotarlas suavemente. Después de eso ambos se voltearon para de igual manera mimar a su hija. Por donde se viese, habían formado una muy hermosa familia.

* * *

**Kaede da sus primeros pasos**

Kaede era un remolino de energía, eso les quedó más que claro a sus padres cuando esta comenzó a gatear. La inquieta y curiosa bebé no podía estarse quieta ni un minuto, en eso sin duda era muy parecida a su madre.

Fueron varias veces las que tuvieron que rescatarla de golpearse contra muebles, tirar los instrumentos médicos de su padre, jugar con los ingredientes de la cocina o incluso tratar de salir de su casa.

Tenía a sus padres más que agotados, pero sin duda olvidaban todo su cansancio cuando la revoltosa bebé los abrazaba con cariño cuando la cargaban y les hacía divertidas trompetillas.

Por todas las razones antes dichas, no fue de extrañar que la inquieta Kaede diera sus primeros pasos cuando la juguetona niña estaba a tan solo unos días de cumplir un año de edad.

—Te gusta mucho ese caballo de madera que papá hizo para ti ¿no es así, Kaede-chan?

Le dijo Dororo a su niña mientras la pequeña gateaba a toda velocidad para alcanzar su juguete favorito, el cual reposaba en el suelo. Kaede le dirigió una mirada rápida a su madre y comenzó a reír mientras abrazaba con cariño su caballo de madera.

—Papá ya no tarda en regresar, le diremos que haga un compañero para tu caballo cuando vuelva.

Kaede dio unas palmaditas con sus pequeñas manos y continuó jugando con su preciado caballo. Dororo le sonrío dulcemente y se dedicó a terminar de preparar la comida. Hyakkimaru había salido en uno de sus viajes para entregar prótesis. Ese día iba a regresar, motivo por el cual como muchas veces antes, Dororo se esforzó por terminar pronto sus pendientes para poder prepararle una deliciosa comida de bienvenida a su amado esposo.

Efectivamente, unas horas después el corazón de la joven latió apresuradamente cuando distinguió la figura de su esposo acercándose a su hogar.

—Dororo, Kaede, he vuelto...

Las llamó con una voz baja pero dulce. En cuanto Kaede distinguió la voz de su padre olvidó su caballo de madera y se dirigió a él gateando lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían. Hyakkimaru bajó la vista y se sintió enternecer en cuanto vio a su hija dejar sus manitas apoyadas en sus pies y comenzar a balbucearle.

—Yo también las extrañé, Kaede.

Le dijo su padre con cariño mientras la cargaba para posteriormente juntar su frente con la de ella y comenzar a frotarlas, la niña rio divertida en cuanto sintió el tacto.

—Bienvenido de vuelta. —Dororo llegó a su lado. Su esposo no perdió tiempo, se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en sus labios a modo de saludo. Tras recibir gustosa esos labios que tanto adoraba continuó—: ¿Qué tal el viaje?

A Hyakkimaru no le fue posible responder pues Kaede comenzó a agitarse con fuerza en sus brazos, tenía la vista clavada en el piso y agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro hacia abajo. El joven de cabello azabache sonrió con nostalgia mientras dejaba a su hija en el suelo, apenas lo hizo gateó hacia su caballo.

—Ahora Kaede solo quiere estar gateando—señaló Hyakkimaru tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz—, me gustaría poder cargarla más como antes.

—Bueno, pudiendo estar moviéndose por su cuenta o aprisionada en los brazos de sus padres—opinó Dororo con tono juguetón—, si fuera Kaede yo también preferiría estar por mi cuenta.

—Pero extraño mimarla...

—Es que tú nunca aprendiste a respetar el espacio personal de los demás, a veces eres demasiado encimoso, Hyakkimaru.

—¿Encimoso?

Mientras sus padres seguían hablando entre ellos y se dirigieron a la cocina, Kaede se dedicó a seguir jugando con su caballo hasta cansarse. Comenzó a dar unos cuantos bostezos, tal parecía que ya era su hora de la siesta. Levantó sus singulares ojos rojizos y los dirigió a sus padres quienes estaban unos metros delante de ella.

Sus padres como de costumbre estaban muy juntos. En ese momento, Hyakkimaru había tomado a Dororo de su estrecha cintura levantándola al techo, tras darle algunas vueltas la acercó a ella para atraparla cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

—Eres un tontito —Le dijo la hermosa joven entre tiernas risitas—¿Y ahora por qué haces esto?

—Extrañé mucho a Dororo. —Respondió su esposo estrechándola más entre sus brazos—. Me hace feliz estar de vuelta.

Dororo continuó riendo tímidamente mientras Hyakkimaru se dedicó a repartir besos por toda su cara y cuello. Tras unos segundos, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro a modo de regaño para después hablarle en voz baja y un tanto avergonzada:

—Si esperas para en la noche una vez Kaede duerma, te aseguro que será más divertido.

A Kaede le gustaba ver a sus padres tan juntos. Sin duda desde que pudo gatear se divertía mucho en el suelo, sin embargo, en ese momento ella sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de ellos, tenía deseos de que mamá o papá la cargaran.

Dejó su manita apoyada en la pata de una mesa cercana y comenzó a levantarse. Ya había intentado varias veces antes dar algunos pasos sin ayuda, por desgracia siempre terminaba por volver al suelo y gatear ¿sería que esta vez podría conseguirlo? Se armó de valor y determinación, dispuesta a intentarlo.

—¡Hyakkimaru! ¡Mira eso! —Alzó su voz Dororo llena de asombro al tiempo que apuntaba hacia detrás de ellos con su dedo índice— ¡Mira a Kaede!

El mencionado volvió la vista, lleno de intriga. Le fue imposible no abrir sus ojos siempre tan serenos con sorpresa ante lo que vio: con el cuerpo temblando y una enorme determinación asomando en su hermosa carita, su hija estaba haciendo un nuevo intento por caminar, y esta vez parecía iba a lograrlo.

Los asombrados padres tardaron unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando por fin fueron capaces de volver a la realidad, Dororo fue la primera en acercarse a su adorada nena hasta quedar a unos tres pasos delante de ella. Hyakkimaru la siguió en silencio, colocándose un poco más atrás de ella mostrándole un semblante orgulloso a su hija.

—Vamos Kaede-chan, tú puedes lograrlo, vamos, ven con tus papás.

Entre más balbuceos y sin rendirse, Kaede continuó avanzando con pasitos lentos y temblorosos hacia ellos. Logró dar unos cuatro pasos sin ayuda de nadie cuando sus piernitas no pudieron resistir más y sin poder evitarlo se dirigió al suelo, afortunadamente su madre logró detenerla a tiempo.

—¡Kaede-chan, lo lograste! —Exclamó Dororo llena de orgullo—¿Viste, Hyakkimaru? ¿Lo viste? ¡Nuestra Kaede acaba de dar sus primeros pasos!

Dororo tomó entre sus brazos con un inmenso cariño a su hija para cargarla, Kaede no podía dejar de reír y agitar sus bracitos hacia ellos, la animosa madre le comenzó a repartir besos por toda su cabeza a modo de felicitación.

—Sí, Kaede ahora aprenderá a caminar sin problemas, ya que ella es una niña muy lista y valiente.

Respondió Hyakkimaru quedamente mientras observaba a su hermosa esposa e hija con una inmensa dicha reflejada en sus orbes caramelo. El recuerdo de los primeros pasos de su hija quedó grabado dulcemente en el corazón de los orgullosos padres.

* * *

**Kaede dice su primera palabra**

—Ma... aba... ga...

—Mamá... papá... ¿puedes decirlo, Kaede-chan?

Dororo tomó las pequeñas manos de su hija y las apretó suavemente, Kaede correspondió el gesto agitando sus brazos de arriba y abajo mientras seguía soltando palabras sin sentido.

—La Sra. Hanami dijo que debido a que ya formaba ciertas sílabas podría empezar a hablar de un momento a otro, por eso creí que estaría bien enseñarle algunas palabras... ¿Tu qué opinas, Hyakkimaru? —Dororo se volvió para encontrarse con que su esposo la observaba con una mirada llena de ensoñación, esto ocasionó la intriga en la joven al proseguir—: Eh... ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué tienes esa mirada?

—Me llegaron recuerdos de años atrás, cuando Dororo me enseñó a hablar.

Le respondió su esposo con una voz tenue y cálida. Su serena mirada perdida en esos agradables recuerdos de antaño no desaparecieron de su apuesto rostro, esto ocasionó que las grandes mejillas de Dororo se tiñeran de un hermoso rosado. Esta no pudo evitar reclamarle apenada:

—N-no recuerdes esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

—¿Vergonzoso? No lo es—Rectificó el mayor regresando a su mirada tranquila—Me gusta recordar esos días cuando cuidabas de mí en nuestro viaje. —Guardó silencio unos segundos. Mientras Dororo se sonrojaba más él se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de Kaede con dulzura—. Ya que tú lograste enseñarme a hablar a la perfección, estoy seguro que lograrás hacer lo mismo con Kaede.

Dororo tardó un momento en recuperar la compostura, su esposo, con esa forma que tenía siempre de ser tan honesto, muy a menudo la hacían avergonzarse. Una vez logró dejar su verguenza a un lado, volvió a hablar esta vez mucho más animosa:

—Bien, ¿entonces cuál te gustaría que fuera su primera palabra? ¿Te gustaría que fuera papá?

Hyakkimaru alzó la vista al cielo reflexionando, para después responder con demasiada seguridad para la palabra que salió de sus labios:

—Manju.

—¿Manju? ¿Quieres que la primera palabra de tu hija sea manju?

—Si.

Dororo tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír ya que Hyakkimaru en verdad se veía muy serio en su decisión. Dejó escapar una leve tos para ocultar su risa antes de continuar:

—¿Por qué manju? ¿No crees que sería más bonito que Kaede te dijera papá?

—Porque manju es una de las primeras palabras que aprendí a pronunciar, además los manjus son deliciosos.

—No tienes remedio, eres un tontito.

Esta vez a Dororo le fue imposible ocultar su baja risa. Estaba jalando divertida una de las mejillas de su esposo cuando una inusual dulce y aguda voz se dejó escuchar de pronto:

—T-t... To...

Era Kaede quien de nueva cuenta estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar su primera palabra. Los padres de inmediato se volvieron a verla, centrando toda su atención en esta. Esperaron por algunos segundos en un completo estado de ansias y expectación, veían sin atreverse a parpadear como los labios de su hija se seguían moviendo. Así fue hasta que finalmente, Kaede pronunció su primera palabra:

—¡Tontito!

Dororo dejó abierta su boca en una perfecta "o", mientras que Hyakkimaru ladeó su cabeza y levantó una ceja con un tanto de intriga. Kaede repitió su primera palabra unas cuantas veces más, sin poder dejar de aplaudir alegre con sus manitas. Finalmente, el que pudo romper ese incomodo silencio fue el joven de cabello azabache:

—Tontito, esa fue la primera palabra de Kaede... Seguro eso lo aprendió de ti, Dororo.

—¡Silencio, no lo digas! —Exclamó Dororo entre avergonzada y molesta, mientras se rascaba su cabeza con frustración—¡No puedo creer que le esté enseñando esas malas palabras a mi hija! ¡Debo dejar de repetirlo cuando...!

—Tontito... ¿Puedes repetirlo, Kaede? Vuelve a hablar para papá...

—¡Hyakkimaru, no la alientes a que siga diciendo esa palabra!

—T-ton... ¡Tontito!

—¡Basta Kaede-chan, no sigas repitiendo esa palabra!

Cuando Kaede estaba a unos meses de cumplir sus dos años de vida, pronunció su primera palabra, la cual resultó no ser ni papá ni mamá, sino ese extraño apodo cariñoso que su madre tenía para su padre. Ese singular momento permaneció grabado como un gracioso recuerdo en el corazón de los amorosos padres. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo en específico fue manejado de esta forma pues era un capítulo dedicado enteramente a Kaede. No le veía mucho caso a crear capítulos tan cortos, por lo cual decidí manejar estos pequeños relatos en torno a esta adorable nena y a los sucesos que yo considero son de los más importantes en los primeros años de los bebés.  
> Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a la linda personita que dejó su kudo en la historia, su apoyo es muy motivante para continuar con la publicación de este fanfic :)


	11. Tíos

Tahomaru le dio un mordisco al onigiri en su mano, en verdad sabía tan delicioso como aparentaba. Aunque no lo pareciera en un principio dada su actitud despreocupada su cuñada en verdad era una gran cocinera. Por supuesto no tenía la excelente sazón que poseía su tan amada esposa, pero admitía que la comida de Dororo siempre era deliciosa.

A pesar de esto, no le fue posible disfrutar tranquilamente del sabor de la comida debido a la singular escena frente a él. Su hermano mayor y su esposa estaban con los palillos alzados muy cerca de sus bocas, aun así, estos no probaban ni un solo bocado.

Los examinó minuciosamente con interés: sus semblantes en verdad lucían agotados, unas oscuras ojeras asomaban por debajo de sus ojos, estaban desaliñados, como si incluso vestirse y arreglarse correctamente supusiera un enorme esfuerzo para ambos.

Él y su esposa se dirigieron una rápida preocupada mirada entre ellos, el feliz matrimonio se veía en un estado en donde decir agotado era poco.

Su hermano mayor y su cuñada los habían invitado a su casa junto con sus amigos más cercanos a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Kaede. Tras una agradable tarde la mayoría de los invitados había regresado a sus hogares, solo quedando ellos en su casa.

El cansancio del matrimonio no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero Okowa y la Sra. Hanami dijeron que al estar cuidando a una enérgica bebé de ahora un año eso era algo más que normal.

A pesar de esto, los padres se esforzaron al máximo para preparar una deliciosa comida y ser unos excelentes anfitriones como siempre. La inquieta bebé jugó y fue mimada por todos los invitados, recibió diversos regalos muy lindos, sin duda fue una tarde más que agradable. Como resultado, ahora los padres de la festejada estaban más que cansados.

Los pensamientos de Tahomaru fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo cayendo cerca del consultorio de Hyakkimaru.

— ¡Kaede!

—¡Kaede-chan!

Exclamó Hyakkimaru seguido de Dororo saliendo en cuestión de segundos de su estado aletargado. En un sorprendente auto reflejo ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a buscar a su hija. El esposo se dirigió a su clínica mientras que Dororo se dirigió a una habitación que estaba al lado de la cocina. Tahomaru y Natsumi siguieron a cada uno en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica los dos jóvenes observaron llenos de asombro como Kaede estaba sentada en el suelo llorando con todas sus fuerzas. La traviesa niña se las había arreglado para tirar un recipiente lleno de tinta que utilizaba su padre para escribir y este había caído encima de ella manchando su cabeza.

—Kaede ¿cómo te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí? —Le preguntó su padre con cansancio mientras la levantaba del suelo—Sabes que no debes venir al lugar de trabajo de papá.

Tahomaru observó a su hermano mayor comenzar a arrullar a su niña en un intento por tranquilizarla, esta no dejaba de llorar. No perdió tiempo y le pasó un pedazo de tela que había en el escritorio para que limpiara a su sobrina. Mientras Hyakkimaru lo hacía, Tahomaru siguió concentrado en observar con una inmensa preocupación los ojos agotados de su hermano, en verdad parecía que iba a caerse de cansancio en cualquier momento.

—¡Hyakkimaru! —Se escuchó la voz apurada de su esposa acercándose—No sé cómo lo hizo, pero Kaede se las arregló para abrir la puerta de madera de seguridad que construiste, ella...

—No te preocupes, ella estaba en la clínica. —Le respondió su esposo con tono reflexivo. En verdad no sabía explicarse como su hija podía ser tan lista, hábil y traviesa.

Cuando Dororo y Natsumi llegaron con ellos, la primera abrió sus ojos con asombro para después dejar escapar un inmenso suspiro de agotamiento al ver que su niña tenía toda la cabeza manchada de tinta.

Dororo comenzó a explicarles que Hyakkimaru había construido una especie de pequeño muro de madera para mantener a Kaede resguardada en un cuarto en donde tenía todos sus juguetes, sin embargo, ella siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de una u otra forma.

—Lo siento mucho por dejarlos solos, pero tendremos que ir a bañar a Kaede para quitarle la tinta. —Explicó Dororo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su nena, Kaede seguía llorando sujetándose con fuerza al kimono de su padre.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, lo más importante es que atiendan a Kaede, nosotros los esperaremos. —Respondió Tahomaru con amabilidad.

—Ya que nos invitaron a quedarnos esta noche en su casa no deben sentirse obligados con nosotros. —Continuó Natsumi con bondad—. Dororo ¿me permites usar tu cocina? Les prepararé unos deliciosos dangos y un poco de té para cenar. Seguro estarán listos para cuando terminen con Kaede-chan.

—Pero Natsumi, son nuestros invitados. —Negó Dororo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, es un gusto para mí poder ayudarlos.

Dororo intentó negarse un par de veces más hasta que finalmente la enorme y bondadosa sonrisa de Natsumi la hicieron ceder. Ambas parejas se separaron para ocuparse de sus respectivas labores.

* * *

—En verdad estoy muy preocupado por ellos. —Le dijo Tahomaru a su esposa mientras vigilaba el recipiente con agua caliente para el té.

—Te entiendo. —Respondió Natsumi igual de preocupada que su esposo mientras terminaba de preparar la masa de los dangos—. Ambos lucen tan agotados. Kaede-chan en verdad es muy inquieta, imagino lo laborioso que debe ser cuidar de ella. Además, también tienen sus obligaciones diarias, ocuparse de ambas cosas no debe ser nada sencillo.

—Imagino que eso es parte de la paternidad y no hay como evitarlo, aun así...—Continuó Tahomaru alzando su vista al techo y sujetando su barbilla con su mano en una actitud pensativa—Me gustaría hacer algo por ellos para ayudarlos cuando menos para que puedan descansar un poco.

—¡Esa es una gran idea, querido! —Lo apoyó Natsumi volteándose a verlo con entusiasmo—Cuenta con mi ayuda para hacerlo, pero... ¿Qué podríamos hacer por ellos?

El joven matrimonio se miró con interés para después comenzar a pensar en silencio en una manera para ayudarlos. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos hasta que Tahomaru volvió a hablar alzando la voz con una inmensa alegría:

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea!

* * *

—¿Cuidar a Kaede por todo un día? —Preguntó Dororo, abriendo con sorpresa sus enormes ojos chocolate.

Tahomaru y Natsumi se tomaron de la mano con cariño y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo observándolos con entusiasmo. A su hermano y cuñada les había tomado casi una hora terminar de asear a Kaede y lograr que esta se quedara profundamente dormida en su cuna. Una vez quedaron desocupados para disponerse a cenar los deliciosos dangos que Natsumi les había preparado, Tahomaru no perdió ni un momento en decirles su maravillosa idea. Continuó explicándose con alegría:

—Hemos notado lo cansados que están debido a tener que cuidarla. Sabemos que ahora que son padres su vida ha cambiado significativamente y es su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, estamos convencidos que sería un honor para nosotros nos permitan cuidar a nuestra sobrina por todo un día para que ustedes puedan descansar.

Dororo apretó sus labios y sus enormes mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín al escuchar esa tan cariñosa propuesta. Observó en silencio al amoroso y amable matrimonio pues no sabía que decir ante tal muestra de generosidad.

A pesar de que en verdad se había sentido conmovida por este acto, decidió declinar su oferta respondiéndoles con cuidado:

—En verdad agradecemos que quieran ayudarnos de esta manera, sin embargo... no considero que esto sea correcto. —Dororo bajó la vista avergonzada—. Kaede es nuestra hija, y como sus padres es nuestra obligación cuidarla. No queremos darle molestias a nadie cuando la responsabilidad es enteramente nuestra.

—Pero, Dororo—interrumpió Natsumi con cierta inseguridad—, tú y tu esposo en verdad están muy cansados.

—¿Cansados? ¡Claro que no! —Dororo alzó su puño con vigor en un intento por demostrar lo contrario. Su voz agotada y movimientos lentos delataban su mentira—Fue un día largo, pero estamos en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Y tú llamas a eso estar bien?

Añadió Tahomaru con tono insidioso al tiempo que apuntaba a su hermano mayor con su dedo índice. Dororo volteó a ver a su esposo y se encontró con la sorprendente imagen que este se había quedado profundamente dormido sentado a su lado. Su boca estaba levemente abierta con el palillo de dangos muy cerca de su boca, pero al parecer se había quedado dormido antes de poder siquiera darles un mordisco.

—Hyakkimaru...

Lo llamó Dororo suavemente colocando su mano en su hombro, apenas sintió el tacto su esposo abrió rápidamente sus ojos y dijo volteando de un lado a otro desorientado:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Kaede? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dororo sintió un pequeño tirón en su corazón tras la reacción de su esposo. Por supuesto trató de ocultarlo para no preocupar a sus invitados, pero ella también se sentía en extremo cansada, incluso llegó a temer que de un momento a otro cayera al piso para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Reflexionando sobre esto y dándose cuenta de la preocupada mirada que aún le dedicaban Tahomaru y Natsumi, Dororo no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ser tan orgullosa cuando alguien le ofrecía su ayuda desinteresadamente era incorrecto.

Los dos matrimonios continuaron hablando sobre el asunto de dejar a Kaede en su cuidado por todo un día. El debate se extendió por un largo rato hasta que Hyakkimaru llegó a una conclusión que dejó muda a su esposa: "Dororo, tú me lo dijiste años atrás cuando viajábamos juntos ¿ya no lo recuerdas? La familia siempre está a tu lado, siempre te apoya sin importar las circunstancias. Tú, Kaede, Tahomaru, Natsumi y yo somos una familia ahora... ¿por qué ahora que nuestra familia quiere apoyarnos, te niegas tanto a recibir su ayuda?"

Hyakkimaru era una persona callada y reservada, la cual solo hablaba cuando era necesario, y a veces cuando lo hacía decía cosas realmente sorprendentes y sabias como en esa ocasión. Dororo ya no pudo ir en contra de su conclusión, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusta con su cuñado y esposa al negarles pasar más tiempo con su sobrina por culpa de su tonto orgullo. Debía dejarlo atrás.

* * *

—Dile adiós a papá y a mamá, Kaede-chan.

Le dijo Natsumi a su sobrina con cariño mientras los padres se despedían de ella con la mano. La inquieta niña se sujetó fuertemente de la mano de su tía y con la otra imitó el movimiento con su pequeña mano.

—Adiós Kaede-chan, vendremos al anochecer por ti. —Le habló Dororo a su nena con ojos humedecidos sin dejar de despedirse con su mano—. Se buena con tío Tahomaru y tía Natsumi ¿de acuerdo?

—Nos vemos más tarde Kaede, no les des problemas a tus tíos. —Se unió Hyakkimaru mostrándole una cariñosa sonrisa a su nena.

—Kaede quiere que sus papás descansen mucho ¿verdad, Kaede? —Dijo Tahomaru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su sobrina. La niña balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles con alegría. El orgulloso tío rio dulcemente antes de continuar—¿lo ven? Vayan sin preocupaciones, cuidaremos muy bien a Kaede.

Se despidieron por algunos segundos más hasta que ambos montaron en sus respectivos caballos para volver a la aldea. Mientras se alejaban, los escucharon hablar entre ellos:

—Dororo ¿estás llorando por que dejamos a Kaede aquí?

—¿Q-qué? Claro que no, Hyakkimaru tonto, no estoy llorando. Es solo que hace mucho calor, estoy sudando.

—No ha pasado ni un minuto y ya extraño a nuestra hija...

—Ja, y te quejabas de que yo era una madre aprensiva.

Natsumi y Tahomaru se dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa mientras continuaban escuchando la divertida conversación a lo lejos. Tomaron a Kaede con cariño de cada mano para ayudarla a caminar hasta dentro de su hogar.

* * *

Afortunadamente para los emocionados tíos, Kaede era una niña amigable que no lloraba en cuanto dejaba de ver a sus padres. Era risueña y dulce aun cuando estuviera con personas que no veían diariamente como era el caso de sus tíos, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que era un remolino de energía. Era una niña muy curiosa que apenas entró a casa comenzó a gatear rápidamente para explorar todo a sus anchas.

—¡No, Kaede-chan, no jales ese mueble!

Tahomaru se las arregló a duras penas para evitar que la inquieta niña se echara encima un pequeño mueble en donde Natsumi guardaba sus instrumentos de costura. El preocupado tío dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras la niña daba unas palmaditas y se reía con alegría.

Kaede llevaba apenas casi dos horas con ellos y en ese corto lapso de tiempo ya había destruido algunas cosas, movido otras de lugar y recorrido cada rincón de su hogar. Ninguno de los dos sabía explicarse como una niña podía gatear tan velozmente como ella. El inmenso cansancio de los padres parecía tener más sentido con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Al parecer heredaste la increíble velocidad de tu padre y la maquiavélica mente de tu madre.

Le dijo Tahomaru con un tono juguetón a su sobrina mientras la cargaba para llevarla a la sala de estar. El corazón del alegre tío se agitó de dulzura cuando la niña aferró sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su pecho a forma de abrazo. Esa niña, a pesar de ser increíblemente traviesa sabía cómo ganarse a las personas mostrando también una inmensa dulzura.

—Sí, sin duda eres igual de astuta que tu madre. —Reflexionó mientras la dejaba en el piso. Desató un paquete que habían traído con ella el cual contenía los juguetes favoritos de la pequeña—. Veamos, Dororo dijo que te encantaba jugar con estas figuras de madera.

Kaede alzó sus manos en cuanto Tahomaru sacó un caballo de madera de tamaño mediano. Lo observó con asombro mientras se lo pasaba. El caballo estaba hecho y pintado a mano, era color café con manchas claras, por donde se viese era una figura realmente detallada y hermosa. Además, la cara del caballo era amigable, incluso este tenía pintada una pequeña y alegre sonrisa. No era de extrañar que este hermoso caballo fuera el juguete favorito de la niña.

—Es sorprendente que Aniue haya hecho todas estas figuras de madera él solo, están muy bien hechas. —Exclamó Tahomaru con asombro mientras observaba lleno de interés todos los juguetes de su sobrina—. Kaede, tu padre tiene una gran habilidad para trabajar la madera. Aunque siendo un médico especializado en hacer prótesis debía serlo.

Tahomaru sintió de pronto que algo tocaba su rodilla, cuando bajó la vista se encontró con que Kaede le estaba acercando la figura de un fornido toro de color negro.

—¿Quieres que juegue contigo? —Preguntó con cariño a lo que su sobrina le balbuceó con alegría ensanchando la dulce sonrisa en su rostro—Bien, entonces este asombroso toro es para tu tío Tahomaru.

* * *

Una vez Natsumi terminó sus labores en su hogar y preparó la papilla de frutas para Kaede tal como Dororo le había indicado se dirigió a la sala de estar, ahí fue recibida por una escena que hizo a su corazón derretirse de ternura.

Su esposo estaba sentado en el piso mientras mantenía a su sobrina de igual manera sentada encima de sus muslos. Él la movía de arriba hacia abajo simulando como si estuviera cabalgando al tiempo que le decía en un tono divertido:

—¡Vamos, rápido, valerosa jinete Kaede! ¡Tú eres la única que puede salvar a esos aldeanos en peligro!

La pequeña reía más que divertida mientras agitaba su caballo de madera de arriba hacia abajo, por otro lado, parecía un juego muy entretenido para ella ese movimiento que simulaba que en verdad estaba cabalgando a un leal corcel.

Natsumi siguió apreciando esta tierna escena en silencio mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba automáticamente en sus labios. Esta solo pudo aumentar cuando su imaginación comenzó a volar recreando ese momento, pero con un hijo propio, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su gallardo esposo sin duda sería un excelente padre.

—Mi hermosa Natsumi, estabas aquí. —Escuchó de pronto la voz de Tahomaru la cual la regresó de vuelta a la realidad—. Lo siento, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que no me percaté de que llegaste.

—Sí, pude ver lo mucho que Kaede-chan se divierte con su tío Tahomaru. —Apuntó la dulce joven mujer mientras los seguía observando enternecida—. Venía a decirte que la comida ya está lista, lo mejor será que le demos de comer a nuestra linda sobrina antes de que se haga más tarde.

* * *

Por tercera vez desde que lo intentaba la nariz de Tahomaru fue atacada por otra plasta de papilla que Kaede lanzó a su rostro. El atacado tío le dedicó una mirada de descontento a su sobrina mientras esta no dejaba de hacerle trompetillas y seguía batiendo su comida por doquier.

—En verdad eres tan maquiavélica como tu madre. —Confirmó Tahomaru con cierta impaciencia mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su kimono. Juntó toda la paciencia que le fue posible y acercó de nuevo otro bocado de papilla a la niña—. Vamos Kaede, no seas testaruda, debes comer algo.

Su sobrina no le obedeció, sino que por el contrario ladeó el rostro y apretó fuertemente sus pequeños y delicados labios dispuesta a no comer. Lo intentó unas cuantas veces más sin éxito, la boca de la niña se mantenía fuertemente cerrada como si hubiera sido sellada por un hechizo de alguna entidad maligna. El consternado tío dejó salir un profundo suspiro indignado antes de quejarse:

—Es imposible, Kaede no quiere ni un solo bocado ¿Me pregunto si sus padres siempre tienen esta lucha titánica con ella para que coma algo?

—Dororo no me mencionó nada al respecto. —Dijo Natsumi mientras se arremangaba el kimono y se sentaba al lado de su esposo—¿No será que tal vez solo está siendo algo caprichosa con su tío que jugó con ella toda la tarde?

—¿Crees que sea eso? —Preguntó el mencionado mientras observaba como su esposa le quitaba suavemente el recipiente con la papilla—No podemos dejar a Kaede sin comer ¿Cómo podremos lograrlo?

—A Kaede-chan le gusta mucho jugar ¿no es así? ¿por qué no intentamos darle de comer como si fuera un juego?

Tahomaru observó con asombroso como su ingeniosa esposa le acercaba una pequeña porción a la boca de nuevo a su sobrina, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo mientras lo movía vigorosamente de un lado a otro, a su vez le dijo con una voz cantarina:

—Aquí viene la carreta con deliciosa comida. Vamos valiente jinete Kaede-chan, abra su boca para recibir esta nutritiva comida.

Kaede observó por algunos segundos a su tía mientras parpadeaba con un intenso interés. Natsumi insistió sin dejar de cantarle y mover de un lado a otro el bocado de papilla, finalmente tras un momento la niña abrió su boquita y recibió gustosa el alimento.

—Menos mal. —Dijo Natsumi entre un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Lo lograste, amor! —La felició Tahomaru mostrándole una enorme sonrisa de orgullo—Tuviste una gran idea al simular un juego para que Kaede accediera a comer. —Calló por algunos segundos, pero finalmente se animó a continuar con una voz repleta de añoranza—: Estoy seguro que serías una excelente madre.

El corazón de la joven mujer dio un vuelco en cuanto escuchó eso. Su hermoso rostro enrojeció por completo mientras dirigía su mirada con timidez hacia su esposo para encontrarse con que este la apreciaba con un inmenso amor y ternura.

—P-pero que cosas dices, querido. —Respondió avergonzada mientras se colocaba una mano en su mejilla y bajaba la vista a causa de la sorpresa—. No digas cosas tan vergonzosas así tan de repente.

Tahomaru simplemente río en voz baja y optó por dejar ese tema de lado para no seguirla incomodando más.

* * *

Cuando Kaede terminó su papilla continuó jugando por un rato más antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Los amorosos tíos la observaron dormir en silencio sintiéndose agotados, ahora podían comprender a la perfección a sus cansados padres. A pesar de esto se sentían felices al pensar que por lo menos por un día, pudieron ayudarlos a descansar encargándose del cuidado de su traviesa y risueña sobrina.

Tahomaru apoyó su mano en su mejilla y habló con tono apacible:

—Cuando Aniue y Dororo ven a su hija dormir de esta manera tan plácida, apuesto a que deben pensar que estar tan cansados vale la pena, si logran que su amada hija pueda dormir de esta manera tan tranquila sin ninguna preocupación. Es cuando deben darse cuenta que no se arrepienten de ser padres.

Natsumi sintió como su esposo tomaba su mano y la cerraba dándole un fuerte y cariñoso apretón. Lo contempló en silencio, Tahomaru no despegaba su mirada enternecida de su ahora profundamente dormida sobrina.

—¿En verdad crees que sería una buena madre, Tahomaru?

Cuando el mencionado escuchó como su esposa lo llamaba por su nombre se volvió a mirarla con extrañeza. Era muy raro que no lo llamara por un apodo amoroso, por eso sabía que su pregunta era seria y, por ende, esperaba una respuesta igual de sincera.

Cuando Tahomaru le respondió lo hizo cambiando a un semblante serio y determinado:

—Por supuesto... Estoy convencido de que serías una excelente madre, Natsumi.

Sintió el cuerpo de su amada tensarse a su lado y contener una leve exclamación de asombro. El silencio se dejó venir por unos segundos hasta que Natsumi continuó con su singular interrogatorio:

—Entonces... ¿te gustaría ser padre algún día?

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que tener un hijo contigo sería un sueño hecho realidad, mi hermoso gorrión.

Tomó ambas manos de su esposa y las acercó a su rostro para depositarles un dulce beso en sus nudillos. El rostro de ella se iluminó y le mostró la sonrisa más alegre, radiante y entusiasmada que le hubiera mostrado nunca, solo recordaba haberla visto así el día de su boda. Sin darle oportunidad de agregar algo más Natsumi se lanzó a él para rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle con una enorme alegría:

—Entonces hagámoslo, amado mío... ¡tengamos un bebé!

Dos meses después de esa conversación, como una hermosa bendición del cielo o más bien intervención divina de su madre (como dijo Tahomaru), Natsumi comenzaría a mostrar los primeros síntomas de embarazo.

Cuando Kaede estaba a unos cuantos meses de cumplir sus dos años, la alegre familia recibió a un nuevo miembro más que esperado: Natsumi dio a luz a un niño muy sano al cual decidieron ponerle por nombre Hyogo. Era más que obvio que el nombre había sido escogido con sumo cariño por el padre. 


	12. De nuevo

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un tonto, Hyakkimaru!

Él sabía que debía hacerlo, tenía que concentrarse en lo que ella iba a decirle, pero era imposible. No importaba que sus delgadas cejas estuvieran fruncidas, que sus bellos ojos chocolate los tuviera entrecerrados, que sus redondas mejillas lucieran infladas en esa actitud de reproche tan característica de ella.

Dororo estaba en verdad furiosa, incluso lo estaba apuntando amenazadoramente con una espada de madera con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la había dejado apoyada en su cintura. Que su esposa estuviera molesta no era algo bueno, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru no podía evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba enojada.

Claro, Dororo siempre era hermosa ante sus ojos, pero había algo en esos gestos de enfado y cuando mostraba ese carácter tan fuerte que tenía que sencillamente lo enloquecían y aceleraban su corazón. Tuvo que tener un enorme auto control para no atraparla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos pues era irresistible para él cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Si lo hacía, sabía que eso solo la enfadaría más.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se las arregló para decir tranquilamente tras unos segundos en los que logró hacer sus amorosos sentimientos a un lado, incluso pudo fingir que se sentía amenazado por ella.

— Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. —Respondió aun con tono hosco mientras acercaba peligrosamente la katana de madera a su cuello.

— ¿Quieres una nueva practica de katanas? —Preguntó inocentemente el antiguo ronin mientras posaba su vista en la mencionada arma.

— Acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje—prosiguió su esposa entornando sus ojos en una actitud desafiante—, ahí pasó algo muy particular... Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, así que no te sigas haciendo el que no comprende.

—Te refieres a... ¿la noche en la posada?

Dororo afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo disconforme, Hyakkimaru no pudo más que tragar saliva nerviosamente. Pasados unos segundos aun algo tensos, Dororo finalmente bajó la espada para acto seguido cruzarse de brazos y continuar con una voz alta de regaño:

— Tahomaru y Natsumi fueron más que amables con nosotros al obsequiarnos todo un día de estadía en las aguas termales que están arriba de las montañas, para que pudiéramos de esa manera celebrar el tercer aniversario de nuestro matrimonio. Ellos nos dieron ese regalo y, por si fuera poco, incluso nos hicieron el favor de cuidar a Kaede para que pudiéramos ir sin preocupaciones.

— Fue un gesto muy amable de su parte. Kaede disfruta mucho de jugar con su primo Hyogo, y esa posada y las aguas termales eran lujosas...

— ¡No me cambies el tema, Hyakkimaru idiota! —La katana de madera volvió a su cuello— Sin duda pasamos un día más que agradable, sin embargo...—Dororo hizo una pequeña pausa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo rojo al continuar—¡No tenías porqué lanzarte como una bestia salvaje a mí apenas entramos en nuestra habitación de la posada!

— "Entonces si era eso..."

Pensó Hyakkimaru dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Dororo prosiguió con su regaño volviendo a alejar la katana:

— Después de tener a Kaede, acordamos que seríamos mucho más cuidadosos en la intimidad para evitar otro embarazo... Al menos por un tiempo. Pero eso pareció no importarte ayer, Hyakkimaru pervertido.

— Lo lamento...—Se disculpó en voz baja desviando la vista, sintió sus orejas calientes— Es solo que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que estábamos los dos tranquilamente a solas. Y Dororo se veía tan hermosa en las aguas termales que yo no pude evitarlo...

Dororo no lo dejó continuar. Haciéndole un puchero de enfado se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello de su kimono. Al volver a hablarle lo hizo en un tono mucho más bajo y avergonzado:

— Todos estos meses tomando hierbas y teniendo tanto cuidado para que se descuidara todo en una sola noche. Hyakkimaru... Te viniste dentro de mí ¿qué va a pasar si me embarazo otra vez?

— Lo que va a pasar... Es que Kaede tendría un hermano o hermana. —Respondió con calma.

— Lo dices de esa forma porque no eres tú quien tendría que cargar con una nueva vida por nueve meses en su vientre. —Reprochó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

Hyakkimaru guardó silencio unos segundos en los cuales observó atentamente a su amada esposa. Ella siguió de brazos cruzados y bajó la vista, su semblante en verdad se veía preocupado. Recordó todos los malestares de su pequeña durante el embarazo de su primogénita y pudo imaginar porque se notaba en ese estado tan ansioso.

Con algo de inseguridad, el joven de cabello azabache se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla, levantando de esa manera su hermoso rostro para que lo observara. Dororo lo hizo esforzándose por tranquilizarse, cosa que por desgracia no logró. Percatándose de esto, su esposo le volvió a hablar con una voz en verdad arrepentida:

— Lo lamento mucho, Dororo... Discúlpame por no poder controlarme y haber cedido a mis necesidades, me olvidé de tu condición y nuestro acuerdo.

— No, está bien. —Confirmo la hermosa joven acercándose a él y abrazándolo—. Es muy fácil echarte la culpa de todo cuando yo también me dejé llevar por el momento y no hice nada por alejarte. Este descuido no fue solo cosa tuya.

Hyakkimaru correspondió a su abrazo de inmediato dejándose invadir por ese pequeño y cálido cuerpo que él tanto adoraba. Pudo sentirse tranquilo al escucharla dar un bajo suspiro mucho más calmado. Percatándose de esto, volvió a hablar pensando sus palabras con mucho cuidado:

— ¿En serio sería tan malo tener otro hijo? Kaede es una inquieta niña que se divierte mucho jugando con su primo, pero... ¿no crees que le vendría bien tener un hermano con quien jugar?

Dororo se separó de él apenas escuchó esas palabras. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos, Hyakkimaru le mantuvo una mirada serena para no volver a estresarla. Tras un breve momento de reflexión, Dororo contestó:

— Tras un tiempo, por fin pudimos estabilizar nuestra vida después de haber tenido a nuestra Kaede. Por supuesto creo que tener un hermano le vendría muy bien a nuestra niña, yo recuerdo lo mucho que desee varias veces en mi niñez tener hermanos, pero volver a pasar por todo el proceso del embarazo y del parto... no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada al respecto.

— Es cierto. —Hyakkimaru la volvió a acercar a él y la abrazó. Dororo dejó apoyada su cabeza en su pecho, buscando esos brazos siempre tan protectores que tanto consuelo le dieron desde que era una niña—. Tener a Kaede sin duda fue maravilloso, pero el proceso de gestación de un bebé es complicado y tortuoso. Aun así, no debes preocuparte... Que haya pasado eso, no asegura que vayas a embarazarte. Y si llegara a pasar, yo tomaré la responsabilidad. Estaré muy cerca de ti cuidándote y protegiéndote, tal cual como cuando te embarazaste de Kaede.

— Hyakkimaru...

Lo llamó con una voz tenue y conmovida para posteriormente aferrarse aun más a su abrazo. Permanecieron de esta forma algunos segundos hasta que Dororo se separó, levantó su rostro y lo observó a los ojos con un profundo amor. Hyakkimaru imitó este acto y posteriormente bajó su rostro para encontrar sus labios y fundirse en un amoroso y pasional beso.

Después de eso, Hyakkimaru acercó su frente al bello rostro de su esposa y lo frotó suavemente contra el de ella, la hermosa joven aceptó este gesto inocente de cariño con dulzura. Percibió el aliento relajado y acompasado del joven, vio como sus labios se curveaban en una pequeña y enternecida sonrisa.

— ¿Y ahora en que piensas, Hyakkimaru? —Le preguntó con interés.

— Imaginé a Kaede jugando alegremente con unos posibles futuros hermanos o hermanas. Dororo... ¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos unos dos o tres hijos más?

— ¡S-son demasiados! —Exclamó sorprendida, alejándose inmediatamente de él.

— ¿Por qué no? Sería muy lindo...—Opinó observándola con unos ojos suplicantes.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Hyakkimaru idiota! —La furia volvió a su indignada esposa— ¡Si esto continúa así voy a cortarte el...!

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi!

Se escuchó la potente y alegre voz de su niña justo en el momento en el que una palabrota salía de la boca de Dororo. El matrimonio volteó hacia la puerta del exterior y se encontró con que Tahomaru se acercaba a su casa cabalgando en su leal corcel moteado, la entusiasmada niña venía montada también en el hermoso caballo delante de su tío, no perdieron el tiempo y salieron a su encuentro.

— ¡Kaede-chan, has vuelto!

— Bienvenida de vuelta, Kaede.

Apenas Tahomaru puso a su sobrina en el suelo, la niña de dos años corrió entusiasmada hacia sus padres, los cuales se acercaron para recibirla y llenarla de besos y mimos.

— Kaede-chan, debes tener hambre ¿verdad?

— ¡Si! Mami, Kaede está hambrienta. —Respondió la niña moviendo vigorosamente sus brazitos.

— Bien, vamos a preparar algo delicioso... ¿cómo te fue con tío Tahomaru y tía Natsumi?

— Tío Taho me llevó a los establos... ¡había muchos _ballos_!

— ¿Ballos?

— ¡Si! ¡Como Chibi y Manju!

— Ah, te refieres a los caballos...

Hyakkimaru observó a su esposa entrar a su casa sujetando a su niña de la mano, su alegre y enérgica hija le iba a relatando entre palabras a veces completas y a veces no (pues aún seguía aprendiendo a hablar), todo lo que había hecho con su tío. Tras observarlas enternecido se volvió a su hermano menor para hablar con él:

— Muchas gracias por traerla, Tahomaru.

— Ni lo menciones, Aniue—le respondió el menor con una amble sonrisa—sabes lo mucho que les gusta jugar a los dos primos, para nosotros es un gusto tener a la pequeña Kaede en nuestra casa.

— Y tal vez dentro de poco sean tres...—Murmuró para sí mismo el mayor.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Aniue? Lo siento, no pude escucharte.

— No, nada... Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Estábamos a punto de almorzar ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos antes de volver a tu aldea?

— ¿En verdad no hay problema si lo hago? —Preguntó el menor ensanchando la sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad adoraba pasar tiempo con su hermano.

— Claro que no, es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte por cuidar a Kaede y traerla hasta aquí.

Hyakkimaru le dio un pequeño apretón al hombro de su hermano en un gesto de cariño, este volvió a agradecerle y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

— Y dime Aniue ¿Cómo les fue en su pequeño viaje de aniversario? ¿se la pasaron bien?

— Fue un buen viaje, y si, la pasamos muy bien, sobre todo en la noche. —Confirmó con una voz cada vez más baja y reflexiva—. Pero, creo que cometí una imprudencia...

— ¿Imprudencia? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo? —Tahomaru preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado.

— No, solo... Olvida lo que dije ¿Cómo se encuentran Natsumi y Hyogo?

Tahomaru le respondió a su hermano desaprobando internamente su actitud sospechosa y que eludiera sus preguntas. Durante el almuerzo lo siguió notando de esta manera, distraído y pensativo. Por mucho que trató de sacarle la verdad, su siempre reservado hermano mayor se las arregló para desviarse del tema y no responder. Tahomaru regresó a su aldea con una sensación de inquietud creciendo en su pecho al no haber sido capaz de saber el porqué de la preocupación de su hermano.

* * *

**Un mes después**

— ¡Papi, mira!

Hyakkimaru dejó de mezclar las hierbas medicinales en el mortero al escuchar la dulce voz de su niña. Volteó hacia abajo, su hija se encontraba recostada en el piso de su clínica a su lado. Al darse cuenta que su padre la observaba, Kaede tomó el pergamino y lo levantó para mostrárselo.

— Kaede puede _ecribir_ como papi.

En el pedazo de pergamino que la niña sostenía había pintarrajeado un montón de garabatos con el pincel, por supuesto eso no era ni por asomo letras legibles, pero a sus ojos de infante ella ya había escrito algunas.

— Muy bien Kaede, eres muy lista. —Le dijo su padre con cariño mientras se agachaba para acariciar su cabeza—. Estoy seguro que cuando seas mayor serás capaz de escribir aun incluso mejor que papi.

Kaede rio con alegría mostrándole esa enorme sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre para acto seguido continuar dibujando en el pergamino. Hyakkimaru la observó en silencio con cariño por algunos segundos antes de continuar con la elaboración de los medicamentos para sus pacientes.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina, el sonido de un objeto estrellándose en el suelo y rompiéndose. El apuesto joven no perdió tiempo ante este irregular sonido, cargó a Kaede con cuidado en sus brazos y se dirigió al lugar para investigar.

— ¿Dororo?

En efecto había un pequeño plato roto en el suelo, pero su esposa no se encontraba en la cocina. Estaba a punto de ir a otra habitación a buscarla cuando el sonido de arcadas proveniente del patio lo hizo detenerse en seco. Al salir por la puerta trasera vio que Dororo se encontraba inclinada vomitando el desayuno.

— ¡Mami!

En cuanto Kaede fue dejada en el piso se dirigió a su madre y se abrazó a su pierna. Dororo se secó rápidamente su boca con un pequeño pedazo de tela y se volvió a verla, la niña la observaba con unos ojos que demostraban inocencia a la vez que preocupación.

— No te preocupes Kaede-chan, mami está bien. —Le dijo Dororo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

— Mami se ve rara. —Dijo Kaede abrazándose más a su pierna.

— Estaré bien, así que no te asustes. —Continuó la madre con una voz dulce para después voltearse a ver a su esposo, entrecerrar sus ojos, cambiar a un tono malhumorado y completar—: Bueno Kaede-chan, tal parece ser que la imprudencia de tus padres en verdad va a darte un hermanito.

Hyakkimaru solo pudo tragar saliva nerviosamente y sentirse sudar frío.

* * *

— ¿Ha vuelto la fatiga?

Le preguntó a su esposa mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en el futón de su habitación, esta le respondió tras soltar un sonoro suspiro.

— Si, también las náuseas y mareos. Todo parece indicar que en efecto... estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Esas palabras provocaron que el corazón de Hyakkimaru latiera rápidamente de alegría, un sentimiento que por desgracia no duró mucho cuando apreció como su pequeña colocaba sus manos en su vientre y bajaba la vista con aflicción. Una reacción completamente diferente a cuando confirmaron el embarazo de Kaede.

— Dororo...—Le habló Hyakkimaru débilmente mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus manos encima de las de ella— Tú en verdad no quieres tener otro hijo ¿verdad?

Dororo lo observó en silencio mordiéndose discretamente su labio inferior, su semblante era inseguro, parecía como si en verdad no supiera bien que responder. El nerviosismo lo hizo contener la respiración hasta que finalmente le contestó:

— Desde lo que hablamos lo he pensado mucho, y en verdad creo que a Kaede le vendrá muy bien tener un hermano, pero... No puedo evitar preguntarme si tenemos lo suficiente para encargarnos de dos niños, si podremos cuidarlos como se debe. Por ahora con Kaede nos lo hemos arreglado bien, pero... ¿qué tal si no es suficiente para dos hijos?

— Hemos podido hacer las cosas bien con Kaede, estoy seguro que un segundo hijo no supondrá ningún problema. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru sin perder su semblante seguro.

— No dudo que somos capaces de criar a dos hijos, pero... ¿tendremos los medios para hacerlo?

— ¿Medios? —De nuevo vino otros segundos en silencio en los cuales la hermosa joven dejó posados unos preocupados orbes chocolate en él. Hyakkimaru reflexionó seriamente hasta que pareció comprenderla— ¿Te refieres al dinero?

— Si... Afortunadamente ahora podemos vivir sin dificultades. Las cosas en la aldea van bien, hemos podido acrecentar nuestros territorios, comercios y seguir formando alianzas, sin embargo, solo se mantienen estables, no ha habido un progreso significativo desde hace años.

«¿Y si esto no es suficiente? No puedo evitar pensar que a veces me ha faltado algo de ambición. He rechazado las propuestas de alianzas con otros señores feudales y samuráis, tratos que nos hubieran dado muy buenas ganancias monetarias ¿en verdad eso estuvo bien?»

— Pero, Dororo lo hizo por la convicción de sus padres.

— ¡Por supuesto! Además ¿Quién nos asegura que podemos confiar en esos bastardos ambiciosos?

— Vimos personalmente todo el daño que puede ocasionar la ambición. —Opinó el joven con seriedad—. Creo que haces lo correcto en no confiar en ellos y seguir buscando alianzas con aldeas que no sean lideradas ni por samuráis o señores feudales. Ellos no son de confiar, dañan a los desprotegidos y sus intereses van más allá de lo monetario.

— ¿Eso lo dices por el señor feudal que propuso una alianza con nosotros e incluso quería casarse conmigo? —Preguntó Dororo con tono de burla.

— No me recuerdes eso. —Respondió rápidamente su esposo frunciendo el entrecejo y desviando la mirada—. Dijo que Dororo era hermosa, valiente y poderosa, que eso la hacía la candidata ideal a esposa.

— Te pusiste tan celoso esa vez. —Siguió molestando la joven mientras picaba sus costillas traviesamente—. Dijiste: "ella ya está casada" mientras sacabas tu katana de una manera amenazadora. No pude evitar reír en voz alta.

Dororo observó el apuesto rostro de su esposo sonrojarse, este siguió en silencio tratando de ocultar su vergüenza tras recordar cómo casi perdía los estribos esa vez. Rio un poco con disimulo para después retomar su seriedad al continuar hablando:

— Dejé pasar esa y muchas otras oportunidades de lograr que la aldea prosperara aún más, todo por seguir con la convicción de mis padres. Pero... Tienes razón Hyakkimaru, eso solo nos haría igual de ambiciosos que todos esos idiotas. No podemos olvidar que lo importante para nosotros siempre será seguir adelante a base de nuestro esfuerzo y trabajo duro.

Dororo se sorprendió al sentir como Hyakkimaru la acercaba a él para envolverla con sus brazos. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con sus hermosos ojos caramelo brillando con determinación.

— Trabajaré horas extras, viajaré para atender más pacientes, investigaré aún más para crear más medicamentos, elaboraré más prótesis... Si lo que a Dororo le preocupa es el dinero, entonces yo me esforzaré el doble para traer más dinero a casa, y que de esa manera no le falte nada a nuestros dos hijos.

— Hyakkimaru...

— No debes fallar a las convicciones de tus padres, no debes ceder a la ambición. Tú, Kaede y nuestro nuevo hijo que se forma en tu vientre estarán siempre seguros y no les faltará nada, me aseguraré de que así sea. Por eso Dororo no debe preocuparse más.

Los bellos ojos de su esposa humedecieron y se sintió aliviado cuando vio como por fin ella era capaz de sonreír con una genuina alegría. Le respondió con una voz tan segura y entusiasmada que de inmediato su corazón se agitó en su pecho:

— Tienes razón, discúlpame por preocuparme de esa manera tan tonta. Yo también debo poner de mi parte... ¿qué clase de esposa sería si dejo que tú te encargues de todo? —Levantó su puño con determinación—¡Soy la gran Dororo! ¡La líder de esta aldea y la aguerrida esposa del hábil espadachín Hyakkimaru! Yo también pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esto. Más comercios, más alianzas, incrementar nuestros campos de cosecha... Haré todo lo necesario para que todos los habitantes de esta aldea y nuestra familia vivan sin complicaciones.

Su pequeña recobró sus ánimos, la observó con admiración y un profundo cariño cuando esta se volteó a verlo y le mostró esa enorme y radiante sonrisa que él tanto adoraba. Volvió a acariciar el vientre de su amada suavemente mientras decía con dulzura:

— Tendremos a nuestro segundo bebé...

— Así es...—Confirmó Dororo con una inmensa dicha reflejada en su voz—Hyakkimaru, seremos padres de nuevo.


	13. Hermana mayor

Unas semanas después de que Dororo comenzara a mostrar los síntomas de su segundo embarazo, Hyakkimaru tuvo que ir a la aldea que ahora era liderada por su hermano menor a atender a algunos de sus pacientes. Decidió aprovechar este viaje para darle la buena noticia.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Aniue? ¿Dororo está embarazada otra vez?

— Si, es lo más probable. Está presentando algunos de los síntomas de nuevo, así que es casi un hecho que está esperando a nuestro segundo hijo.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Tahomaru le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda a forma de felicitación, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando observó su semblante. Decir que su hermano no se sentía feliz a la idea de saber que tendrían a su segundo hijo era una mentira, pero lo cierto era que sus ojos dejaban entrever también cierta preocupación.

Fue cuando el menor hizo memoria y pudo recordar que un mes atrás ya lo había notado también de esa manera. Tal vez desde entonces ya sospechaban lo del embarazo, pero si esto era cierto ¿Por qué su hermano mayor ya se notaba en ese estado ansioso? No importaba que tan difícil fuera, tenía que arreglárselas para que le hablara de su sentir.

— Tener un segundo hijo sin duda es una bendición—comenzó a hablarle Tahomaru con calma mientras se sentaba en el césped y observaba el riachuelo frente a ellos—pero creo que hay algo que te preocupa ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —Preguntó el mayor enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

— A pesar de que siempre tienes ese semblante indiferente, soy tu hermano menor y te conozco muy bien. No importa que tanto lo intentes, no puedes ocultarme cómo te sientes en realidad, Aniue.

— Estás malentendiendo las cosas. —Se apresuró el aludido en responder al tiempo que desviaba la vista.

— Sabes que no dejaré de insistir hasta que me lo digas ¿verdad? Hoy tienes la mala suerte de que tengo mucho tiempo libre, tiempo libre en el que puedo molestarte una y otra vez hasta que me lo digas.

Hyakkimaru torció la boca en un gesto de reproche a la vez que se volvía a verlo solo para encontrarse con la pícara sonrisa que su hermano menor le mostraba. Cuando este se dio cuenta que obtuvo su atención dio unas palmaditas a su lado indicándole que se sentara y hablara con él. El mayor se dio por vencido tras unos segundos más de súplica hasta que cedió a regañadientes.

— Entonces, el segundo embarazo de Dororo no fue exactamente planeado. —Opinó Tahomaru con voz baja una vez terminó de escuchar todo el relato. Hyakkimaru negó lentamente con la cabeza, desviando el rostro para que no notara su vergüenza. Antes de continuar el hermano menor soltó un suspiro que trató de disimular—: Pues si no puedes frenar esas necesidades tuyas Aniue, no sé qué más esperabas que pasara.

— Cuando se tiene un hijo todo cambia. —Trató de explicarse Hyakkimaru intentando recuperar su habitual serenidad—. Esto ocupa todo tu tiempo y los momentos entre pareja pasan a verse reducidos a casi nada. Ahora que ustedes tienen a Hyogo sabes de lo que hablo.

— S-sí, tienes razón. —Confesó Tahomaru tímidamente, intentando hacer memoria de cuando había sido la última vez que había podido disfrutar de su Natsumi a solas desde que su primogénito había nacido.

— Si estaba a solas con Dororo, era obvio que quisiera aprovechar este tiempo haciendo lo que los matrimonios hacen.

— Es que parece ser que nunca tienes suficiente de tu esposa. —Lo recriminó el menor con severidad.

— ¿Y tú si eres capaz de tener suficiente de tu esposa?

Le regresó su ataque con un tono inquisitivo, a lo que Tahomaru sintió su rostro entero enrojecer al darse cuenta que, si pudiera estar a solas con su esposa sin tener que cuidar a su hijo, lo más seguro era que él también optaría por pasar el tiempo de esa manera.

Los hermanos se miraron con cierto recelo el uno al otro por algunos segundos, siempre era igual, de alguna manera terminaban discutiendo para después ceder y hacer las paces al instante.

Volvieron la vista al frente y dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro en señal de que ambos habían levantado la bandera de la paz. Dándose cuenta de esto, Hyakkimaru retomó la plática hablando con más calma:

— A Dororo le preocupa que no tengamos los medios suficientes para cuidar de dos niños. La verdad es que me sentí tan feliz a la idea de pensar que esperamos a nuestro segundo bebé que no había caído en cuenta de eso. Me las arreglé para tranquilizarla, pero no puedo dejar de pensar desde entonces en todo lo que debo hacer para traer más dinero a casa.

«Mi oficio como médico me obligará a salir a más viajes para curar pacientes y hacer más estudios herbolarios y prostéticos todo con tal de poder ganar un poco más de dinero, pero no soporto la idea de dejar a mi esposa embarazada y a mi niña solas. Sé que habrá personas en la aldea que sin duda cuidarán de ellas, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por su bienestar».

Hyakkimaru bajó la vista y apretó sus puños con frustración. Escuchando atentamente sus palabras fue cuando Tahomaru pudo comprender la casusa de la enorme preocupación que este cargaba en sus hombros.

Experimentó a la tristeza apretar su estómago al ver a su preciado hermano mayor de esa forma. De inmediato un sinfín de ideas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza hasta que la solución necesaria pareció llegar de pronto. Esto le hizo exclamar con una voz alta y emocionada:

— ¡Ya lo sé! Tengo la solución perfecta para tu problema, y con esto no tendrás que hacer tantos viajes como tienes planeados.

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó el mayor con un profundo interés.

— Si... Se trata de un proyecto que estoy organizando pensando justamente en que quiero incrementar los valores monetarios de nuestra aldea. Ya que nosotros tenemos una alianza, estoy más que seguro que podrán ayudarnos y así ambas aldeas podrían verse beneficiadas. Escucha...

Hyakkimaru escuchó con asombro el increíble proyecto que su inteligente hermano traía entre manos. Tenía unas cuantas semanas organizando a varios de sus hombres en una expedición para que buscaran más yacimientos minerales cerca de sus territorios, y de esa manera obtener más materiales por medio de excavaciones que podrían aprovechar para la elaboración de armas, utensilios, joyerías y un sinfín de cosas más.

Tenía las pruebas gracias a las otras aldeas aliadas que a los alrededores comenzaban a formarse diferentes yacimientos, por lo cual explorar para comenzar a excavarlos era más que recomendable. Sin disminuir ni un centímetro la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, Tahomaru finalizó:

— Mis hombres son mineros y están muy bien entrenados en ese ámbito de exploración y mano de obra, pero un aspecto en que aún no hemos podido mejorar mucho es en tener grupos de soldados experimentados que puedan defender a la expedición en caso de ataques de bandidos o monstruos, y es aquí donde entran ustedes, Aniue...

«Gracias a tus conocimientos y a que el mismo anciano Biwamaru amablemente los ha ayudado a entrenarlos en diversas ocasiones, el grupo de guerreros de tu aldea está formado por hombres fuertes, nobles y feroces más que capacitados para defender de cualquier grupo de bandidos, monstros o demonios que se atrevan a atacar a la expedición».

— Entonces... ¿quieres que te prestemos a nuestros soldados?

— ¡Si! Estoy seguro que con la protección de tus soldados nuestro grupo de expedición siempre regresará sano y salvo a nuestras tierras. Por supuesto no pretendo que esto sea de a gratis, podemos dividirnos las ganancias entre ambas aldeas en cuanto los yacimientos minerales fueran encontrados y se empiece a comerciar.

— Dororo...

— ¿Eh?

— Ella debe ser la encargada de negociar contigo, mi esposa es la líder.

— Tu esposa es una mujer maquiavélica que se las arreglará para sacar la mayor ventaja de esto... —Confesó Tahomaru con ironía.

— Es por eso que debe hacerlo, ya que es muy buena para negociar. —Presionó el mayor con un inmenso orgullo al recordar la astucia de su esposa.

— Está bien, de todas formas, pensaba visitarlos pronto para justamente hablar con ella sobre eso. —Afirmó con un tono entre derrotado y divertido—. Pero ¿qué opinas, Aniue? ¿Verdad que es una gran oportunidad para que ambas aldeas prosperen? De esa manera no deberás preocuparte de nada más. Podrás continuar tranquilamente con tu trabajo de médico en su aldea cuidando a tu familia, el incremento en el comercio para ambas aldeas está más que asegurado.

— Si... Muchas gracias por tomarnos en cuenta para eso, Tahomaru.

Le dijo con una sincera gratitud, gesto al que el mencionado respondió con cariño:

— No tienes nada que agradecer... Ya que ambos tenemos familias ahora, debemos pensar en su bienestar. Este proyecto surgió porque estaba pensando también en el bienestar de Natsumi y Hyogo.

Los orgullosos padres volvieron la vista hacia atrás apreciando a sus dos hijos los cuales jugaban unos metros detrás de ellos. Los alegres niños estaban tendidos en el césped con un numeroso grupo de juguetes de madera hechos por Hyakkimaru esparcidos alrededor.

— Kaede tendrá la oportunidad que por desgracia nosotros no tuvimos. —Habló de pronto el mayor con sinceridad—. Ella podrá convivir y criarse con su hermano o hermana desde su niñez.

Para Tahomaru estas sin duda fueron palabras inesperadas. Escucharlas ocasionó una mezcla de emociones en su corazón, experimentó cierta aflicción, aun así, podía asegurar que de igual manera se sentía genuinamente feliz de que esa experiencia no le hubiera sido negada a su sobrina como por desgracia si pasó con ellos.

— Es una bendición del cielo. —Respondió Tahomaru con dicha—. Una bendición sin duda otorgada por nuestra madre.

Tahomaru se volvió a ver a su admirado hermano repitiendo el gesto de darle unas palmaditas cariñosas en su espalda, este le correspondió revolviendo salvajemente sus cabellos ocasionando la risa del menor, sin duda la sutileza no formaba parte de la forma de ser del ahora respetado médico.

Este lindo momento entre hermanos se vio interrumpido ante lo que presenciaron de pronto. Hyogo había alzado sus pequeñas manos hacia su prima en un ademan de pedirle prestado el tan preciado caballo de madera de la niña. Esta se mostraba empeñada en negárselo, cuando Hyogo se acercó a ella para intentarlo una vez más pareció acabar con su paciencia. Kaede frunció sus pequeñas cejas para después darle un golpe en el brazo a su primo, lo cual como era obvio, ocasionó que el bebé de un año comenzara a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Kaede!

— ¡Hyogo!

No perdieron tiempo y se acercaron a ellos. Tahomaru de inmediato tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo para intentar tranquilizarlo, por desgracia no podía lograrlo, el pequeño continuó con su desesperado llanto.

— Kaede, lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien.

Le llamó la atención Hyakkimaru con rudeza, una acción no muy común en él lo que ocasionó que el pequeño cuerpo de su hija se sobresaltara un poco a causa de la sorpresa. Dándose cuenta de cómo la situación se ponía cada vez más tensa, Tahomaru se apresuró en intervenir en un intento por relajar el ambiente:

— Tranquilo Hyogo, tranquilo... Todo estará bien, no debes llorar más. Apuesto a que, si se lo pedimos, tu tío Hyakkimaru estará encantado en hacer después un nuevo caballo de madera solo para ti... ¿verdad que lo harías, Aniue?

— Claro, no sería ningún problema hacer uno después para Hyogo. —Respondió con calma para después volver a ver a su hija y endurecer su voz—. Sin embargo, lo que hizo Kaede está mal. Kaede, pídele disculpas a tu primo Hyogo.

Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta en ese momento que Kaede había heredado también la terquedad y orgullo de su madre. La niña le dirigió primero una mirada sumamente herida que estrujó su corazón, la cual de inmediato sustituyó por una de enfado cuando se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cara desobedeciendo a su padre. Hyakkimaru la llamó varias veces más, pero esta seguía sin responder.

— ¡Kaede, estoy esperando!

Los ojos de la niña humedecieron en cuanto escuchó como su padre alzaba su voz para darle más fuerza a su regaño, si, era la primera vez que su gentil padre la regañaba. La niña se volvió a verlo con cierto temor para encontrarse con que la miraba con desaprobación y los brazos cruzados, pudo darse cuenta que en verdad estaba enfadado.

— Lo siento mucho, Hyogo...

Alcanzó a decir la pequeña con voz gangosa antes de soltarse a llorar en voz alta. Que su amoroso padre la hubiera tratado por primera vez de esa manera tan fría ocasionó que un profundo dolor la invadiera. Fue más el sentimiento de saber que había decepcionado a su padre que el haber lastimado a su primo la que la hicieron que no fuera capaz de parar su llanto.

Volvieron a su hogar sin hablar entre ellos pues Kaede siguió llorando y haciendo berrinches por un buen rato más. Siendo incapaz de controlar a la confundida niña, Hyakkimaru decidió dar por terminada la visita, teniendo que regañarla unas cuantas veces más.

Kaede continuó sollozando en voz baja durante el camino a casa. A diferencia de otras veces, su padre no la cargaba en hombros ni jugaba con ella en el camino como lo habían hecho antes en las visitas a su tío. El padre se limitó a tomarla fuertemente de la mano sin despegar la vista al frente, en verdad estaba enfadado.

"Papi" ... Kaede quiso llamarlo, pero fue imposible, su garganta estaba seca y cerrada después de tanto llorar. Finalmente, a unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a su hogar, Hyakkimaru dejó escapar un pesado suspiro para después voltearse a ver a su niña y decirle en un tono mucho más calmado:

— Kaede, debes entender que esto es por tu bien. A partir de ahora, debes aprender a ser más compartida con tus juguetes y pertenencias. Dentro de poco serás una hermana mayor, debes aprender a compartir.

"Hermana mayor". Esa palabra se quedó muy grabada en la mente de la pequeña. Por supuesto no pudo entenderlo en ese entonces... ¿Qué significaba ser una hermana mayor?

* * *

Conforme los días, semanas y meses continuaron transcurriendo, todo alrededor suyo comenzó a cambiar de una manera significativa, ocasionando que la confusión en la niña solo pudiera aumentar.

Cada vez eran más los días en que sus amorosos padres se notaban fastidiados o cansados. Su hermosa mamá, a la cual Kaede siempre disfrutaba de ver como todo el día iba de un lado para otro mientras le cantaba alegremente permanecía más tiempo en casa y se movía con más lentitud. Su comprensivo papá con el cual tanto adoraba jugar pasaba más tiempo en su clínica, y de vez en cuando se iba de viaje por unos cuantos días, ya no estaba tanto tiempo en casa con ellas como antes.

Kaede no comprendía el porqué de todos estos cambios, pero sin duda lo que más extraño le pareció fue ver como la panzita de su madre, la cual antes era plana de pronto había crecido. La niña no podía comprender porque su papá podía pasar varios minutos observando embelesado la ahora abultada panza de su mamá, tampoco entendía porque le cantaban y porque de repente su padre depositaba amorosos besos en ella.

"Tu hermano está aquí", le dijeron en varias ocasiones, pero sencillamente ella no podía comprender en absoluto a que se referían ¿había algo dentro del estómago de su madre? ¿era por eso que había crecido? Si era así ¿entonces no le dolía? ¿no le molestaba?

La niña de dos años se sentía confundida y triste. No podía entender el significado de tantos cambios tan radicales en su familia, ni tampoco toda la atención que sus padres le prestaban a lo que estaba dentro del estómago de su mamá. A veces pensaba que era como si se hubieran olvidado de ella.

* * *

— Papi, vamos a jugar.

Pidió la niña con cariño acercándose a su amado papá, el cual se encontraba alistando sus cosas para salir. Hyakkimaru bajó la vista y se encontró con que su hija jalaba cariñosamente la tela de su hakama para llamar su atención, incluso traía cargando algunos de sus juguetes ya listos en sus brazos.

El corazón del padre se encogió de aflicción al darse cuenta que de nuevo no podría jugar con ella. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que pudo dedicarse enteramente a pasar tiempo al lado de su amada hija, pero las cosas con las expediciones mineras de Tahomaru iban tan bien que varias veces necesitaron de su ayuda obligándolo a salir, y él no podía negarse.

— Lo siento mucho Kaede, pero papá debe salir a acompañar a tío Tahomaru. —Se colocó de rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura y darle un beso en su frente. Forzó una sonrisa cuando observó cómo esta le hacía un puchero—. Volveré antes del anochecer, cuando lo haga te prometo que jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras, mientras se una buena niña y acompaña a tu madre.

Kaede lloró tendidamente por algunos minutos por la partida de su padre hasta que Dororo pudo tranquilizarla cantándole alegremente como siempre lo hacía, la niña en verdad adoraba que su mamá, la cual era tan hermosa ante sus ojos le cantara.

Para fortuna de la pequeña su madre jugó con ella durante un buen rato hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta. Kaede supo que los alegres momentos de diversión habían terminado en cuanto vio a Jiheita y Yahiko entrar a su casa, para ese entonces ya sabía a la perfección que tal como cuando alguien llegaba a la clínica de su padre, ellos siempre obligaban a su mamá a ocuparse con algo.

Duraron poco más de una hora en la casa discutiendo y revisando diversos asuntos de la aldea relacionados al tratado de los yacimientos mineros. Cuando estos por fin se fueron Dororo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el tatami de la sala de estar y acarició lentamente su barriga de seis meses de embarazo.

— Cada vez es más complicado moverse. —Señaló con cansancio la joven mujer, al tiempo que se daba unos golpecitos en los hombros a modo de relajación.

— Mami, vamos a jugar de nuevo. —Pidió la pequeña acercándose a ella y abrazándola amorosamente.

— Lo siento Kaede-chan, pero mami está algo cansada ahora. —Confesó su madre dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa—. Hoy fue un día pesado y descansar un poco me hará bien. Jugaremos de nuevo más tarde cuando tu papi llegue ¿está bien?

Kaede se dirigió cabizbaja hacia su habitación cuando vio cómo su madre aseguraba bien las puertas de la casa para posteriormente acercarle sus juguetes, dejarle un plato con deliciosos manjus, así como pergaminos y tinta para que se divirtiera con ellos. Ya sabía que esas eran todas las señales de que tendría que divertirse sola, un suceso que se repetía una y otra vez desde meses atrás.

Dejó escapar un leve sollozo mientras se secaba torpemente sus ojitos en un intento fallido para dejar de llorar. No quería jugar sola, ella quería jugar al lado de sus amados padres. Deseaba que todo fuera como antes, que los tres se divirtieran y rieran juntos, quería pasar todo el día a su lado, simplemente no podía comprender como de un día para otro todo había cambiado tanto. Kaede se sintió desplazada, era como si sus padres ya no la amaran.

* * *

— ¡Hyakkimaru, Kaede escapó de casa!

El joven de cabello azabache no se esperaba tal recibimiento al llegar a su hogar. Tras escuchar esas inesperadas palabras se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Dororo quien salía a toda prisa a su encuentro y su cuerpo se paralizó. Abrió levemente su boca, pero su garganta estaba cerrada, estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que responder.

— Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa. —Volvió a hablar Dororo con voz temblorosa cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de ellos—. Me recosté unos minutos para descansar, pero creo que estaba tan agotada que sin querer me quedé dormida. Aseguré todas las puertas, pero al revisar toda la casa me di cuenta que se las arregló para abrir una de las ventanas y salir por ella.

— Igual de intrépida que su madre. —Le respondió dulcemente juntando toda la entereza que le fue posible para no preocupar más a su esposa y ser un apoyo para ella. Se acercó, tomó su cara entre sus manos con delicadeza para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, Dororo.

— Yahiko y otros hombres ya la están buscando, pero aún no regresan con noticias. —Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el enorme temor que le daba pensar que algo le pudo pasar a su amada nena le impedía dejar de llorar.

— Kaede es muy pequeña, por lo cual no creo que pueda ir muy lejos. No te preocupes, iré a buscarla en seguida.

— Hyakkimaru... ¿qué haremos si algo le pasa a nuestra Kaede?

— Estoy seguro que está bien. —El corazón del padre latía a toda velocidad a causa de la preocupación, sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, debía ser fuerte y mostrarse seguro, como padre de familia era su obligación—. Te lo prometo, no permitiré que nada le pase a nuestra niña, volveré con ella sana y salva.

— ¡Iré contigo!

— No, recuerda que en tu condición no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y esperes por si vuelve a casa.

Hyakkimaru le dio un rápido beso en sus labios, se dio media vuelta y salió a toda velocidad en busca de su niña. Dororo regresó al interior de su casa reprimiendo su llanto. No podía dejarse sumir en la tristeza, tenía que ser fuerte y confiar en su esposo, estaba segura que él la traería de vuelta.

Dentro de su casa caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse, estaba tan nerviosa que sencillamente no se podía estar tranquila ni un segundo.

— Papá, mamá, por favor protejan a su nieta...

Dejó escapar esa suplica al cielo en voz baja para después dirigir su mirada hacia una de las ventanas traseras y ver algo en el exterior que la hizo abrir sus ojos con asombro. Justo donde comenzaba su adorado campo de arrozal podía vislumbrarse una pequeña mancha azulada. Dororo había vestido ese día a Kaede con un pequeño kimono color azul celeste, ¿y si...?

Salió corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo, a unos metros de llegar al campo sintió a su alma volver a su cuerpo cuando vio que en efecto su hija se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de los arrozales cabizbaja, la niña tenía su cara tapada con sus manos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

— ¡Kaede-chan!

Al escuchar la voz de su madre la niña alzó la vista por un momento para después dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados y comenzar a llorar con aun más fuerza. Dororo llegó a su lado y la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos para abrazarla y llenar de besos su cabeza.

— Kaede, mi amada nena. —Le habló con una voz que rebosaba alegría y alivio—¿Por qué te escapaste así? Mami y papi se asustaron tanto, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

La niña hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su llanto y le respondió entre hipidos:

— Mami... Por favor no me odien...

—¿Odiarte? —La tomó con cuidado de sus hombros y la movió para que quedara frente a ella—¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Mami y papi están siempre ocupados y se alejan de Kaede... Mami, no quiero que me abandonen, por favor no me dejen...

— Kaede, en verdad te sentías tan sola...

Dororo reflexionó unos segundos y poco a poco pareció comprender la situación. Experimentó una opresión expandirse por su pecho al darse cuenta que sin querer habían descuidado a su amada niña.

Dororo decidió repetir un gesto que su amada mamá siempre hacía con ella cuando esta deseaba explicarle y darle a entender las cosas. Tomó con cariño a su nena entre sus manos, la alzó y la sentó en sus piernas lo mejor que su condición de embarazada le permitía. Comenzó a hablarle con una voz suave y cariñosa:

— Kaede-chan, por favor disculpa a tu mami y papi que han sido unos tontos sin darse cuenta. Estamos tan ocupados preparando todo para la llegada de tu hermano que sin darnos cuenta te hemos descuidado. Es normal que te hayas sentido abandonada, por favor discúlpanos...

— ¿Hermano? —Inquirió la pequeña mientras disfrutaba del cariño de su madre—Mami y papi siempre me dicen que seré una hermana mayor, pero no sé qué es eso...

— Kaede-chan, ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Sabes que tu papi, tú y yo formamos una familia...

— ¡Si! Kaede ama a su familia.

— Pues dentro de poco tendrás un hermanito, y se unirá a nuestra familia. —Dororo tomó la mano de su nena y la posó sobre su vientre—. El nuevo miembro de nuestra familia se encuentra aquí ahora.

Kaede soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió un leve movimiento en la panzita de su madre, Dororo rio tiernamente y volvió a hablar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nena:

— Ese fue tu hermanito... Apuesto a que está ansioso por nacer, conocerte y jugar contigo.

— ¿Jugará conmigo? —Los rojizos ojos de su nena brillaron de emoción.

— Sí, estoy segura que cuando nazca los dos se llevarán muy bien, jugarán mucho y se volverán muy unidos, así como tu papi y tío Tahomaru.

— ¿Papi y tío Taho son hermanos?

— Así es.... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace unas semanas atrás? Tu tío Tahomaru recibió una flecha en su brazo al defender a sus hombres en una de las expediciones. Tu papi no perdió tiempo y lo trajo a su clínica para cuidar de su herida.

— Si...—Kaede bajó su vista con tristeza—Papi y tío Taho estuvieron un buen rato en la clínica, Kaede nunca había visto a papi tan triste y preocupado.

— Eso es porque tu papi ama mucho a su hermano, por eso él hizo su mayor esfuerzo por curar su herida rápido para que no corriera peligro. Ya que tu papi es el hermano mayor, él cree que tiene la responsabilidad de velar y cuidar siempre por él. Así serás tú, Kaede-chan, tú serás también una hermana mayor.

— ¿Kaede será una hermana mayor, como papi con tío Taho?

— Así es, estoy segura que serás una excelente hermana mayor, Kaede-chan. —La niña sujetó con ambas manos el vientre de su madre y fue capaz de sonreír con un sincero cariño. Viendo esto, su madre continuó—: Cuando tu hermanito nazca, será muy pequeño e indefenso, es por eso que tu papi y yo deberemos cuidarlo y estar muy al pendiente. Pero eso no significa que nos hayamos olvidado de ti, mi querida Kaede. Tú y tu hermanito siempre serán lo más importante, valioso y amado para tu padre y para mí, no lo olvides.

Dororo besó su frente, pudo sentirse mucho más tranquila al ver como su niña había recuperado su ánimo cuando esta comenzó a reír alegremente.

— Kaede será una excelente hermana mayor y siempre cuidará a su hermano. —Aseguró la niña con dulzura.

— Estoy segura que así será.

Madre e hija se abrazaron con cariño para segundos después ser sorprendidas por la voz de Hyakkimaru a lo lejos llamándolas. En cuestión de un parpadeo se vieron rodeadas por los fuertes y cálidos brazos del joven de cabello azabache.

— Kaede, que bueno que estás a salvo. —Comenzó a decirle su padre con un enorme alivio reflejado en su voz—. Por favor, no vuelvas a irte así.

— ¡Papi!

— Ustedes son lo más valioso en mi vida, no sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes. —Confesó Hyakkimaru con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente de la emoción—. No importa que pase, nunca permitiré que nadie las lastime ni las aparte de mí.

— ¡Papi, mami, los quiero mucho! No volveré a hacerlo. —Exclamó Kaede aferrándose más a ellos.

— Todo irá bien a partir de ahora, así que dejemos este mal momento y volvamos a casa... ¡preparemos algo delicioso para cenar! —Sugirió Dororo con una enorme sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Si! ¡Kaede está hambrienta!

— La comida de Dororo es deliciosa.

Volvieron a su casa sujetando a su amada nena fuertemente de una mano cada uno. Los padres tuvieron sumo cuidado a partir de ese momento para no volver a descuidarla, trataron de organizarse mejor para poder dedicarle más tiempo y que de esa manera no volviera a sentirse triste o descuidada. Kaede no volvió a escapar ni a sentirse de esa manera, por el contrario, desde ese día ella comenzó a esperar con ansias el nacimiento de su hermano.


	14. El pequeño guerrero

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Vamos, rápido!

La enérgica niña salió corriendo de su casa acercándose a los caballos de sus padres. Sin perder su inmensa alegría les dio unas caricias en sus patas para acto seguido volver a correr en círculos alrededor de ellos sin detenerse.

— Kaede-chan, por favor ve un poco más despacio... Ten consideración por tu madre con ocho meses de embarazo.

Le habló Dororo a su hija sin poder ocultar el cansancio en su voz, caminando a un paso lento y pesado mientras sujetaba su vientre con ambas manos. Se detuvo a unos pasos de los caballos y bajó la vista mientras daba una larga exhalación. Hyakkimaru se unió a ellas unos segundos después colocándose con cuidado la funda con su katana a la cintura. Su mirada iba de su enérgica hija a su agotada esposa una y otra vez hasta que se animó a hablarle a esta última:

— ¿Estás segura de esto? No debemos ir al festival si te sientes tan cansada.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. —Se apresuró a responder tranquilamente, dejando posada la vista en su alegre niña—. Kaede está muy entusiasmada de poder asistir a su primer festival ¿en verdad quieres que tu hija se pierda algo como esto?

— No... Pero habrá muchos festivales y solo hay una Dororo. —Se explicó Hyakkimaru, tomando sus manos con cariño—. Me preocupa hacer este viaje en tu condición, habrá más festivales, por eso...

— Si vamos a paso lento pero seguro no pasará nada. —Insistió su esposa mostrando esa enorme sonrisa que era una de sus debilidades—. El patriarca de la aldea nos insistió mucho para que fuéramos al festival de la cosecha. Estamos empezando la primavera, por eso seguro será un festival hermoso y colorido... Hyakkimaru, no quiero que nuestra niña se pierda algo como esto.

— Entonces deja que Tahomaru la lleve junto con Natsumi y Hyogo. Tú te quedas aquí descansando y yo me quedo contigo para hacerte compañía.

— ¿Y por qué todos pueden divertirse menos la embarazada?

Recriminó su testaruda esposa mientras inflaba sus mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos en una actitud de reproche, Hyakkimaru la observó con preocupación mientras le respondía de la forma más calmada y honesta posible:

— Como médico no recomiendo un viaje a caballo a solo un mes del nacimiento del bebé, y como tu esposo no quiero poner en riesgo tu vida ni la de nuestro segundo hijo.

— Eso lo entiendo—dijo Dororo no muy convencida—, pero en verdad quiero ir a ese festival con ustedes. Tenemos tanto tiempo sin salir, creo que Kaede se merece un poco de diversión y distracción. Además, sabes que atender a este tipo de invitaciones es necesario para mantener las buenas relaciones con las aldeas aliadas. Se vería muy mal que la líder no fuera al festival.

— Dororo...—Desaprobó Hyakkimaru frunciendo sus negras cejas, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

— Por favor, vamos todos juntos al festival.

Le insistió la joven poniéndole sus mejores ojos suplicantes, gesto al que Hyakkimaru decidió huir volteando su cuerpo, ya sabía que Dororo se las podía arreglar para hacerlo desistir si lo miraba de esa forma.

Por un breve momento, ella maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta que no lograba persuadirlo. Hyakkimaru se mantuvo callado sin ceder, incluso pudo cantar victoria en su mente cuando escuchó los pasos de su esposa alejarse. Esa falsa victoria solo duró un instante cuando otros pasos más cortos y suaves se unieron a los de ella.

— Vamos Kaede-chan—la escuchó susurrar—, haz todo tal y como practicaste con mami ayer ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Si!

Su cuerpo se paralizó y abrió sus ojos con asombro al sentir como Dororo lo abrazaba amorosamente por la cintura, mientras que su nena se dedicó a hacer lo mismo abrazándose a su pierna.

— ¡Hyakkimaru, llévanos al festival, por favor!

— ¡Papi, llévanos al festival, por favor!

Al escuchar esas dulces peticiones cerró sus ojos y se sujetó el pecho con fuerza, ese fue un doble ataque directo al corazón que lo dejó completamente desarmado. Sabía que no debía, pero no pudo evitarlo, abrió sus ojos con inseguridad y se encontró con las miradas suplicantes de su esposa e hija.

— Está bien, vamos...

Se rindió de inmediato. A pesar de los riesgos... ¿Cómo podía negarles algo a las dos mujeres más importantes para él? Dororo sonrío satisfecha mientras que Kaede dio unos saltitos de alegría en su lugar, en verdad eran lo más valioso para él, siempre haría todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerlas felices.

— Esto siempre será gracioso de ver. —Escucharon de pronto una voz familiar. Cuando voltearon hacia atrás, Tahomaru y Natsumi venían llegando hacia ellos montados en sus caballos, el risueño Hyogo se encontraba atado a la espalda de su madre—. Aniue es capaz de derrotar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a demonios que le triplican el tamaño, sin embargo, flaquea apenas su esposa o hija le piden algo. En verdad son su debilidad.

Natsumi rio con disimulo, Dororo por su parte ensanchó la traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y le respondió a su cuñado con tono triunfal:

— Te dije que me las arreglaría para convencer a tu hermano.

— Es imposible que te niegue algo. Después de todo, las artimañas son lo tuyo, cuñada. —Apuntó Tahomaru pícaramente entre risas mientras ella le sacaba la lengua, desaprobando su comentario.

— Aun así, no debe preocuparse—se apresuró en explicarse Dororo—, tendré mucho cuidado en montar a Chibi.

Hyakkimaru cerró los ojos con calma cuando Dororo se acercó a él y le dio un amoroso beso en sus labios a forma de agradecimiento. Natsumi siguió riendo mientras se aseguraba de traer bien sujeto a su niño en su espalda para después decir:

— Entonces está decidido, vamos todos juntos al festival de la cosecha.

* * *

El festival de la cosecha iba a ser en la "Aldea Nabo", nombre con el cual Dororo se refería a ella. Mientras la aldea de Dororo era conocida por sus extensos campos de arrozal, y la aldea de Tahomaru por sus mineros, esa aldea lo era por todos los campos de nabo que poseía. Era una aldea prospera que se encontraba a casi una hora a caballo de la aldea de Tahomaru.

Su patriarca era el Sr. Seijuro, un hombre de edad avanzada con el cual fueron de los primeros en formar alianzas. Era un hombre bondadoso y justo que tal como ellos, siempre se había negado a anexarse a territorios liderados por señores feudales, lo cual lo hizo un candidato más que idóneo a unirse a una alianza con ambas aldeas.

El año anterior, su aldea había sido bendecida con una cosecha de nabos más que deseada, motivo por el cual el Sr. Seijuro quiso agradecer a los dioses organizando un gran y vistoso festival apenas diera comienzo la primavera. Apreciaba mucho todo el apoyo de ambas aldeas, por eso les había insistido hasta el cansancio a Dororo y Tahomaru que no dejaran de asistir.

Era por esta razón que los dos matrimonios se habían puesto en marcha a la Aldea Nabo para no despreciar esa amable invitación, además deseaban que sus hijos pudieran pasar un buen rato asistiendo a su primer festival.

— Dororo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no necesitas descansar? —Le preguntó su esposo sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza las riendas de Chibi para seguirlo guiando a paso lento.

— Está comenzando a dolerme la espalda—admitió un tanto avergonzada—, creo que parar un rato no me vendría mal.

Aprovecharon el descanso para sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y comer los deliciosos bocadillos que Natsumi había preparado. Mientras tanto, Kaede y Hyogo decidieron ponerse a jugar persiguiendo hermosas mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de las flores.

— Lamento mucho tener que estarlos retrasando. —Se disculpó la futura madre con sus redondas mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. Los caballos no pueden ir tan rápido para seguirme el paso, Hyakkimaru tiene que arreglárselas para controlar las riendas de Chibi y Manju y Tahomaru debe llevar a Kaede con él en su caballo...

— Nunca será molestia si se trata de Dororo—le respondió su esposo besando su mano con dulzura, a lo cual esta solo pudo sonrojarse más.

— Ni lo menciones, Dororo—se unió Natsumi a la conversación con su voz siempre tan gentil—, sabemos que estás en una condición delicada, por lo cual debemos tomar las medidas necesarias.

— Gracias Natsumi, incluso preparaste estos deliciosos onigiris para el camino. —Le respondió Dororo aumentando su vergüenza.

— En este caso opino igual que Hyakkimaru-san—continuó su querida amiga—, nunca será molestia cuando se trate de ustedes.

— Y ya que insististe tanto para venir al festival, e incluso le tendiste esa trampa a tu esposo, no quedaba más remedio que acceder a venir todos juntos.

Añadió Tahomaru con una sonrisa burlona, gesto al que Dororo correspondió lanzándole una cantimplora de bambú, su cuñado la esquivó hábilmente haciendo su cabeza a un lado.

— Si no estuviera embarazada mi puntería sería más certera. —Trató de justificarse la antigua ladrona inflando sus mejillas.

— Está bien, dejaré de molestarte, lo prometo. —Se rindió Tahomaru entre fuertes carcajadas al ver la mirada de enfado que le dedicó su hermano mayor, más le valía parar si no quería que este pasara a un duelo de espadas—. Dororo, en verdad no es molestia para nosotros hacer esto. Natsumi y yo también creemos que este viaje y ver su primer festival le vendrá muy bien a nuestro Hyogo. Tampoco es justo que te pierdas de estos momentos especiales para tu niña debido a tu embarazo. Por eso a ti te corresponde tomar los cuidados necesarios y a nosotros acatarlos. Así que no te sientas avergonzada.

— Muchas gracias.

Dororo mostró una pequeña pero muy conmovida sonrisa ante el cariño de su familia. La calidez en su corazón solo pudo aumentar cuando su amada hija llegó a su lado. Ella traía dos hermosas flores rojas en cada mano para regalárselas a ella y su padre.

Poder disfrutar de esos momentos llenos de paz sin duda valían oro para ella, sabía que todos los sacrificios y terribles sucesos que pasó en su niñez valían la pena si podía disfrutar ahora de ser tan dichosa al lado de su amada familia, a la cual dentro de poco se uniría el segundo integrante. En verdad esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Después de un rato de comer y descansar emprendieron el viaje nuevamente a la Aldea Nabo. A Dororo le pareció extraño experimentar unos ligeros dolores en la parte baja de su vientre cuando volvió a montar a Chibi. Ya que solo duraron unos cuantos segundos decidió no darle mayor importancia y enfocarse en el trayecto que aún debían recorrer.

Estos dolores, sin embargo, no mitigaron, por el contrario, continuaron aumentando paulatinamente durante el festival. A pesar de esto, Dororo no quería arruinar ese día, optó por aparentar que no estaban ahí.

* * *

Pasaron momentos muy divertidos. A pesar de que Dororo estaba a punto de convertirse en madre por segunda vez y ahora era mucho más madura y seria, en el fondo no dejaba de ser esa niña alegre y llena de ánimo, este lado de ella que nunca desapareció a menudo salía a relucir cuando jugaba con su hija.

Pasó el día en el festival yendo de un lado a otro con Kaede viendo toda la comida, puestos de juegos y diversos espectáculos ambulantes que habían dispuesto para el festival. Hyakkimaru simplemente observaba todo esto en silencio, su mirada tranquila no reflejaba el verdadero sentir de su corazón, el cual estaba más que encantado de apreciar como su hija y esposa se divertían con cada cosa nueva que descubrían en el festival de la cosecha.

Solo se veía obligado a intervenir cuando Dororo no era capaz de ganar algún premio que le hubiera gustado a Kaede en un juego de destreza.

La escena se repitió varias veces a lo largo del día, Kaede hacía un puchero cuando su madre fallaba, Dororo farfullaba en voz baja maldiciones al no poder lograrlo, mientras que Hyakkimaru se acercaba a ellas serenamente logrando ganar el premio al segundo o tercer intento. Cuando esto pasaba, él recibía más que gustoso las palabras y abrazos de agradecimiento de su esposa e hija, en verdad se sentía afortunado de poder hacerlas felices.

Las cosas con la familia de Tahomaru eran más tranquilas. Admiraban los puestos en silencio, el padre de familia no dudaba en comprar cuanta cosa se diera cuenta su amada esposa e hijo miraban con atención, recibiendo las palabras avergonzadas de su esposa y la jovial risa de su bebé.

Cada hermano tenía formas diferentes de hacer felices a su familia, pero lo que si era igual para ambas partes era en el enorme esfuerzo que ponían para poder lograrlo.

El festival estaba a punto de llegar a su final. Un poco antes de tomar la decisión de volver a sus hogares ocurriría un evento inesperado que por desgracia marcaría el final de la diversión para las dos familias.

Hyakkimaru conocía los pasos de Dororo a la perfección, no podía ser de otra manera si había caminado a su lado desde que tenía dieciséis años. Fue por este motivo que apenas dejó de escucharlos cerca de él se detuvo. Se volvió hacia atrás y de inmediato un mal presentimiento lo invadió cuando la vio inmóvil, cabizbaja y sujetándose el vientre con fuerza.

— ¿Dororo?

Se acercó a ella, pero apenas estaba a unos pasos cuando su pequeña dio un quejido de dolor y se inclinó hacia adelante, segundos después levantó el rostro y observó a su esposo con una mueca entre asustada y sorprendida.

— No... no puede ser...—Balbuceó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Le insistió su esposo, como respuesta solo obtuvo otro gemido esta vez más adolorido y los ojos vidriosos de Dororo clavándose en el piso. El joven de cabello azabache siguió su mirada y contuvo la respiración ante lo que vio, una mancha como si fuera de agua había comenzado a formarse a los pies de su esposa: se le había roto la fuente.

— ¿P-por qué? —Consiguió decir la joven mujer entre balbuceos estupefactos—Estoy en el octavo mes, esto no debió...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase pues un profundo dolor la invadió, el inconfundible sufrimiento por las contracciones había comenzado, Dororo había entrado en labor de parto. Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ella, la tomó suavemente de sus hombros en un intento por tranquilizarla.

— Está bien, tranquila...—Comenzó a decirle haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque no se diera cuenta de la enorme preocupación que había comenzado a invadirlo.

— Hya-Hyakkimaru... ¿por qué...?—Habló entre gemidos adoloridos—Aún falta un mes... ¿por qué ya empezaron las contracciones?

— Dororo, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. —Aunque no quiso, la voz del joven salió rasposa y más baja de lo normal producto del temor—. Esto a veces pasa, a veces los bebés nacen prematuros. Nuestro hijo nacerá ahora, así que por favor trata de mantener la calma, todo estará bien.

Los ojos de Dororo se abrieron de par en par y su rostro palideció incluso más que antes, apretó fuertemente sus labios y estos no pudieron evitar temblar, sus hermosos ojos humedecieron, aun así, se las arregló para contener su llanto al apreciar los amorosos orbes caramelo clavados profundamente en los suyos, el temor también cedía mientras más caricias tranquilas percibía en sus hombros. Era verdad, su amado Hyakkimaru estaba a su lado, mientras estuviera con él, ella ya sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Tahomaru lleno de intriga cuando se acercó a ellos y vio que Dororo estaba sentada en el piso respirando rápidamente y quejándose.

— Dororo entró en labor de parto. —Explicó Hyakkimaru sin siquiera volverse a verlo, toda su atención estaba centrada en su esposa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero que no estaba en su octavo mes!? ¿¡Cómo es posible...!?

— ¡¡Lo que menos necesitamos ahora son gritos!! —Exclamó Hyakkimaru sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y añadió mientras intentaba mantener la compostura—Tahomaru, por favor mantén la calma, hoy más que nunca necesito de tu ayuda.

— Aniue...—Tahomaru se sintió temblar por un momento, aun así sabía que ahora que su hermano mayor más lo necesitaba no podía decepcionarlo. Se dio dos fuertes palmadas en sus mejillas para obligarse a reaccionar, acto seguido le continuó hablando con ahora una voz mucho más segura—Claro, cuenta conmigo ¿qué puedo hacer?

— No puedo dejar sola a Dororo... Por favor, pídele a Natsumi que cuide y entretenga a Kaede para que no se asuste al ver a su madre así. Por otro lado, tengo entendido que en esta aldea hay una pequeña clínica, necesito que la busques para poder llevar a Dororo.

— ¡Entendido! ¡Volveré tan pronto como pueda!

Sentenció el menor con determinación para después alejarse a gran velocidad. Dororo por su parte continuó con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor, se esforzó al máximo por continuar con sus respiraciones pausadas soportando las contracciones.

— Todo estará bien... Tranquila mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo, todo irá bien...

Le decía su esposo un y otra vez con una voz extremadamente suave y dulce a la par que frotaba su frente amorosamente contra la suya, esto en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarla. Pasaron aproximadamente casi diez minutos cuando Tahomaru regresó jadeando, le habló a su hermano rápidamente con cansancio:

— Todo está listo, Aniue... El doctor Kaname dijo que puede recibir a Dororo en su clínica para que el bebé nazca ahí. Yo te guiaré, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder.

Hyakkimaru cargó a Dororo con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la clínica. A pesar de la angustia que no dejaba de inundar su corazón no pudo evitar experimentar cierta consternación cuando escuchó el nombre del doctor... El doctor Kaname, ese nombre le resultaba muy familiar, estaba seguro que ya lo había escuchado antes, pero... ¿Dónde?

* * *

A Hyakkimaru le fue imposible no abrir levemente su boca debido a la sorpresa cuando llegó a la clínica y reconoció al doctor que apareció frente a él: Kaname, el hombre que años tras le había enseñado todo lo que había que saber para la elaboración de prótesis.

Cuando el salió en su viaje para intentar remediar los pecados que había cometido y encontrar una forma honesta de ganarse la vida, los caminos de estos dos hombres se cruzaron por una simple coincidencia. El tiempo que Hyakkimaru convivió con su maestro Kaname fue poco, y se enfocaron tanto en el asunto del aprendizaje que hablar de la vida de ambos careció de sentido para ellos. Por ese entonces, Hyakkimaru no supo que al igual que él, Kaname también era un médico especializado en hacer prótesis, esto fue algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar. —La voz de su maestro seguía tan baja y serena como la recordaba de años atrás.

— Maestro Kaname, no se ha olvidado de mí. —Respondió Hyakkimaru entrando con su esposa rápidamente en la pequeña clínica.

— Nunca podría olvidarme de ese serio pero determinado joven que tanto me insistió para que le enseñara a hacer prótesis. —Se explicó el médico mientras preparaba un futón y todos sus instrumentos médicos—. Labor de parto ¿verdad?

— Sí, mi esposa tiene ocho meses de embarazo, pero ya entró en labor de parto.

— Un bebé prematuro...—Reflexionó Kaname con una voz más baja y cuidadosa—Bien, recuéstala ahí, por favor.

Hyakkimaru lo obedeció al instante, dejó a su pequeña recostada en el futón, ella no dejaba de quejarse con alaridos cada vez más fuertes y desesperados, su rostro ya estaba bañado en sudor. Su esposo no dejó de intentar tranquilizarla con palabras y caricias dulces.

— Mi esposa ya fue a preparar algunas infusiones para calmar su dolor. —Habló Kaname con seriedad entrando en su papel de médico—. Me encargaré de atender el parto, por lo cual puedes salir.

— No. —Sentenció Hyakkimaru con severidad, a lo cual Kaname le lanzó una mirada consternada—. También soy médico y puedo ayudar en caso de que se requiera, además, no pienso dejar a mi esposa sola ni un momento.

— Entonces, no solo te conformaste con mis enseñanzas, también te convertiste en un médico especializado en hacer prótesis. —Afirmó su maestro con un atisbo de orgullo entre sus palabras. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha por unos segundos para retomar la seriedad mientras remojaba sus manos—. Bien, entonces solo quédate al lado de tu esposa. Aunque eres médico, no es recomendable que sea el padre quien asista el parto, eso déjamelo a mí.

— Si... Muchas gracias, maestro Kaname.

Se mostraron una pequeña sonrisa el uno al otro para después retomar sus obligaciones. Ninguno de los dos podía explicarse el aprecio que se tenían a pesar de que solo se habían visto esa vez hace años atrás y habían convivido por tan poco tiempo en lo que duró el entrenamiento de Hyakkimaru. Lo cierto era que ese lazo entre los dos existía, un lazo invisible que por desgracia no sabían se debía al padre adoptivo de Hyakkimaru y al maestro de Kaname: el médico Jukai.

Los minutos transcurrieron tan lentos que estos se percibían como si fueran horas. Kaname continuó vigilando muy de cerca las dilataciones mientras Hyakkimaru ya le había dado a beber a Dororo las infusiones necesarias y seguía tranquilizándola. De vez en cuando Tahomaru se asomaba por entre las puertas corredizas para saber cómo iba a todo.

— Tía Natsumi, quiero ver a mami y papi.

Le pedía la niña entre pucheros, jalando las mangas de su kimono. La apurada tía se encontraba a unos metros de la clínica con los dos niños buscando la manera de mantenerlos distraídos por todos los medios, por desgracia Kaede ya estaba más que desesperada después de tener ya un buen rato sin ver a sus papás.

— Ellos volverán pronto, mientras sigue jugando con tu primo Hyogo... ¿de acuerdo, Kaede-chan?

Era lo único que podía repetir mientras forzaba una sonrisa e intentaba distraerlos de nuevo con algún juguete o algún juego, las ideas ya se le estaban acabando. Por desgracia volteaba a ver a su esposo a lo lejos y era lo mismo, este le indicaba negando con la cabeza que el bebé aun no nacía. Natsumi no quería angustiarse más sin un motivo, pero a ella le parecía que el parto de Dororo estaba durando más de lo normal.

* * *

— Dororo-san, solo puja un poco más, por favor no te rindas. —La animó Kaname alzando su voz para que sobresaliera entre los gritos inundados de dolor de la joven mujer—. Ya puedo ver la cabeza, haz un último esfuerzo.

— Nuestro hijo está a punto de nacer, puja más fuerte Dororo, tú puedes.

Hyakkimaru la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y le dio cortos besos en su cabeza para apoyarla, ella solo pudo apretar fuertemente la mandíbula y continuar sus gemidos embargados de dolor. El pulso del antiguo ronin se aceleró cuando se fijó un momento en Kaname y apreció que este fruncía sus cejas y la preocupación comenzaba a reflejarse en sus apacibles ojos café oscuro.

Dororo dio un alargado alarido con el que por fin logró que el bebé llegara al mundo. La alegría de Hyakkimaru solo duró unos segundos, esta se desvaneció apenas se percató que Kaname sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo entre sus manos, pero la piel del bebé lucía muy extraña, no era rosada como recordaba la de su amada Kaede, la piel del recién nacido estaba oscurecida, era casi morada. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta que el bebé no lloraba, Kaname cerró sus ojos con una expresión embargada de aflicción.

— Maestro Kaname...—Lo llamó Hyakkimaru con una voz apenas audible.

— En verdad lo lamento, creo que fue demasiado tarde, probablemente la labor de parto empezó incluso antes de que se rompiera la fuente, no había forma de saberlo...—Kaname levantó el rostro y dejó una triste mirada clavada en él—Lo lamento mucho Hyakkimaru-san, tu bebé no está respirando, él nació ya sin vida.

Sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo, como si ese momento que estaba viviendo no fuera la realidad, era como si fuera un mero espectador dentro de una angustiosa pesadilla. Sin dejar de observarlo de una manera compasiva Kaname se acercó a él con paso vacilante y levantó sus brazos para que tomara el cuerpo del bebé, Hyakkimaru respondió mecánicamente, ahora el pequeño cuerpo sin vida estaba en sus manos.

No supo cómo reaccionar, solo pudo dejar una mirada vacía clavada en el bulto muerto en sus manos, aun se sentía como si fuera un intruso dentro de su propio cuerpo, como si él no fuera ese desdichado hombre que estaba pasando por esa penuria. Sin dejar de mirar al bebé apreció por el rabillo del ojo que su esposa intentaba levantarse desesperadamente, Kaname estaba detrás de ella sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos para impedírselo.

— No lo hagas, Dororo-san...

— ¡Suélteme, déjeme! ¡Debo ver a mi hijo! ¡No puede ser que esté muerto! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

— Entiendo cómo debes sentirte, pero por desgracia no hay nada que pueda hacerse. No nos queda más que aceptar los designios de los dioses.

— ¡No! ¡¡¡No!!!

— El parto te dejó muy agotada, por favor piensa en tu bienestar, debes quedarte descansando en el futón.

El cuerpo de Dororo comenzó a temblar, ella apretó la mandíbula y unas enormes lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Dándose por vencida se dejó caer en el futón de lado, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para comenzar a llorar de una forma lastimera, diciendo entre sollozos:

— No puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando... ¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Nuestro pequeño no puede estar muerto.

— Designio de los dioses...

Escucharon de pronto susurrar con una voz áspera a Hyakkimaru. Kaname lo observó intrigado enarcando sus cejas, Dororo por su parte lo hizo levantando un poco el rostro sin poder dejar de llorar. El joven de cabello azabache tenía unos ojos vacíos clavados en el pequeño cuerpo en sus manos. Este continuó en el mismo estado imperturbable:

— Nunca acepté los designios de los demonios o de los dioses, y mucho menos pienso hacerlo ahora... ¡¡Me niego a aceptar la muerte de mi hijo!!

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de Kaname y Dororo, Hyakkimaru dejó apoyados apenas dos dedos con sumo cuidado en el pechito del cuerpo sin vida y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente en un desesperado intento por reactivar su corazón.

— Por favor, no nos dejes...—Le suplicó el angustiado padre con voz entrecortada—Pequeño bebé, regresa con nosotros, por favor...

Ese cuerpo inerte y cada vez más frío en sus manos no debía estar así. Ese bebé debería estar de un color rosado y vivo, y no morado y cada vez más oscuro. Debía estar llorando con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieran, debía estar aspirando el aire de la vida. Debía estar siendo cobijado por los amorosos brazos de su madre, debía estar recibiendo su amor.

Mientras el suave masaje a su pecho continuaba, Hyakkimaru sintió sus ojos humedecer y sus labios temblar de la desolación al ver que el cuerpo no reaccionaba. Le fue imposible no recordar su terrible infancia y sentirse identificado con ese indefenso cuerpo frío en sus manos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si de alguna extraña manera la maldición de los demonios había regresado a él y esta vez había tomado el cuerpo de su segundo hijo.

— "No lo permitiré, no dejaré que se lo lleven".

Pensó con coraje y determinación mezcladas, mientras su instinto de supervivencia se activaba. Ese increíble instinto que le había permitido seguir con vida desde que fue ese indefenso bebé sin extremidades, ojos ni piel.

Sin dejar de masajear el corazón acercó su rostro al del pequeño y comenzó a soplarle lentamente por encima de sus labios en un último intento por regresarlo a la vida. Este proceso continuó por algunos segundos más hasta que ocurrió algo que hizo su corazón se detuviera en su pecho a causa de la sorpresa.

Percibió una suave respiración sobre su rostro y el latido del corazón sobre sus dedos, el cuerpo ya no se percibía tan frío. Al darse cuenta de esto Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo, levantó el pequeño cuerpo cautelosamente y le dio unos suaves golpes en su espalda en un intento por estimular sus vías respiratorias, segundos después el bebé tosió para acto seguido comenzar a llorar débilmente. El oxígeno por fin estaba llegando a sus minúsculos pulmones.

— Pequeño bebé... lo lograste...

Susurró el padre con un inmenso alivio dejando por fin escapar esas pequeñas lágrimas que se negaron a abandonar sus ojos para no dejarse derrotar por el momento. Envolvió al bebé entre sus brazos con cuidado y lo acercó a su pecho para darle un cálido abrazo. Al percibirse tan cerca de su padre el bebé comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

— El bebé volvió a la vida... Hyakkimaru-san logró este milagro al no rendirse.

Exclamó Kaname con una inmensa alegría y admiración reflejada en su voz mientras el llanto de Dororo pasaba de ser de tristeza a uno de una profunda dicha al presenciar el regreso a la vida de su segundo hijo.

Kaname lo ayudó a envolver el cuerpo en una suave manta, debían tener cuidado pues al ser un bebé de ocho meses su cuerpo era más pequeño y delicado. Hyakkimaru no quiso perder ni un segundo más, llegó al lado de su esposa cargando a su hijo mientras le dedicaba la mirada más profunda y llena de amor que le hubiera mostrado nunca. Mientras Dororo recibía en brazos a su pequeño bebé, le habló a su esposo aun entre lágrimas y sollozos de felicidad:

— Muchas gracias Hyakkimaru, gracias por no rendirte con nuestro bebé.

— No fui solo yo—señaló sin poder dejar de apreciar el indefenso cuerpecito que por fin calmaba poco a poco su llanto—, él tampoco se dio por vencido. Estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por su enorme fuerza de voluntad mis esfuerzos no hubieran servido. Nuestro hijo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por aferrarse a la vida.

— Es un luchador, igual que su padre. —Dijo Dororo con voz baja y apacible mientras aferraba a su hijo a su pecho y le daba un beso en la nuca.

— Es un guerrero. —Continuó Hyakkimaru, agradeciendo internamente el poder ver esa hermosa escena de su amada esposa cargando en brazos a su segundo hijo.

— Es un pequeño guerrero. —Añadió Dororo mientras tomaba con cariño las manos de su bebé—. Creo que ya sé cuál será el nombre de nuestro segundo hijo. Un nombre adecuado para nuestro hijo, el cual estoy segura será igual de valiente y protector que su padre: Yusuke.

— Yusuke...—Repitió Hyakkimaru, observando embelesado como el pequeño se acomodaba en el regazo de su madre—Me gusta... Es el pequeño guerrero Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Significado del nombre Yusuke: Yûsuke (amable y protector). Nombre compuesto: Yu (amabilidad, ternura, bondad) + Suke (ayuda). Significado: amabilidad y protección, amable y protector. Significado abstracto: que será bueno y ayudará a otros.  
> Muchas gracias a los que han leído la historia hasta este punto, espero que este emotivo capítulo haya sido de su agrado :)


	15. Yusuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al ser este un capítulo dedicado al pequeño Yusuke, este capítulo tendrá un formato igual al capítulo de Kaede. Es decir, tendremos tres relatos cortos en torno a Yusuke.

— Kaede... ¿quieres conocer a tu hermano?

Fue lo primero que le dijo Hyakkimaru a su niña una vez las cosas se tranquilizaron y salió de la clínica para encontrarse con todos. La niña abrió sus bellos ojos rojizos con una enorme curiosidad reflejada en ellos. Su padre le tendió la mano y le mostró una leve pero cariñosa sonrisa en un intento por brindarle confianza.

— ¡Si! ¡Kaede quiere conocer a su hermanito!

La entusiasta niña no dudó ni un segundo en responderle, después de todo; sus padres no eran los únicos, ella también llevaba semanas esperando la llegada de su hermano menor con ansias. Tomó la cálida mano de su padre y la llevó hasta el interior de la clínica.

— Recuérdalo Kaede, no alces mucho tu voz y no corras de un lado para otro. Tu madre y hermano necesitan reposar... ¿serás una buena niña y lo harás?

— ¡Si! Kaede se portará bien, te lo prometo, papi.

— Sé que puedo contar contigo.

La niña recibió gustosa las palmaditas cariñosas que su padre le dio en la cabeza, apenas sintió su tacto levantó su vista y le mostró una radiante sonrisa, en verdad Kaede adoraba lo gentil que era su padre con ella.

Al entrar a la clínica, lo primero que vio fue a su madre recostada parcialmente en el futón con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas muy cerca de su pecho, ella se encontraba amamantando al recién nacido. Kaede ladeó su cabecita y observó esto un tanto intrigada, Hyakkimaru simplemente colocó su mano suavemente en el hombro de su niña y la movió unos pasos hacia atrás para cubrirla parcialmente con su cuerpo.

— Lo siento Dororo, no sabía que estabas dándole de comer—se explicó su padre con voz suave—, traje a Kaede, pero podemos esperar afuera.

— Está bien, no te preocupes—se apresuró a responderle mientras retiraba al recién nacido con cuidado y se cubría con su yukata blanca—. Debe estar ansiosa por conocer a su hermano, tráela por favor.

Kaede se colocó al lado de su mamá y observó al pequeño bebé con los ojos bien abiertos, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de su primer encuentro. Se veía tan pequeño, frágil e indefenso ¿todos los bebés eran tan pequeñitos? ¿ella también había sido así cuando nació? Estas y muchas preguntas más pasaron por su mente, pero lo que si fue un hecho para Kaede fue que ver a ese pequeño en brazos de su madre le causó una ternura inmensa, experimentó una suave ola de calidez expandirse por su pecho y hacer que su corazón latiera apresuradamente de felicidad.

— ¿Él es mi hermano? —Preguntó quedamente.

— Así es—contestó su madre con ternura, descubriendo más al pequeño y acercándolo a ella—, él es Yusuke, tu hermano menor.

— Yusuke...

Repitió Kaede con una enorme sonrisa, a lo cual el pequeño Yusuke se revolvió un poco, movió sus labios y balbuceó con una vocecita muy baja, apenas audible.

— Hola, Yusuke...—Continuó la niña recostándose en las piernas de su madre, sin poder dejar de observar al bebé—Yo soy Kaede, te prometo que seré una buena hermana mayor.

Dororo acarició suavemente las mejillas de su hija para continuar arrullando al recién nacido. Hyakkimaru se acercó a pasos lentos para depositar un beso en la frente a los ahora tres miembros de su familia. Sus brillantes y calmados ojos caramelo eran la silenciosa muestra de que su corazón explotaba de alegría por dentro, dudaba mucho que en ese momento hubiera un hombre más feliz en la Tierra que él.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Hyakkimaru y los demás tuvieron diversas pláticas con Dororo para levantarle el ánimo. Desde que regresaron a su hogar con el nuevo miembro de la familia, ella no dejaba de asegurar que el nacimiento prematuro de Yusuke, y la horrible experiencia del parto era su culpa.

Estaba convencida que todo se debía a su testarudez y la insistencia del viaje, incluso confesó a Hyakkimaru como le ocultó los dolores en su vientre durante el festival. Ella inocentemente creyó que debido a que estaba en el octavo mes eso era algo normal, pero no podía dejar de recriminarse por no poner más atención, por no haber cedido y hacerles caso a sus advertencias.

Su esposo trató de animarla al explicarle que muchos factores pudieron influir para que Yusuke naciera antes de tiempo, que nada aseguraba que el viajar a caballo tuviera algo que ver. Finalmente, gracias al apoyo de sus familiares y amigos consiguieron que dejara el tortuoso sentimiento de culpa atrás. No fue nada sencillo, pero por fortuna lo lograron.

Lo cierto fue que Hyakkimaru como médico que era sabía que un bebé de ocho meses de nacido tendría que tener muchos cuidados especiales, las primeras semanas eran decisivas para el desarrollo de los bebés prematuros. Dororo no se atrevía a dormir ni separarse de Yusuke debido a su condición, y aunque a Hyakkimaru le dolía verla tan cansada y hacía lo imposible por ayudarla, sabía que su pequeña se sentiría mejor consigo misma si la dejaba cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

Además de todo, con ya tres bocas que alimentar, él no podía darse el lujo de descuidar la clínica ni la aldea. Siendo Dororo la que se encargaba enteramente del cuidado de Yusuke, él debía suplir a su esposa con sus responsabilidades. No le gustaba no poder apoyar a Dororo con el cuidado de Yusuke, pero ya que eran un matrimonio, ambos sabían que tenían que repartirse las labores de su vida cotidiana y hogar.

Hyakkimaru se encargó lo mejor posible de la clínica, la aldea y Kaede. Para su fortuna, recibieron en varias ocasiones la ayuda de sus familiares y amigos, esto sin duda aligeró la carga de obligaciones para ambos. No les cabía duda que eran en verdad dichosos de contar con tan buena familia y amigos.

Cuando Yusuke cumplió su primer mes de nacido fueron capaces de dejar poco a poco todas las preocupaciones atrás. Aun así; ninguno de los dos esperaba que el cuidar de él, a diferencia de los primeros meses de nacida de Kaede, fuera a ser tan demandante y complicado.

* * *

**Yusuke y la tormenta**

¿Qué tanto es capaz de llorar un bebé? Era una pregunta que Dororo y Hyakkimaru no pudieron evitar hacerse en diversas ocasiones en los primeros meses de vida de Yusuke. A diferencia de Kaede, su segundo hijo lloraba durante gran parte de la noche.

Despertaba en diversos lapsos de tiempo, ocasionando que los exhaustos padres tuvieran que tranquilizarlo más de una vez en la noche. Dororo lo lograba, sin embargo, ni bien pasaba a lo mucho una hora cuando Yusuke ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

"¿Tuvimos a un gato o a un humano?" Era una frase que Dororo solía decir a forma de broma debido a que su bebé dormía tendidamente durante todo el día, pero en la noche era casi imposible que lo hiciera. Era agotador para los padres, aun así, sabían que debían armarse de paciencia por el bien de su Yusuke.

Hubo una noche en especial que todo fueron llantos y desvelos. Se encontraban en los primeros días de verano, ellos ya sabían que la época de lluvias se acercaba. Sin duda esto era una bendición para sus campos de cosecha, pero en los primeros meses de vida de Yusuke esto más bien se convirtió en una maldición, resultó que el pequeño bebé le tenía un inmenso temor al ruido de las tormentas.

Una fuerte tormenta con furioso viento, estruendosos truenos e impresionantes relámpagos se desató durante toda la noche, ocasionando que el temeroso bebé no pudiera parar de llorar. No importaba que tanto Dororo lo intentara, no podía parar su llanto.

— Tranquilo Yusuke, todo irá bien, pequeño.

Pero era imposible, el bebé seguía llorando con desesperación, incluso su carita estaba ya enrojecida a causa del incesante llanto. Por un breve lapso se calmaba, observaba atentamente a su madre con esos ojos caramelo tan parecidos a los de su padre, pero apenas los sonidos de la tormenta regresaban, volvía a llorar.

— "Esto parece que no parará. —Pensó Dororo mientras daba un profundo suspiro en un intento por juntar paciencia—. No importa que tanto lo intente, Yusuke no deja de llorar".

Seguía buscando una manera de tranquilizar a su bebé cuando escuchó a Hyakkimaru levantarse lentamente del futón detrás de ella. Observó a su esposo por el rabillo del ojo, tragando saliva nerviosamente al darse cuenta de su mirada llena de fastidio y cansancio.

— Quien diría que Yusuke fuera a ser tan llorón ¿verdad?

Le dijo Dororo entre risas nerviosas. No hubo respuesta, el joven de ojos caramelo continuó observándolos sin cambiar su semblante. Percatándose de esto, se animó a hablar de nuevo aun con tono animado:

— Creo que Yusuke les tiene miedo a las tormentas... Ya que parece que esto seguirá toda la noche, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir a otra habitación para que logres descansar.

Hyakkimaru se levantó y avanzó unos pasos, la hermosa mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando este se colocó a su lado y cubrió a ambos protectoramente con sus brazos.

— Jamás me atrevería a irme y dejar a Dororo sola con toda la responsabilidad de cuidar a nuestro hijo. —Le explicó su esposo con esa voz grave y calmada que adoraba—. Me quedaré contigo y con Yusuke.

— Hyakkimaru...—El rostro de Dororo se suavizó al tiempo que su corazón se estremeció conmovido—No es necesario que lo hagas, en serio. Tú debes descansar pues tienes mucho trabajo en la clínica mañana.

— Me quedaré con Dororo y Yusuke. —Insistió el antiguo ronin al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos alborotados de su bebé—. Mamá y papá están contigo, nunca te dejaremos solo, así que deja de temer, Yusuke.

El bebé fue bajando la intensidad de su llanto hasta que se convirtió en leves hipidos. Sus humedecidos ojos caramelo se movían de un lado a otro observando lleno de atención a sus padres, ellos se esforzaron en mostrarle sonrisas calmadas y amorosas para tranquilizarlo.

Creían que por fin dejaría de llorar cuando un potente relámpago que iluminó toda la habitación cayó de pronto, esto hizo que Yusuke volviera a llorar. Dororo le dirigió una mirada apesumbrada a su esposo, gesto al que este correspondió depositándole un beso en su mejilla para darle a entender que dejara de preocuparse por él, que lo más importante era estar con su hijo.

— Mami, papi... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Yusuke no deja de llorar?

Se escuchó de pronto, segundos después Kaede entró en la habitación somnolienta y rascando sus ojitos con una mano.

— No te preocupes Kaede-chan, tu hermanito está bien. —Le explicó Dororo observándola compasivamente—. Es solo que no le gustan las tormentas, tal parece que le dan mucho miedo.

— Las "tomentas" son feas. —Dijo la niña haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras llegaba junto a ellos—. Kaede te cuidará, por eso no debes tener miedo, hermanito.

La niña se acostó en el futón al lado de ellos sin dejar de observar a Yusuke con atención. Los padres se dirigieron una rápida y dulce mirada entre ellos, sintiéndose agradecidos de la hermosa familia que habían formado. Sorpresivamente, Yusuke se fue calmando poco a poco tras verse rodeado por ellos.

Si bien siguió llorando en ciertos intervalos de tiempo, lo hacía con menos intensidad. Esa noche durmieron los cuatro juntos en la habitación, fue la única manera en que lograron que el pequeño Yusuke se calmara completamente y lograra conciliar el sueño. El amor de su familia logró que el bebé superara su miedo a las tormentas.

* * *

**Yusuke tiene cómplices**

— No...

— Yu-chan, no te comportes de esa forma.

— No lo haré...

— ¡Yusuke, obedece a tu madre!

— No quiero...

El niño le dio la espalda sentándose en el suelo, acto seguido la ignoró por completo dedicándose solo a jugar con sus juguetes de madera. Dororo entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, juntó toda la paciencia que le era posible para no comenzar a gritarle a su hijo.

— Si Yu-chan no quiere bañarse, entonces yo tampoco.

Kaede se unió a los caprichos de su hermano. Dororo abrió su boca con sorpresa mientras su hija se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba su cabeza haciendo un puchero.

— No tú también, Kaede-chan.

Se quejó la madre con fastidio llevándose una mano a la frente, en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no explotar de enojo. Dio algunas inhalaciones profundas para tranquilizarse y les volvió a hablar a sus hijos tratando de sonar amable:

— Kaede-chan, Yu-chan, ya les di varias oportunidades para que accedan a bañarse por voluntad propia, a menos de que quieran que me enfade, más vale que vengan conmigo ahora mismo.

Kaede dirigió su vista a Yusuke. Después de escuchar a su madre, el niño simplemente volteó la cabeza por unos segundos para después hacer un bajo bufido a modo de berrinche, encogerse de hombros y volver a darle la espalda. Viendo esto, su hermana mayor tampoco cedió, se sentó a su lado dándole la espalda a su madre también.

Ante su desobediencia, Dororo estaba a punto de comenzar a regañarlos cuando se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Segundos después, Hyakkimaru entró a la sala principal donde se encontraban todos.

— Dororo, Kaede, Yusuke, he vuelto. —Los saludó el padre de familia dejando con cuidado su equipo para hacer prótesis en el suelo.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi volvió!

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Los niños corrieron a su lado y se abrazaron a sus piernas con alegría, Hyakkimaru bajó la vista y acarició dulcemente sus cabezas.

— Así que corren a esconderse detrás de su padre ¿verdad?

Habló Dororo con severidad acercándose a ellos. Los niños miraron a su madre con cierto nerviosismo por unos segundos para después fingir una sonrisa inocente ante su padre. El hombre de cabello azabache simplemente parpadeó confundido sin entender la situación.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Hyakkimaru. —Le dijo Dororo parándose a unos pasos frente a ellos—. Ya que volviste, tal vez tú puedas hacer entrar a tus pequeños hijos apestosos en razón.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el mencionado ladeando su cabeza con confusión.

— Tengo ya tres días intentando que Kaede y Yusuke se dignen a darse un baño sin éxito.

— Kaede tiene cinco años y Yusuke tres... ¿qué acaso este no es un comportamiento normal en los niños? —Reflexionó Hyakkimaru volviendo a mirar a sus hijos los cuales seguían fingiendo inocencia.

— ¡Esa no es justificación para que sean unos niños sucios! —Desaprobó Dororo comenzando a enojarse, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Papi, no nos obligues a bañarnos!

— ¡Por favor papi, no lo hagas!

Los niños comenzaron a suplicarle haciéndole pucheros. Hyakkimaru los observó con calma, sus hijos sabían que era muy fácil poner a su padre de su lado. Este les respondió aun con serenidad mientras volvía a acariciar sus cabezas:

— Está bien, no deben bañarse si no quieren.

— ¡Hyakkimaru, no puedes ponerte de su lado siempre! ¡Lo que están haciendo no está bien! —Gritó Dororo con voz potente, cerrando sus manos en puños y lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

— Es normal que los niños no quieran bañarse —Repitió el esposo sin dejarse intimidar—¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Dororo? Cuando eras niña, a veces tú tampoco querías bañarte.

Sus hijos voltearon a ver a su madre con interés ante esas inesperadas palabras. La avergonzada mujer abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos y todo su rostro se sonrojó. Se apresuró a responder entre balbuceos nerviosos para intentar justificarse:

— E-en ese entonces todo era diferente. Estábamos de viaje y a veces ni siquiera había un estanque o río cercano donde pudiera bañarme. A-además, a veces no lo hacía porque me daba vergüenza bañarme enfrente de...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase ante las ingenuas miradas de sus hijos, la imprudencia de su idiota esposo casi le ocasionó decir algo inapropiado enfrente de ellos. Hablando del idiota, este ladeó su cabeza con un semblante inocente y confundido. Dororo chasqueó la lengua y volvió a hablar tratando de hacer la vergüenza a un lado:

— Olviden lo que dije. Este no es un tema apropiado para hablarlo ahora, es solo que su padre a veces es muy imprudente.

— Entonces si su madre no se bañaba de niña, ustedes tampoco deben hacerlo.

— ¡Si! ¡Gracias papi!

— ¡Papi es el mejor!

Los niños comenzaron a reír y dar saltitos de alegría alrededor de su padre, este los observó en silencio con cariño. Así fue hasta que se escuchó una baja y extraña risa proveniente de Dororo. Los tres observaron confundidos como la mujer se había cruzado de brazos y una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios. Cuando terminó de reír les volvió a hablar con una falsa voz triste y melancólica:

— Kaede-chan, Yu-chan, está bien, acepto mi derrota. Si su padre dice que no deben bañarse, entonces no tienen por qué hacerlo. Sin embargo, esto en verdad es una desgracia para su padre... Tal parece ser que esta noche él tendrá que dormir solo en su clínica, su madre cree que como es tan blando con ustedes él no merece dormir esta noche con ella. Y yo hasta había comprado una nueva, hermosa y muy corta yukata para la ocasión, es una lástima...

Dororo fingió un suspiro de derrota, les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse con paso lento. Ninguno de los dos niños pudo comprender en absoluto las palabras de su madre ¿qué tenía de terrible que no durmiera junto a él? ¿y qué había de especial con que una yukata fuera corta o larga?

No entendieron nada, pero estas palabras habían tenido un enorme impacto en su padre. Él había palidecido, tenía la boca levemente abierta y no podía dejar de observar a su madre con ojos de cachorro regañado.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, Hyakkimaru los tomó hábilmente del cuello de sus kimonos a cada uno y los levantó del suelo con una facilidad impresionante. Los hermanos solo pudieron tensar sus cuerpos y voltearse a verlo con intriga, este había recobrado su semblante indiferente de siempre, pero lograron distinguir que sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

— Ya es suficiente de berrinches y caprichos... Kaede, Yusuke, los llevaré a bañarse.

— ¡No! ¡Papi no es justo!

— ¡Papi es malo! ¡Nos engañó!

Dororo sonrió triunfalmente y los siguió en silencio para ayudar a Hyakkimaru a bañarlos. No importaba que tanto lo intentaran, en cuanto a tácticas de engaño y salirse con la suya, nunca nadie sería capaz de ganarle a esa astuta mujer.

* * *

**A quien Yusuke más admira**

— Es suficiente, no puedo más con esto.

Kaede se volvió a ver a su hermano menor, este se encontraba examinando minuciosamente sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de ampollas.

— Mis manos están heridas, y todo mi cuerpo también. —Continuó el menor entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio—. Renuncio, le diré a padre que no quiero más clases de katana.

Yusuke esperó en silencio la opinión de su hermana mayor, esta se limitó a rodar los ojos y negar lentamente con la cabeza, acciones que lo hicieron enfadar.

— No estás de acuerdo con mi decisión ¿verdad, aneue? —Preguntó el menor frunciendo sus cejas.

— Por supuesto que no. —Contestó Kaede con la vista fija al frente, y un tono tan indiferente que solo ocasionó aumentar la molestia en su hermano.

— ¡Tengo tan solo diez años! Soy tan solo un niño... ¿por qué no puedo ser como los otros niños de la aldea que solo se dedican a jugar y divertirse?

— Porque eres el hijo de los líderes de la aldea. Tenemos la obligación de continuar con su legado.

— Aneue, en tu caso es igual. —Añadió Yusuke tras dar un bajo gruñido de descontento—. También continuas con la práctica de katana, pero tienes doce años, a tu edad ya deberías estar buscando marido.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan ridícula? —Exclamó la mayor con una enorme incredulidad.

— Mi amigo Kenta dice que cuando las niñas sangran ya son mujeres, y están más que aptas para casarse. El otro día te escuché hablando de eso con mamá. Así que apúrate y consíguete un buen hombre.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Yusuke se llevó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza a causa de su imprudencia. Se sobó la cabeza mirando a su hermana con semblante herido, Kaede por su parte tenía sus labios fruncidos y su mano aun levantada cerrada en un fuerte puño.

— Eres un estúpido hermano menor entrometido, esas son cosas de mujeres y no debes hablar de eso—se explicó Kaede entre avergonzada y molesta—, si me caso o no ya es cosa mía. Ahora solo me importa ayudar a nuestros padres...

«Yu-chan, la edad no tiene nada que ver con las obligaciones. Mamá misma nos lo dijo, papá y tío Tahomaru iniciaron con su práctica de katanas cuando eran apenas unos niños de seis y siete años... Tu comenzaste apenas hace unos meses ¿y ya te estás quejando? Lo que pasa es que eres perezoso y un cobarde».

— ¡N-no es eso! No me gusta la violencia y no quiero continuar con esto. —Trató de justificarse el niño bajando los ojos y sonrojándose—. Y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo duras que son las practicas. Papá es más paciente, pero mamá es muy severa y atemorizante, apenas la exasperamos nos golpea con la katana de madera en la cabeza. A-además, no me quedaré sin hacer nada. Ya decidí que quiero ser un gran médico como papá, le diré que me enseñe a hacer prótesis.

Yusuke se esforzó en sonreírle a su hermana, pero solo logró hacer una mueca extraña y nerviosa. Kaede le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos para después resoplar con frustración y responderle lo más calmadamente que pudo:

— En verdad no comprendes que todo esto es por tu bien. En fin, haz lo que quieras...

* * *

— Dejar la práctica de katana y solo hacer prótesis...

— ¡Si!

Yusuke le sostuvo una mirada nerviosa a su padre quien justamente se encontraba trabajando en una prótesis de pierna derecha. Levantó sus inexpresivos ojos caramelo para observarlo atentamente por unos segundos y después bajarlos para continuar con su labor.

El niño esperó nerviosamente su respuesta con el pulso acelerado. Su padre era una persona generalmente muy calmada, pero realmente aterrador cuando se enfadaba.

Eran pocas las veces que Yusuke recibía los regaños de su parte, en su mayoría la que se encargaba de eso era su impaciente madre, sin embargo, cuando este lo regañaba en verdad no era agradable. Su rostro siempre serio e indiferente no ayudaba en nada, muchas veces era complicado saber lo que pensaba en realidad.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Hyakkimaru le respondió con voz plana sin dejar de trabajar el pedazo de madera en sus manos:

— Yusuke... ¿ya estás completamente seguro de esta decisión?

— Si, lo estoy, chichiue. —El niño le hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de respeto—. Por favor, enséñame medicina y hacer prótesis.

Mantuvo la vista baja pues se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, por esta razón solo escuchó como su padre soltaba un leve suspiro para después responderle quedamente:

— Está bien. Si eso es lo que deseas, respeto tu decisión, hijo... Comenzaremos la siguiente semana y a partir de entonces también me acompañarás en mis viajes como mi aprendiz ¿alguna objeción?

— ¡Ninguna! Te prometo que me esforzaré mucho.

Yusuke salió de la clínica con el corazón aun latiéndole rápidamente a causa de los nervios. A pesar de la respuesta de su padre, le pareció escuchar que su voz había sonado irregularmente baja, y hasta algo decepcionada... ¿había decepcionado a su amado padre?

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su malhumorada hermana mayor: "Tenemos la obligación de continuar con el legado de nuestros padres" "En verdad no comprendes que esto es por tu bien". No importaba que tanto reflexionara sobre eso, no lograba entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras y la extraña reacción de su padre.

* * *

— Dame la infusión de sauce, tomillo y salvia.

— Si, chichiue.

Hyakkimaru recibió con cuidado la pequeña vasija de cerámica con la infusión medicinal que le tendió su hijo, acto seguido tomó con cuidado a su pequeño paciente de cinco años y le hizo beber el tónico lentamente, la angustiada madre los observaba con tristeza.

— Con esta infusión la fiebre de su hijo debe bajar. —Le habló Hyakkimaru a la mujer mientras dejaba recostado al pequeño en el futón—. Prepararé más de esta infusión para que le dé dosis en la mañana y en la noche. Estoy seguro que en tres días más su hijo ya debería estar bien.

— Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho, Hyakkimaru sensei. —Dijo la mujer con ojos humedecidos, haciéndole una profunda reverencia—. Usted solo vino a nuestra humilde aldea para entregar unas prótesis y yo le quito el tiempo con la fiebre de mi hijo. Es solo que el médico más cercano se encuentra a un viaje de un día entero a pie, y para entonces probablemente mi hijo ya...

Fue incapaz de completar la frase, la mujer se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y sollozó en voz baja. Hyakkimaru le respondió con calma mientras sacaba las hierbas de la canasta de paja que Yusuke traía colgada en sus hombros:

— No tiene nada que agradecer, fue una fortuna estar aquí cuando usted más necesitaba de un médico. Si me disculpa, prepararé la infusión ahora.

— Si, pero...—La mujer dudó un momento, continuó hablando con voz temblorosa—Ahora mismo no tengo dinero, pero puedo darle algunas verduras que conseguí para la cena de esta noche.

— No es necesario. —Aseguró el médico con rectitud—. Jamás podría aprovecharme de ustedes de esa manera, no aceptaré pago. Esta infusión, así como mis servicios no tienen costo.

— Muchas gracias, en verdad esta pobre viuda y su hijo se lo agradecerán eternamente.

Continuó la mujer entre lágrimas sin poder dejar de hacer profundas reverencias. Yusuke observó atentamente a su padre preparar el medicamento cuando escuchó a la mujer hablarle:

— En verdad tu padre es una bendición del cielo, pequeño.

— ¡Si, mi padre es el mejor! —Respondió el niño con una inmensa sonrisa—¡Algún día seré un gran médico como él!

— Seguro lo serás, sí que eres un niño muy animoso.

Opinó la mujer entre dulces risas, observando conmovida como Hyakkimaru le dirigía una rápida pero cariñosa mirada a su hijo.

* * *

— Chichiue... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Se animó a preguntarle el niño a su padre cuando habían terminado de atender a todos los pacientes y partieron de regreso a su hogar.

— Claro.

— ¿Por qué a algunos pacientes si les cobras y a otros no?

— No está bien aprovecharse de las personas que no tienen los medios suficientes para pagar los servicios de un médico. Nosotros los médicos tenemos la posibilidad de salvar la vida de las personas, pero en ningún momento debemos dejar que la ambición de nuestras habilidades nos ciegue. Nunca lo olvides, Yusuke.

— ¡Si! Lo tendré siempre muy presente, pero... ¿por qué a veces mamá les cobra cantidades exorbitantes a los terratenientes o señores feudales que llegan a ir a la aldea por medicamentos?

— Eso es porque tu astuta madre sabe muy bien de quien debe aprovecharse y de quien no.

— Mamá es aterradora.

— Si, a veces lo es.

Yusuke comenzó a reír mientras que Hyakkimaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Caminaron conversando amenamente por algunos minutos más cuando el antiguo ronin se paró de pronto, Yusuke lo imitó y lo observó con atención:

— ¿Qué pasa, chichiue?

— Yusuke... Guarda silencio, da la vuelta y escóndete detrás de esos arbustos.

— Pero... ¿por qué?

— No preguntes y obedece a tu padre... ¡hazlo rápido!

El cuerpo del pequeño se estremeció al escuchar ese potente grito. Tratando de ignorar el temor lo obedeció. Observó detrás de los arbustos como Hyakkimaru se deshacía de su equipo médico y desenfundaba la katana rapidamente.

Un atemorizante gruñido y el sonido de aleteos se escuchó de pronto, minutos después Yusuke observó en el piso una enorme e irregular sombra. Cuando alzó la vista se cubrió la boca para reprimir un grito de terror ante lo que vio: un enorme murciélago de ojos rojos y tan oscuro como la noche volaba por encima de ellos.

Yusuke sabía de la existencia de monstruos y demonios, sin embargo, a pesar de sus diez años de edad era la primera vez que veía a uno tan de cerca. El gigantesco murciélago monstruo que era unas siete veces más grande que uno normal continúo volando por encima de ellos, su padre lo observaba atentamente pareciendo prevenir sus movimientos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se percató de la feroz y sanguinaria mirada que había aparecido en el siempre sereno rostro de su padre. El potente chillido del murciélago lo regresó a la realidad y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que la asquerosa criatura se estaba lanzando en picada para atacarlo.

— ¡¡¡Papi!!!

Cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar gritar con pavor pidiendo su auxilio y temblar de pies a cabeza. Los segundos pasaron y el ataque del monstruo nunca llegó. Sin poder parar de temblar, Yusuke abrió sus ojos lentamente y quedó mudo ante lo que presenció. Frente a él, su padre había detenido el ataque de la criatura clavándole la katana en una de sus alas justo a tiempo.

Ante la atónita mirada del niño su padre comenzó a tener una feroz batalla con ese gigantesco monstruo. Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que entre agiles saltos y movimientos su padre desmembrara el cuerpo de la infame criatura dejando pedazos del cuerpo muerto esparcidos alrededor.

— Nunca dejaré que nadie lastime a mi familia.

Dijo Hyakkimaru con una voz cargada de odio, posteriormente agitó su katana para limpiar la sangre del desagradable murciélago y enfundarla de nuevo. Dejando escapar un bajo suspiro, el hombre de cabello azabache se volvió y miró a su hijo con atención:

— Yusuke ¿estás bien?

— ¡Papi! ¡¡Me dio mucho miedo!!

No le importó quedar como un cobarde frente a él e incluso hablarle con esa falta de respeto, Yusuke se dirigió a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, comenzó a llorar a causa del susto que acababa de pasar.

Este acto tomó al padre en completo por sorpresa, aun así, le regresó el abrazo y dejó que su hijo continuara llorando para que liberara todo el temor que ese mal momento le había hecho pasar.

Una hora después, los dos ya habían hecho una fogata para pasar la noche a la intemperie, decidieron retomar el camino a casa temprano en la mañana. Yusuke tenía ya un buen rato sin hablar, observaba atentamente el arma de su padre hasta que finalmente le dijo con un tono bajo y tímido:

— Chichiue... Lo que hiciste fue asombroso, eras tan veloz como un rayo, apuesto a que no hay espadachín en todo el territorio que te iguale.

Hyakkimaru le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, acarició suavemente su cabeza y le respondió:

— Tu padre no es tan asombroso cómo crees.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres el mejor médico, esposo, padre y espadachín del mundo! ¡No hay ninguna duda de eso!

El hombre río casi imperceptiblemente ante el tono alto y entusiasmado de su hijo. Revolvió sus cabellos para responderle mientras levantaba la vista hacia las estrellas.

— Hubo una época en la que yo cometía demasiados errores, y estoy seguro que, de no conocer a tu bondadosa y valiente madre hubiera tomado el camino incorrecto, no sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos. Aprendí a manejar la espada porque no tuve otra opción, era la única forma de sobrevivir en ese entonces...

«Tu madre y yo pasamos por momentos muy difíciles cuando nos conocimos, y es por eso que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para Kaede. Quiero que ustedes tengan la infancia y juventud que por desgracia nosotros no tuvimos, y por supuesto deseo que ustedes tengan las opciones que nosotros no tuvimos. Quiero que ustedes si tengan la posibilidad de elegir, Yusuke...»

— La posibilidad de elegir...—Repitió el niño sin dejar de mirar a su padre con una inmensa atención.

— Hoy viste lo peligroso que es el mundo aquí afuera, y también lo apreciaste con esa viuda y su hijo enfermo. La vida puede durar solo un instante. Yo estaré aquí siempre para ayudarlos y protegerlos, pero... nosotros no seremos eternos, Yusuke. Quiero que tú y tu hermana, tengan los medios suficientes para ser capaces de continuar con sus vidas de la mejor manera posible. Hoy descubriste lo importante que es saber defenderte, aun así, si tú no quieres...

— ¡Lo haré! —Lo interrumpió su hijo con una voz segura y valiente—¡Continuaré con mi práctica de katana! También quiero continuar con mi aprendizaje de médico. Y entonces algún día... algún día seré una persona extraordinaria como tú, seré yo quien los defienda y proteja a ustedes y toda la aldea... ¡Te lo prometo, chichiue!

— Yusuke...

Hyakkimaru observó lleno de orgullo a su hijo, el cual ahora le mostraba un semblante serio y comprometido. Se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura y lo tomó suavemente de los hombros.

— ¿Ya estás completamente seguro?

— ¡Si! ¡Me esforzaré para algún día ser un hombre tan admirable como lo eres tú!

Tras mostrarle una enorme y sincera sonrisa, Yusuke se lanzó una vez más a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hyakkimaru correspondió a esa muestra de cariño de inmediato, dejando incluso apoyada su barbilla en la nuca de su hijo.

— Chichiue, te prometo que haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

— Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño guerrero.

El corazón de Yusuke experimentó una agradable calidez al escuchar ese cariñoso apodo con el que su padre a veces lo llamaba. Se aferró más al abrazo agradeciendo el tener un padre tan maravilloso como él, sin duda era la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo.

Yusuke lograría cumplir su promesa. Con los años se convertiría en un respetable médico y espadachín, continuaría con el legado de sus padres aceptando el liderazgo de la aldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez muchos lo sepan, pero en caso de que no: Chichiue y Aneue son formas muy respetuosas de decir papá y hermana mayor. En la actualidad ya no se utilizan.  
> Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n


	16. Cuentos antes de dormir

— Ummm... Ra-rápido... Hyakkimaru...

Le suplicó entre gemidos lascivos su hermosa esposa con la respiración agitada. El mencionado continuó con sus suaves chupetones en su cuello mientras levantaba la mirada, encontrándose con unos bellos ojos chocolate apreciándolo con deseo.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? —Le preguntó seductoramente sin separar los labios de su cálido cuello, iba bajando lentamente por su brazo.

— Ya no tenemos tanto tiempo como antes. —Se explicó Dororo un tanto nerviosa. Dirigió rápidamente sus manos a la parte baja de su yukata con la intención de desatarla—. Tengo tantas ganas de ti esta noche... Dámelo ya...

— La noche aun es larga y los niños duermen tranquilamente en su habitación. —La interrumpió Hyakkimaru dedicándole una coqueta mirada que la paralizó. Aprovechó esto para retirar sus manos con cuidado, llevarlas a su boca y depositarle pequeños besos—. Hagámoslo con calma, de esa forma se sentirá mejor... ¿no lo crees, mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo?

La esposa mordió sus labios para suprimir un nuevo gemido cuando Hyakkimaru se olvidó de sus manos, tomó la parte de arriba de su yukata y la bajó de una manera lenta y seductora, trazando este camino con besos húmedos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

— Hya... Hyakkimaru...—Lo nombró con deseo.

— Dororo...—Le correspondió con un tono inundado de amor y ternura.

— ¡¡Mami!! ¡¡Papi!!

Escucharon un potente y alargado grito de Yusuke a lo lejos, un grito temeroso proveniente de la habitación de los niños. Apenas lo escucharon se pararon en seco, voltearon a verse con asombro para posteriormente dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro de derrota.

— Yo iré.

Dijo Dororo con cansancio levantándose pesadamente del futón, su esposo simplemente le dirigió una mirada resignada para colocarse boca arriba y volver a suspirar. Cuando Dororo entró en la habitación de sus hijos vio que Yusuke estaba sentado en su futón mientras lloraba desesperadamente, su hermana mayor lo observaba con recelo en la misma posición.

— Yu-chan ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó con dulzura.

— ¡¡Mami!!

En cuanto la vio a su lado Yusuke se lanzó a ella abrazándose a su regazo, el pequeño no era capaz de dejar de llorar. La mujer comenzó a acariciar su cabeza lentamente mientras le insistía que le dijera que pasaba. Pasados unos minutos, Yusuke pudo calmar su lloriqueo para responderle entre hipidos:

— E-el monstruo feo me va a comer... Aneue me lo dijo...

— Kaede-chan... ¿otra vez estás asustando a tu hermano? —Preguntó su madre con severidad.

— N-no, yo...—Kaede calló por algunos segundos, al darse cuenta que no se le ocurría ninguna manera de defenderse, no le quedó otro remedio que afirmarlo al añadir—: ¡Yu-chan, eres un soplón! ¡Por eso el monstruo vendrá a comerte!

— ¡Kaede!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, apenas escuchó esas palabras el niño volvió a llorar con temor. Dororo torció la boca y esta vez miró con enfado a su hija mayor, la niña hizo un puchero para después sustituirlo por un gesto de reproche, darles la espalda y acostarse en el futón.

La madre negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras observaba a su hija de siete y su hijo de cinco años. En verdad los dos eran tan diferentes entre ellos.

Mientras Kaede era una niña valerosa que derrochaba seguridad por cada acción realizada y palabra dicha, Yusuke era temeroso y tímido. Dado esto no era de extrañar que Kaede a veces lo molestara para divertirse, eso de alguna u otra forma le recordaban a Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru en su juventud.

Tardó algunos minutos de mimos y palabras cariñosas para tranquilizar al pequeño, cuando por fin este pudo dejar de llorar, Dororo tomó con cautela sus manos para alejarlas.

— Vamos Yu-chan, ya es hora de dormir.

— No mami, no te vayas. Le tengo miedo al monstruo.

— Tu papi ya ha revisado la casa varias veces y te aseguró que no hay ningún monstruo. No le hagas caso a las mentiras de tu hermana mayor y duerme ¿está bien?

— Lo que pasa es que Yu-chan es un miedoso. —Dijo de pronto Kaede con voz burlona.

— Ya basta de molestarlo. —La reprendió Dororo con voz fuerte—. Kaede, mañana tendremos una buena charla sobre esto.

La niña dio un bufido para cubrirse más con las sábanas de su futón, mientras tanto Yusuke se unió a la conversación en una súplica baja y tímida:

— Mami... ¿puedo dormir contigo y papi esta noche?

— Yu-chan, ayer pasó lo mismo... ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos? Ya eres un niño grande, por eso debes dormir en tu habitación.

— Mami, por favor... Solo esta noche y ya, lo juro.

El corazón de Dororo se encogió de pesar cuando su hijo menor la observó con ojos suplicantes. Sabía que ser blanda con él no le ayudaría a superar sus temores, sin embargo, tampoco podía ignorar sus necesidades de esa forma. Ese tímido niño sabía bien como arreglárselas para conmoverla y salirse casi siempre con la suya.

— Está bien. Pero este si es definitivamente la última noche ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Si! ¡Te quiero, mami!

Le dijo el niño con su vocecita inundada de cariño mientras su madre lo cargaba para llevarlo a su habitación.

— "Otra noche más sin que mami tenga lo que necesita".

Pensó Dororo con decepción al darse cuenta que era la cuarta noche en que ella y su esposo eran interrumpidos. No había duda de que tener hijos había cambiado todo de una manera significativa.

* * *

Dororo salió de la aldea a medio día acompañada de Yahiko y Jiheita, tenían la tarea de revisar unos acuerdos comerciales con una aldea cercana. Además de esto, la mujer aprovechó el viaje para ir a revisar el cabo, lugar donde su padre había escondido el tesoro del dinero que robó de los samuráis, y que ella misma utilizaba para resguardar una parte del dinero de su familia y la aldea.

Mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden en este lugar había una idea que no abandonó su cabeza durante todo ese día ¿por qué era la cuarta vez que Yusuke lloraba en medio de la noche diciendo que había un monstruo en su habitación?

No siempre había sido culpa de Kaede. La traviesa niña había comenzado a asustarlo justo hasta la noche anterior, sin embargo, lo que le dijo a Yusuke no fue mentira. Ella y Hyakkimaru habían revisado minuciosamente su casa, toda la aldea y sus alrededores para estar seguros de que no hubiera ninguna criatura sobrenatural cerca, y en verdad no habían encontrado nada.

Además de esto, ella estaba más que segura de que si realmente un monstruo entrara en su casa, su esposo lo hubiera detectado a tiempo, terminando con él en cuestión de segundos. A pesar de lo antes dicho, Yusuke tenía ya cuatro noches despertando entre lloriqueos, alegando que había un monstruo. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica para el extraño comportamiento de su hijo menor.

* * *

El viaje duró más de lo esperado. Se vieron atacados por algunos bandidos en el camino, a los cuales afortunadamente pudieron derrotar sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a lo hábiles que ya eran los tres manejando las armas. Sin embargo, este hecho ocasionó que llegaran a la aldea casi al anochecer.

Para fortuna de la madre, su esposo le dijo que ese día no tenía tanto trabajo en la clínica, motivo por el cual se podría ocupar de sus hijos en gran parte del día. Dándose cuenta que la luna estaba a punto de salir, Dororo entró lo más lenta y silenciosamente que pudo a su hogar.

— "Apuesto a que los pequeños deben estar por dormir".

Pensó con ternura al recordar los hermosos rostros durmientes de sus amados hijos. Al entrar en su casa escuchó la apacible voz de su esposo en la planta de arriba, de vez en cuando se le unían grititos bajos de asombro de sus hijos.

Dororo se acercó con cuidado a la habitación de sus hijos y observó que Hyakkimaru estaba sentado al lado de los futones, los niños lo miraban con suma atención mientras el padre les relataba un cuento. Tenían la costumbre de hacer esto de vez en cuando juntos, contarles un cuento antes de dormir para que sus pequeños lograran conciliar el sueño rápido.

Dororo continuó observándolos en silencio con cariño mientras una pequeña y conmovida sonrisa se formaba por si sola en sus labios. Su pecho se llenó de calidez al seguir presenciando esta hermosa escena, en verdad no pasaba ni un solo día en que dejara de agradecer a la vida por ahora tener tan hermosa familia.

Ese agradable momento fue interrumpido cuando se percató de algo curioso. De un momento a otro los semblantes de sus hijos cambiaron mientras el cuento de su padre continuaba. Yusuke abrió sus ojos reflejando un inmenso temor en ellos, Kaede por su parte entrecerró la mirada y levantó sus cejas con extrañeza.

¿Qué pudo ocasionar esas reacciones en ellos? ¿Acaso fue debido al cuento de su padre? Dororo no perdió ni un momento más, se acercó despacio a ellos para poder escuchar mejor. El cuento de Hyakkimaru llegó a sus oídos:

— El samurái de madera no dudó dos veces en despedazar el cuerpo del enorme monstruo ciempiés que estaba frente a él. Utilizando las katanas que tenía en lugar de brazos, comenzó a cortar todo su cuerpo y los pedazos sin vida cayeron por todo el piso. Sangraba tanto como una fuente, muy pronto el piso quedó cubierto de la sangre morada de ese espantoso monstruo...

— ¡¡Hyakkimaru tonto!!

Como muchas veces antes, la impaciencia de la antigua ladrona jugaba en su contra. En una reacción involuntaria había entrado en la habitación, gritándole de esa manera desaprobatoria y enojada a su esposo.

Ella siempre ponía todo su esfuerzo para controlar su fuerte temperamento frente a sus hijos, de manera que aprendieran a no ser violentos o decir maldiciones, lo cierto era que a veces era inevitable. De nueva cuenta la ingenua imprudencia de su esposo la habían sacado de sus casillas, solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sus hijos y esposo se quedaron mirándola con una enorme extrañeza.

— Sin duda el cuento de papi era de lo más interesante. —Dororo se sentó al lado de su esposo riendo nerviosa y rápidamente en un intento por relajar la tensa atmósfera y reparar su mala reacción—. Pero creo que no es el mejor cuento para antes de dormir. Hyakkimaru ¿qué te parece si les contamos la historia del cortador de bambú?

— Si, está bien.

Le respondió tranquilamente, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar en su mirada que aún estaba confundido a causa de la reacción de Dororo. Recordando las palabras que acababa de pronunciar se preguntó a sí mismo: ¿acaso había cometido algún error?

* * *

— ¿Mis cuentos son los culpables?

— Sí, estoy casi segura que es debido a tus cuentos que Yusuke tiene miedo en las noches.

Le explicó Dororo con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia una vez sus pequeños se durmieron y ellos se dispusieron irse a descansar en la planta de abajo. Hyakkimaru simplemente enarcó sus cejas con gesto dudoso. Percatándose que al parecer aún no le quedaban muy en claro las cosas, ella añadió:

— Hyakkimaru... ¿siempre les cuentas esas historias relacionadas con los monstruos que exterminabas?

— Si.

— ¿Y siempre que lo haces eres tan descriptivo con las narraciones de las peleas?

— Si.

— Eso no está bien, Hyakkimaru.

— ¿No es correcto? ¿Hice algo malo?

— No son historias apropiadas para ellos.

Tras escuchar esto, el mayor ladeó su cabeza confundido, después frunció sus cejas y bajó su vista en una clara muestra de tristeza, siempre adoptaba ese semblante cuando era regañado por ella. Dororo le sonrió compasivamente y se acercó a él, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

— Solo quería que nuestros hijos conocieran todas las cosas por las que pasamos juntos. —Se explicó Hyakkimaru quedamente tras unos segundos en silencio.

— Y eso está muy bien, es solo que... Aun son muy pequeños para saberlo. —Le explicó Dororo pacientemente—. Tus relatos llenos de monstruos y sangre los ponen nerviosos, sobre todo a Yusuke. Lo más probable es que sea por eso que no puede dormir por las noches, y asegura que hay un monstruo en su habitación.

— Lo lamento, no quería asustar a nuestros hijos de esta forma.

Se disculpó cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza, en verdad su esposo se mostraba arrepentido por sus acciones. Dororo no pudo molestarse con él pues sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, era solo que su ingenuidad y falta de tacto para algunas cosas a menudo no jugaban en su favor. Se le olvidaba que en ocasiones debía cuidar tres niños y no dos, su esposo en algunas cuestiones era como un niño grande.

La hermosa mujer pasó sus brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda de su esposo para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo y reconfortarlo. Hyakkimaru se dejó consentir de inmediato, dejando apoyada su barbilla en su hombro, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

— Tranquilo, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. —Le dijo la menor con voz baja y cálida—. Yo también quiero que nuestros hijos conozcan todas nuestras aventuras, pero esperemos a que sean un poco más grandes para contárselas ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, te prometo que lo haré. Tendré mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante para no asustarlos de nuevo.

— Hyakkimaru...—Continuó Dororo aferrándose aún más a su abrazo—Ni tu ni yo pudimos tener una infancia agradable debido a lo que nos pasó, es por eso que quiero que Kaede y Yusuke tengan la infancia más feliz posible. Con tu ayuda, quiero darles a nuestros hijos todo lo que a nosotros nos hizo falta.

— Yo también lo deseo... Lo haremos juntos.

Se separaron para observarse a los ojos con un profundo amor por algunos segundos, después acercaron sus rostros para fundirse en un beso cargado de amor y ternura. No les cabía duda que se iban a esforzar al máximo para que sus hijos fueran felices y no les faltara nada.

* * *

Tal como Hyakkimaru lo prometió, sus atemorizantes cuentos de monstruos desaparecieron, después de eso, confirmaron que realmente eso era lo que causaba que Yusuke pasara miedo por las noches cuando no volvió a despertar asustado.

Unas cuantas semanas después de eso, Hyakkimaru se encontraría con una escena un tanto similar pero esta vez protagonizada por su esposa. Llegó a su casa esa noche tras un viaje de unos cuantos días para ir a atender pacientes y entregar prótesis.

Dada la hora, supuso que su esposa ya se encontraría preparando a sus hijos para dormir y no estaba equivocado. Subió las escaleras lentamente, las voces de los tres provenían de la habitación de los niños, conforme más se acercaba a ellos la conversación era más nítida.

— ¡Mami, es asombroso!

— ¿Qué pasó después? ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!

Hyakkimaru se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación, decidió observarlos atentamente y en silencio. Su corazón latió con fuerza al apreciar embelesado la escena de sus hijos recostados en las piernas del amor de su vida, mientras ella continuaba con el cuento:

— Entonces, la valerosa ladrona Dorobu derrotó al enorme dragón de un solo corte, librando a todo el poblado de su amenaza. El gallardo príncipe Hyakkikaku apreció en silencio los actos heroicos de la ladrona, ya estaba más que determinado a pedirle su mano a pesar de las amenazas de su familia.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi llegó!

— ¡Papi! ¡Estás en casa!

Comenzaron a decir los niños cuando se percataron de la presencia de su padre. Se levantaron de un salto y siguieron hablándole con sus vocecitas llenas de alegría y emoción:

— ¡Papi! ¡Ven a escuchar los cuentos de mamá con nosotros!

— ¡Si! ¡Los cuentos de la ladrona Dorobu y el príncipe Hyakkikaku son los mejores! ¿Tú los conoces?

— ¿La ladrona Dorobu y el príncipe Hyakkikaku?

Preguntó el padre sentándose a su lado y observándolos entre intrigado y atento. Los niños por su parte no disminuían ni un centímetro las radiantes sonrisas de sus rostros. "Dorobu y Hyakkikaku", no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo más seguro era que esos cuentos estuvieran inspirados en él y su esposa. Hyakkimaru le dirigió una rápida mirada a Dororo, ella tenía la vista fija en la dirección opuesta con sus labios tensos, al pacer estaba algo nerviosa.

— Si, conozco los cuentos de Dorobu y Hyakkikaku. —Respondió el padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Papi ¿es verdad que la ladrona Dorobu puede derrotar a los enemigos de un solo golpe? ¡Ella derrotó a muchos monstruos malos de esa forma, y siempre salva al príncipe Hyakkikaku! —Preguntó Yusuke con una voz fuerte e interesada.

— Papi ¿es cierto que el príncipe Hyakkikaku quedó prendado de la ladrona Dorobu cuando vio que era hermosa y valiente? —Se unió al interrogatorio Kaede con sus ojitos rojizos llenos de admiración.

Dororo solo atinó tensar más sus labios y bajar la vista, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente las telas de su yukata para dormir con sus manos cerradas en puños. No podía creer su mala suerte de que su esposo llegara antes de lo previsto y escuchara los cuentos que le relataba a sus pequeños antes de dormir.

Ella se las había arreglado para dejar a un lado todas esas escenas grotescas y sangrientas de los cuentos de su esposo, y convertir los relatos en algo más fantasioso. Hasta había inventado a esos dos personajes inspirados en ella y Hyakkimaru, pero de alguna u otra forma, ella se autoproclamó como la heroína de sus cuentos en los cuales siempre salvaba a su amado y apuesto príncipe.

Se vio invadida por los nervios al ser descubierta ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su esposo ante esto? Hyakkimaru siempre fue el que la rescató un sinfín de veces ¿le molestaría que fuera ella quien se llevara el crédito en sus cuentos? Con todo su rostro sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza, se animó a mirarlo lentamente para encontrarse con que los bellos ojos caramelo de su esposo iban de ella a sus hijos una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente les respondió con seguridad:

— Si, todo eso es cierto. La ladrona Dorobu es una mujer impresionante y muy fuerte. El príncipe Hyakkikaku no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de ella después de que lo salvó, y al darse cuenta de lo hermosa y valiente que es.

— ¡La ladrona Dorobu es la mejor!

— ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como Dorobu!

Continuaron sus hijos entre risas alegres y grititos de emoción. Hyakkimaru le regresó una mirada cariñosa a su esposa cuando esta le sonrió con una inmensa alegría y agradecimiento, mientras se acercaba para recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

— ¡Mami, cuéntanos otro cuento de la ladrona Dorobu y el príncipe Hyakkikaku!

— ¡Si, otro más antes de dormir!

— Muy bien, déjenme pensar en uno... O tal vez, ¿su padre quiera contarles uno en esta ocasión? —Lo invitó Dororo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Hyakkimaru levantó su vista en un ademan reflexivo pensando en la historia adecuada, tras concentrarse unos segundos las ideas surgieron de a poco a poco en su cabeza.

— Esta es la historia de cómo la valerosa ladrona Dorobu derrotó a todo un ejército de monstruos del mar. Esas criaturas habían secuestrado al príncipe Hyakkikaku, pero él no tenía miedo pues sabía que Dorobu lo rescataría...

Los cuentos de Dorobu y Hyakkikaku se convertirían en preciados recuerdos de la niñez de Kaede y Yusuke. Muchos años después, al ser ya adultos, ellos seguirían recordando esos asombrosos cuentos con un inmenso cariño y aprecio.


	17. La pregunta

— ¡Yu-chan, corre, rápido!

— ¡Aneue, espérame!

Los niños corrían alegremente jugando entre ellos. Sus padres los observaban atentamente caminando despacio detrás de ellos. Eran los primeros días de primavera, el clima era templado y muy agradable. Todas las flores y árboles ya habían comenzado a florecer, mientras que en los campos los diversos animales pequeños e insectos empezaban a salir de sus escondites después del término del crudo invierno.

Un fuerte y sonoro gruñido interrumpió la quietud que los rodeaba. Hyakkimaru volteó a ver a su esposa a su lado, la avergonzada mujer tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, al tiempo que se sujetaba disimuladamente el estómago.

— Dororo... ¿ese fue tu estómago? Tu estomago acaba de gruñir ¿no es así?

— ¡Si, me muero de hambre! —Confesó la mujer aumentando su vergüenza—Es inevitable... Se nos hizo tarde esta mañana por lo cual no tuvimos tiempo de desayunar nada. No entiendo por qué mi estómago siempre hace estos sonidos tan vergonzosos.

— Tu estomago siempre hacía esos sonidos desde que eras una niña. —Reflexionó Hyakkimaru haciendo memoria—. Debe ser por lo glotona que eres.

— Pues discúlpame por ser tan glotona, Hyakkimaru idiota. —Lo reprendió su esposa mientras jalaba sus mejillas a forma de regaño.

— No tiene nada de malo, eso siempre me pareció muy lindo. —Confesó, acercando su rostro para frotar sus frentes. Rio a lo bajo mientras ella farfullaba maldiciones entre dientes.

— Y-ya basta de molestar a tu esposa. —Continuó la apenada mujer al separarse de él, le dio un pequeño pellizco en la nariz—. Trajimos algo de comida para el camino ¿Qué tal si nos sentarnos a comer algo antes de continuar hacia la aldea de Tahomaru?

— Si es lo que Dororo desea, entonces lo haremos.

Dororo le sonrió con dulzura mientras él la observaba con cariño. Acto seguido alzó la voz para hablarle a sus hijos los cuales seguían corriendo unos metros delante de ellos:

— Kaede-chan, Yu-chan, vengan, vamos a comer algo.

* * *

— Vaya con nuestros niños inquietos—opinó Dororo tras darle un pequeño sorbo de agua a la cantimplora de bambú—, solo comieron unos cuantos manjus antes de ignorar mi comida e irse a jugar.

— No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que coman apropiadamente cuando lleguemos a casa de Tahomaru. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con calma, observando atentamente a sus hijos jugar a lo lejos—. Deben estar impacientes por llegar con su primo y celebrar su cumpleaños.

Dororo le dio algunos mordiscos a la berenjena que tenía en la mano mientras también observaba amorosamente a sus hijos, segundos después habló con calidez:

— Kaede tiene ya diez años, el día de hoy Hyogo cumple nueve y el pequeño Yusuke tiene ocho... El tiempo sí que pasa volando. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta nuestros hijos serán ya todos unos valerosos jovencitos.

— No quiero que eso pase...—Confesó Hyakkimaru con una voz muy baja, apenas audible.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Dororo con confusión.

— Me gustaría que Kaede y Yusuke fueran niños para siempre. —Continuó el mayor, en sus orbes caramelo se apreciaba un atisbo de tristeza—. Así podrían estar para siempre a nuestro lado, y nosotros los cuidaríamos y protegeríamos hasta el final de nuestros días.

Dororo observó a su esposo con compasión mientras reía un poco en voz baja. Debía ser sincera consigo misma, ella también se sentía un poco triste de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, y con cada año que sus pequeños cumplían se fueran haciendo más independientes, pero era el ciclo natural de la vida, no había nada que pudiera hacerse contra eso.

Tratando de hacer un lado la tristeza Dororo se acercó a su amado esposo, lo abrazó por la cintura, dejando apoyada su cabeza en su hombro. Le habló con un tono amoroso y reconfortante:

— Entiendo cómo te sientes... La verdad es que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme igual que tú. Sin embargo, no hay nada que podamos hacer en contra del flujo natural del tiempo. Tampoco podemos ser egoístas con nuestros hijos y evitar que vivan su vida. Así como nosotros lo hicimos, ellos también tienen el derecho de hacerlo. Sigamos apoyándolos y protegiéndolos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ese es nuestro deber como sus padres, Hyakkimaru.

Su esposo reflexionó sus palabras durante algunos segundos, a continuación, dejó escapar un leve suspiro para responderle en un tono mucho más tranquilo:

— Gracias a ti puedo comprenderlo mucho mejor ahora. Tienes razón, siempre la tienes, Dororo. Así como mamá me dejó partir solo para buscar a los demonios y recuperar mi cuerpo a los dieciséis años, yo debo hacer lo mismo con mis hijos. Debo estar preparado para dejarlos ir cuando ellos se sientan listos para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, estaré siempre a su lado y los apoyaré en lo que decidan.

— Sin duda eres un excelente padre, Hyakkimaru.

Le respondió su pequeña con dulzura aferrándose más a su abrazo, este le correspondió dejando su mejilla apoyada en su cabeza. Miraron en silencio a sus hijos por unos cuantos minutos más. Kaede se divertía haciendo coronas de flores, mientras que Yusuke perseguía a las ranas de un estanque cercano.

— Dororo, muchas gracias por darme a estos maravillosos hijos.

Soltó de pronto este inusual comentario Hyakkimaru, el cual ocasionó que el corazón de la mencionada diera un vuelco y latiera a toda prisa. Se separó de él y lo observó con sorpresa, Hyakkimaru simplemente le dedicó una mirada profunda al proseguir:

— El proceso para procrearlos fue muy placentero. Se sintió muy bien y lo disfruté mucho.

— ¡N-no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas, Hyakkimaru idiota!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la brutal honestidad de su esposo incomodándola como siempre. Todo el rostro de la hermosa mujer se tiñó de rojo y esta le dio un golpe en su brazo con el puño cerrado. El hombre de cabello azabache simplemente puso un semblante extrañado por algunos segundos al recibir este golpe, el cual sustituyó por uno relajado al retomar la conversación:

— Pero... sin duda el criarlos a tu lado es algo que estoy disfrutando mucho más. Me siento feliz de tener una familia tan maravillosa, de saberme acompañado y querido por ustedes todos los días.

— Hyakkimaru...

Dororo se sintió asombrada tras escuchar sus tan hermosas palabras. Hyakkimaru la seguía apreciando con un profundo amor y cariño. La alegría que embargaba a su casi siempre inexpresivo esposo, se vio reflejada por la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos humedecieron pues las palabras de Hyakkimaru la habían dejado en verdad muy conmovida. Rápidamente hundió su rostro en el firme y varonil pecho de este para ocultar esas pequeñas lágrimas de dicha que amenazaban con salir, sus manos las entrelazó en su espalda para darle un fuerte abrazo.

— Hyakkimaru... mañana que regresemos a casa, te prepararé todos tus platillos favoritos. —Le habló su esposa con timidez.

— ¿Por qué? Mañana no es mi cumpleaños, ni ninguna fecha en especial que debamos celebrar. —Preguntó Hyakkimaru sin comprender la situación.

— No preguntes, solo déjate consentir por tu esposa. —Tras un breve momento en el que simplemente se aferraron aún más a su abrazo, y su esposo le depositó cortos besos en su frente y cabeza, Dororo añadió en un tierno y casi inaudible susurro—: Déjame agradecerte por aparecer en mi vida, darme a esta hermosa familia y hacerme tan feliz.

* * *

Casi una hora después de que terminaron de comer, y dejar que sus niños se divirtieran un rato más, decidieron emprender de nuevo el camino rumbo a la aldea de Tahomaru. Dororo levantó una de sus cejas con intriga al percatarse de la actitud sospechosa que sus hijos habían adoptado de pronto.

Se acercaban a ellos con pasos lentos e inseguros, sus caritas reflejaban duda y hasta incluso un poco de temor, también venían murmurando entre ellos.

— Pregúntales tú.

— No, hazlo tú.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?

— Eso es porque tú eres la mayor, aneue.

— Solo dices eso cuando te conviene.

— Kaede-chan, Yu-chan ¿qué pasa? —Les cuestionó su madre, ocasionando que al escucharla los dos niños tuvieran un pequeño sobresalto—¿Quieren preguntarnos algo?

— Ah... si...

— ¡Hahaue, aneue va a preguntarte algo!

Gritó de pronto Yusuke, mientras empujaba a su hermana hacia adelante. La mayor volteó a verlo con enfado pues se dio cuenta que le dejó toda la responsabilidad a ella, mientras que el menor solo atinó forzarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bueno... nosotros...—Continuó Kaede bajando la mirada, sus enormes mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo rosado.

— ¿Qué pasa? Saben que pueden preguntarnos lo que sea con confianza.

La invitó su madre, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa en un intento por tranquilizarla. La niña la observó en silencio aun insegura y avergonzada por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente se animó a preguntarle cerrando sus ojos y tensando su cuerpo:

— ¡¡Yu-chan y yo queremos saber de dónde vienen los bebés!!

Hyakkimaru enarcó sus cejas con curiosidad ante la pregunta de sus niños. Dororo por su parte abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos, mientras que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

— "Aquí está, finalmente es el día. —Pensó Dororo conteniendo la respiración—. Finalmente nos hacen esa tan temida pregunta. Tranquila Dororo, ya hablaste muchas veces antes de esto con la Sra. Hanami al pedirle su consejo, estás lista para hacerlo, tu puedes..."

Estaba a punto de contestarles cuando para su desgracia su esposo se le adelantó. Les respondió con su voz siempre tan baja y apacible:

— Esa es una pregunta muy fácil de responder. Les diré cómo fue que tú y Yusuke fueron concebidos. Primero me aseguré de que su madre estuviera de buen humor. Después de eso le quité su ropa para posteriormente acariciar sus...

— ¡¡Hyakkimaru!!

Dororo lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Tapó su boca con la palma de su mano para posteriormente voltearlo y alejarse de sus niños unos cuantos pasos. Tras asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, la avergonzada madre comenzó a regañarlo:

— ¡¡Idiota!! ¡No puedes decirles esas cosas!

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó ladeando su cabeza con confusión—Ellos quieren saber cómo se hacen los bebés, solo iba a responderles su pregunta.

— ¡¡Pero no puedes decirles cómo es que realmente se hacen!! —Continuó explicándose la antigua ladrona, con un desesperado intento de no subir mucho su voz—¡¡Es incorrecto!! Aun son muy pequeños para saberlo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!

Hyakkimaru no pareció comprender muy bien las palabras de su esposa, sin embargo, tras verla tan exasperada supo que lo mejor iba a ser ceder. Cambio su semblante confundido para continuar mirándola con atención, le preguntó con cierta inocencia:

— Entonces... ¿Cómo responderemos a su pregunta si aún no podemos decirles la verdad?

Los gritos demandantes de sus hijos detrás de ellos solo los presionaron más:

— ¡Mamá, papá, no nos ignoren!

— ¡Queremos saber de dónde vienen los bebés!

— Les diremos la verdad en unos cuantos años más... Por ahora no queda más que mentirles. —Continuó Dororo, susurrándole en su oreja a su esposo—. Será como si les contáramos una historia, solo sígueme el juego ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien.

— Disculpen a papá, él estaba confundiendo las cosas. —Les dijo Dororo, esforzándose por sonar tranquila—. El origen de los bebés es realmente maravilloso e increíble... ¡los bebés provienen de los tallos de arroz!

— ¿¡Tallos de arroz!? —Preguntaron los niños, abriendo sus ojos con asombro.

— Así es. —Afirmó Dororo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Pero... hay algo que no tiene sentido. —Dijo Kaede entrecerrando sus ojos en un gesto inquisitivo—. Yu-chan estuvo en la panza de mamá hasta que nació. Si es cierto que los bebés vienen de los tallos de arroz... ¿cómo es que Yu-chan salió de la barriga de mamá?

A pesar de que no hacía tanto calor, Dororo se sintió sudar a causa de los nervios ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta para olvidar ese tan importante detalle?

Su hija mayor en verdad era astuta y observadora, recordaba a la perfección todo el proceso de embarazo de su hermanito. Ahora la angustiada madre tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que su mentira fuera descubierta.

— Eso fue porque, bueno...

Pero era imposible, su mente se quedó en blanco. Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría qué más agregar a su historia para responder a su pregunta. Cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, siendo observada acusadoramente por sus pequeños, la ayuda inesperada de su esposo llegó. Este continuó el relato de su esposa con una explicación tan imaginativa y fantasiosa que la dejó boquiabierta:

— Eso es porque los tallos de arroz solo son una parte del nacimiento de los bebés. Cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho, y deciden tener hijos; ellos le hacen una súplica a la luna llena para que les permita tener un bebé. Si la luna considera que los padres están listos para que su familia crezca, entonces ella les otorga unas semillas de arroz especiales para que puedan tener un bebé.

«Los padres siembran esas semillas y las cuidan con cariño y esmero hasta que estas se convierten en unos largos tallos. Cuando terminan de madurar y germinan, los papás recogen la cosecha y las mamás comen el arroz, de esta forma ese arroz se queda en su panza para que los bebés terminen de desarrollarse».

Hyakkimaru finalizó su relato mientras acariciaba con cariño el vientre de su esposa, ella solo puedo sonrojarse y sonreír un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada. Para su fortuna, los brillantes y emocionados ojos de sus pequeños le indicaron que habían quedado fascinados con el relato de su padre.

— Ahora entiendo porque Yu-chan estaba en la barriga de mamá. —Exclamó con emoción Kaede.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que todas las semillas son bebés? ¿Los campos de arrozal detrás de casa lo son? —Preguntó Yusuke un tanto confundido.

— No, las semillas de arroz que les dan a los padres son mágicas y muy especiales. Estas germinan en un campo alejado de todos para que nadie los lastime.

Tras decir eso, Dororo sonrió triunfalmente cuando sus hijos soltaron algunos grititos de emoción y asombro. Lo habían conseguido, lograron hacerles creer la mentira del proceder de los bebés.

La mujer entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposo mientras se volteaba a verlo amorosamente, su esposo le correspondió dedicándole una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. Dororo en verdad se sentía agradecida de que su esposo siempre la ayudara cuando lo necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Tahomaru, y los alegres niños se encontraron con su primo jugando con algunos otros niños, lo primero que hicieron fue contarles todo acerca de las semillas mágicas de arroz.

— ¿Lo dicen en serio? —Dijo el pequeño Hyogo abriendo mucho su boca a causa de la sorpresa—¿En verdad los bebés provienen de unas semillas de arroz mágicas?

— ¡Si, Hyo-chan, créenos! ¡Papá nos lo dijo! —Respondió Kaede con una voz inundada en seguridad.

— Y luego dijo que las mamis se comen el arroz para que los bebés crezcan en su barriguita. —La apoyó Yusuke moviendo vigorosamente sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

— Jamás imaginé que viniéramos de las semillas de arroz. —Confesó Hyogo rascando su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Qué los bebés provienen de las semillas de arroz? —Preguntó Tahomaru entre risas, acercándose a su hermano mayor y su cuñada—Veo que sus hijos ya les hicieron "esa" pregunta.

— Así es. —Le contestó Dororo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—. Y no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue inventarles esa historia, afortunadamente a Hyakkimaru se le ocurrió ese fantasioso relato.

— Vaya Aniue, me sorprendes. No creí que tuvieras tanta imaginación.

— Soy capaz de eso y mucho más por mis hijos. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru con determinación—. Además, obtuve la práctica necesaria después de inventarles tantos cuentos para dormir.

— Pues déjenme agradecerles. Gracias a su relato, me han evitado la incomodidad de tener que ser yo quien responda a las dudas que pudiera tener Hyogo al respecto. —Continuó Tahomaru con gesto burlón, pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su hermano.

— Tahomaru... No seas irresponsable y asume tu papel como padre de Hyogo.

Lo regañó su hermano mayor dándole un golpecito con su palma cerrada a su cabeza, acto ante el que Dororo y Tahomaru comenzaron a reír.

El relato de los bebés que provenían de las semillas de arroz mágicas, se expandió entre los niños de la aldea de Dororo y Tahomaru gracias a Kaede y Yusuke. Hyakkimaru no podía asegurar si este relato había sido una buena o mala idea, lo cierto fue que esto evitó preguntas incomodas para muchos padres.


	18. Lo que hemos construído

— Papá, mamá... Muchas gracias por las bendiciones de hoy.

Murmuró Dororo con una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar frente a la estatua de la Diosa de la Misericordia.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada uno de los inciensos que había colocado a los pies de esta solemne figura, un incienso por cada persona que lamentablemente no seguían más con ellos. Sus adorados padres, el padre adoptivo de Hyakkimaru, así como los padres biológicos de este, si, sin importar todas las crueldades que su padre biológico le hizo pasar desde que nació debido a su enorme ambición, Dororo creía firmemente que sin importar los errores de ese hombre él merecía su perdón y recordarlo en sus oraciones.

Justo a un lado de ellos estaban los inciensos correspondientes a Mio y los niños huérfanos, también los de Hyogo y Mutsu, los fieles sirvientes y amigos de Tahomaru, así como el último añadido: el anciano Biwamaru.

Dororo no pudo evitar derramar unas silenciosas lágrimas al recordar a su amigo monje, el cual falleció apenas un año después del nacimiento de Yusuke. Biwamaru solía visitarlos en ocasiones, siempre y cuando su anciano cuerpo se lo permitiera. Justo en una de esas visitas, el anciano falleció en la posada de su aldea.

Su muerte fue natural, supusieron murió a causa de su tan avanzada edad. El sabio hombre murió dormido, recostado encima del futón de la habitación, el viejo monje simplemente ya no despertó al día siguiente.

Por supuesto su muerte fue dolorosa, a pesar de esto, Dororo no pudo evitar sentirse bendecida de que tuvo una muerte tan tranquila y pacífica, que dentro de todo Biwamaru no muriera alejado de todos en soledad. En tales épocas de guerras y desgracias sin duda era una bendición perder la vida por motivos naturales y no asesinado, por el hambre o alguna enfermedad incurable.

— "Gracias por todo Monje, siga descansando en paz e interceda por nosotros". 

Le habló Dororo en su mente con un inmenso cariño, recordando todas las veces en que los ayudó no sólo en su viaje, sino también con diversos asuntos de su aldea. Sin duda agradecía infinitamente haber cruzado sus caminos con él.

Siguió orando en silencio con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por un instante más, antes de regresar a hablarles a sus amados padres:

— "Hoy es solo el inicio de días más especiales y alegres a futuro. Por favor, papá, mamá, bendigan a su nieta... Por favor, ayuden a mi Kaede en este nuevo camino que está por iniciar".

Abrió sus ojos y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Una sola lágrima silenciosa volvió a cruzar por una de sus redondas mejillas antes de secarla con prisa, dar dos palmadas para dar por terminadas sus oraciones y levantarse con cuidado del piso del templo.

— Consuegra, aquí estás, por fin te encontré.

Escuchó una alegre voz a sus espaldas, Dororo reconoció de inmediato esa voz siempre tan jovial y alegre. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Okowa, la cual observaba con atención a la mujer de ojos chocolate desde la entrada del templo.

— Hola, Okowa... Son puntuales como siempre —Le habló Dororo acercándose a ella—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Satoru?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Claro que no!!

Dororo forzó una sonrisa nerviosa ante el fuerte grito de su amiga. Si el sacerdote hubiera estado en el templo, estaba segura que ya las hubiera echado por escandalosas. Fue por esta razón que se apresuró en sacarla del templo para que no armara un alboroto, la mujer de cabello azul oscuro nunca podía modular su voz adecuadamente.

Ella continuó con su alto parloteo, mientras Dororo la tomaba de los hombros y la hacía caminar con ella:

— Entiendo que Satoru se sienta algo nervioso, pero yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí en estos momentos, si estuviera a su lado solo estorbaría.

— En esto tienes mucha razón. —Aprobó la antigua ladrona con un tono burlón.

— Yo vine solo para darle apoyo moral a mi hijo, y porque deseo felicitar a mi futura hermosa nuera. —Se explicó Okowa con ojos soñadores—. Pero lo mejor es esperar un momento antes de volver a tu casa para no interrumpirlos.

— Me pregunto si será prudente dejar a Hyakkimaru solo con esto. —Reflexionó Dororo no muy convencida.

— ¡Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien! Después de todo... ¿Quién no querría tener a mi Satoru como yerno?

— "El problema es que Hyakkimaru es demasiado protector con su familia".

Se guardó este pensamiento Dororo, tratando de mantener la calma y hacerles caso a los siempre ánimos despreocupados de Okowa. No pudo evitar preocuparse, aun así, sabía que su esposo entendería que, si esos eran los deseos de su hija, entonces tendría que aceptarlos.

Decidió concentrarse en la amena plática con Okowa mientras llegaban a una de las mesas de la casa de té y se sentaban.

De un momento a otro, Dororo observó extrañada que Okowa se quedó callada de pronto. Ella mantuvo la vista fija al cielo, y la tomó en completo por sorpresa cuando le habló con una voz mezcla de alegría y nostalgia:

— Dororo-chan, cuando comenzamos a visitarlos hace años atrás y nuestro Satoru y su Kaede jugaban al ser unos niños ¿creíste que esto pasaría? ¿llegaste a imaginar que nuestros hijos se enamorarían y querrían casarse?

* * *

Satoru se sintió sudar frío y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Su adorada Kaede siempre era tan valiente y determinada, en ese momento tan importante en sus vidas le correspondía a él ser igual o incluso más valiente. Pero no era nada sencillo si se tomaba en cuenta lo singular que era el padre de la mujer de su vida.

Adoraba a la familia de Kaede. Siempre eran tan amorosos entre ellos, y todas las veces en que él los visitaba junto con su familia fueron amables y los hicieron sentir más que bienvenidos.

Solo era que toda esa maravillosa familia también era tan admirable y sorprendente. En contra de toda tradición, la aguerrida madre de Kaede era más la líder de la familia que su propio padre. La Señora Dororo era una mujer de un carácter tan fuerte que languidecía el valor de cualquier hombre. Ella tenía ya muchos años liderando la aldea donde vivían, y todos aseguraban que la seguridad y prosperidad que gozaban se debía gracias a ella, por donde se viera era una mujer maravillosa.

El hermano menor de Kaede, Yusuke, era una especie de médico mercenario. Si, sonaba como una extraña combinación, pero así lo era. Yusuke iba a convertirse en el líder de esa aldea en algún momento, y se preparaba exhaustivamente para eso, pero de vez en cuando gustaba de irse de viaje por días, semanas, o incluso meses para ayudar a cuantas personas necesitadas encontraba en el camino. Ya fuera curándolas, haciendo prótesis o derrotando espantosos monstruos por ellos, Yusuke era un valiente joven justiciero que amaba ayudar a los desprotegidos.

Y por último su singular padre. Un médico prostético más que respetado en toda la región de Kaga, conocido por sus amplios conocimientos en su oficio y su noble corazón al atender a los pobres sin cobrarles ni una sola moneda. Además de esto, también era un hábil espadachín, la razón de que Kaede y Yusuke fueran unos guerreros tan temidos por muchos grupos de bandidos era debido a las lecciones que su padre les dio.

El padre de esa familia sin duda era un hombre noble y de buen corazón, a pesar de esto, no dejaba de ser intimidante debido a su rostro estoico, y que muchos decían que su semblante se transformaba cuando acababa con monstruos o demonios. El mismo Satoru lo vivió en algunas ocasiones.

Esto lo intimidaba enormemente, quien no era más que un amable jovencito de diecinueve años cuyo oficio era la herrería y alfarería, conocimientos heredados, por cierto, de su abuelo y padre. Siendo sinceros, siempre fue un muchacho de carácter un poco inseguro. Esto fue lo que le ocasionó pedir la mano de su amada Kaede a su taciturno padre entre balbuceos torpes y nerviosos.

Que el imperturbable médico no cambiara su semblante al escucharlo, y que tomara con fuerza su katana entre sus manos al responderle con una voz plana, no ayudaron a disminuir sus nervios y temor:

— Me estás pidiendo la mano de mi hija en matrimonio... Quieres casarte con Kaede.

— A-así es, Hyakkimaru sensei...

Hizo como si fuera posible, una más profunda reverencia, su cara llegó incluso a unos centímetros del tatami en donde estaban sentados. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y pasó saliva con dificultad cuando observó de reojo como el hombre desenfundaba su katana.

— ¿Podrás darle una buena vida a mi preciada hija mayor? —Continuó Hyakkimaru, examinando con sumo interés el filo de su arma—¿Cómo asegurarás que tendrá todo lo que necesita?

— Soy más que reconocido ya en varias aldeas de la región por mis trabajos de herrería y alfarería. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, desde armas y utensilios de cocina, hasta adornos para casas y templos. El dinero y el alimento nunca faltará en casa, de eso puede estar seguro.

Cantó victoria en su mente cuando por fin se las arregló para dejar de tartamudear como un tonto. A pesar de esto, que Hyakkimaru dejara la katana reposando en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros del angustiado muchacho, y la pregunta que le hizo a continuación no ayudó a mejorar su situación:

— ¿También puedes prometerme que ella estará siempre segura? ¿Vas a protegerla, si es incluso con tu vida?

— Bueno, Hyakkimaru sensei... Usted sabe muy bien que es más bien Kaede la que en diversas ocasiones me salvó de los peligros a mí. —Se explicó entre risas tímidas—. Con todo respeto, creo que su hija está más que capacitada para defenderse...

— Mi hija es como una hermosa flor exótica, sumamente especial y preciada. —Lo interrumpió Hyakkimaru dedicándole una mirada tan profunda que terminó por paralizarlo—. No me estás dando los movimientos suficientes para otorgarles mi permiso.

— ¡Basta, papá! ¡A veces eres tan sobreprotector!

Se escuchó una enojada voz de pronto. Segundos después la puerta corrediza se abrió con violencia y Kaede entró en la habitación. Sin darle la oportunidad a ninguno de los dos hombres de reaccionar se sentó a un lado de Satoru, el inseguro muchacho sintió a la tranquilidad envolverlo en cuanto percibió como entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

— Kaede... ¿en dónde están tus modales? —Le preguntó su padre con voz severa.

— Los dejé afuera en cuanto escuché como estabas intimidando a Satoru. —Respondió sarcásticamente la muchacha mientras tomaba la katana y la alejaba de ellos—. Quieres asustar a Satoru con tu espada ¿verdad? Pues lo siento mucho, no importa que hagas o digas, yo voy a casarme con él.

Los asombrados ojos del joven iban de esa mujer que tanto adoraba a su padre una y otra vez. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ese imponente y respetable hombre, el cual lo había hecho casi temblar como un indefenso fideo acababa de perder todo su porte fuerte y seguro para dar paso a un hombre mayor indefenso y arrepentido tras recibir los regaños de su hija.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba esto, aun así, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo mucho que su esposa e hija podían debilitar a ese hombre tan varonil y fuerte. Solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió que Kaede se levantaba y pretendía que él hiciera lo mismo.

— Te dije que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, Satoru. Mi padre nunca se atrevería a negarme nada. Vámonos de una vez, antes de que en realidad use su katana.

— No Kaede, no podemos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Esto es incorrecto. Si pretendemos casarnos, entonces debemos hacer las cosas bien. No me iré de aquí hasta que tu padre me de tu mano en matrimonio.

— Satoru...—Murmuró Kaede intentando ocultar su vergüenza, sin embargo, sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataron.

— Hyakkimaru sensei, por favor, deme su permiso para casarme con su hija.

Le hizo esa petición una vez más, volviendo a inclinarse respetuosamente. Esta vez ya no hubo un rastro de duda en su voz, y su semblante cambió a uno que denotaba un enorme compromiso. Hyakkimaru lo observó con atención por algunos segundos para después preguntarle a su hija:

— Kaede... ¿fue Satoru quien insistió en venir a pedirme tu mano?

— Así es, papá. —Confesó la joven, bajando su mirada tímidamente—. Le dije que en mi familia realmente no eran tan importante esta clase de formalismos, pero él insistió en pedir tu permiso.

Satoru y Kaede se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos para después dirigir su vista hacia el padre. Hyakkimaru simplemente tomó tranquilamente su katana para enfundarla y colocarla en el cintillo de su hakama, se puso de pie para darles la espalda, y tras soltar un leve suspiro finalmente autorizó:

— Satoru, tienes mi permiso para casarte con mi hija. Espero los dos sean muy felices juntos.

Mientras salía de su casa, el hombre siguió escuchando las voces de su hija y su ahora prometido:

— N-no entiendo... ¿eso fue bueno o malo?

— ¡Fue bueno! ¡Papá acaba de darte su bendición!

— ¿E-en serio? ¡Gracias a todos los kamis! Es solo que su voz fue tan indiferente...

— Papá es un hombre de pocas palabras, ya te acostumbrarás luego a eso... ¡pero él está feliz de nuestro matrimonio, estoy segura!

¿Hyakkimaru se veía tan emocionado como Satoru cuando tomó la decisión de casarse con Dororo? ¿Dororo tenía esa misma mirada amorosa de Kaede mientras pensaba en que su boda estaba cada vez más cerca? Si, estaba seguro que sin duda así había sido.

Al serio hombre solo le bastó observar esa mirada que se dedicaron ambos por unos segundos para darse cuenta del profundo amor que se tenían. Su corazón le dolía al saber que su amada hija empezaría una nueva vida dentro de poco, a pesar de esto, de igual forma una enorme dicha lo inundaba pues estaba más que seguro que Satoru era un buen hombre. Podía confiarle a su hija sin preocupaciones.

* * *

— Kaede-chan creció tan rápido. Ahora es una hermosa jovencita la cual ya está comprometida... ¡Mi hermosa nenita va a casarse!

Conforme fue diciendo estas palabras la voz de Dororo se iba alzando, además se escuchaba un tanto extraña y graciosa. La orgullosa madre se lanzó para abrazar a su hija y continuar:

— ¡Kaede-chan, mami está tan orgullosa de ti!

— Ah... gra-gracias mamá...

Le respondió esta con un tanto de dificultad debido al fuerte abrazo que su madre le daba, casi le estaba obstruyendo la respiración. Hyakkimaru, quien estaba en la cocina llegó con ellas y colocó un plato con deliciosa sandía recién cortada en la mesa.

— ¡A-Aniki, nuestra hija va a casarse! —Exclamó Dororo con fuertes sollozos sin dejar de abrazar a Kaede.

— Lo sé. —Respondió este dirigiendo su mirada a la botella de sake en la mesa, estaba casi vacía—. Dororo, otra vez te excediste con el sake.

— Si, mamá está un poco ebria. —Afirmó Kaede entre fuertes carcajadas, regresándole el abrazo.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Mamá no está ebria! —Negó Dororo arrastrando las palabras.

— Si lo estás—continuó la hermosa jovencita con tono juguetón—, sabemos que cuando estás ebria siempre le dices a papá "Aniki", que es como le decías cuando se conocieron.

— Suficiente sake por hoy. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con severidad mientras alejaba la botella y le acercaba el plato con sandías—. Dororo, come un poco de sandía para que se te baje el alcohol.

— ¡Mierda, Aniki! ¡N-no eres nada divertido!

— Y mamá también se pone inusualmente malhablada. —Confirmó Kaede sin poder dejar de reír.

— Estoy en casa.

Se escuchó de pronto una suave voz, la cual apenas fue audible debido a los fuertes gritos de borracha de Dororo. Yusuke entró a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

— Chichihue, Hahaue, Aneue, he vuelto de mi viaje. —Les dijo el educado joven haciéndoles una leve reverencia.

— ¡Mi amado hombrecito ha llegado a casa! —Dororo se puso de pie y trastabilló un poco cuando se dirigió a él. Segundos después, el tranquilo joven ya estaba siendo envuelto también por el fuerte abrazo de mamá oso de Dororo—Yu-chan, llegaste tarde a la cena de celebración por el compromiso de tu hermana, ya todos se fueron.

— Lo siento mucho, me entretuve en el camino pues unos ancianos estaban siendo atacados por unos cuantos monstruos antes de dirigirme a casa, de ninguna manera podía abandonarlos.

— Mi Yu-chan es tan buen hombre. —Dijo Dororo acariciando cariñosamente su cabeza—. Es un jovencito igual de apuesto, valiente y noble como lo fue su padre en su juventud. Estoy segura que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que una mala mujer se fije en él y lo atrape entre sus garras. Y entonces... entonces... mamá y papá se quedarán completamente solos.

Dororo se dejó caer en el tatami y rompió a llorar. Tanto el padre como los hijos se dirigieron unas miradas entre divertidas y derrotadas pues ya sabían que su esposa y madre era una ebria llorona.

Hyakkimaru se dirigió a su esposa, la cubrió con sus brazos y comenzó a consolarla. Acto seguido, les habló a sus hijos con voz apacible:

— Kaede, Yusuke, no se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de su madre ¿Por qué no salen a dar una caminata nocturna? Estoy seguro que Kaede debe querer decir algunas cosas, y Yusuke, que te hayas ido de viaje no justifica tu ausencia en la cena de compromiso de Kaede. Sé un buen hermano menor y felicítala como es debido ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, papá.

— Por supuesto, Chichiue.

Los hermanos salieron de casa, siendo despedidos por la hermosa imagen de su madre y padre frotando sus frentes con un profundo amor y cariño. Caminaron en silencio, ya que era verano eran rodeados por el brillo de algunas luciérnagas que volaban por los ríos cercanos, así como el agradable aire que mecía suavemente los arboles de la aldea. Kaede fue la que rompió el silencio, se dirigió a su hermano con una voz baja y débil:

— Espero que mi matrimonio sea igual de hermoso que el de nuestros padres.

Se detuvieron justo a la orilla de un pequeño río que era el que se encargaba de brindarle el agua a todos los campos de cultivo. Yusuke observó atentamente a su hermana mayor, la hermosa jovencita dejó su mirada nostálgica fija en el río y las luciérnagas.

— Satoru te ama profundamente, estoy seguro que así será. —Opinó finalmente su hermano, luchando por hacer a un lado ese desagradable nudo que se formó en su garganta—. Muchas felicidades por tu compromiso Aneue, en verdad lamento no haber llegado a tiempo a la cena.

— Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Entiendo que este será un gran cambio en nuestra familia, y cada quien está lidiando a este de diferentes maneras. Papá está más serio que de costumbre y se enfoca demasiado en la clínica. Mamá hoy bebió más de la cuenta, imagino que es una forma de evadir el dolor. Tú, pequeño guerrero Yusuke, alargaste tu viaje a propósito. Mientras tanto yo... yo trato de ser fuerte y no llorar al pensar en lo mucho que voy a extrañar a mi amada familia.

El menor se mordió el labio cuando presenció cómo su hermana cubría el rostro con sus manos y comenzaba a sollozar en voz baja. En verdad era una escena impresionante presenciar como su siempre fuerte hermana se dejaba romper de esa manera frente a él.

No quiso perder ni un segundo más, avanzó unos pasos, la abrazó y derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas para acompañarla en liberar su dolor.

— Aneue, para ser sincero—comenzó a decirle Yusuke una vez pudieron tranquilizarse—, varias veces llegué a pensar que nunca te casarías.

— ¿En serio? ¿Acaso creías eso por mi mal carácter?

— En parte si—bromeó el joven de ojos caramelos, riendo al recibir un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—, pero en realidad fue porque te veía tan enfocada en los asuntos de la aldea y ayudar a nuestros padres que creí que esto siempre sería lo primordial para ti. Satoru estuvo enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, tú siempre parecías huir a sus sentimientos, aun cuando ambos siempre parecían disfrutar tanto de su compañía.

— Eso es porque siempre fui una testaruda. Creí que lo mejor para Satoru era estar con una mujer mucho más delicada y tranquila, de alguna forma creí que mi fuerte temperamento y mis obligaciones solo le traerían problemas.

«Pero ese día... El día en que Satoru se arriesgó tanto al subir por esa montaña solo para obtener esa flor que a mi tanto me había gustado y estuvo a punto de perder la vida, yo supe que no podría vivir sin él».

— Oh si, recuerdo ese fatídico día. Satoru bajó de la montaña lleno de raspones y moretones, solo para ser atacado por un enorme monstruo simio de las montañas. Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo para salvarlo, el desenlace hubiera sido muy triste.

— Así es—confirmó Kaede con una enternecida sonrisa—, ese día comprendí que quería compartir mi vida con él, quería estar para siempre a su lado.

— De una u otra forma, siempre terminabas salvando a Satoru. Era inevitable que se enamorara de ti después de eso, aneue. Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes son como la valerosa ladrona Dorobu y el príncipe Hyakkikaku.

— Es cierto, siempre terminaba salvando a mi apreciado príncipe Satoru.

Los hermanos comenzaron a reír tras decir esas bromas, segundos después, Yusuke se sintió un tanto sorprendido cuando su hermana se lanzó a abrazarlo. Le dijo con una voz baja y melancólica:

— Yu-chan, se sincero conmigo por favor... ¿en verdad está bien que te deje todas las obligaciones de la aldea y el cuidado de nuestros padres? Me iré a vivir a la aldea de Satoru, he tomado la decisión de que, a pesar de ser mujer, y el rechazo de muchos a la idea, yo quiero aprender herrería y alfarería también. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo egoísta que soy al irme y dejarlos de lado.

— ¿Qué tiene de egoísta que persigas tu felicidad, aneue?

Kaede se separó de su hermano menor apenas escuchó estas palabras. Al hacerlo se encontró con que este le mostraba una enorme y radiante sonrisa. Yusuke continúo hablándole con seguridad:

— Aneue, siempre fuiste tan buena conmigo y te esforzaste tanto por ayudar a mamá y papá con la aldea, que lo justo ahora es que te vayas y comiences una nueva vida muy feliz al lado de tu amado Satoru. Yo estoy más que listo para asumir mi responsabilidad como hijo de los líderes de esta aldea, de eso puedes estar segura.

«Ese Yusuke tímido y cobarde quedó atrás desde hace tiempo. Confía en mí Aneue, cuidaré mucho a la aldea y por supuesto a nuestros padres también, me aseguraré de que nunca les haga falta nada».

— Yu-chan, muchas gracias. —Kaede volvió a abrazar a su querido hermano menor, sin poder evitarlo lágrimas surcaron de nuevo por su hermoso rostro—. Te quiero mucho, hermanito.

— Y yo a ti, aneue. Por favor, no olvides visitarnos de vez en cuando ¿de acuerdo? Te aseguro que eso hará muy felices a nuestros padres.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Ten por seguro que lo haré!

* * *

El gran día finalmente había llegado. Dororo estaba en una de las habitaciones de la posada ayudando a su hija a prepararse para la boda. Natsumi y Hanami amablemente se habían encargado de elaborar el shiromuku y montsuki de los novios, esos tradicionales y hermosos kimonos formales para la boda. Mientras tanto, Reiko se encargaba de pintar a la jovencita para hacerla lucir aún más bella de lo que ya era para su boda.

Yusuke se encontraba dentro del templo, ultimando detalles de los adornos y la ceremonia junto con Hyogo y Yumi. Mientras tanto, un poco alejado de todo el ajetreo, se encontraba un muy angustiado Hyakkimaru. El nervioso padre de familia se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro en círculos sin ser capaz de detenerse, Tahomaru estaba a su lado siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— Aniue ¿quieres tranquilizarte un poco? —Le habló su hermano menor con tranquilidad—Estás igual o incluso más nervioso que el día de tu boda.

— Tahomaru, acabo de darme cuenta que otórgales mi permiso para casarse fue un gran error. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con recelo—. Kaede aún es muy joven para casarse. Le diré que mejor esperen unos cuatro o cinco años más para hacerlo.

— Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —Desaprobó su hermano menor apurando el paso para detenerlo de cometer una tontería— Kaede tiene ya dieciocho años, está en una edad más que apropiada para casarse... ¿por qué no pensaste lo mismo de Dororo, a la cual desposaste a la edad de diecisiete años?

Tahomaru le dirigió una mirada acusadora, a lo cual Hyakkimaru reaccionó desviando la vista con cierto enfado al darse cuenta que no tenía ningún argumento para defenderse. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados en una actitud de derrota cuando algo más llegó a su mente, se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que su sangre se helara.

— Había olvidado algo muy importante...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Tahomaru con interés.

— La noche de bodas... Ese malnacido va a ultrajar a mi pequeña e inocente niña... ¡no puedo permitirlo!

— ¡Aniue, ya basta!

Tahomaru lo sujetó fuertemente de sus hombros. Los hermanos comenzaron una lucha de forcejeos, Hyakkimaru intentaba avanzar hacia Satoru quien estaba en la entrada de la aldea, mientras que Tahomaru luchaba usando toda su fuerza para detenerlo, lo cual estaba resultando complicado considerando lo fuerte que aún era su hermano mayor.

Finalmente, se le ocurrió que la mejor manera para intentar hacerlo desistir una vez más, era el uso de palabras y no de la fuerza. Como pudo se colocó delante de él y le dijo con severidad:

— Estoy seguro que, si el padre de Dororo no hubiera muerto, él hubiera pensado lo mismo que tu... ¡no hubiera querido que tú le quitaras la virginidad a su adorada niña de diecisiete años! ¡pero hubiera tenido que aceptarlo pues era el hombre que su hija amaba!

El forcejeo se detuvo en ese instante. Hyakkimaru solo atinó apretar los labios pues de nueva cuenta su astuto hermano menor se las había ingeniado para desarmarlo. Frunció sus negras cejas con molestia, tras dar un bufido y cruzarse de brazos se sentó en el piso, dándose por vencido.

Tahomaru le mostró una cansada sonrisa para acompañarlo sentándose a su lado. Mientras la alegre platica de Yusuke y Hyogo les llegaba desde el fondo del templo, Tahomaru le volvió a hablar a su admirado hermano mayor con el tono más sereno posible.

— Aniue, la verdad es que no puedo entender cómo te sientes. Tú mismo viste lo mucho que Natsumi y yo intentamos tener más hijos además de Hyogo, por desgracia esto nunca sucedió.

— Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes.

— No te preocupes, nos tomó tiempo, pero finalmente pudimos resignarnos, y decidimos enfocarnos en nuestro Hyogo, en cuidarlo y criarlo lo mejor posible. Pero, al no tener hijas, imagino que tu sentir con Kaede es completamente diferente a un varón.

— Es solo que, para mí, nunca dejará de ser mi querida niña. A pesar de esto, el tiempo pasó tan rápido. De un momento a otro, dejó de correr hacia mí para pedirme que la cargara de caballito y de jugar con sus juguetes. Cuando menos me di cuenta, se había vuelto una hábil guerrera e insistía en ayudar en las cosechas. Muchos jóvenes comenzaron a cortejarla pues se dieron cuenta de la hermosa y valerosa jovencita que era. Mi Kaede creció tan pronto, me hubiera gustado poder estar a su lado un poco más.

— Entiendo, ese es un sentimiento completamente normal. —Lo apoyó su hermano menor, dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda—. Hyogo también ya ha comenzado a fijarse en las jovencitas de la aldea, y aunque es un muchacho un poco más retraído y tranquilo, ya ha comenzado a trabajar en las minas, y cada día mejora más sus habilidades con la katana gracias a tus enseñanzas. Ha encontrado en su primo Yusuke un buen rival y amigo.

— Nuestros hijos crecieron tan rápido, pero así es la vida ¿no es así? Es el flujo natural del tiempo, no se puede hacer nada para ir en su contra.

— Así es Aniue, nosotros ya hemos cumplido nuestro rol de padres lo mejor que pudimos. No nos queda más que seguir viendo como siguen madurando y expandiendo sus alas, esperando que sepan elegir el camino correcto para ellos.

Tahomaru por fin fue capaz de tranquilizarse al apreciar que su hermano mayor esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que había logrado que dejara su faceta de padre sobreprotector y preocupado atrás. Tras un breve silencio, Hyakkimaru dijo con tranquilidad y seguridad:

— Afortunadamente, Kaede escogió un buen hombre para formar una familia. Satoru estuvo enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso desde que eran niños.

— ¿Te habías dado cuenta de eso? — Al apreciar como su hermano afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza, Tahomaru continuo entre risas—Ya decía yo que el que lo miraras con enfado a veces o que no quisieras dejarlos a solas no era coincidencia. No tienes remedio Aniue, eres como un feroz lobo cuando se trata de proteger a tu "manada" ... ¿vas a comportarte igual si es que Yusuke encuentra a la mujer adecuada para él?

— Es probable. —Afirmó determinado ante lo que su hermano río a lo bajo debido a su brutal honestidad—. Aun así, confío en mis hijos. Sé que ambos escogerán el camino correcto.

Horas después de esa afirmación, cuando Hyakkimaru vio lo hermosa que se veía su amada hija con su elegante shiromuku, los arreglos florales en su cabello y su discreto maquillaje, cuando observó lo entusiasmados y felices que se apreciaban ella y Satoru de saberse ya marido y mujer y eran felicitados por todos sus familiares y amigos, y cuando su amada esposa le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de estar viviendo ese momento a su lado, le fue imposible no soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas de felicidad.

Extrañaría a su amada hija Kaede, aun así, sin duda la alegría sobresalía a la tristeza al saber que se casaba tan enamorada, y de que podía estar seguro que tal cual él había hecho con Dororo, Satoru siempre vería por el bienestar de Kaede. Ellos formarían un hermoso matrimonio y tendrían una maravillosa familia igual a la suya, no le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto.

* * *

— ¡Hasta luego, región de Kaga! Hyakkimaru y Dororo están a punto de partir en una nueva aventura.

Hyakkimaru rio para sus adentros al observar como su pequeña se despedía de las antiguas tierras de Daigo agitando su mano, después de eso le mostró una sonrisa radiante al tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar jalándolo para que la siguiera.

Se veía tan hermosa y feliz, su simple presencia iluminaba todo a su alrededor, después de tantos años seguía siendo de la misma forma. Se dejó guiar por esa mujer a quien amaba con toda su alma y corazón, pasados unos minutos le dijo con una baja pero dulce voz:

— Dororo se ve feliz y eso me hace serlo también. Estamos felices.

Dororo aumentó la fuerza en su agarre, tras reír un poco le respondió jovialmente:

— Por supuesto ¿Cómo no estarlo? Viajar a solas contigo me trae muy preciados recuerdos. Claro que este no será un viaje ni la mitad de peligroso del que lo fue en ese entonces, pero aun así no deja de ser divertido.

— Dororo... ¿podemos subir a un barco? Nunca he subido en uno y me gustaría hacerlo.

— ¡Si, esa es una excelente idea! ¡Iremos a donde nos lleve el viento! Es más... ¿por qué detenernos solo en Japón? Podemos irnos hasta China si así lo queremos, tenemos el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Dororo buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una enorme bolsa de tela que contenía muchas monedas. La observó con atención por unos minutos, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó por si sola en sus labios. Tras guardarlo con cuidado le volvió a hablar a su esposo, en sus palabras se dejaba entrever que estaba muy conmovida:

— Hyakkimaru, sin duda tenemos unos excelentes hijos ¿verdad? Nunca imaginé que unos días antes de la boda de Kaede, nuestros dos jovencitos se acercarían a nosotros y nos darían este saco de monedas como un regalo por nuestro aniversario de bodas.

— Si...—Respondió el mencionado en el mismo estado—Kaede ya se instaló en su nueva casa en la aldea de Satoru, mientras que Yusuke nos aseguró que él podía encargarse de la aldea sin ningún problema junto con Yahiko y Jiheita. Nos dijeron que el cumplir casi veinte años de casados era motivo para tener una gran celebración, por eso nos dieron este dinero que ahorraron para salir de viaje por unos cuantos meses.

— Aunque creo que más bien se referían a que ya que están abandonando el nido, podemos irnos sin tener preocupaciones. —La mujer rio divertida para entrelazar el brazo de su esposo con el suyo—. Sea por lo que sea, en verdad fue un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

— Sin duda lo fue. —Afirmó el hombre de cabello azabache, fijando una mirada tranquila al frente—. Logramos criar unos hijos extraordinarios. Sin duda, lo que hemos construido es hermoso, Dororo.

Hyakkimaru se paró en seco cuando Dororo se separó de su lado y se colocó delante suyo rápidamente. Parpadeó un tanto confundido por algunos segundos para en seguida sentir como sus labios eran atrapados. Se fundieron en un amoroso y pasional beso, el cual solo se detuvo cuando la falta de aire atacó a ambos.

Hyakkimaru la tomó suavemente de su estrecha cintura para atraerla hacia él y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, gesto al que Dororo correspondió dejando apoyada su frente contra su pecho. Los dos lo sabían, que no había ningún otro lugar en el que desearan estar que no fuera uno al lado del otro.

Sus corazones latieron fuertemente al unísono mientras eran rodeados por la calidez del cuerpo del otro. A sus mentes comenzaron a llegar todos los recuerdos de los momentos que vivieron juntos desde que se conocían, tanto los tristes como los alegres, todas las personas que conocieron y todo lo que aprendieron.

— Dororo... gracias por encontrarme. —Habló Hyakkimaru con una voz inundada en amor mientras juntaba sus frentes—. Gracias por caminar a mi lado y nunca abandonarme, gracias por salvarme.

— Tú también me salvaste, Hyakkimaru. —Le respondió Dororo con una inmensa dulzura—. Estoy segura que nuestro destino era encontrarnos. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el momento justo para que uno pudiera salvar al otro. Quiero permanecer para siempre a tu lado, quiero seguir caminando junto a ti hasta el último de mis días.

— Nuestras almas estaban destinadas y se pertenecen la una a la otra. Estoy seguro de esto, y también sé que así pasen mil años más, nuestras almas seguirán encontrándose y amándose. Estaremos siempre juntos hasta el final de los tiempos.

— Así será, estoy más que segura que estaremos juntos para siempre. Te amo, Hyakkimaru.

— Te amo, mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo.

De nueva cuenta esa promesa de amor eterno, de ese hermoso amor que duró por tantos años fue sellado con un amoroso y tierno beso. Hyakkimaru y Dororo se tomaron de la mano y continuaron su caminar juntos, un caminar que duró hasta el último de sus días.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como esta historia llega a su fin, lo que marca a su vez también el definitivo final de la saga alma. Espero de corazón que todas las personas que se hayan leído las tres historias, o incluso hayan dejado su lectura inconclusa les haya gustado. Yo en verdad escribí esto con mucho cariño por este hermoso anime que tanto disfruté de ver y por esta pareja tan hermosa que es el HyakkiDoro.  
> Para las personas que disfrutan de mis escritos, les aviso que la siguiente semana comenzaré a publicar una nueva historia de Dororo pero esta vez de universo alterno ubicado en la época actual. Al contrario de las historias que he publicado hasta ahora, esta historia que tendrá por nombre "Las notas de mi corazón" es una historia con una temática más profunda y madura enfocada en el drama, espero también me acompañen en ella n.n  
> Muchas gracias por leer mis historias :)

**Author's Note:**

> Contribuyendo al fandom hispanohablante de Dororo con todo el gusto y amor del mundo （＾ω＾）  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.


End file.
